My Shiny Freak
by prettyflour
Summary: Bella with some backbone. A cynical smart ass who attracts the attention of the local brooding vampire, Edward Cullen. AU/OOC. Rated M for strong snark and lemons galore. Nominated for three Tomato Soup Awards!
1. My shiny freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**My Shiny Freak**

**Summary:** Bella with some backbone, a cynical smart-ass who attracts the attention of the local brooding vampire, Edward Cullen.

**Chapter One: My Shiny Freak**

It has been one week since I came to Forks, Washington. One week trying to avoid my dad Charlie. Maybe being the police chief's daughter was cool when I was four years old, but now…

Not so much.

He is used to the trouble-making teenagers in this small logging town and he made it clear on my very first day here that he will be keeping a close eye on me. I may have rolled my eyes at that statement.

Today is my fourth day at Forks High, a crappy little school consisting of one decrepit building. The students here seem more immature than I'm used to and strangely cookie-cutter in their appearances. I miss Phoenix. Not the horrid weather there but all of the different kinds of people. Here in Forks, you have your typical small-town, white picket fence, back pack wielding shiny teenagers and that is it. Not a freak among the student body. Where are these trouble makers that Charlie spoke of? Drama of any kind would be quite welcome at this point.

I sit by myself trying not to notice all of the stares and whispers, but I am the new girl. The Police Chief's daughter no less. I am the girl in black who sits by herself at lunch.

For the past four days the sun has been shining like I have never seen in the grey wash that usually is Forks. All of my memories of this stinking town involve rain and clouds and it's quite the oddity for this type of weather. I slide my sunglasses on, put my ears buds in and drown out everything with some blaring music as I jump out of my rotting Chevy truck. My truck. Ug. It's a gas sucking, death trap. I guess I should be grateful. Charlie had bought for me, but the thing was old, ugly and I had yet to make it go faster than thirty five miles an hour, and that was pushing it. Well, at least I don't have to ride a bus to school…

Dragging myself into the building, I began to feel rain drops on my face. Ah, here is the Forks I know and recognize. Bring on the dismal grey sky! This is more like it. I raise my hood and walk slowly, licking the rain off my lips. Walking into biology, all I can hear is the complaining voices, upset about the rain. I saunter over to my lab table to see someone sitting there. I had been sitting by myself all week. Who the hell is this? I quicken my pace and when I reach the table, I throw my bag on top and look to this boy next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Edward." He mumbled not bothering to even look up at me. Pfft. Another Gucci clad rich kid with nothing to say to me. Surprise, surprise.

Biology is a torturous drawn out discussion of cell mutation or some shit. It's old news to me. The advanced classes I took in Phoenix were well beyond what we are studying in this class. It's a perfect excuse for me to slack off and people watch. Edward moved his chair several times during class, each time moving further and further away from me. The prick didn't even attempt to be stealthy about it. I noticed his hands were clenched into fists and the muscles in his arms were flexing repeatedly. Something about this made me let out a quiet laugh and when I did he finally turned and looked at me. The look on his face was angry, he looked uber pissed off. The color of his eyes was odd, pitch black, almost like it was all pupil. I couldn't help but lean over to him to get a better look at his creepy peepers. He scowled, covered his nose with his hand and started to lean away from me. Does he think I smell bad? I ducked my head down and took a quick whiff of my hair only to smell my awesome strawberry shampoo. I sat up straight and scowled back at the preppy snot bag. Forty five seconds later, the bell rang and he was up, out of his seat and walking out the door before I could even stand up. Quick little fucker! I rushed out to the hallway, but he was gone. Typical clean-cut-preppy-boy reaction to the new freak; to run away. What a dick.

The rest of the day was painfully tiresome. One fearless boy named Eric introduced himself to me. He was smiling and chatty during our walk to the cafeteria. I sat at his table and his friends joined us soon after. They're all overly welcoming and friendly, to an almost annoying sweet degree. They asked about where I was from, what was Phoenix like? Why am I so pale, having lived in the sun-shining state of Arizona?

"I don't like the sun," I replied honestly.

The blonde I internally named Queen Bee laughed. "You picked the perfect place to live if sun isn't your thing."

_Well, Duh! Thank you for stating the obvious Queeny._

I stayed quiet and picked at my salad as the people around me discussed the upcoming spring dance. The sporty jock boy named Mike sat between Queen Bee and me.

"So Isabella, are you going to go to the dance next week? It is girl's choice you know." He smiles at me and I noticed Queeny getting all quiet.

"I don't dance." I told him and that is when I noticed the Gucci boy looking at me or staring might be a better way to describe it. He sat with four other people, all looking as rich and fabulous as he. They all reeked of arrogant beauty and their clothes were light, crisp and sparklingly clean. I bet they smelled like the most expensive laundry detergent.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," said Queen Bee.

"I noticed. What's up with him?"

"All of the Cullens are weird." She shrugs. "They just moved here from Alaska. They're the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen. They keep to themselves."

"They're a bunch of freaks," Jock boy added.

Interesting… I would have guessed that they were the most popular kids in school judging by their looks. Squeaky clean freaks for sure.

"Rosalie is the tall blonde, Emmett is the big one and they're together." She winced as she spoke. "The small girl is Alice and Jasper is sitting next to her. They're together too. Isn't that weird?"

"I guess that's kind of weird, but they're adopted right? They're not really related. Not by blood." I shrugged.

"The boy who can't take his eyes off you is Edward." She huffed and sat low in her seat.

"Is he still staring?"

"He sure is," Jock Boy answered frowning.

I looked over at his table to see his black eyes staring back at me. I held the stare for close to a minute and it was clear that he was not going to stop. I ignored the random chatter around me and focused on our little staring contest. Come on shiny boy, out stare me! After three minutes of our stare down, I realized this fucker isn't giving up and it's _really_ annoying me. His 'sister' Alice slapped him on the arm, but he didn't stop gawking. I couldn't take it anymore! Without breaking my stare, I raised my hand up close to my face and flipped him off. His mouth drops open and I could hear the laughter not only from the giddy teens sitting next to me, but from his shiny pseudo brothers.

I stood up and walked out of this shitty excuse for a cafeteria, but I had to take one last look. I needed one last glimpse of the shiny one. To my surprise he was gone. Good riddance I say. Cocky staring bastard!

I sling my bag over my shoulder and leave. I make it to my truck and sigh at its crappiness. Somehow this poor excuse for an automobile had managed not to completely rust and fall apart and how this is possible is a mystery to me. I leaned up against the side of my rust bucket and try to decide if I should act on my desire to ditch the rest of the day. Charlie would no doubt be pissed but that isn't enough incentive to make me want to stay in fucking school. I lift myself off of the truck and turn to see the shiny freak walking toward me, his hair blowing around in the wind and landing perfectly back into place. Damn, why did I notice how hot he was before this moment? He looks like he just stepped of a salon or something with his pretty highlights in his hair and his perfect pale skin. Oh my god, he must be gay! A gay shiny freak; that makes more sense.

We stare at each other once again which makes me shake my head in disbelief. He looks just as pissed off as he had in biology. What the hell was his problem? I have had enough of these creepy silent staring contests. It is time for me to show a little backbone.

"What is your problem shiny boy?"

He stopped about three feet from me and the look on his face was that of sever confusion. He looked up at the sky then back down at me. The grimace left his face and he slowly stepped over to my truck and leaned against it. His hostility replaced with a smug curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm ditching the rest of the day. I need to escape this creepy shiny guy who keeps staring at me." I said with a tight smile.

He laughed. "Would you like some company?"

Hhhhhhmmmmm… This confuses me. Freaky Gucci boy wants to hang out with me? Something about this is wrong. Shiny boys don't go for my type.

"Let me get this straight, first you give me the death glare and now you want to hang out with me while I ditch class? You look too clean cut to be the ditching type."

"I wanted to take this opportunity to apologize for being so rude earlier. I was hoping to walk you to your next class, but if you're ditching I could tag along. I am not that clean cut," he says with a small smile, his white teeth barely visible. He shifts closer to me and if I didn't know any better, I would swear that he just sniffed me.

Well, holy mood swing batman. "I don't think so shiny boy."

Once again, he looked up to the sky and all around him. Judging by the look on his face, I may have offended him. Doing my best to ignore Edward, I open the door to my truck, only to see him opening the passenger side door. How the hell did he get over there so fast?

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I shout.

He slid into the seat and leaned over to look me in the eye. "I'm ditching with you. It's high time you lost this clean cut image you have of me." His smile widened and I could feel myself wanting to smile back. Did his eyes just become softer? His lips curled into a smirk and he held out his hand for me to join him in the truck. I stood there unable to move. The smile on his face and the twinkle in his now soft eyes, made me want to take his hand and go to him. "I know a place…" He said quietly.

My imagination instantly launches into fantasies of Edward's lips on mine, his hands on me, his mouth… I catch myself totally ogling his perfect lips as they part slightly. "Come," he whispered and held out his hand. I notice that he's ogling too. Not my lips but lower… Is he staring at my breasts? I fold my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes. Bella Swan is no slut and Edward Cullen is about to find out that he is not going to be the one to change that. I'm a virgin for Christ's sake!

"Get the fuck out Cullen. My dad is the Chief of Police and I don't think he will be very happy when I tell him that freaky Edward Cullen followed to my truck and tried to lure me off to the woods to _hang out_."

True to the mood swings before, his expression turned angry again. He slammed the door of my rusty Chevy and stalked off toward his the other side of the parking lot before I could say anything else. He jumped into a gleaming silver Volvo and sped away from the school.

"Damn freaks," I muttered.


	2. The staring contest

**My Shiny Freak**

**Chapter Two: The Staring Contest**

And so the Forks I know has returned. The sunshine has gone away and all that is left is the dreary overcast days that suit my mood lately. I'm on my way to the hell I call school, cursing the whole way because this heap of a truck still refuses to go fast; as well as discovering this morning that my heater no longer works. So I bundled up in my jacket, hat and gloves and started my day. School had turned out to be slightly amusing. I somehow got sucked into Eric's circle of friends. He's not too bad; after finding out that his last name is Yorkie, the only thing that would come to my mind was the little yorkie terrier my grandma had when I was little. Now every time I see Eric I picture the body of my grandma's little yorkie terrier, with Eric's head. He didn't question why I was constantly laughing at him. He would just shrug and smile, chalking it up to my sparkling personality. Then there was Mike, now Mike never went anywhere without with his Forks High track jacket. I noticed that he was wearing it the first time we met and now I lovingly call him Sporto. He doesn't seem to mind...

Then enters Jessica and Lauren. Now these girls are truly evil. They gossip like I have never seen. All day, every day they talk trash, whether it be in conversation, passing notes or text messages. These girls twist other people's words, give their own meaning to questionable body language and spread their psychotic interpretations to anyone who will listen, and though what they do makes me slightly nauseous, I figured that it would be better so stay on their good side. Like the saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

It had been a good couple of days. Super creepy Cullen had not shown his face at school for three days. It made for a boring biology class, but I had to pay attention at some point. I trudged through the parking lot unscathed by the masses of hooligans hanging out in the lot and I almost made it to the main building before I saw a boy wearing a Forks High track jacket jump in a large puddle in front of me, soaking my jacket thoroughly.

"Sporto! You fuck head." I yell.

I guess I could have chased him, but that would have involved effort and I am far too lazy to run. Instead I just kept walking and try to ignore the miscellaneous laughter. I waltz into biology and I spot him. My shiny freak is back and he is looking right at me. I march to the back of the class, where I remove my jacket and throw it to the floor before taking my seat.

"Thank god you're back. No one else would have staring contests with me."

He let out a tiny laugh. "Good morning Bella."

"It is morning alright, but I am not sure if I would call it good." I reply.

"What's the matter? Does all of the rain have you feeling down or are you upset because your friend got you all wet?"

"I like the rain and my _friend_ is a total asshole." I turn and smile at him. He looks down and continus scribbling in his notebook. He kept his arm in a position where I couldn't see what he was writing. I tried to peek over his arm.

"Do you mind?" He asked in a very snotty tone.

He only looked at me for a second, but I couldn't help but notice his eyes. They weren't black anymore, but gold… Who has gold eyes?

"Good choice of contacts."

"I'm not wearing contacts. My eye sight is perfect." He said, still looking down at his notes.

"No one has gold eyes."

"Yes, people do have gold eyes. You are just exceptionally unobservant." He answered.

I scoff and open my text book.

"I'm observant enough to see that you are an arrogant jerk." I quip with a shit eating grin.

Now it was me, who was starting at him; waiting for him to turn his head. I wanted to see his eyes again. No such luck. The hot bastard paid very close attention to the teacher and took careful notes while continuing to ignore me like the preppy snot bag that he is. I leaned forward on my elbows, stretching out my hands in front me. Just when I thought the incessant droning of our teacher's voice might put me to sleep, I was jolted awake when I felt something cold on my hand; something shockingly cold. I look down to see freaky eyes Cullen's hand touching mine. I jerk my hand away and look over at him.

"Perv," I whispered.

"Tease," He replied.

He is staring at me again. Joy. What is up with this douche bag and all the staring? It's officially old. Oddly enough, I can't find it in myself to look away and the smug smile on his lips is making me question my own actions.

"You want another staring contest?" I ask.

"Why not? I'll win." He winks at me. Oh, I am about to declare war on Edward's ego.

"You're on golden boy."

And so it began. I refused to take my eyes off of him. He leaned to the side and rested his head on his hand as if he is trying to make this look easy. As easy as it should be, it's actually fairly difficult. I have to force a scowl. I don't want him to think that I'm enjoying this. Am I enjoying this? No. No.

Maybe.

NO!

I must focus. Edward's ego must crumble by my hand. It is now my mission. It took a few minutes, but I finally started to scowl freely. In a lame attempt to break my concentration, he touches my hand again. Why the fuck are his hands so cold?

I grit my teeth. "Stop it."

He responded with a laugh, an evil laugh. I can't let him win this. I _will _stare him down. I can see his hand out of the corner of my eye. He's going to touch me again.

"Don't even think about it." I hiss.

I deepen my stare. I try to look right through his eyes. The color is so unusual. Golden, like honey and so much lighter than the day I met him. I'm picking up movement of his hand from my peripheral vision. His fingers are dangerously close to mine. Well, two can play at this game Mr. touchy feely. Two will play, but I will win. I bring my arm close to me then I reach down and grab his leg right above the knee.

He immediately looks down at my hand.

"Ha! I won."

He lifts his head and the look on his face made me pull my hand away quicker than I had put it there. His nostrils flared. His hands are clenched into fists and I watch, stunned as the gold color of his eyes became dark. OK, so he wasn't lying about the contacts.

I can't place the look on his face. He looks hungry or...Oh my! Oh no! Is he getting all hot and bothered by a touch to the leg?

"I new you were a perv." I whisper before turning toward the front of the class room.

"And I knew you were a fucking tease," he said through gritted teeth. He looks away, but his expression doesn't change. He definitely looked pissed off now, like someone ripped the silver spoon right out of his mouth.

For the last five agonizing minutes of class, golden boy proceeded to move his chair to the very end of the table; as far away from me as he could possibly get. He didn't dare look at me again. This pleased me. I sat with a smile rubbing my cold hands together.

When the bell rang, I got up and picked up my jacket from the floor. I looked up to see that Edward AKA Speedy Gonzalez was already out the door. I trudged to Calculus and sat next to Lauren who true to form, filled the air with her words of viscous back stabbing. I smiled and nodded every once in a while, pretending to care, but I couldn't stop thinking about the golden eyes of my shiny freak.

I replayed the moment in my head over and over. They way the color drained from his eyes was just plain weird. Eyes don't do that. My eyes are brown, they are brown when I am pissed, they are brown when I am sad, they are brown when I am aroused. They don't change color, EVER!

When Lauren finally stopped yapping and Mr. Varner began his version of teaching, I tried to escape the golden depths of my mind and pay attention. That was short lived, as Lauren passed me a note.

_**B,**_

_**I heard you were flirting with Edward Cullen in Biology. What's the story?**_

_**-L**_

If memory serves me right, Biology had taken place about fifteen minutes ago. How the hell did she know about that? Well, you had to give it to Lauren. She was very good at what she does. I replied.

_**L,**_

_**I wasn't.**_

_**-B**_

Seconds after I passed the note back to her, she was writing and passing the note back to me.

_**B,**_

_**Nice try, but I am not buying it. I heard this from a very reliable source. Don't try and down play this. Edward Cullen is prime real estate. If he is biting, reel him in!**_

_**-L**_

I shook my head, crumpled the note and prayed for death.

As Calculus ended, I stumbled to US History, literally... I tripped over my untied shoe lace and came dangerously close to a face plant, when a pair of cold hands grabbed me from behind. I turned around and to my utter dismay, a pair of golden eyes stared back at me.

"Damn Swan, you are a real klutz," he said, his stupid smirk back in full force.

"Pfft. Aren't you the observant one?"

As I attempted to walk away, he stepped in front of me.

"What?" I shouted.

Edward smiled. "I want a rematch."


	3. This is your brain on drugs

**My Shiny Freak**

**Chapter Three: This is your brain on Drugs**

"We want to know everything," demanded Jessica.

The whole trying to ignore the gossip queens was not working at all.

"Come on Bella. Spill." Lauren eyed me like warily.

"OK, here's the story. We all know that Cullen likes to stare at me. I confronted him about it in biology. We had a staring contest. I won. The End."

We walked to an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down. The queen bees sat across from me and continued to pester me for details.

"Look, there is nothing news worthy to my story. Why don't you move on to something that does not involve me," I suggested. They both rolled their eyes in unison. Yorkie and Sporto joined us as well as pot smoker extraordinaire Tyler Crowley. Tyler showed up for school every day baked out of his mind. He drove a big blue van which he cleverly nick named The Mystery Machine.

"Hey Bella, sorry about getting you all_ wet_ this morning."

Ah, the return of Sporto and he was even carrying a football. How fitting... He grinned at his use of the word wet, implying something dirty.

"Sporto, I have a question for you. Ever have any luck getting a girl all _wet_, without the use of a puddle?" I smiled a devilish smile.

I was filled with joy as howls of laughter erupted from everyone at our table. Poor Sporto... He sat and sulked, unable to compose a witty retort to my joke.

But alas, my laughter was short lived as Lauren gasped.

"He's at it again Bella!" She said, and then she pointed at something behind me. I turned myself around to see golden boy was staring again! Persistent little bugger.

Oh no. I was not even going to acknowledge him. I rose from my seat and walked up to forage for food. I surveyed the crappy selection of pseudo food, before settling for a bottle of water. I took one last look and saw burgers, hot dogs and pizza. Pizza could work. Dammit! All of the pizza was littered with pepperoni, every single piece! Why have the cafeteria gods smited me? Greasy nasty, slimy pepperoni on every stinking piece of pizza in the place. Fuck it. Water it is.

I cringed as I started walking back to the table. The evilness that was Jess and Lauren were whispering back and forth between their glances at me and at Edward. No need to prolong the inevitable I thought. I would just walk back, sit down and attempt to drown myself with this water as my brain recoiled from the speculations they would come up with.

I was struggling to keep my eyes to my table. Was he still staring? Why the hell did I even care?

NO! Do not acknowledge. Do not look over there. I tried to convince myself.

I could see the evil ones waiting and plotting. I could see them already concocting a juicy new story to tell everyone. Those bitches. That is when I changed my mind. If they were going to gossip about me, then I was going to make it good.

I walked right past them, not even giving them the courtesy of a look and I kept walking until I was standing right in front of him. I wondered why he was sitting alone today.

"Listen golden boy, the staring thing is really getting on my nerves. Can't you pick some other girl to drool over?" I asked.

"Hhhmmm... No." He continued his stare.

"I thought we were past this staring shit. I won. Game over."

He huffed. "I let you win."

"What? Are you mad because you got beat by a girl? Get over it already."

He pursed his lips. "Why don't you sit down and shut up?"

He pushed the chair next to him out and motioned for me to sit.

"I'll stand thank you."

"Whatever. Why don't you just go back and sit with your friends?" He muttered looking down, hiding his eyes from me.

"I don't know if my brain can handle any more of the wicked step sisters."

He laughed. "You are right about one thing. They are truly wicked. Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, yeah, but the food here scares me."

"Would like some of my pizza?" He asked while holding a plate with two pieces of stinky pepperoni pizza.

"Um, no."

"Don't like pizza?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I like pizza; I don't like what is on that pizza."

"I could take it off," he offered.

"Ug, no." I shook my head. "Even if you pick it off, it would still reek of pepperoni. Yuck."

"I could get you something else?"

"I am going to have to pass. I already took a look at the menu choices and they don't have anything here that suits my lifestyle. Half of the shit in there is unrecognizable and if I don't know what it is, I am sure as hell not going to eat it."

"What do you mean suit your lifestyle?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

He laughed again.

"What the hell is so funny about that?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he said looking down at his pizza. "Vegetarian huh? Why do you do it?"

"Well, I believe that you are what you eat. The idea of eating a part of an animal is positively revolting to me. Not only that, but living vegetarian can reduce your chances of heart disease, cancer, diabetes, and a slew of other illness. Did you know that 18% of the US population is obese, but the obesity rate for vegetarians is... Well, there is no obesity for vegetarians. I could rant off statistics that would make your head spin."

"Did you know that 42.7 % of statistics are made up made up on the spot?" He replied and that bastard was trying not to laugh.

"You are an asshole." I told him. He looked up at me and I quickly turned and walked away. No more staring at Edward Cullen.

I sat back down at my table and listened to Tyler ramble on about this mornings' wake-n-bake. I closed my eyes, pulled my hood up over my head and sank into my chair. I tried to put myself in a happy place, away from this school, away from the torturous slandering campaign of the gossip twins. I could hear someone saying my name, but I ignored them. I could feel someone poking me. I opened one eye to see Tyler McPothead leaning dangerously close to me.

"Bella, we still have thirty minutes before we have to go to class. Wanna go smoke a bowl?" He whispered.

I took a moment to ponder this. This might be the perfect way to rectify my horrendous mood.

"Why not…"

I followed him to his van and proceeded to smoke myself into oblivion. Tyler fell asleep beside me. I checked my cell. Shit, only seven more minutes before I had to get out of the drug induced stupor and attempt to learn something. I decided not to wake Tyler. I walked really slowly back to school and into the cafeteria. I looked over to see that the gossip twins were getting up to leave. I contemplated going to my next class early. I looked over to Edward's table, but true to form; he was already gone, leaving behind two untouched pieces of pepperoni pizza.

I wandered through the rest of the school day like a zombie. I made no wise cracks, but I found myself laughing quite often. What was I laughing at? Your guess is as good as mine. Hold that thought… Your guess is probably better than mine, unless you too are under the influence of mood altering drugs. Who the hell am I talking too? Oh yeah, myself… Mental note, I don't need drugs to make my life tragic.

A breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang and school was now over. I made it to my truck and I stood at the back of the bed and picked at the little pieces of rusting paint. I was trying to get this one stubborn flake to come off and mother fucking ouch! I just cut my finger. I clenched my hand into a fist and spun around and when I looked up wouldn't you know that Edward the bane of my existence Cullen was once again attempting to stare his way into my brain from across the parking lot. I tried to look away but something about his expression really freaked me out. He looked furious, like he wanted to kill me. I needed to turn around but my body wouldn't move. There was a loud screeching noise in the distance that broke my concentration. I looked toward where the sound was coming from and I saw the mystery machine barreling toward me uncontrollably. It should have been coming fast. It must have been the pot that was making it seem like it was coming at me in slow motion. I was at a loss. No amount of snide comments or smart ass remarks could change this situation. I had no control. I closed my eyes and waited to be crushed.

Then it was happening all too fast. I had been pushed to the ground. I heard the crunching sound of metal on metal, but there was no pain, just cold. Cold hands around me and cold breathe on my neck. Someone was touching my hand. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Edward, are you sucking on my finger?"


	4. Wolf boy

**My Shiny Freak**

**Chapter 4: Wolf Boy**

Well, it's official. I am at a loss. I am at a complete and utter loss at what the hell had just happened. Where the bloody hell did that freak just go? He was sucking on my finger like three seconds ago...

The scene around me was like a war zone. Somebody was screaming. Someone was calling 911. Frantic footsteps and the furious pushing of cell phone buttons filled my ears.

"Bella! Oh my god Bella!." Just when I thought Lauren's voice couldn't get any more annoying.

"Don't move!" Someone shouted.

In true rebellious form, I pushed myself up onto my arms and looked around. My freaking head was pounding. The principal along with several faculty members were running over. All of the students watching me like I was some kind of circus sideshow freak.

"Oh shit," groaned Tyler. "My van..."

I scoffed. "That's right, worry about your van you asshat. You almost fucking killed me!"

He slowly looked over to me. His eyes were like slits from a recent smoking session and he was bleeding from the head.

"Dude, you alright?" He asked.

As if the drama of nearly being squished wasn't enough, there were ambulances, police cars and fire trucks. Fire trucks? Am I the only one who has noticed that nothing is burning down? What a bunch of goons…

Oh, and Charlie... He was a whirling dervish of worry and blame. If Tyler hadn't been bleeding, I think Charlie very well may have taken a swing at him.

No amount of pleading was keeping the EMT's at bay. I was carted off on a stretcher and we were off to the hospital. Charlie followed us to the ER and insisted that I get a full work up. Even though I told him that I was fine numerous times, it was X-Rays and eye charts for me. I whined, I complained, but Charlie wasn't budging. I had to be cleared by the doctor before he would take me home.

When said doctor walked through the door, my jaw dropped. This guy was a doctor? He looked way too young and way too hot. He strutted over to me and looked at me with a smile. He was blond and he had matching gold eyes. No freaking way...

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked all nonchalant.

"Fine, please tell me that I can go home now."

"You X-Rays look good. How is your head? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

This was Dr. Cullen. I should have known.

"My head is fine." I said as he reached up and began to feel the back of my head.

"Ouch." I said but he kept feeling around under my hair. His hands were just as colds as Edward's.

"Sorry about the cold hands. Bad circulation..."

"No apologies necessary. It actually feels pretty good." I may have leaned into his hands as they worked their way around my skull. Hmmmmm…. Cold. Good.

"Where is Edward anyway? I didn't see him strapped to a gurney." I shot Dr. Blondie a dirty look.

"He's here, in my office." He replied.

Charlie walked around the corner. Dr. Blond-Sex-God turned and addressed him.

"Alright chief, you can take her home. Just a bump on the head, no concussion. She was very lucky." He turned to walk away.

"Yeah, lucky Edward pushed me out of the way."

He looked back and with a smirk, he winked at me. Oh no he didn't! Complete confusion setting in. I feel like I am diagonally parked in some kind of parallel universe.

"Come on Bells. Let's get you home." Charlie said and we headed toward the door. We walked around the corner.

"Wait here Bella. I have to sign some paperwork and you need to call your mom."

"What? You called mom? Jesus Christ." I said as I put my hand on my head. "She is freaking out, isn't she?"

Charlie grimaced. "Just call her and tell her you are alright." He said and walked off toward the admitting desk. I threw myself into an empty chair and pouted.

And just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse, the door swung open and the finger sucking god walked through it. As soon as he saw me, he took a step back.

I shook my finger at him. "Oh no, you are not running away from me this time Cullen. I want to talk to you."

He stared down at me and his damn eyes were black again.

"What?" He spat.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied.

"Edward! How did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you."

I scoffed. "No you weren't. I saw you standing next to your car."

He rolled his eyes at me and I grabbed his sleeve. "Don't think I didn't notice that whole finger sucking thing."

He laughed. "You must still be high."

"Listen perv, I may be no expert on drugs, but I didn't freaking hallucinate from smoking a little pot."

"Perhaps not, but you must have hit your head harder than I thought. Maybe you should go back for a CAT scan."

"UG! My head is fine!"

He smiled. "You could thank me for that."

"Well, thank you superman."

We stared at each other for a moment and then I heard the door open behind me.

"Alright Bella, let's get you home." Charlie said. "Oh, Edward, I wanted to thank you."

"No problem Chief Swan. It was my pleasure." He said with a smile and then he turned and walked toward the door, holding it open for me to go first.

I stalked past him toward Charlie's police cruiser, cursing him under my breath. I couldn't wait to get home to hide away in my room. I wanted nothing to do with anything or anyone. I felt fucked up, but I certainly wasn't high anymore. I closed my eyes and didn't speak a word to Charlie on the way home.

When we got there, I was headed for my room when Charlie stopped me.

"Billy is coming over tonight to watch the game and he's bringing Jake. I thought you two could catch up."

"Jacob? Wow, I haven't seen him in years. When are they coming over?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Well, I think I am going to take a nap. Wake me when they get here?"

And with that I was off to my room. I laid in bed and I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw him. I saw Edward Cullen, his eyes, freaky golden pools of curiosity. I don't believe what he said. I have never seen anyone with golden eyes and what about Dr. Cullen? He has the same eyes as his _adopted_ son... They are both so beautiful, so perfect and so wow... The entire Cullen family are like living Barbie dolls. So shiny... I can't get those bastards out of my head. I just want to sleep.

*initiating dream sequence*

_His eyes, the color of honey stared into mine. They raked down to my chest. His cold hand brushed against my cheek making me shiver. His anxious hands move down to my waist, snaking their way under my shirt. His touch alone made me moan. His lips touched my neck and my arms flew around him. He may have been freezing, but I was on fire. _

"Bella! Jake's here!"

Fuck! That was the most useless nap ever. I stretched out and then reluctantly made my way out of bed and down stairs. The evening started as it always did if Charlie was involved, with sports and meat. What a wretched pair. Ew. Sports held no interest for me and the steaks he cooked were making me nauseous. I escaped to the kitchen and Jacob followed me. We sat around for a while bullshitting about Forks and school. Jake was Quill Indian and he went to school on the Quill reservation. Lucky bastard. He was a total smart ass and we fell into a comfortable conversation right away. He's the first person I have met in this town that was honestly cool. He teased me relentlessly about being an exclusive veggie eater and he laughed every time I flipped him off. I complained endlessly about school. I couldn't help myself, it was kind of my shtick. I'm a whiny, cynical kind of gal. Charlie and Billy were glued to the couch and half in the bag. That was when Jake decided to make our evening a bit more interesting by stealing a couple of beers from Billy's secret stash in his truck. We were hanging out on the back porch, keeping a close eye on Charlie and Billy. A few beers turned into like six or eight, I think, I had lost count. In an effort to hide our drunkenness, we hid out in my room and tried to be quiet. Luckily, Charlie wasn't suspicious when I fell up the stairs twice... Thank god I am normally clumsy.

I continued to rant about my asshole friends at school. I told Jake about the gossip twins, Sporto and Yorkie.

"As much as you complain about them, they sound amusing." Jake said in between laughs.

"I guess so. Oh, I forgot to tell you about the shiny freaks."

His laughter was contagious. "What the fuck are you talking about? Shiny Freaks?"

"Yeah, the Cullens. They're like, squeaky clean and picture perfect to look at, but they are total outcasts at school. It's weird. The first time I saw them, I thought they were probably the popular rich kids, but everyone avoids then like the plague for no reason. It's freaky."

"People should avoid them." He tipped up his beer bottle and rangled that last horrible sip.

"You know them?"

"I know _of_ them." Jake said in a rather unexpected serious tone. "You should avoid them too. They're dangerous."

And just like that, Jake changed the subject. Total confusion setting in. Jake talked and talked about his friends on the reservation. They like to rebuild cars and motor cycles. Total man stuff. Jake knew something about the Cullens. He knew why everyone stayed the hell away from them and that fucker wasn't going to tell me. So, I hatched a plan, more beer. I would use the power of alcohol to make Jake tell me what he knew and feed my curiosity. I made my way down stairs, pretending to get food from the fridge when I spotted it, a bottle of whiskey. Now, this could be more effective than beer. I smiled at the prospect of a quicker solution. I stuffed the bottle in my pants, grabbed an apple and made it upstairs without tripping once. I fed Jake three shots, only doing one myself and then I pressed him.

"Jake, come on. Why did you say the Cullen's are dangerous? What the hell is up with them?"

He wavered, literally. The whiskey was working, maybe a little two well...

"It's nothing Bella. They're just freaks like you said."

"Don't be a pussy Jake, start talking or drink more." I said taking a sip off the bottle.

"It's complicated." He said and then he too drank more, while spilling some on his shirt.

"Don't torture me like this you sloppy drunk. You can't say something like 'they're dangerous' and then not explain. Don't make me beat it out of you."

We both laughed at that one. The mental image of my drunk ass trying to beat Jake into submission was hilarious. I would most likely just fall over and hurt myself if I dared attempt that.

"Has anyone ever told you about the history of the Quills?" He asked.

"Umm, no. I learned about American Indians in US history, but that was all text book shit. Indian ceremonies, we smoke em peace pipe, you know... it was bullshit."

He sighed. "My dad would kill me if he finds out I told you this."

"Jake, I am so drunk I probably won't even remember tomorrow, now start talking before I slap you in the head."

"The Quill tribe supposedly descended from wolves."

I laughed, but Jake was not amused. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Listen up or I will leave you in suspense forever." Jake growled. I nodded and let him continue.

"I am not fucking with you, wolves, big fucking wolves with one big fucking enemy." He stopped to take an even bigger swig of whiskey and he winced as he swallowed. I hope he doesn't puke. That would suck.

"So, the wolves acted as protectors from this enemy clan."

"And what the fuck does this have to do with the Cullens?"

"They are the enemy."

"That doesn't make any sense. They just moved here from Alaska or some shit." I grabbed the bottle and pretended to take a swig.

"Or maybe they just moved back." Jake replied. I handed him the bottle.

"So, Dr. Cullen's ancestors lived here back then?"

Jake chuckled. "Not quite. The Cullen's that are here now, are the same as the ones that were here before."

My brain was not processing this. They were all so young. Jake is so FUBARD right now. Maybe I should take the bottle away.

Jake started slurring his words pretty bad. "Those fucking bloodsuckers are the enemy. You call them beautiful. They're beautiful because that is the predator in them. They need to be beautiful to attract prey. To be what they are."

This drunk fucker wasn't making any sense at this point. I took the bottle and hid it under my bed. I looked at Jake and he shook his head.

"They don't follow their instincts. They keep their distance, they stay out of trouble. They keep the wolves at bay."

"OK, captain vague. You are officially cut off. I think the whiskey is rotting your brain."

Jake started to stand. I grabbed his hand to steady him and helped him to the bathroom, where he proceeded to puke his guts out. I checked on Billy and Charlie who were past out drunk downstairs. Thank god, because there was no way we were going to appear not drunk right now. I went back to the bathroom, where Jake was draped over the toilet. He lifted his head.

"I think I got it all out. I need to sleep, to make the spinning stop," and before he could say anything else, he started puking again. Ug! Too much whiskey equals uncontrollable vomiting. I half dragged him to Charlie's bed.

"Try not to puke in here, if you will." I said as tried getting his legs up into the bed.

"I can't make any promises about that. Do you have a bucket or something, just in case?"

I groaned and went out to the porch and grabbed a bucket for him. I stumbled back to Charlie's room and put down the bucket.

"Here, one bucket for the drunken wolf man."

He laughed. "Listen Bella, you can't say anything about what I told you. It's like a super big family secret."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't say anything and I don't really understand what you said anyways."

I turned and he grabbed my shirt. "Just stay away from them. They could slip, those cold fuckers could go right for your jugular and it would be over. Fucking leeches, they come back, we come back... stupid vamps..."

He was muttering nonsense at this point.

"Shut it, you god damn drunk. Just sleep it off."

He closed his eyes and I retreated back to my room. Jake's words followed me into my dreams.

*initiating dream sequence again*

_"cold fuckers..."_

_His cold touch in biology, his colds hands around me, saving me from the mystery machine. Dr. Cullen's cold hands on my head..._

_"Those fucking bloodsuckers..."_

_My bleeding finger, his black eyes staring down at me. My finger in his mouth..._

_"Fucking leeches... stupid vamps..."_

_I walked away from the school, turning to see him behind me. I stood by my truck. His hands came around me. His cold breathe on my neck, making my lips quiver. He turned me around, staring into my eyes._

_"They could slip, those cold fuckers could go right for your jugular and it would be over..."_

_A grin spread on his lips as he began to kiss my neck. His icy tongue ran across my throbbing jugular. He pulled back and his lips parted to reveal a pair of super shiny fangs._

I was awoken by the sound of a loud rumbling that I recognized as my truck. My stomach lurched as I sat up. Ug! Why did I think drinking whiskey was a good idea?

I walked out into the hallway and looked out the window. Sure enough, Charlie was driving my truck up to the house. Disappointment washed over me. I was hoping that the mystery machine had put that damn truck out of its misery, but atlas, all it did was make it uglier. The right side of the truck bed was dented horribly. The truck backfired and I grabbed onto my pounding head. Tylenol, must get Tylenol.

I managed to swallow a few Tylenol and gulp down an obscene amount of water before crawling back into bed. I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked right up to my door and threw it open.

"Good morning sunshine."

I pulled the blankets over my head in a lame attempt at avoidance.

"I hope you had fun last night. Don't think I don't know about the drinking. Jake was throwing up all night. Billy grounded him for a week and I think I am going to do the same."

I grunted in acknowledgment.

"Time to get up. You have been sleeping for half the day. Go down stairs and eat something, it will make you feel better."

This day sucked. I choked down some toast and then Charlie made me help him with yard work. I was hung over and tired and mowing the fucking grass. It was part of my punishment for drinking. We raked, we cleaned, Charlie was torturing me. I fell on the back porch, drenched in sweat and feeling like I was going to hurl.

"No more drinking. Understood?"

"Uh huh." That was all I could get out. Charlie walked into the house and I lay on the porch wallowing in misery and pain. Lesson learned.

After eating another piece of toast and swallowing like a gallon of water, I went back to bed. Jake's conversation and my dream from last night were stuck in my mind. Every attempt of thinking about something else just brought me back to my wolf boy and the shiny freak. Jake's words were clues and warnings. He talked about the Cullen as if they were monsters in disguise. He called them vamps, blood suckers, leeches...

Oh my god. Jake thought the Cullen's were vampires. I laughed out loud. Jake was not going to get not a slap in the head, but a punch to the gut and then some. That drunk fucker was playing with me. Wolves? Vampires? Did he think I was an idiot? Next time I saw him, I was going to hit him with my copy of Anne Rice's vampire Lastat. I would get a kick out of that.


	5. Everything about you just shines

**Chapter Five: Everything about you just shines**

Jessica had been texting me with the big news, she had asked Sporto to the dance. He said yes. She needed a dress AKA she needed to go shopping and she wanted company. I ignored her last few texts and her first two phone calls. Charlie had just gotten home from fishing when I heard the ring downstairs. I ran for the stairs and was about half way down when I heard him answer the phone.

"Bella's right here," he said with the phone to his ear. He paused. "Of course she can. Here's Bella."

He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I just asked your dad. He said that you can go dress shopping with me!"

"Oh joy." I said with my finest sarcastic tone.

"I'll pick you up at two. We can drive to Olympia. They have the best shops and my dad just gave me four hundred bucks! I've got to go, see you soon!." She squealed in my ear before hanging up the phone.

As I turned the corner to the kitchen, Charlie smirked. "Dress shopping huh? Do you need some money?"

"Nah, I'm going solely for moral support."

"So, you're not going to the dance?"

"No."

"It's girl's choice you know. None of the boys in town have sparked an interest?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

So, my Sunday evening gets invaded by Jessica. We drove to a mall in Olympia and spent hours dress shopping. I carried twelve dresses to the changing room and sat while she tried each one on. She stood before me wearing the tiniest silver dress. It had no back and the skirt was mini.

"Um, don't you want to leave a little something to the imagination?" I asked.

"I probably should, but this dress is hot. It's a maybe on this one." She waltzed back in the fitting room, watching her slutty looking self in the mirror as she went. I sat back and prayed for her to find the dress soon.

I heard laughter behind me. A few girls had just walked into the fitting room. There laughter was cut short.

"That cock sucker."

I turned to see the goddess that is Rosalie Hale with her sister Alice standing in the door way.

"No wonder he wanted to go shopping in Olympia today." Rosalie hissed. She turned to leave, but Alice grabbed her arm.

"Let's just try these on."

Rosalie shot me a death look and I looked away immediately, but I noticed her eyes. Did the whole fucking family have gold eyes? How is that possible? They're not even related!

I didn't dare look at them again. Alice dragged her into the fitting room. My mind flew back to what Rosalie had said_. He wanted to go shopping_… Edward.

He was here, in the mall. That fucker. I could hear them whispering back and forth. Scooting to the other side of the bench I tried to hear what they were talking about. Rosalie sounded pissed.

"I should have known something was up. When the hell does Edward ever offer to take us shopping? Did you know about this?"

Alice did not respond. The door of the Rosalie's dressing room flew open. She stepped out and grabbed her bags. "I'm leaving Alice."

I looked to the floor knowing that she's staring at me again, feeling her eyes attempting to burn their way in my brain in a not so subtle warning. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned.

"What? Is there a reason you and your brother can't stop staring at me?" I put my hands up in question.

She laughed and took two steps toward me. I heard a rumbling sound coming from her chest, like she was growling at me. She put her bags down and stopped right in front of me, leaning down to face me.

"Listen little Swan, I am only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from Edward. He is no good for you. He is a heartless bastard who will only hurt you."

I nodded. "Sure, but I'm not the one you should be talking to. You should have saved that speech for that stalker brother of yours."

"Just stay the fuck away or I will be the one that hurts you."

"Rose, let's go." I heard Alice say from behind her.

She backed away slowly, still looking in to my eyes. Damn, this girl was intense. I have to admit that I am a bit scared of her. They both left the dressing room quickly. I sat through six more dresses, and finally, I just lied and smiled for the purple dress. I told her it was 'the one.' We left the store and headed to the food court downstairs for dinner. I had a salad, and Jessica went the burger and fry route. She was currently on the phone with Sporto. Instructing him on what he should wear to the dance. My cell phone beeped.

New text message

**From: Unknown number**

**New message: peek a boo, I see you**

I grimaced and looked around the food court. There were a fair amount of people around, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was my shiny freak. I scanned the food court before I caught the sight of his bronze hair sticking out from a hooded sweat shirt from across the court. He was smirking at me.

**Reply: WTF do you want?**

**Edward: Come and eat with me**

**Reply: No. Your sister has threatened to kill me if I don't stay away from you.**

I could hear his laughter from where I sat.

**Edward: Fuck her. Just get your ass over here and eat some veggies with me.**

**Reply: NO! I case you haven't noticed, I'm here with Jessica. I am not going to abandon her.**

**Edward: Fuck her too. You can't stand her anyways.**

I smiled knowing that he was right, but still I feared being beaten to a pulp by Rosalie.

**Reply: Nope, you want to talk you can come over and sit with us. That is my offer. Take it or leave it.**

**Edward: Come on. Just come over here for a minute. I want to ask you something.**

I looked up and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Who are you looking at?"

Oh shit. In my texting fury, I hadn't realized that Jess was finished demanding matching attire from Sporto. She snatched the phone out of my hand and looked at the last text.

"Who?" She asked and I saw an excited look in her eye before she started looking all around us. I silently begged that she not see him, but that shiny fucker pulled his hood down and shook out his hair. There wasn't a women around who didn't notice him.

"Get your ass over there Bella." She commanded.

"Not a good idea. Didn't you hear what his sister said to me in the dressing room? She told me to stay away from him or else."

She snorted. "What? Why?"

"Who the fuck knows? She said he was no good for me and that he would end up hurting me."

Jess looked over at him again. "She's talking like he is a player, but he doesn't date and he has hardly spoken two words to any girl at school. Well, except for you. He probably wants to ask you to the dance. Go over there!"

"I told him if he wants to talk to me, than he can come over here."

She stopped talking and started smiling and smoothing her hair. This was not good. He was coming over. I heard the chair next to me move.

"Good evening ladies." He sat down with a warm smile.

"Hi Edward." Jessica said. She rose from her seat. "I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back Bella." She winked before she turned to leave.

"Bella."

"Hey there," I answered. I had no choice, I stared back at him.

"Rose threatened you?"

"Yup."

"Don't worry about her. That prissy little bitch wouldn't do anything that might risk putting a hair out if place. Besides, I would never let her touch you."

He leaned forward, his eyes that odd honey color. They looked so warm, the exact opposite of his skin. And his skin... So pale. Paler than me! His hair perfect even after he carelessly shook it out. We stopped speaking. The staring began, again.

"Is this the official rematch?"

He chuckled, but didn't say anything else.

"Edward..." I knew I sounded whiney, but this boy did nothing but confuse me. "Was there something you wanted to ask?" I was obviously getting impatient.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Stunned. I was paralyzed for a moment. I was in disbelief that the perfect specimen in front of me would want to go out with me. All I could do is blink. Come on Bella! Get it together!

"You want to go out on a date with me?" I had to ask, just to be clear.

"Sure."

"What would we do?" Details, I need more details.

"Whatever you want. I was thinking, on Saturday-"

"I'm not going to the dance. Sorry to interrupt."

He smiled. "I'm not going either. I was thinking, since you and I both want to avoid the dance, we could avoid it together."

"Well, I kind of already have plans for Saturday. I'm going to drive up to Seattle. There is this rare book store that I have dying to go to."

"Ah yes, I know the place. Why don't you let me drive you?"

"I think I'd rather drive myself."

His jaw dropped. "In what? That piece of shit truck of yours?"

He started laughing. In between his squeals of what looked like sheer glee he continued. "You are really going to attempt to drive that thing to Seattle? Bella, it will take you hours and how much gas would you go through? Please, let me drive you."

I tore my eyes away from his. I was staring at him too long. I was starting to enjoy his company, even after he insulted my truck. I couldn't tell him no, if I was looking at him.

"Well, I'd gave to clear with the parental unit. He would want to meet you."

Edward leaned back in his chair. "You're forgetting that I met him at the hospital. He wouldn't mind me taking you out. He likes me."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm the son of the best doctor in Forks and I saved your life. He definitely likes me," he said with a confidence that was just too sexy. I looked down at my feet, but I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. It was like I was being torn in half. The cowering self conscious Bella was telling me to say no. To stay away from him, just Rosalie had told me to do. The rebellious, bad-ass Bella was telling me to take a chance. Let this crazy hot mysterious guy take me out. IF Rose is right and he hurts me, I have the gossip queens to turn too. I am sure they could find some way to make his life miserable. I was just about to answer him, when I felt his leg rub up against mine under the table. Oh goodness, he is making me feel funny. Jeez!

I looked up and this time I couldn't look away.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I have been an asshole. I'm not such a jerk, I swear."

I believe this is where I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! You didn't make it very easy for me. You're not always a sparkling ray of sunshine." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm not going to apologize for that. That is me. If you want to hang out with me, you need to know that I'm cynical and I'm forever sarcastic. I misbehave. I'm not all shiny, like you."

His smile disappeared. "Why do you keep calling me shiny?"

"Just look at you. Your clothes always look pristine, like they have never been worn. You look squeaky clean. Everything, your hair and your skin. Your skin is beyond perfect. Everything about you just shines."

He looked at me with a strange expression. His brow furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. He sighed. "Are we on for Saturday?"

"Yes."

Out of nowhere, there as yelling coming from across the room. Two idiots having a shouting match. Until the first swing... These two guys started to kick each other's asses. The tall guy shoved the fat guy into a table. Fat guy stood up with one hell of a bloody nose. People started gathering, store employees were threatening to call the cops. I looked over to see Edward, his eyes wide and black. His hand covering his nose and mouth. He sat so still, his other hand clutching the chair.

"Edward, Are you alright?" I asked but I knew he was far from alright. I slid my chair away when he started shaking. His eyes darted to mine and faster tham I could comprehend he pushed his chair closer to me and leaned over so that his nose was right below my ear, almost on my neck. I could feel the cold radiating from him. He quickly pulled back and stood.

"I have to go."

He almost ran out of the building. In the midst of this food court brawl, I found Jess and we got the hell out of there. On the drive home she pressed me for details. I gave her the basics. I was skipping the dance and going to Seattle with Edward. I would spare no more information. She whined, she complained, but I refused to budge. There was nothing else to tell.

I climbed in to bed early that night. Closing my ears and cursing my brain for my new found obsession for Edward Cullen. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew that I was attracted to him physically; I mean every girl wants him. That 's a no brainer. Everything Jake said was coming back to me. Cold... He was always so cold and so was Dr. Cullen. Bad circulation my ass!

Today, during the fight. He freaked out when fat guy was delivered a bloody nose.

When he sucked on my finger, just after I had cut it... Something was not right here. Maybe Jake was telling me the truth; he just can't hold his liquor.

No, this is fucking silly. I can't even be considering this. Is Edward a fucking vampire?


	6. Short and Sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 6: Short and Sweet**

I am losing it. Perhaps schizophrenia is setting in. I awoke this morning from a restless sleep. My dreams filled with notions of supernatural things becoming reality. The problem is that these dreams were not nightmares. They were more like a smutty vamp romance novels. It was time to admit defeat. I can't deny it any longer. I have a mad crush on Edward Cullen. The fact that I think he is a vampire is only fueling my interest in him. However, there is an element of risk here. I mean, vampires drink blood right? Edward had sucked on my bleeding finger. Was this upcoming date just a prelude to his feast? Did he want to eat me? I laughed at the thought and continued to feel the insanity of this situation sinking in. The things that Jacob and Rosalie had said to me are leaving me on the semi-freaked out side.

I am sitting in my truck, giving up all hope that it will ever heat up. It got cold and icy last night. I've slipped twice already this morning! I was half way to school when I realized that I left my back pack at home. Well shit, I guess I need to turn around. As I started to pull over, the truck starts to slide. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Can't stop… Tree coming closer… Fuck me; I am going to hit that tree.

Luckily, my slow moving vehicle didn't hit the tree too hard, but I did manage to smack my head on something. I pulled down the mirror to see a small cut on my forehead. I feel OK otherwise, freaked out, but alright. I looked to see my front bumper firmly planted into a tree. I sighed and put the truck in reverse. After a few tries I managed to separate the truck from the offending trunk, but as I tried to drive away, my bumper decided that it didn't want to stay on any longer. Fuck my life. This morning can't get any worse! I jumped out to see the bumper hanging on by a small piece of decrepit of metal, most of it dragging on the ground. I couldn't drive it home this way. I guess I'll have to call Charlie. Wouldn't you know that my cell phone is in my back pack, which is sitting on my kitchen table? Ug!

I wasn't that far away, I would just have to walk home. I hopped back in the truck to grab the keys when I noticed headlights in the rear view. A car was pulling over. I turned around and started to shake as I saw the mighty shiny Volvo pulling up behind my truck.

No mother fucking way! My dreams from last night came rushing back and I found myself equal parts excited and scared silly. I gasped then laughed in nervous anxiety. Yep, definitely loosing it.

A quick look in my mirror reminded me that I was bleeding. I heard Edward's door close and without thinking, I pushed the door open and jumped out of the cab with my hand on my head, trying cover the blood.

"Bella? Are you al…" He stopped walking, his entire body tense and so very still.

"I'm fine. You should go." I waved my other hand in a nonchalant manner.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe through his nose and promptly shuddered. Jesus Christ! He _is_ a vampire. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Opening his eyes, he looked at me with an intensity that paralyzed me. He took a few steps toward me and I started breathing faster. Christ! He looks so good.

_Want to lick him. Want to touch him. What the hell is he doing to me?_

My mind was blank, except for the penetrating stare of his dark eyes. I felt two things at once, lust and fear. I stood here attempting to consider my options, but really… Who could think rationally when Edward Cullen was looking at you like _that._

Am I crazy or is Edward just some hottie stalker who has a thing for Emo girls?

"Edward Stop." I held up my hand. I had to put up at least a little defense, just in case. "I'm bleeding…"

He stopped about five feet in front of me. His expression changed from looking aroused to looking shocked. He stood still for a moment and then laughed.

"You're bleeding? Why would I care if you're bleeding?"

I stepped backward toward the truck until I was pressed up against it. Was I being a complete ass for even considering this? Was this the beginning of my psychotic break? With a fucking evil yet undeniable sexy grin Edward walked up to me, putting his hands on either side of my face. The height difference put my head wound dangerously close to his mouth. He put his hand on my chin and pulled my face up, forcing me to look at him. God, this boy looks like sex personified right now.

_Want to kiss him. Want touch him, taste him. Fuck, I want him!_

"Not going to answer me?" He leaned his head down. "Are you afraid of me Bella?"

His face was so close to mine, his lips brushing up against my chin then slowly ascending upward and I couldn't control myself any longer. I kissed him hard, my lips rejoicing, my body tingling everywhere we connected. I wanted to feel more of him and I found myself grabbing onto him and pulling, needing him closer, needing more, now. It was like some crazed primal instinct or two magnets coming together and it felt incredible.

My bottom lip tingled as his tongue swept across it. Legs shaking, blood rushing, I'm probably blushing. I feel hot all over. I can't believe that this is happening! He's kissing me, right now. Edward Cullen is kissing the hell out of me! Maybe he's not going to kill me... Maybe he is... Fuck! His mouth feels so good on me. His lips are cool, soft but hard under the surface. They feel incredible but they don't quite feel right. Oh my god! Am I kissing a fucking blood sucking vampire right now?

Some distant part of my brain is telling me to be afraid but the hormone-driven lust has over-ridden rational thought at the moment. Nothing about this moment feels wrong, it all feels right._ I want him._

I want to wrap up my virginity with a big red bow and give it to Edward Cullen. Right now.

I put my hands in his hair in a last ditch effort to do something. Something exciting, something that is making me feel so fucking alive. His kisses turned soft, which is not what I was expecting. His hands moved over my shoulders gently and he pulled himself away from me.

"Answer me Bella. Are you afraid?" He whispered.

"No. I don't let fear rule me. I'm feeling something entirely different from fear right now." I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

I dragged my fingers up his torso over his chest and slowly up to his neck. His skin was not only pale and cold, but hard as a stone. My finger nails didn't even make a scratch, not even as I started raking them down his back. He stifled a laugh.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" He asked in between a series of wet sloppy kisses.

"I couldn't hurt you if I tried. You're indestructible right?"

I shoved the door open and pushed myself inside the cab of the truck with Edward following my lead. He put his hand on my chest and gently pushed me back so that I was lying across the seat. He hovered over me shaking his head as he lowered himself on me. One of his hands slid around my waist and he pulled me close to him. My breaths were ragged, I was more turned on than I had ever been. Vampire or not; I wanted him.

"We can't do this," he said, but he didn't move. I didn't want to stop. I ran my hands up underneath his shirt onto his frosty abs.

"Please…" I whispered. "I want you."

Apparently, I was done beating around the bush. His eyes were completely black again. He put his head against mine and then pulled away quickly. As soon as I thought he was going to cut this little encounter short he brought his mouth to my forehead.

"You don't know what you are asking. I won't be able to control myself."

"Edward, I just told you I want you. You don't have to control yourself."

What the fuck was I thinking? You don't have to control yourself? What am I saying? Is it just me or am_ I_ totally out of control right now?

He pushed his lower body against me and started grinding. Yeah, I moaned shamelessly causing him to unbutton my jeans and pull them down in an impressive three seconds. Breathing hard, he ran his hand down in between my legs. He started rubbing and circling his fingers and I writhed under his hand, pushing up and whimpering. I was swept away with his hands rubbing my girlie parts, more half whine-half moans leaving my mouth. I frantically pulled at his pants and Edward shooed my hand away, taking off his pants in a blinding rush.

Now pantless and squirming, he licked his way from my chin all the way to my forehead. Oh my fucking god! He is licking the blood off of me! Jesus Christ on a cripple at Sunday mass, I can't think, I can't think of anything except for Edward's fingers. Shit! Shit ! Shit! Oh Fuck! Yes!

I felt Edward's erection pressing up against my stomach. He is fucking hard and totally rubbing himself on me. His fingers moved at a speed which caused me to gasp again and again. Oh my. Oh my! Edward's fingers… Oh my GOD. His fingers!

His mouth was all over my face, but he kept going back to the cut on my forehead. Groaning, he licked, his hands between my legs. Opening them wider, he whispered, "Please?"

To that I replied, "YES!"

I suppose that was all he needed to hear. His cool, hard body between my legs made me shiver. He was hesitant, all breathing hard and concentrating, until I shifted my hips up, inviting him in. He sank into me, his eye closed tight and his mouth gaped open. His perfect teeth then clenched together as he thrust slowly at first as I clutched onto him, panting at the brief moment of uncomfortable penetration. He is fucking cold all over, his cock sliding in and out, the cool easing any discomfort that might have been. This feels good, really fucking good. He threw his head down into my neck, his hand finding its way back between us, rubbing my clit. It took like eight seconds before I felt like I was going to explode. As I came closer to this long awaited release, Edward was devouring my neck. I could feel his lips and his tongue running up and down. My body began to let go, my legs shook and I came... His fingers working me, causing me to say things like, "Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" and " Oh God! Oh yeah, uh, yeah, oh my, oh my!"

He moved his hand and starting thrusting faster, both of us rocking into each other, picking a wonderful rhythm. He was still giving neck a lot of attention. Kissing, licking and then I felt his teeth. They felt... warm? How could a person's teeth be warm? How could _his teeth_ be warm with every other part of his body so fucking frigid? The warmth was getting warmer. Not warm any more, but hot. Really hot! What the fuck?

My body collapsed under him. His head still firmly attached to my throbbing neck. I felt high. I felt really fucking high. _What the hell is going on?_ Edward was no longer thrusting, but his body was tensing more and more. I started to feel a pull at my throat. I tried to move back, but he wouldn't let go. I began to feel sleepy and heavy. I pulled at Edward's face, but I didn't have the strength to move him.

Here was the fear that I had been trying to banish from my mind. I ran my hand down the other side of my neck and pulled back a hand that was covered in blood. Holy mother fucking mother of god! Edward is biting me, I think… Why isn't there any pain? This just feels good.

"Edward stop." I said. I wanted it to come out as a scream, but it was barely a whisper.

I pulled on his hair. I tried to hit him, but my limbs weren't cooperating. My head was foggy. I had no control. I had given it to Edward in my lust driven haste.

"Edward stop!" Wait, that wasn't my voice. My voice was long gone in this hazy of orgasmic bliss.

I felt the weight Edward's body leave me. As soon as he was off of me, my body started trembling, maybe convulsing is a better description. That _oh so good_ feeling was no longer. A searing pain ripped through me. Now, all I could do is scream.

"You shiny fuck!"


	7. Feel the burn

**Chapter 7: Feel the burn**

"Cock-sucking-mother-fucker-piss-on-you-prick- douche-bag-FUCK- Fuck-FUCK!"

I'm guessing that this is hell.

Pain, no this much worse than pain. There are no words to describe it. It has become me. That's all that I am now. A fiery ball of everything that is dark. From time to time I gain my voice back, only to scream obscenities.

"Holy-shit-and-fuckholes-dirty-dumbass-clusterfuck-of-a-robowhore-you-suckass-bitch- fuck-you-shit-bag-fucktard-Fuckward- Fuck-you-FUCK!"

Oh, it feels good to get it out. Fucking Edward, he killed me and now I'm in hell. That shiny fucking gorgeous man. I am so going to haunt him from the grave. Vampire, shmampire, I don't care. I will rise up and haunt that that god damn sexy ass bitch. I will find a way.

And then began phase two of hell.

Bad new is, I'm still burning like hell; pun intended. Good news is that I can finally think straight. That might be a bad thing too now that I can think about the horrid scorching that is my entire fucking being. This sucks.

Phase three has brought something unexpected. I can feel, but I can't move. I want to move. I want to writhe, kick and scream, to release some of the flame. Ah, what I wouldn't do for a cool breeze right now. Just one moment of tepid comfort. Depression is setting in as I realize that I better get used to this shit storm that has become me. All the things that I chosen to do have brought me here. I've lied, stolen, disrespected my parents and treated people like shit in general. This is the price I will pay. To burn...

Things are changing once again. Spontaneous movement. I kicked my leg out. I fucking moved! Honestly, it didn't help the flames rise or fall, but I liked it. I started hearing voices. Hard to make out, but I can hear them. I try to call out.

"Ah-fuck-ass-fucker-burning-shit-on-you-blue-bus-window-licker-bitch!"

Dammit. Can't control my speech, which are still crazy shouts of curse words. My finger just twitched.

What the fuck is that noise? It is a loud banging, a hard thudding.

"AHHH! Fuck this. Kill the fucking incinerator. Fuck!"

My chest... All the fire has come to a single point in my chest. It's burning hotter than before, if that's even possible. The thudding is getting faster. It sounds like a racing heart beat. A heart that is a burning propane tank, that is ready to explode. Must scream!

"Fucking stop! AHHHH! GRRR! Fuckward! Edward!"

Oh my god, this pain is too much. It is fucking torture! I want to go back to not being able to think.

There was one last thud and then the heart was no more. The pain started to subside. OH! Thanking fucking god. It felt like someone just hosed me down. The fire is gone...

I started laughing. Not just inside my head, but out loud. I could feel my body shake with laughter. Everything is tingling. Well, this is an unexpected turn.

I just heard footsteps and opened my eyes. Is it possible to dream in hell? I scanned the room. There he is. This can't be hell if Edward is here... Maybe Charlie shot him and he has come to join me in this miserable after life. Would a bullet even be able to kill a vampire?

My brain has stopped. I no longer have any freaking idea of what I am, where I am or what I am doing.

I can't stop myself from glaring at him. He is perfection. He is shining like the sun. I meet his eyes. Red? Red eyes? I just can't keep up with his eyes colors anymore. Nor do I care to. He takes two steps toward me with his arms slightly raised. He is moving very carefully.

More footsteps. Alice was suddenly by his side, her smile inviting.

"Hi Bella," she say, her voice is like a bell.

She tiptoed her way over to me and offered me her hand. My hand darted out and clutched hers. Holy shit, my hand just moved so fast. I pulled my hand away from her just as quickly. I started moving backward. I somehow managed to get all the way to the back of the room and less than a second. Paranoia setting in.

"Bella."

Edward's voice broke my concentration. I was by his side in seconds. Looking into eyes, they were like two kaleidoscopes. Amidst the red, were flecks of gold and black. The details I could see in the inner workings of his eyes astounds me.

"Bella? Can you sit with me? We have a lot to talk about."

Seconds after I thought about sitting, I had placed myself on the couch. Edward sat next to me and turned to face me. The door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Carlisle is going to join us," Edward said and nodded to his dad.

Carlisle and Alice sat across from us.

"Nice to see you again Bella," said Carlisle.

I sat there speechless, as he too was super shiny.

"Do you know what has happened?"

I couldn't speak. I just shook my head no.

"You are like us now." Alice said.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"I think you know what we are," Edward said softly.

No. No fucking way. This isn't hell. This is some kind of prank.

I looked at Edward and only Edward.

"Are you telling me that I am a vampire?"

"Yes."

"You did this to me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. Truthfully, I probably would have killed you if Alice hadn't stopped me."

It was Alice's voice I heard in the truck. Alice saved me, sort of. He leaned close to me.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I tried to be gentile," he whispered.

"What? Tried not to hurt me?" My hands were balled into fists. My nostrils flared.

"Is that some sort of sick joke? I was burning. I thought I was in hell."

"I am so sorry love. It was the only way."

Love? Did he just call me love? My head was reeling with confusion. Edward's hand came to mine. His fingers brushed over my hands so softly and he was warm. I stroked his forearm, which was warm as well.

"You are so warm now, not cold anymore." I looked at him and wanted to cry. I don't know what to think or what to do. He put his arms around me in a soft hug. I squeezed him with my arms and he winced and pulled back a bit.

"Can you ease up a bit? You're very strong right now. You're not used to your new body."

I pulled away and pulled my hands close to my chest.

"Try again," he said. We were looking into each other's eyes and I wanted so badly to hold him. I reached out my arm and put it around his neck slowly and carefully, my other arm following. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I put on no pressure. I just let my body hang on his and I put my head on his chest. The comfort I felt in this moment was unparalleled to any other thing I have ever felt.

"That's good. You have much speed and strength now. You have to focus on moving slowly and with not so much force. It will take you a while to get used to it."

He stroked my hair then ran his hand down my back. I recognized this feeling. It's a yearning, I want to be closer to him. I want to feel his skin on mine. I want to rip apart the clothes that were between us. I started to breathe heavy. I looked over to Alice and Carlisle.

"Get out." I spit at them.

Wow. I wasn't playing around. They both looked at me curiously, and then looked at Edward who now donned a smile.

"Just go. We'll be fine." Edward told them and they got up and left the room. Carlisle was laughing and shaking his head as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, I pushed Edward down on the couch and pushed myself up against him. My lips found his soon after.

"Be gentle," he whispered. His warm hands were on my face. "Go slow."

I tried to move slowly, but I couldn't control my body. I was suddenly scared. Every time I tried to touch him, it was too hard or too fast.

I felt helpless and pissed off. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to be pressed up against him and enjoying his warm body, but I was fucking this up. I turned away in frustration.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's alright. Come here." This man was like a snake charmer and I the serpent. I followed because I don't have any other choice. He laid me down on the couch and he hovered over me. This was familiar. I was instantly reminded of him over me in the truck. My hands explored his back. I made every movement slow and careful, but apparently not enough. Edward winced when I squeezed his leg and grabbed my hand.

"Let me show you." He guided my hands, demonstrating the proper pressure I should use when touching him. I'm beginning to understand, it's almost like a sweeping motion, barely making contact with the skin. I tried to unbutton his shirt but ended up ripping the shirt off of him. I practiced caressing his chest. I must have been doing OK, as he closed his eyes and seemed to enjoying my touch. Everything other than Edward just disappeared. His hands are genius. I was beyond words. All I could get out was moans and all he is doing is touching me. I was trying to be smooth and touch him softly, but I was failing miserably. I grabbed the arm of the couch and ripped it off completely with no effort, which sent us rolling onto the floor with we me on top of him. Edward tried to roll us over again, but I wouldn't let him. I was stronger than him. That made me smile.

"Why don't you let me get on top?" He asked.

I laughed. "No."

He tried again, but he wasn't strong enough to move me.

"No, I'm thinking that this will be your punishment."

I moved my hands down and rubbed him over his pants. I kept my touch was soft and light. He started grinding against my hands, his hands were in my hair and his lips on my neck, on the place where he had bitten me. I grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

"Please Bella. Touch me."

"I am touching you. What's the matter can't feel it?" I smiled and rubbed a bit harder.

"Oh god, I want to feel your skin against mine."

"Not yet. Your punishment is not over."

"Please Bella."

"I think I like it when you beg. Tell me Edward, what do you want?"

"I want you. I want to feel you."

I put my lips to his ear. "Beg me," I whispered.

"God, please. Please let me touch you. Please, I want to feel you. I'm begging you. Please, I want you. I want you more than anything."

With a flick of my finger, I ripped his pants off. Wow. That was cool! A hot and bothered naked Edward was underneath me, for me to do whatever I wanted. I wanted to punish him in the worst way. I liked hearing him beg for my touch. I continued to rub him as softly as I could.

"Bella, stop teasing me."

"Fuck you. I think you deserve a little teasing." I started licking him all over. I was making him squirm big time. My tongue licked almost every part of his body, almost… I purposely avoided his most sensitive areas and waited for him to beg me some more.

He pushed and pushed against me, but I overpowered him. I pushed his head toward the floor and watched as the floorboards were cracking and breaking against his weight.

"Fucking hell. Please Bella, please!"

Oh how I loved this. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined myself in this situation, the most beautiful man in the world begging me and pleading with me. He wants me… Somehow, he wants _me…_

Fuck it. I don't want to wait any longer. Teasing Edward is fun, but I am not teasing myself. Off go my pants and I slowly, painfully slowly lowered myself onto him. This time, when he tried to flip me, I let him. With each of his thrusts, I could feel the floor boards breaking under me. Within seconds, he had picked me up and we were going at it against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him. I grabbed him by the hair.

"Harder Edward."

He obliged and minutes later there was a Bella shaped dent in the wall. With one last thrust, he moaned my name then dropped to his knees.

He fell backwards and I followed landing on top of him once again. He put his hands on my face and pulled me down to him, kissing me with a passion that I had never experienced. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked into my eyes and said,

"I fucking love you."


	8. The thirst

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8:

"Don't you ever get sick and tired of staring at me?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

I sighed. I did not stare back. I have had enough of his incessant staring. I stood up and realized that I am completely naked. My clothes ripped to shreds on the floor.

"Um, Edward? Any chance you could find me some clothes?"

"I'm sure Alice has something. I will be right back."

My eyes followed as he walked through the door and then my eyes caught something else. A mirror...

In this full length mirror, I saw someone unfamiliar. What is this? Some type of fun house mirror? The girl in the mirror mimicked me. My feet had never been this cute. My thighs were certainly not this slim. My stomach, never this flat. My boobs... Well, I can't say they have ever been this full or perky. Kind of a nice surprise.

My eyes... Mother fucking shit, my eyes are red, just like Edward's. Freaking out. I am about to freak out. I don't recognize myself. I feel like I am trapped inside someone else's body. I could feel myself sink to the floor. My breathes coming heavy, my sanity floating away. This is too fucking much. A knock at the door startled me. I found myself huddled next to the couch, growling slightly. Edward came into the room with clothing in his arms. He put the clothes on the couch and then huddled next to me.

"Bella?"

I couldn't look at him. I kept my stare at the reflection.

"Edward, is there something wrong with your mirror?"

He looked confused for a moment and then laughed.

"I take it you saw your reflection?"

"Um yeah. Why are my eyes red? What is up with your eyes? Black, gold, red; any other colors I should know about?"

"No, no other colors. Let's get you dressed and I will explain."

He better start talking and soon. I am getting impatient, very impatient.

He held up a pair of jeans and motioned for me to step in.

"I think I can dress myself."

He chuckled and then handed me the jeans.

As I held them, my fingers began to rip through the hem at the waist. Determined, I put my foot in and they ripped right down the middle. Before I could even look up, another pair of jeans was thrown at me and Edward was laughing. Smug fucker.

I used only my fingertips this time, being careful enough not to rip them. I held them gently and again ripped them right through the crotch as I put my foot in. Growling again.

"Would you please let me help you before you rip right through ever piece of clothing Alice bought for you?"

I sighed and nodded. How embarrassing. I can't even dress myself. He pulled a sweater over my head and guided my hands through the sleeves.

"Pants are a little tricky. Why don't you lye down and I will pull them over you?"

I grimaced. "Fine, fine." I lay down and waited. "Do it already and stop fucking laughing."

He was smirking as he buttoned the jeans. He hovered over me for a moment

"Come on Edward." I rolled my eyes but he didn't move. So I nudged him. He sailed across the room, but to my dismay he landed on his feet. Still smirking, he walked back to me with a look on his face that told me he was horny as fuck.

"No. No. No. Don't give me that sexy face right now. You have some major fucking explaining to do. Now sit your ass down and start talking."

He sighed and sat down.

"My family and I are vampires living here in Forks, trying to appear human."

"Tell me something I don't know. Oh, and you guys don't blend in well at all."

"Thank you for that observation. Listen Bella, you have to understand that we are not your traditional vampires. We do not feed off human-"

I cut him off. "Oh Really?"

I pointed to the bite marks on my neck.

"That's different. I'll explain that later, but we don't_ normally _drink human blood. We only hunt animals. We consider ourselves vegetarians."

You have got to be kidding me...

"Vegetarians huh? Now I get the joke." I shook my head. Then as soon as it occurred to me. I whipped my head in Edward's direction.

"Wait, do I have to drink..."

Oh god no. Hell fucking no.

"Yes, you will have to drink blood."

"I can't kill an animal. I didn't when I was human and I don't want to now. That would be fucking cruel. Can't we just rob a blood bank or something? I mean, your dad is a doctor right? He must have some way to get-"

"No. Carlisle is a doctor because he enjoys helping the sick. Donated blood is off limits."

I was scowling. Just the thought of blood is making my throat burn. I tried swallowing, but it offered no relief.

"You're thirsty."

"Yeah, can you get me some water?"

He laughed. "You are not thirsty for water. That dry burn in your throat is a different kind of thirst and there is only one thing that is going to make it go away."

I was growling again. What an odd thing. I growl uncontrollably whenever I get upset. Kinda freaky… Now I know that Rose really _was _growling at me in the department store.

"Bella, I know that you have to be hurting right now. Newborn thirst is vicious. I remember."

"Did you just call me a newborn?"

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You are a newborn vampire."

I didn't like that. It made me angry. More angry than I should be. I despise the fact that the word implied that I am helpless and needy.

"You would know." I replied.

I leaned toward him. He leans in slightly too. This jackass thinks I am going to kiss him. He is so wrong.

My arms flew up and with the greatest care I grabbed the collar of his shirt and oh so carefully pulled him even closer, so that our lips were almost touching.

"Just don't think you can treat _this newborn_ like a child. Now back the fuck up and keep talking."

He leaned back slowly and I started hearing laughing. Two, no three people laughing.

"Who is that?"

"Rose, Emmett and Alice. They are upstairs."

"Upstairs? They sound like they are right outside the door."

"You are going to notice that your hearing, sight and sense of smell are greatly heightened. If you really listen, you can hear the cars on the freeway from right wear you are sitting."

"The freeway? How far are we from it?"

"About nine miles."

Hold the damn phone. Nine? Nine miles? Well, fuck me gently with a chain saw. That is unbelievable.

"Have they been listening the whole time?"

"Sure have. They are quite amused by you."

"Ah yes, I am a real comedian and this is a real hoot, but I need more information. Talk to me about my eyes."

"You still have blood running through your system. Human blood makes our eyes red."

"And your eyes? From my blood?"

He nodded.

"The gold?"

"Animal blood causes that."

"Black?"

"That happens when we are thirsty."

"Okay. How long do I have to deal with these evil eyes?"

"A month give or take. The more you feed on animals, the quicker it will turn to gold."

I winced. Drinking the blood of animals was sounding worse and worse. Dammit Edward. You dragged me into a world were I have to kill to survive. The thought sickens me.

"Any other weird shit I should know about?"

I sighed.

"Well, we don't need to breathe."

"What? I'm breathing right now."

"Yes, but you don't need to. You're doing it because it feels natural. Stop breathing. See what happens."

So I did. I waited. But the uncomfortable tightness in my chest never came. I sat here and stared at the wall. It was like there were telephoto lenses strapped to my eyes. I could see every detail of the plaster. The tiny bumps and imperfections were magnified. Who knows how long I stared at the wall for. I hadn't breathed once the whole time.

"That is odd." I took a breathe and shuddered.

"You won't sleep."

"What do you mean I won't sleep? Do you guys hibernate or something? OH god, please do not tell me you take naps in coffins."

He laughed. "No coffins. We just don't sleep ever. We don't need it apparently."

"Do you ever get tired?"

"Not at all."

I jumped when I heard the knock at the door. I scurried to the corner of the room and I crouched. I feel a sudden rush, but I am also pretty fucking unstable at the moment. I take a deep breathe. I will breathe if I want to. It feels good.

I am done with lacking control. I stand before Alice steps into the room. With a smile she pulls in Jasper. He is looking pretty pissed. I'm getting a bad vibe from him. He creeps me out, a little. Right after him, enters Emmett. This guy is big. His sheer size should intimidate me, but I find myself wanting to tell him to fuck off. I feel like I could take him. I smile. Not right now. Not yet...

Alice leads Jasper in. "Hey Bella. You look great. Edward's been filling you in on all of the details?"

"Yeah, but he is not finished yet. I have more questions."

"We will get to that later. We need you to hunt. You will feel better once you've been satisfied." Edward said as he came over and took my hand.

I didn't move. The thought was disgusting me. I truly don't want to hunt. I stand my ground as Edward tries to pull my arm.

"Come on Bella! I know how it sounds, but I think you should try it." Emmett said. "Do you realize how fast you can run now? How strong you are? It is easy. I think you will like hunting. It makes you feel powerful." He smiled and winked at me. What is with the Cullen men winking at me?

This throat problem of mine is just getting worse and worse. Annoying as hell. I can't help but rub my neck. "Fuck... I'm thirsty."

Emmett is now cackling. It wasn't that fucking funny...

"Bella, you have a horrible mouth." He says in between laughs.

I smile. "Thank you."

"Seriously, during your change; you would have sudden outbursts of shouting an obscene amount of four letter words." Emmett was still laughing.

Alice was laughing too. "He is right. My favorite was when you screamed fuckaduck."

Edward got up and rolled his eyes as Emmett said, "You called Edward; Fuckward. That was genius. I learned so many new phrases from you Bella. Thank you."

"There is more where that came from." I sneered.

Emmett went to Edward and whispered in his ear. My super vampire hearing was no match for his low voice.

"You are going to have your hands full with this one Edward." He put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I hope she doesn't hurt you too bad. Remember, it's better if you stay on top, for now. Or maybe take her from behind, you'll have more control."

Edward pushed him off. "Shut it Em."

"Wow, Fuckward. I would think you'd be a bit more relaxed after-"

He punched Emmett in the arm and Emmett laughed and punched him back. They stared at each other for a moment before Edward punched him again. This time sending Emmett a few feet backwards. They were growling at each other.

"Jesus Christ. Both of you need to calm the fuck down." Jasper yelled.

I laughed and they all looked at me. I wasn't sure why I was laughing, but it didn't matter. My mood has taken a good turn and I am not going to question it. This is much better than confusion and annoyance.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Good. I feel really good right now." I smiled at him. His expression was still cautious. I stepped toward him and he began to back up. Was he afraid of me? His honey eyes were all too serious. He stared at me. I didn't like it, but I felt like someone had just slipped me a valium. I feel relaxed. I doubted Edward's statement that vampires didn't sleep, because right now, I almost feel like I could take a nap. I walked back down to the couch and sat down. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you should ease up on that Jazz." Edward suggested.

From my daze, I spoke. "Ease up on what?"

"Edward didn't tell you?" Emmett asked. "Jazz is Emo."

"Huh?"

Alice replied. "Some of our kind possess special abilities. Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions."

I whipped my head up and looked at his guilty expression. "So, you are responsible for this weird feeling of tranquility?"

He nodded. "Are you ready to hunt?"

"No, I want to just sit here."

"Hey Jazz, why don't you give her some ambition?" Emmett joked.

Damn Emmett was getting on my nerves, but I was too distracted by being relaxed to care.

"Special abilities huh?" I sat up straight. Alice winked at me. "You have one too?"

"Yes. I am psychic. I have visions of the future."

"No fucking way. That is crazy. Anyone here into telekinesis? Raise my hand."

Everyone chuckled and Alice walked over to Edward and pushed him toward me. "Tell her." She whispered to him.

"Tell me what?"

"She wants me to tell you about my gift."

"Well? What is it?"

"I can read minds."

"Whoa, you can read my mind? All this time, you have been able to know what I am thinking?"

Calm gone. Embarrassment beginning. This sucks. No one should be able to hear what is happening in my mind. I feel violated.

"No."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You just said that you could read minds."

"I can, but I have never been able to read yours. Your mind is silent to me."

Relief. I do not want that shiny bugger in my head. A mind reader… This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I swallowed again and rubbed my neck.

Edward came to my side and then put his hand to my cheek. I liked the warm feeling of his hand. It was so soft as it glided down my cheek and to my chin.

"Please Bella, hunt with me. Your throat must be killing you."

"How can it be killing me if I am already dead?"

"I guess you really are forever sarcastic."

His smile was infectious. I smiled and I still felt good, but in the back of my mind I feared the hunt. I didn't want to kill anything, but this horrid pain in my throat was driving me toward doing anything that would make it go away. Edward brought his other hand up and cradled my face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I was afraid.

"Will you help me?" I whispered.

"Of course I will. Now, come love. Let's get you fed."

Again with the calling me love… As we began to move towards the door, I started thinking. He better fucking help me. I don't know how I am going to bring myself to do this. I am going to make Edward do this for me. It is the very least he can do, and then I thought of a joke…

Why was the vampire considered simple minded?

Because we was a complete sucker…


	9. Hunting blows

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

I love running. Never thought I would think that. Bella 'the super klutz' Swan running at unimaginable speeds and avoiding all objects in my path. Who would have thought?

Emmett was right. I can run fast. Faster than a car, maybe even faster than a train. All I know is that Edward has been screaming for me to stop, begging me to let him catch up, but I am not done making him chase me.

The wind on my face feels so good. My eyes can see everything. The trees whipping by my head, every leaf, every imperfection, every rock, every blade of grass, patch of moss... I can see it all. I can see the air swirling with dust motes and pollen. Who knew pollen looked so cool. It is star shaped and yellow.

My legs finally stop. I close my eyes and now that I can't see, I notice the sounds. The same wind that made my face tingle, is making music. I laugh to myself.

The laugh was short lived as I heard Edward come up behind me and Emmett right behind him.

"Damn Edward, she is way faster than you."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back the way we came. We walked for a few minutes in silence. There was a clearing up ahead. We stopped just a few feet short of it. He turned and looked at me.

"I want you to close your eyes."

A part of me wanted to defy him, but I figured the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home, so I closed my eyes.

"What do you hear?"

"Everything. The wind, the rustling leaves, and..."

There was a beat. It is fast and steady. It is louder than anything else and it is making my mouth water.

"What is that?"

"You don't recognize it?"

I shook my head.

"Try taking a deep breathe through your nose."

As I inhaled, something started happening to me. I could feel my body tense and my nostrils flare. Whatever this sound is, I need to find it. My hands started to shake and I couldn't hold still any longer. I started running toward the sound. I wasn't doing anything intentionally. It was like my body has a mind if its own. The scent was ringing in my head. I opened my eyes and realized that a new staring contest had begun, but this time it was me vs a deer. The poor fucker didn't stand a chance. I had my hand on its neck before it even thought to run. I could feel its bones breaking in my hands. My fingers nails were cutting open its flesh and when it started bleeding, I started drinking. I heard Emmett laughing at me while I tried taking every last drop I could get from it.

"I think you got it all." He teased.

I looked down at the carcass at feet and I dropped to my knees. I killed this creature. What the hell kind of evil is in me? I wanted to get up and walk away but I couldn't move. The sobs started coming from my chest and started to come out my mouth. I clenched my feet and held my breathe. I could feel Edward's hands on my shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." I jumped up and spun around.

"I'm done."

Edward looked confused. "You're not thirsty anymore?"

"I am thirsty, but I am not going to do that again."

"Bella, you did fine." I sense a condescending tone to his voice.

"Fine? Fine? I just killed a living thing. I am not fine. I am filled with guilt and disgust over what I just did."

He put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair. "I am sorry, but you need blood. Would you rather take the life of an animal or I could let you loose around some humans? Then you would know what real guilt is."

I scoffed and turned around. "I could never kill a human."

He laughed. I growled.

"Oh yes you could. I saw what happened back there. As soon as you heard the heartbeat and smelled the blood, you hunted and you killed. It is called self preservation and following your instincts. Had that deer been a human, the draw to it would have been one hundred times stronger. The desire you would feel would be unparalleled to anything else. You would have not been able to stop yourself."

"And would you have let me?"

"If that deer had been a human, I don't think I could have stopped you, even with Emmett's help. I told you, you are incredibly strong right now. Stronger than you will ever be."

"Strong enough to kick your ass?"

He cracked a smile. "Easily."

"Hhmmmm... Don't temp me."

ARG! The burn in my throat is insane. The blood from the deer was just a tease. It quenched my thirst for a few minutes and now I am back to square one.

I sat and watched Edward, for a little hunting demonstration. He wanted to show me how to do it swiftly and with as little pain as possible. At first, I didn't watch. I didn't want to see him kill anything any more than I wanted to do it myself. I glanced over for a second, but when I saw him, I was entranced. The way he moved was calculated, but fluid. He had an arrogance about him that was attractive in a weird primal way. It was hard to watch him take down the elk, but I admired the fact that he tried to make it quick and painless. His lips secured the wounds and he didn't spill a drop. Unlike myself, who is currently covered in blood and fur. I look like I just stepped out of a bad slasher flick.

His eyes met mine and he stopped drinking. The smell from the blood was turning my throat into an inferno. It took every ounce of control to stay in this spot. I wanted that elk. I wanted Edward to give it to me. Hunting blows...

Edward stood up and motioned for me to come over. I walked over slowly, resisting the urge to lick my lips.

"Please drink. I know that you are hurting."

I wasn't going to refuse. I didn't mind taking the blood, as long as I was not responsible for the kill. It was hot and soothing to my throat. I relished the satisfaction.

I had Edward kill one more deer for me. What did I tell you? A complete sucker...

"I really am done now."

"Good, why don't we go home so you can change."

I looked down at my blood stained clothes. Jesus Christ, I am a mess. I need to rid myself of this shirt. The smell of the blood in getting to me. I pulled the shirt up and over my head and then I looked over to Edward.

"I'll beat you home."

"Probably."

I huffed. "Probably? I am faster than you and you know it."

"Uh huh." His eyes drifted down and I knew he wasn't listening to me.

"Can you stop staring at my breasts for a minute?"

He smiled and stepped in front of me.

"Mmmm... No."

He traced the lining of my bra with his fingers and the moment I felt his skin on mine, I shivered in anticipation.

I don't know if he jumped on me or if I jumped on him, but it didn't matter. I was hungry for his touch and he was happy to oblige me. I'm getting better at not using so much force when touching him and I will admit, I really like touching him. Hearing him moan in pleasure from my touch is very satisfying to me. Having sex with him made me feel like an animal. With him above me, my head in the dirt, my hands on his back, pushing him into me. I didn't just want him, I needed him. There is no other explanation, jaw raw need.

Afterward, I lay naked with Edward on top me me, his head on my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

I laughed at his mute mind reading abilities.

"I am thing that you are a Bella magnet."

"No, I think you are a Edward magnet, because once I come a few inches from you, I have to touch you. I can't stop myself."

"Hey, what did Emmett mean when he said I was your singer?"

Edward rolled off of me onto his side and rested his head in his hand.

"I told you that we don't hunt humans. That takes am incredible amount of restraint, but we have spent decades learning how to control ourselves. We can be fairly comfortable around humans for the most part, but we sometimes encounter a person who's blood is more attractive to us, _much more_ than any others. To the point where no amount of control can make us resist. When you were human, your blood called to me, or it sang to me. That is what they call a singer."

"And I was your singer? You're certain?"

"Yes, I am. Bella, I have been around a long time. I can be around humans with ease, but you... you are a giant Edward magnet with a pull so strong, you took all of my control away with just a look."

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"No, but I have heard about singers. Emmett had a singer once."

"Rosalie was his singer?"

Edward rolled onto his back. "No. Rose was not his singer."

"What did he do?"

"What I would have done if Alice hadn't pulled me off of you."

He stood and held his hand out to me.

"Come on. Get dressed and let's run."

We ran back to the house. We had run about one hundred miles away to hunt. We made it back to the house in no time. What an awesome way to travel. I will never need to buy a car. When we came in sight of the house, I was floored. It was massive. Two stories and lots and lots of windows. The entire rear of the house was glass. There was no questioning it. This family has money.

We walked into the house to find Rose and Emmett in the living room. Emmett waved at me and Rosalie stood prada clad and sour pussed. An awkward silence would be an understatement. It is time to get this over with.

"Rosalie, if you have something to say, say it or get over it."

"You should have listened to me."

"I did listen to you. It's not my fault Edward is a fucking stalker. I didn't do anything to provoke him."

"Stop it Rose." Emmett said and he tried to play with her hair and she was slapping him away. "She was his singer. He had no choice."

She growled and grabbed him by the balls.

"He had a choice. Just like I have a choice right now. To squeeze or not to squeeze."

I could not contain my laughter. I think I like Rosalie.


	10. High Jasper

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

She squeezed, just a little... Just enough to make him fall to his knees. I like her style. She takes shit from no one. She is like the incredibly bitchy older sister I never had. After she told Emmett to go cry in the corner, she sat down and started to paint her nails.

"So Edward, looking forward to Alaska?" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know you don't want to leave Forks."

She threw the nail polish to the floor. "You are god damn right I don't want to leave. You didn't leave us much of a choice did you?"

"I said I was sorry." He growled. I like his growl. It's kinda sexy...

Rose looked at me. "Ever been to Alaska Bella?"

"Can't say that I have."

She laughed. "You don't get it. Do you little Swan?"

I guess I didn't get it. I had no clue what she was talking about. All I know is that she is pissed again. With her hands balled into fists, she turned to Edward.

"You didn't tell her?"

He sighed. "I filled her in on the basics."

Rosalie huffed. "Never trust a man to get anything right. Bella, you can't stay here. We can't stay here. We are leaving."

"Why?"

Her laugh was so evil.

"You can't go home. What do you think your father would think if he saw you? He would know something is not right. He is the chief of police for Christ's sake. I am going to assume that someone with that title has half a brain..."

"Charlie is fairly intelligent."

"Let me spell it out for you. You can not go home. Ever!"

My speedy vampire brain started to process this. I wasn't human anymore. Charlie couldn't see me like this, my freaky red eyes, my horribly fast movements, I wouldn't be able to touch him without crushing him.

"I can't say goodbye?"

"If you love him at all, you will just leave. You haven't been around a human yet. IF we let you say goodbye, you would suck him dry fast than I could snap my fingers."

Speedy vampire brain on overload. I would never see my parents again. Not that we were that close but fuck... I was not prepared for this. I can feel a heat rising in my chest. God, being a vampire is messing with my head.

"Immortality not looking so good anymore is it?"

Why was she smirking? This bitch is evil. I wanted to rip that smirk right off of her face.

And the cooling waves began again. The weird tranquil feeling is back. God, I really like Jasper. He would make a great little slave. I want to make him follow me around and do this all the time.

Rosalie's grin disappeared. I stifled a laugh.

I shrugged. "Well, I always said I wanted to live forever. So far, so good."

Edward couldn't hide his smile and Rose just stood shaking her head.

"Hey Jasper, you should give Rosalie some of what I'm having. She needs to lighten up."

I could hear him laughing from across the house, Emmett too.

She growled. "Lighten up? I can't. Aren't you the least bit disturbed by what you have become? You don't care that your not living anymore? That you will have to stand by and watch the people that you loved die while you outlive them all?"

"Not as long as Jasper keeps this up."

She didn't laugh, but Edward did and I think I heard Dr. Cullen laughing too.

She continued on her diatribe. Doing her best to whine and complain about the suckieness of the vamp lifestyle they lead. She was bitter about everything, being an outcast, the hunting, the moving, the constant risk, the lack of sunlight. I tried to tune her out and I became preoccupied with Edward after I caught him staring at my breasts. His devilish smirk made me want to lick that smile right off his lips. I suddenly wished Rosalie would shut the fuck up and leave so that I can have my way with Edward. I must have frustrated her by not paying attention as she stopped talking and stomped out of the room.

I pointed my finger at Edward and curled it in my direction. "Come here my little Bella magnet."

And is was off to Edward's room at vampire speed. I was under the sneaking suspicion that Edward turned me into some kind of vampire sex monster. I mean, I like it, but it was almost to much. Between my crazy need for Edward and the waves of silly intoxicating relaxation from Jasper, I might never leave this bed.

My shiny boy had gotten out of bed and I continued to lay here feeling the need to get up and maybe run again, but I couldn't shake this lazy mellow high-like state.

Edward was staring at me again and I rolled over to escape his eyes. I heard him walk downstairs.

"Jasper, I think you can stop now. She is feelings a little too good." Edward said to him.

"Sorry Edward. If you could feel the rage that comes off of her. I was too much for me. I had too."

"Well, can you just tone it down a bit. She is rolling around up there like she's high or something."

Yes, I do feel high. He hit the nail on the head. I feel like I just got stoned and now I have the munchies. Something tells me that I'm not craving cheetos or twinkies anymore.

"Jasper! What the hell?" Edward sounded pissed. "Why? You could have just made her feel calm."

"I was just trying to see what would work best. I smoked a little opium when I was human. I can remember what it feels like to be high and I know Bella liked to smoke pot. I figured that this would be comfortable for her. A familiar feeling..."

Emmett was now cracking up. "You made her feel high? That is hilarious! Hey, how come you have never done that to me? You stingy bastard."

"Just stop it Jazz. It isn't helping." Edward ordered.

"Fine. Calm it is." Jasper walked out of the room and I expected to start coming down, but I didn't. I managed to get myself up and walk down the hallway. I looked into the open door at the end of the hall to find Jasper sitting on his bed.

"Hi Jasper."

"Hey Bella." He looked concerned again or maybe confused.

"I want you to know that I don't mind. I do like the feeling."

"Is it too much?"

"Um, I'm not sure. This feeling messes with my judgement. I can't think straight. Maybe it's time for some sobriety."

"Sorry, I felt the need to make sure that you are relaxed. This must all be very confusing for you. I wanted to make it easier." He looked down and furrowed his brow. I was still feeling it. The way my fingertips tingled was nice.

"Why aren't you stopping?"

"I can't..." His expression turned worried. He was freaking me out again. He is confusing the fuck out of me.

"I would argue with you but I don't feel like putting forth the effort." I turned and left the room. That emo weirdo. He has the right idea. I like high, but sometimes you need to come down. I think I have had enough. This whole experience is turning into a warped sexy mess. I crave a clear head and a moment of sanity.

I found Edward and Carlisle in the living room. They stopped talking when I came in. I sat next to Edward on the couch. My head was starting to clear. Reality approaching...

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I took a long look at him. He looks even younger than I remember. Seeing him next to Edward made you think they could be siblings. Father and son was a far stretch. At home he dressed casually in jeans, a T-shirt and converse. He looked cool... Not like the Dr. Cullen from the ER.

"Bella?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm doing good. I guess..."

Edward growled. "I am going to kill Jasper. Is he still doing it?"

"No, he isn't. Sorry, I feel like... like I've been high all day."

Carlisle laughed and looked at Edward. "Can you believe it? This is a new one for Jasper. He has been holding out on us."

"Don't encourage this Carlisle." Edward sounded like the father now.

"It doesn't matter. Emmett already knows and he hasn't stopped talking about it. He wants to know what it feels like to be high. I don't know what to expect. Emmett high? It is going to be a complete riot or it's going to be total mayhem."

I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Have you met my wife Esme?" Carlisle asked. She came in and sat next to him on the love seat.

"I don't think it is a good idea. Emmett gets into enough trouble without being high. Hi Bella. Nice to meet you." She smiled at Edward who started laughing. Carlisle nodded his head and Edward laughed even harder.

Damn mind reader is hogging all the conversation. I want to know what the fuck is so funny.

Edward looked at me. "Esme thinks you are adorable and she says that we are fixing the floorboards and the hole in the wall before we leave. Carlisle thought the damage was minimal considering..."

"Wait, did you just read my mind?"

"I can't read your mind. Why?"

"I was thinking to myself that I wanted to know what was so funny."

Carlisle sat up straight.

"Bella, would you try something for me?"

"What?"

"I think you have a gift. Do you know what I'm referring too?"

I hadn't a fucking clue what he was talking about. I wasn't hearing voices or seeing the future or any other superhero shit.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Do me a favor. I want you to make Edward punch me in the arm."

"I don't know what you mean. How am I suppose to make him punch you?"

"I want you to look at him and focus on him. I want you to tell him to punch me. Don't say it out loud. I want you to think it."

He wanted what? Is everyone is this house a complete looney? His expression wasn't so casual anymore. He was serious. Well, stranger things have happened today. I have decided to give it a try, with a twist.

Here goes nothing. I focused on Carlisle.

I want you to punch Edward. Right in the arm.

"Bella, what are you..."

"Do it Carlisle."

It was seconds later that Carlisle landed a quick punch to Edward's biceps.

WHOA! Did I just fucking do that? How did I do that? Please god, I can't take anymore of this crazy shit today. What next? Do we turn into bats at some point? What other insane vampire shenanigans am I going to be subjected too?

Carlisle laughed. "Yep, she is a manipulator."


	11. High Emmett

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11:

It took a few seconds to sink in. I just made Carlisle punch Edward. Now they both stood in front of me flabbergasted.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I noticed a few things." Carlisle sat back down. "When Edward brought you hunting. He had told me that he wouldn't hunt for you. He was going to make you did it yourself."

Edward shifted in his seat. "He's right. I was absolutely adamant about making you do it yourself. You need to learn… You made me do it. Didn't you?"

I didn't make him. Wait a minute, what are these shiny bastards suggesting?

"Bella, what were you thinking about during the hunt? Right before Edward did it for you…"

They were both staring at me again. Perhaps I should MAKE them stop… Tempting, very tempting…

I thought back.

_I wanted that elk. I wanted Edward to give it to me. Hunting blows..._

"I was thirsty. Edward killed an elk. I wanted it. I wanted Edward to give it to me and he did."

Holy shit… Jasper! I just realized why he couldn't stop. I laughed out loud.

"Sorry Jasper. I didn't realize."

Edward looked confused. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. I heard Jasper outside the door before he entered the room.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Have you been listening? I know you can hear from your room."

He nodded in acknowledged me but said nothing.

"Earlier, after you made me feel high… I wished that you would follow me around and do that all the time."

In a moment of clarity, he spoke. "That's why I couldn't stop."

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, you are going to have to be careful what you wish for."

This is unreal. Total insanity. I couldn't resist trying a few things. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to play with something like this? It was time for some fun.

"Emo boy, it is time to get Emmett high."

What a spectacle. Emmett was as high as a kite and rolling around in the back yard muttering something about chipmunks.

Edward shook his head. "Shit Jazz, cut it out before he tries to bite one."

"Is he hungry?"

"Not quite. He is wondering if it's possible for him to create a vampire chipmunk."

Emmett laughed. "But it would make such a cute pet. Rose, can I have a pet chipmunk? Please?"

Wow. This is more amusing than I thought.

Esme didn't look so happy about this. "Rose! Get out there and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Man, Esme was a tad uptight. I'll fix that.

I walked outside where everyone was watching Emmett. He was now in the river pretending to be a salmon. I snickered. I hope I never did anything that idiotic when I was high.

I looked over at Jasper and met his eyes. Jasper, I want you to make Esme super silly high.

I could hear her giggles from outside. She and Carlisle walked out of the house. Carlisle had his arm around her waist. He was holding her up while she was tee-heeing her head off.

"Jasper, are you going to make everyone in the house stupefied?"

"She made me do it." He gave me a look. The kind of look I should have scoffed at, but I had something better in mind. I think I am getting the hang of this. Eye contact. So much easier with eye contact. Jasper, my little guinea pig, I think Emmett is lonely. Why don't you go join him in the river. Be a salmon with your brother. Remember to swim upstream.

Everyone was waiting with big ass grins as Jasper turned and walked toward the river. He looked annoyed when he jumped in. Quick swimmer that Jasper. He swam over to Emmett. Side by side, Jasper swam upstream and Emmett swam downstream creating a bit of a pull between them. Jasper started swimming faster and Emmett got frustrated and started swimming upstream as well. They started racing. Jasper was in the lead slightly when Emmett suddenly stopped swimming and let the water send him floating back down the river while he yelled, "WWWEEEEEEEE!"

I let this go on for about a half an hour. It was tempting to keep going as us crazy vamps never seem to tire. Alas, this is getting old. I called off the dogs and let everyone return to there normal state. Emmett and Jasper were soaking wet.

"Jazz, that was really fun. I can't believe that you have been able to do that all this time. How long have we known each other? Forty years? Fifty years?"

He smiled. "I guess I never felt the need to make anyone feel that way." He looked at me and then quickly looked away.

Edward took my hand and led me into the house. Carlisle was now dressed in a suit. Looks like it is time for him to play Dr. Cullen.

"So Edward, what do you guys do at night?"

"Whatever we want. I use the time to study or read. Sometimes I hunt."

I could hear Emmett's faint laughter from upstairs. "Don't listen to him Bella. No one reads or studies, besides Edward. He is such a goody goody prudepire."

Edward scowled. "Whatever. Faggy McFuck bucket is up there right now, stealing Rose's underwear. Keep a close eye on your panties Bella. Emmett has a thing for women's underwear."

"Dammit Fuckward! At least I'm not a prude." Emmett yelled from upstairs.

I sighed in contentment. "Nice use of vocabulary."

"I stole that from you. It was my favorite of your obscenity rants, when you are changing."

"I knew that sounded familiar... Can we go for another run?"

"Sure."

We flew out the backdoor and headed toward the forest.

"What is the farthest you have ever run in one shot?"

"Seven, maybe eight hundred miles. I could have kept going, but I got bored."

"I don't know how running could get boring. I love it. Why do you even bother with cars? You don't need them."

"I suppose you are right. We don't _need_ them, but we have to keep up appearances. We can't run everywhere."

We ran into the dark forest. Running at night was better than running during the day. My eyes could see everything. Even as the trees were whizzing by my head in a blur, it was all still crystal clear. The darkness made the colors more saturated. Night vision goggles have nothing on me.

In typical Bella fashion, I made him chase me for a while. I finally let him catch up and we ran side by side. It was fun watching him push himself, never being able to run faster than me. We hit a clearing in the woods and I stopped. I looked up to the sky to be truly star struck. I heard Edward behind me, but I couldn't look away from the sky above me.

"Holy shit. It is so beautiful."

I scanned the air to see the wind. I CAN SEE THE WIND. It is a dance of the opaque. It was the type of thing I could loose myself in. It seemed ridiculous, but I could stare at the wind for hours.

The stars... They were no longer pretty points of light. They were shimmering balls of brilliant colors. So shiny...

I felt Edward's hands coming around my waist. His touch was so comfortable, so warm. I let my body lean up against his, my head resting on his shoulder as I continued to stargaze. Edward removed his hands and disappeared from my sight. I turned around.

"The view is much better from up here."

His voice had come from above me. I spotted him perched on the highest branch of a gigantic redwood. I jumped over to the tree and looked up. These odd new instincts took over and I climbed up the tree like a little monkey. It was effortless. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I pulled myself up and sat next to Edward. His was resting against the trunk of the tree, his hands behind his head. I was blinded by the sky, but he wasn't.

"Jeez Edward, here we are in the presence of something so fucking extraordinary and so breath taking and you can't stop staring at me..."

He grabbed me and pulled my onto his lap. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"The stars are nice, but_ you_ are breath taking."

I turned to face him. I slowly brought my hand to his face and I stroked his jaw, barely touching his skin. I used only my fingertips to brush down his neck and chest. I put my palm lightly on his chest and slid my hand down to his stomach. He leaned in to kiss me and I let him, but only for a moment before I gently pushed him back.

"Don't distract me. I'm practicing."

He didn't understand. "Practicing?"

"Touching you..."

"In that case, practice away. I promise not to distract you again."

He smiled and leaned back. I lifted his shirt a bit and ran my fingers over his abs. I didn't take long before my hands wandered to his chest again. I slid my hands up and down his arms. I moved to his shoulders and applied the tiniest amount of pressure.

"Does that feel OK?"

"You are getting so good at touching me. Don't stop."

His body was getting tense. I pushed myself a little closer to him as I explored his face. He closed his eyes as I touched his nose. He is such an incredibly attractive creature. He didn't need to distract me. I was distracting myself. I played with his hair. After a while I leaned back and stroked the back of his hands. He relaxed and kept his eyes closed. Now, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to practice that too. Keeping his word, Edward remained still. He sat and waited. I wanted him to open his eyes. I can't believe I am thinking this, but I want him to look at me. His little stares are growing on me. Seconds later, his eyes opened and the staring began. He smiled. I frowned.

"What is it Bella?"

"I made you do that. I made you open your eyes and look at me."

"And?"

"I don't want to manipulate you. I don't ever want to _make you_-"

"Bella, don't be silly. We both know that I can not keep my eyes off of you, or my hands for that matter." He chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

"I am curious though. Aside from hunting, have you ever made me do anything?"

"Only just now, and while we were talking with Carlisle, but I swear I didn't realize during the hunt. I did want to to give it to me, but I thought you just felt sorry for me. Even now, I wasn't trying to make you do anything. I just wanted you to look at me."

I know this is a pretty freaking cool ability I now posses, but I was remembering what Carlisle told me. I would have to be careful about what I wished for, and what I wanted. I could potentially reek some serious havoc.

Edward took my hand. "I know this part sucks. It takes a while before you will completely understand what you are capable of, but you will figure it out."

"It is so weird. I am not used to having to monitor my inner dialogue. Like what I did to Jasper... It was a single empty-headed thought in my mind. I was getting pissed at him for not stopping, when I was the one making him do it. It was so fucked up."

"It is just a matter of time before you will be able to control it."

"Can you control the whole mind reading thing?"

"No, but my gift doesn't work that way. It is always there. I can't turn it off or tune it out. Can you imagine waking up one day and being able to hear and see what everyone around you is thinking? It was a monster mind-fuck. I thought I had gone insane."

I felt a pang of sympathy for him. That must be creepy. I have enough crazy shit running around in my own head. I don't think I would want to hear what was going on in everyone else's.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled knowing that I would get this question a lot. "I was wondering why you can't hear me and I was wondering about what it is like for you in a crowd or at school."

"I don't know why I can't read you, but it was that coupled with you being my singer that attracted me to you. I have been utterly fascinated by you since the moment you walked into that biology class."

"I remember. You were avoiding me like the plague. You kept moving away from me."

"It was either move away or kill you in front of the entire class. I don't think that would have gone over too well."

"You're probably right. Most people frown upon murder."

"School is no fun for me. The immature thoughts are fucking torture. Now, you know why I was always in such a foul mood."

"Where you actually attracted to me or was it just the bloodlust?"

"Bella, the urge to drink your blood was there. I can't deny that. Believe me when I tell you that I was super attracted to you. I was constantly fighting myself. Trying to decide which emotion to act on. You are lucky that my urge to pleasure you was stronger than anything else, or else I would have killed you, in your truck that first day. I wanted to, but I wanted _you_ more."

His words were swirling around in my head. His overwhelming desire to fuck me trumped his overwhelming desire to kill me. It was such a back handed compliment but it made me happy. It was nice to know that we both wanted each other. We both knew we were risking my life to get carried away in our lust, but we did it anyways.

Now, here we sit in a world of things I though were make believe. A life of secrecy and death. In my opinion, It could be worse. I won't be like Rosalie. I won't pine over what could have been. I fucking love my life. It has become thrilling.

My hands once again drifted to his neck and his hands where on mine. His fingers were tracing my scar.

"I am so sorry Bella."

"Why?"

He looked at me like I was high again. "I took your life away and I hurt you."

"You gave me a new life."

Now he looked amazed. "I meant it when I said I tried not to hurt you." He finger my scar again.

"Truthfully, it didn't hurt. Not when you bit me... It felt good. It felt warm."

He leaned over and kissed the scar. My hands were in his hair, urging him to keep going. I reached down and pulled up his shirt. Silently rejoicing that I hadn't ripped to pieces. I pulled it over his head and brought my lips to his skin. My tongue refused to sit idly by while he tasted so good.

What happened next was something different than I had ever experienced with Edward. He looked into my eyes, but it was unlike any other time he had looked at me. He looked at me the whole time. During the kissing, the touching, the removal of clothing. Everything was slow and soft. It wasn't funky tree sex, it was tree love. I rocked my body back and forth against his. I gently squeezed his shoulders and kissed every part of him that my lips could touch. Still looking into each other's eyes, we came together. And when I say that, I mean we CAME together. Fucking mind blowing.

He was still looking deep into my eyes. "I am so glad that I didn't kill you."

I laughed. "Me too."


	12. Squirt or small fry?

So, aside from some really cool vampire shit, there is also a pretty boring side to this life. Everyone had gone to school and I am stuck in this house. Not that I am all broken up about it, because school is really not my idea of a good time, but having to hang out with Esme is weird. She is like the super busy beepire. She has been given me things to do, lots of things to do. Busy work… I don't mind the work with my new found speed and strength. What used to be a chore is now done with little to no effort. What bugs me is that she refuses to leave me unsupervised. She is babysitting the newborn.

Insert growl here.

My god, I hate that word. Newborn…. Just thinking of the word makes me want to crush something. I didn't just crawl out of the womb. I am not asking to be bottle fed blood am I?

"What are you doing Bella?"

I would have thought the book in my hand would have been a dead give away. "Reading."

"Anything good?"

"No." I held up the god awful romance novel. "Alice let me borrow it."

"Not a fan of romance?"

I scoffed. "This isn't romance. This is smut."

"You know, Carlisle has quite a collection of books in his study. If you are looking for some new reading material, we could go upstairs and try to find something more to your liking."

"Hell yes. I can't take anymore of this mindless paperback."

Carlisle has quite the collection of books. Three out of the four walls in this room are covered in books and not just any books. Really old books. Positively decrepit, yellowed paper leather bound books. I am guessing that most of these rare and expensive because Esme is cringing every time I touch one.

"What? Are you going to stand there and watch me pick out a book?"

She glared at me.

"Come on Esme. They're books, not humans. I won't eat them."

"Sorry Bella. It's just that many of these are very special to Carlisle. Please be careful with them."

I heard the front door open and then slam shut followed by a slew of profanities no where near my capabilities. Esme and I peeked our heads out the door of the study to see Jasper stalking toward his room.

"Jasper, why aren't you in school?" God, Esme has a positively whiny voice.

"Fuck school."

He was staring at me. I have had enough cock sucking staring from this family. I walked into the hall and got in his face.

"Bad day?" I shouldn't be smiling, but I am.

He started growling. Funny thing about vamps, always growling when they get pissed. It amuses me to no end.

"What's up emo boy? Did you take a bite out of Mike Newton or something?"

Was that Esme chuckling behind me? Jasper shot Esme the dirty of dirtiest of looks.

"I'm going hunting. I'll be back later." He started toward his room. I followed him.

"Oh, hunting? Can I come with? I am so thirsty."

"Edward can take you later."

"Come on Jazzman. Do you want the blood thirsty newborn getting all cranky on you? You know how much of a bitch I can be. Do you really want me following you around spreading my hate and discontent?"

He paced back and forth all speedy and neurotic. I raised an eyebrow.

"Please Jasper, Esme won't take me. She fears I may manipulate or overpower her then go all psycho human eater on her."

"I can hear you." Esme spoke from down the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't think I am going to hunt for you. Don't you dare try and fucking manipulate me Bella."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Could my voice be any more sarcastic?

We ran for about an hour. Jasper may be a quick swimmer, but he runs like a girly snail. It was torture to follow him. When he finally stopped, I couldn't hear or smell anything appetizing. What a gip...

Jasper lived up to his power. He is an emotional emo bitch. Scowling and pacing, yet sometimes a little bit of personality peeks out. "Are you going to hunt or sulk?"

"Fuck you. You're the reason for my horrible mood."

"Me? What did I do now?"

"The entire town is freaking out over your _disappearance._"

"I see. You blame me? OK. I forced Edward to do this me. Do you think these crazy manipulative tendencies preceded_ this _life?"

I could tell that he was pissed. What could I do? Waltz into town and let everyone know that everything is fine before slaughtering every last mother fucking one of them. I don't think so...

I have had enough of this whiny bitch. I need to do something to rid myself of this burning. It is killing my mood. I decided that it is time to ignore the pissy blonde vamp and find some lunch. I started listening and picked up a heartbeat after a minute. It was fluttering faster than the heart of a deer for sure. I could feel myself sinking into a crouch.

"Don't bother. It's just a squirrel." Jasper said from behind me, but I did not acknowledge him. I pounced and chased the wily thing up a tree before sinking my non-fanged teeth into its stinking fur.

It tasted so bitter that I almost spit it out, but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't let me. I drained the poor creature in like two seconds, and my throat ached for more. I hate to admit it, but Jazzy was right. I will never bother with a squirrel again.

"Told you." He had a tiny smirk, but he was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, that was so not worth the effort and it tasted like ass."

"Let's run. We need to find some nice big carnivores." He took off running and once again, I followed him until I heard it. The heavy beating caught my ear and I froze. My mouth starting watering immediately. I stepped forward and saw two eyes staring back at me. It is some kind of large cat-like creature. It started growling at me. I have no patience for a staring contest right now. I sprung towards it and it ran. Smartie pants cat knows that I am a threat. Oh no big kittie, you are not getting away from me. I jumped and overshot by landing in front of it instead of on top of it. I turned to see the large cat leap for me. Its claws were extended and I flinched as its paw swept across my chest. I looked down to see that my shirt was now in pieces but my skin was perfect, not even a scratch. I giggled and grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Silly kitty, don't fight. I am higher on the food chain than you." I couldn't wait anymore. I sank my teeth into it and tasted the best blood I have had so far. It was large enough to be filled with a good amount of tasty bloody goodness and when I was done, I felt satisfied for the first time.

"Very nice Bella. Mountain lion is yummy, isn't it?"

"Wow, that was so much better than a deer. Why are they so different?"

"Carnivores... Meat eaters taste more like humans." He laughed. "Edward is going cream over this. Mountain lion is his favorite. He is going to be sorry he missed this."

"Why?"

"He likes watching you hunt."

"Really? Hmmm, I think he just likes watching me get my clothes ripped off."

"Probably."

"So Jazz, what's going in town?"

"It's not good Bella. Forks is a small town. When a teenage girl goes missing, it is a big deal. Not to mention, I think your dad is going crazy. He is questioning the entire student body. Edward said he is thinking about getting the FBI involved."

"What's the hold up? Why don't we just get the hell out of dodge?"

"We will, but Carlisle thinks it would be best to wait a little while. If we just up and leave suddenly, so soon after your disappearance, it might raise suspicion. We need to be careful about how we approach this."

Oh, Charlie... I can't say that I surprised that he is reacting like this. I am his only child. I bet he is going out of his mind and making everyone miserable in the process.

"So Bella, did Edward ask you how you want to end this?"

"End what?"

"Being human. Your human life?"

"I'm not sure I'm following. I think Edward already took care of me being human."

"What I am asking is, are you going to just disappear or are you going to fake your death and end your human life?"

Fake my death?? Edward hadn't mentioned anything about this. I knew we were leaving and I understood why, but I never stopped to think about this.

"I don't know. What do you suggest? Did you fake you death?"

"I didn't, but I had no need to do so. I was a soldier. Any family I had assumed I died on a battlefield."

"What about everyone else?"

"Carlisle chose to go the disappearing route. Esme was assumed dead. Edward's parents died shortly before his change. Rose, well... She disappeared and that caused a lot of drama."

"Rose? Drama? Big shocker there."

He smiled. "She was very well known. Her disappearance was not taken lightly and she was a crazy newborn, filled with rage. They had no choice but to move away quickly because Rose wanted revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

"Rose was a well known socialite, who was engaged to someone who was practically royalty. Her fiancé was drunk and beat her within inches of her life and Carlisle found her. Her injuries were so severe that he couldn't save her by normal methods and he felt bad for her, so he changed her and brought her home for Edward."

"For Edward? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Carlisle thought that Edward was lonely and that he might like Rose, but it totally backfired. They couldn't stand each other and well they still can't."

Interesting stuff. I started laughing out loud. Edward and Rosalie. Is Carlisle fucking blind? They are way too much alike to like each other. Uptight bunch of vampires in the Cullen household.

"So, who did she want revenge on? Carlisle or her fiancé?"

He laughed. "Both I guess... She has always been bitter about life in general, human or vampire, it doesn't matter. She is a bitch through and through."

I grinned. "I've noticed."

"I think the only person she is civil with is Emmett and sometimes Esme, but barely. So, don't feel singled out. She pretty much hates everyone."

"I actually don't mind her at all. I kind of like her. She doesn't sugar coat anything. I admire someone who can be that honest, even though she takes it to a totally bitch encrusted level. She even tried to warn me to stay away from Edward, before he... you know."

"Anyways, just think about what I said. My advice would be to fake your death and end your father's suffering. If you just disappear, he will never stop searching for you. Don't let him do that Bella. That would be fucked up."

I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. The emo asshat has a point. It would be pretty damn selfish of me to let him suffer endlessly. I may be dead in a bizarre sense, but he isn't. I am not that much of a hypocrite.

"We need to fake my death. It's the best way. How are we going to do it?"

"We have your truck. The easiest thing to do would be to maybe push it off of the ravine right outside of town. We just need to make sure that it catches fire, and then you will be assumed dead and we won't have to worry about a body."

"You have my truck? Fuck! I want to be the one who pushes that hunk of shit over the ravine. I have been itching to put that thing out of its misery." I rubbed my hands together. This will be fun.

I jumped up. "Are you going to hunt or what?"

"Actually, I'm not thirsty. I just didn't want to be around Esme. She feels pity for me. After a bad day, the last thing I want to feel is pity. Fuck that."

I stood motionless. I am a statue. The Jazzman is more emo than I thought.

"Why does she pity you?"

He jumped up and turned away. "Because I am a fuck up."

He leaped up into a tree and climbed to the top fueled by his emo fury.

I am the newborn. I am the one who should be crying over nothing, but emo boy takes the cake when it comes to drama. He seeks comfort. I reluctantly climb the tree, but keep my distance.

"If anyone is the fuck up in this family, most people would say it was Edward, thanks to me." I pictured Edward in my mind and was surprisingly missing his face. The swirl of emotions that is Jasper Hale was sent into a smile and then a laugh. "Seriously, as long as you didn't eat some poor defenseless human today, I think Edward has you beat."

"Thank you Bella. I don't know how you are keeping this casual demeanor, but I appreciate it."

He still refused to face me. "Edward may have gone too far, but this is the first time that Edward has ever faltered. In One hundred and ten years, Edward has managed to be perfect at everything. His control is mind boggling. He deserves to be spared taunting over this and besides, you two seem to be … ummm... Well, you seem to be enjoying each other."

He couldn't help but smile. The sexcupades of Edward and Bella were no secret. I understand the acute hearing we all posses. No wonder they all found me amusing.

"I have caused this family to stop everything and move on four occasions. Four!" Jasper ran to the nearest tree, put his hands around it, uprooted it and proceeded to hurl it in the woods. It landed with an earth shaking thud. Jasper is having a moment.

"Question? Can you manipulate your own emotions?"

He looked at me as if I had five heads. "What?"

"Can you manipulate your own emotions?" I spoke each word slowly with correct pronunciation.

He shrugged.

"Would you, if you could?"

"I don't know." God damn Jasper is so wrapped up in his topsy turvy emo world. I am contemplating smacking some sense into him.

"You haven't killed anyone. What's the problem?"

"I wanted to..." His face dropped.

I must rebut. "But, you didn't. What don't you try having some confidence in yourself? Esme feels bad, because you feel bad. You're making her feel that way, you fucking manipulator. I should know, I am one."

I don't think his jaw could have dropped any lower. He was looking at me, but his gaze shifted to the ground. He started smiling, but he didn't say anything. The sun broke through the clouds and came down in beams between the shadows between the leaves. I gasped as I witnessed Jasper's skin begin to shimmer in the sunlight. I jumped and rolled away. Was the sun dangerous to me?

Jasper crouched too and then he looked around in confusion. I stared at the skin on his bare arms. The skin glimmered in the sun like super radioactive diamonds. So shiny, super fucking shiny. I had no choice but to stare and be amazed at the beautiful sheen of his skin. I was memorizing and somewhat perplexed by what I was witnessing.

He jumped into the shade of the forest. He smiled and walked over with a cocky swagger.

"Have you been in the sun yet?"

I shook my head no.

"Hmp... Come on. Try it out. It won't hurt you, but your skin will sparkle. It's why we can't go out in the sunlight, in public that is."

I was hesitant, all the old stories and books about the sun burning vampires came rushing back to my mind. Jasper looked fine. He looked exactly the same and slightly amused by my difficulty processing what is happening.

I stepped slowly toward a small break in the trees and I held my arm out into the sunlight. I watched as my skin was more brilliant than anything else. It could have blinded me. The sunlight felt warm, it felt good. I missed it. The sensation of warm seemed foreign to me. I decided that I like the sun. The glowing orb that provides light and heat to this planet is my friend. Warmth is comforting.

Jasper stood next to me and we giggled, in awe of ourselves. If I didn't know Jasper was with Alice, I might assume that he is gay based on his girly snickering.

"Um, wow… This is why you guys disappear from school when ever the weather is sunny."

"Yeah. Thankfully, we don't get too much sun in Forks."

I've been turned into a fucking sparklepire. Karma is such a bitch.

"What's so funny? Still geeking out over your skin in the sun?"

"I was just thinking about Edward. The first day I met him; he followed me out to my truck and tried to ditch class with me."

"He followed you to your truck?" Jasper laughed. "I didn't think he had it in him. What happened?"

"I called him shiny boy and told him to fuck off."

"Shiny boy? Why would you call him that?"

"I called him shiny, because from first time I saw all of you sitting in the cafeteria, you looked so clean cut, so perfect... I thought for sure you must be the most popular kids in school with your shiny hair and your shiny clothes. All of you, you just shine."

"And now you shine too."

He is right. I am a god damned shiny freak. Go figure...

"I didn't know Edward followed you to your truck. I'm surprised. He is shy when it comes to the opposite sex. Go Edward." He snickered again.

"Looking back, I don't think he was trying to flirt with me."

"Probably not. Your blood was most likely what he was after or maybe he was trying to read your mind. You are the only person that has ever been immune to his gift. That annoyed him severely."

I take a sick pride in knowing that I annoyed him that much.

"Is that pride I feel coming off of you?" Let the staring at Bella begin. "You fucking love him. Don't deny it."

"Maybe..." My lips curved into a smile and I stared back in to his eyes, colored like topaz. I can't wait until my eyes turn that color. This red is just over the top. I want these abnormally crazy eyes of mine to lose the red and give me some of that gold.

Jasper jumped back a little. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Your eyes... They just turned gold, but it happened way too fast. It's usually a gradual change, but yours... they just turned."

"No fucking way." I started laughing. "Fuck me, I don't know about you, but I can manipulate myself."

He shook his head. "That is one lunatic gift you have. You are dangerous to have around."

His tone was playful and he was right. There is an insane amount of crazy shit that I could do. There is also the fact that I am not used to it and I find myself doing things without realizing it. I am a force to be reckoned with. I like that. My need to control is fully satisfied.

My arms are still folded around my chest, to hide my exposed chest.

"Turn around so that I can fix my shirt."

He turned. "Good luck with that."

I pulled off the shirt and could only think of one thing to do with it. I tied it around my chest, like a tube top. It wasn't pretty, but it would have to do.

"Alright, I'm decent. What are we doing now?"

"Feel like running to Canada?"

"Sure. Why not."

I let him lead for a little while and then I smoked his ass. I would stop every once in a while, to let him try to catch up.

"How far until we hit Canada?"

He laughed. "We hit Canada like ten minutes ago speedy."

We both stopped running. "We should probably get back. Everyone is home from school and if we don't get back soon, Edward may come looking for you."

We started to run home. It amazes me that I can run this fast and carry on a conversation with Jasper. It is like my body is on auto-pilot. He filled me in a couple more details that Edward failed to mention.

We are venomous. Like snakes or spiders. Like a predator. I guess my mouth really was watering, but that wasn't saliva, it was poison. It is the reason that the animals don't put up a fight after you bite. Another maniacal vampire trait to add to my list.

I hear something up ahead. It sounds like the wind and it smells like... Like Edward. I am smiling again. I start running faster. The thought of Edward makes me silly. It makes me totally fucking silly. I am almost giggling. What the hell is happening to me?

I can barely hear him. He must be moving fast. The sound of a twig snapping lets me know that he is close. I stop. It took exactly four seconds before Edward was standing in front of me, his hands on my cheeks. He was breathing heavy. Now that is interesting. Running doesn't make us breath heavy. I wonder what could have him all worked up? Tee Hee.

"You look great with gold eyes."

Did I just bat my eye lashes? What is this man doing to me?

"Nice shirt."' He laughed.

"You can thank the mountain lion."

"Mountain lion huh? What did you think?"

"I can see why it's your favorite."

He kissed my forehead and then looked behind me. Jasper had finally caught up. Edward walked toward him.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't bring Bella out alone." Edward was obviously a little pist.

"Please Edward. I have been around more newborns than anyone in this family. I can handle myself. She was fine. She hunted on her own. I though you would be happy about this."

"I am, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a newborn who has yet to come across a human. We can take anymore risks. Bella's disappearance is putting the town into a frenzy as is."

"I have everything under control. No need to worry. Have a little trust in me. I know how to handle a newborn."

"Both of you douche bags better stop calling me a newborn. I don't like it."

They both looked amused by my little outburst. Edward was trying to suppress a laugh. I put my hands on my hips and scowled at them.

"Sorry Bella."

I don't know what Jasper is thinking about, but Edward finds it rather amusing. "Don't go there Jazz."

These bastards are laughing at me.

"Cut it out you funny fuckers. You know I can make you stop."

"Sorry Newbie." Jasper has a death wish. "What? You don't like newbie either?"

I am resisting the urge to _make_ him do something.

"What about squirt or small fry?"

All resistance is gone. This emo bitch is now denied control.

What is that I hear behind me? Oh, it's a sound I recognize.

_Jasper. Go get that squirrel._

He leaped over Edward and ran after the tiny creature. Up a tree he went and he almost had it...

_Slow it down Jazz. We don't want this to end so soon._

"What the fuck? Is he chasing a squirrel? Nice Bella. He needs to piss you off more often." Edward stood by my side all smug and content, but I haven't forgotten that he was laughing at me too.

_Go get that squirrel Edward. Don't let Jasper get it. _

And he was off. Edward pushed Jasper aside and jumped up and scaled another tree.

_Whoa! Edward, not so fast. Take your time._

"What the fuck Edward?" Jasper growled and headed up the tree after him. I saw the squirrel make a jump for it, leaping onto a thin branch of a nearby tree. Both of those vamps jumped after it, but the branches were too think to hold their weight. They both came crashing down taking most of the branches with them.

There was a cloud of dust and a rumbling coming from the center. Edward was trying to get up, but Jasper had jumped on his back.

"It's mine." Jasper shouted.

Edward shook from side to side, trying to shake Jasper off. Jasper held on for dear life.

"Get off you emo fag!"

Now this is amusing.

Edward stood up straight and then ran backwards slamming Jasper into a tree.

"That was not fucking right Assward." Jasper held his grip and then ran forward, picking up Edward and throwing him then running in the direction of the squirrel.

Edward landed not too far from me, but he didn't acknowledge me at all. He growled. Before he could take off after Jasper, I decided to stop.

"Edward, stop it." He stopped in his tracks. "You too Jasper. Let the squirrel go."

They were both still seething a bit.

"Let that be a lesson to you both. I will always have the last laugh."


	13. A quick burn

Chapter 13:

I am now craving destruction.

My truck.

I want to kill it. I would have liked to crush it with my bare hands, but watching it burn will surely bring me enjoyment.

"When are we doing this?"

"We'll ask Carlisle. Whatever he thinks is best."

"Soon I hope." I rubbed my palms together like an evil villain. This is something that is worth killing.

We went upstairs to Carlisle's study, which I refer to as his bat cave. He is in there all of the time. Reading supposedly, but I'm convinced that he has some sort of disguised door to a secret room. There has got to be something cooler than books in there. He greets us and invites us in while we are still on the stairs. Edward opened the door for me and there was Carlisle; converse clad feet up on the desk. Jeans again, this time wearing a Violent Femmes T-Shirt. Typing away on his Mac Book Pro, he ignores us. A few dozen more keystrokes and he finally looks up. "Sorry. Ebay..."

He swung his feet to the floor and sat up. "Come on in. Sit down."

I met his eyes for a split second and he noticed. He was standing right in front of me, in full doctor mode. He tilted my head slightly and examined my eyes.

Edward leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "The gold eyes suite her quite nicely don't you think?"

He stepped back and then looked at Edward.

I looked on as they had yet another nonversation. Edward would nod in response or shift his weight in reply to his thoughts.

"I willed the red away." I said before plopping lightly on the love seat. "The red just wasn't doing it for me. Too creepy."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Interesting and yes, the golden eyes are very nice on you." He winked.

"What is it with you Cullen men? Why all the winking?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "What's up Bella?"

"She wants to end it; soon..." Edward's voice was excited.

He looked at me. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I don't want Charlie to suffer. I want this to be over for him." I felt a sting in my chest. A twinge of guilt maybe.

"As hard as this may be, I believe that you are making the right choice. We can do this as early as tomorrow, if you're comfortable with that?"

"Yes" I spoke confidently. I swallow down the guilt and tell myself that this is what needs to be done. I looked at Carlisle and he closed his laptop. He was about to get serious on me.

"We take care of the truck tomorrow night. Bella? I believe you would like to do the honors…"

I nod. My smile taking over my face. The rust infested excuse for a vehicle will soon be no more. Ah… How I have waited for this day. The anticipation is growing inside me. I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve. Edward laughs at me.

"You can't wait can you?"

I am so close to giggling. Carlisle looks rather amused himself.

"I have to tell you; Emmett has managed to get his hands on a serious accelerant. It will ensure an intensely hot flame and an extremely quick burn. We can't have a blazing fire that might attract attention."

"You are going to let Emmett play with fire? Are you sure about that?" Edward was shaking his head.

Carlisle laughed. "No, but Alice seems to be."

He opened up the lap top again. "We can leave anytime after. There were no witnesses outside this family. Alice says that we are clear for take off. Oh and Edward, you will be happy to know that your offer has been accepted. All you need to do is transfer the funds into an escrow."

"I'm on it." Edward was up and at the door before taking quick glance at Carlisle and then he bolted. Carlisle swung his chair to the side, put his feet back up on the desk and grabbed a remote. Monty Python and the Holy Grail came up on the flat screen. Carlisle leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Monty Python fan?"

I decided to surprise him with a quote. "Please! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker and argue over who killed who."

He gave me another serious look and said, "You're using coconuts!"

So, I guess Carlisle and I bonded over the silly ridiculousness that is King Arthur, killer rabbits and flesh wounds. He was always the epitome of casual and he seemed to like me, which was comforting and strange at the same time. When the movie ended, he turned to me and there was awkward silence. I could feel it coming. He wanted to talk.

"Are you ready to leave Forks?"

"I guess I am. So Alaska huh?"

"Yes and it looks like Edward just bought us a house, so we will be hanging out there for a while."

"Why Alaska?"

"We have family up there. Well, they're like family." He turned off the TV.

"Are they..." I would have to assume that they would not want me around any human relatives.

"Like us? Yes, golden eyes and everything. You'll meet them soon enough. We chose Alaska for another reason. It is very secluded. You need the space right now."

"Oh, keep Bella as far away from humans as possible?"

He shrugged. "It is necessary right now. Not only that, but you need time to get used to your new body."

He had a point. I had done nothing but rip clothes apart as well as furniture and walls... I was a walking wrecking ball.

"Yeah, sorry about the wall, and the floor, and the couch and your Gutenberg Bible."

His eyes went wide with fear and he was trying not to growl, but it just sounded more like a purr.

Another complete sucker. "Just kidding about the bible."

He sighed. "Jesus Christ! Don't scare me like that."

"Do you really think Esme would have let me touch it?"

"Hey, don't be so hard on Esme. She is very protective."

"Of you?" I hope I looked puzzled, because I am.

"Yes and Edward."

Wow, she is taking this faux parent thing a little too seriously.

"She is just being precautious. Rose and Emmett were very challenging newborns. She doesn't know what to expect. I am sure Edward told you. Newborns can be... unpredictable."

The more they called me a newborn, the more I wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit. I'll show them unpredictable.

He must have sensed my anger.

He sat up straight. "I have an idea. Let's take care of that truck of yours tonight and then we'll have a Monty Python marathon."

"I think I can handle that. Destruction and comedy. Sounds nice."

He leaned over and whispered, "Esme hates Monty Python."

Carlisle rocks.

______________________________________________________________________

"Gently Bella." Edward's said as I reached for the truck.

I put my hands on the bumper. Just a simple touch sent bondo shattering and turning to dust. I bared my teeth at this crumbling pile of metal.

Emmett had doused the cab with his super fire juice. "As soon as I light it, push it over the edge. You ready?"

I ran my hand over the bed of the truck. "Yep. Now let's burn this mother fucker."

He pulled a matchbook from his pocket and smiled at Rose.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it already."

Rose was almost as excited as me. She despises this geriatric chevy fossil. Turns out that Rose is a master mechanic and a car lover, but she loves shiny, new and fast. This truck represented everything she hates in an automobile.

Emmett lit the match.

I tapped the bed. "Rest in peace you pathetic excuse for a moving vehicle."

The speed in which it went up in flames stunned me. My first instinct was to kick it, launching it into the night sky. Alas, I knew that was a bad idea. So, I opted to go with a gentle vampire push, which wasn't so gentle…

I pushed it over the precipice and watched as it crashed down. I heard the groan of the steel hitting the rocks. I grin at the fiery wreck. The smoke rose up and swirled throughout the air. It was thick and strong smelling. I expected it to burn my eyes, but it didn't. It simply hovered and stuck to my skin.

I took one last look down at what was my last human possession. I felt a sense of renewal. Bella Swan is dead. Isabella Marie Swan is no more. The wind picked up. I stood on the edge with my hands on my hips, the sharp wind making my hair dance around. I feel like a blood sucking super hero, secret identity and all.

The flames were starting to dwindle. Emmett walked over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How you doing kid?"

"I'm good. I can't believe how fast that burned. Nice job you big pyro."

Rose laughed. "I'm surprised Carlisle let you play with that shit. It's like rocket fuel. But it sure did fry that heap of a truck. Good riddance. I don't know how you drove that thing Bella."

"Believe me, it was not my first choice of vehicle. My dad bought it for me. It is that or ride the bus to school."

"At least a school bus could go more than forty five mile per hour."

"Forty five? Try thirty."

Edward glared at Rose. "Rose got it up to forty five. That is, before she blew the motor."

Rose looked so proud of herself. "I picked up that thing and carried it home faster than if I had driven it. It was horrible. I do not like car slumming." Her face scrunched up in disgust and she turned around and walked to Emmett's Jeep.

Edward looked at Emmett. "You do that and Carlisle is going to flip out. Bad idea."

"Edward, you do realize that Carlisle isn't really our father right? You don't always have to play the good son." Emmett replied.

"True, but he poses as our guardian and he could be held responsible if you get caught doing something so foolish."

Emmett huffed. "Like I would get caught. Bella, tell your man to stop being such a bitch."

"Maybe I would, if I knew what the hell you two are talking about."

"Emmett is trying to decide what to do with the three gallons of accelerant he has in the Jeep."

Emmett jumped up and clapped his hands. "All I want to do is leave Forks with a bang. A big bang."

"No." Edward was steadfast. Emmett turned to me.

"Come on Bells. Help a brother out. Can't you make him?"

Edward looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. Ah shit, he looks sad. I can't do it. Not this time…

"You are on your own with this one Em."

"You can make Jasper chase a fucking squirrel, but you can't do this? What a waste."

Edward smiled and put his arm around me. Rose yelled at us to get our asses in the Jeep.

Emmett grimaced. "I've already decided that this is going to happen. If there was going to be a problem, Alice would have called."

Edward pulled me toward the Jeep and started walking.

"Well, well. I thought that you having sex on a regular basis would have made you less of a prude."

Edward stopped and turned. "I am not a prude!"

"Prove it. Do this with me. Have some fun for once in your miserable existence."

_________________________________________________________________________

I guess Edward does not like to be called a prude. I would have to remember that. Rose was huffing and puffing; calling them both idiots.

We had run for three hours; well into the wilderness of Canada. We sat on top of a bluff overlooking the ocean. Emmett and Edward were giggling like school girls as they prepared.

"I'm going to throw it." Emmett said.

"Like hell you are. I'm going to throw it." Edward hissed.

"Just make two or I will throw the fucking thing myself!" Rose yelled.

They smiled and got back to work. These two were like little MacGyver's. We had stopped at the house before the run, gathering a few items from the garage. Yes, that's right; they were using jet fuel and household items to make some sort of mechanism that would explode and hopefully look really cool.

Rose and I sat down and waited, while the pyrotard brothers high-fived each other. They ran to the north a little ways, trying to find the perfect spot to launch.

"We are leaving for Denali tomorrow." Rose said. I wonder if she is ever happy? I think she may have permascowl.

"I know and Edward bought a house, for all of us." I know Rose doesn't want to leave. I suppose I feel partly responsible for her bitchassness.

"Don't think for a second that he bought that house just because he is a nice guy or that he bought it because he wanted to make nice after he caused us to uproot our lives. He only bought it because living with in a house with seven other vampires is bad enough. He doesn't want to make it twelve and he certainly doesn't want to live with Tanya."

"They don't get along?"

She laughed, really hard. "Oh, they get along. Most of the time… When she is not mind raping him."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

She was silent for a moment and it was pissing me off. She just used the words Edward and raping in the same sentence. This did not sit well with me.

"She just likes to give Edward a hard time." She said with a sly smile. I wanted to press her for more information, but Edward called out my name.

"Bella! Come check this out." I ran toward the boys, making sure to kick up some dirt in the process, leaving Rose in a cloud of dust.

Emmett shook his head and then got in my face. "Fuck with Rose while you can. The newborn strength doesn't last forever you know..."

"Fuck off Emmett." Edward spit at him. "Rose totally deserves it and you know it."

He leaned over and kissed me, while putting his hands on my ass. I smiled into his mouth and kissed him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Emmett sighed. "Alright already. You are not a prude. Now stop dry humping and let's do this."

Edward gave me the sexy face before putting me down. "On three."

They smiled widely as Emmett lit the fuses.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The destructo balls were sent flying through the air. I almost lost sight of them as they soared over the water.

**KABOOM! KABOOM!**

Two crazy enormous balls of fire exploded over the water.

"Holy shit!"

The force of the blast was fierce. It caused the earth to shake and a massive gust of wind to come sweeping past us. Almost enough to knock us over.

Emmett was jumping up and down. He and Edward had a moment of male bonding that involved bumping their chests together. Edward stopped and grabbed his phone of his pocket.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"You little fire bugs better start running or you are going to get soaking wet."

My head whipped in the direction of the water to see a freakishly large wave barreling toward us.

Edward threw me over me shoulder and ran into the woods. "Put me down! I can run faster than you. This is silly!"

He laughed and continued to run.

"Can you run while you are being distracted?"

"Of course." He gave me a questioning look.

I scooted my body down and once again wrapped my legs around him. I kissed his neck and pushed my hips against him. Grind. Grind.

I could feel his pace slowing. After thirty seconds of me rubbing myself up against him, he stopped.

"You are entirely too distracting." He said as he pulled my shift over my head.

_________________________________________________________________________

When we finally got back to the house, Emmett was waiting for us on the back porch.

"Do I even need to ask what took you so long?"

That nosy vamp didn't need to ask. We both looked like we had just had sex in the woods. My hair was a rat's nest. Both of us were dirty and our clothes were ripped.

Edward just smiled at him. "Detour."

He started laughing and I could only assume that Emmett was having quite the amusing thoughts.

Emmett looked at me. "Some detour."

Then began the packing. Moving had always been something I detested. This move was easy. You take eight speedy ass vamps and you could pack up an entire house in thirty minutes.

Edward and I drove up in his Volvo. We drove straight through, only stopping for gas, which was a major pain on the ass. Everyone was super nervous about me getting hungry and snacking on a unsuspecting human. So… Emmett had a large tank in the back of the Jeep, which he would fill with gas and then meet us to refuel. The windows had to be kept up, to keep out any wandering human scents and we took an alternate route to avoid tolls, which made our trip about three hours longer than it should have been. Edward was driving fast. At least one hundred miles an hour at all times, which didn't feel that fast anymore.

We talked for hours. It was weird to think about the fact that I felt totally connected to Edward, yet we really didn't know each other very well. Listening to his stories made me feel young. It brought new meaning to the word newborn. Edward is one hundred and eight years old. Yes, you read correctly… ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT years old. It was just too easy to look at him and see a scorching hot seventeen year old.

We pulled up to this huge cabin. It was a Cullen style cabin, which translates to; it is not really a cabin at all. It is an obscenely huge house in the middle of nowhere.

We were the last ones to show up. We walked in to find everyone gathered in the living room, plus a blonde female vampire whose eyes went straight to Edward.

She walked over, slowly. Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"Hi Tanya."

She was ogling him. I didn't like it. She stepped forward and hugged him, a little too long for my liking. He pulled back.

She spoke softly. "I've missed you. I am so glad that you are going to be so close now. I timed it. It takes me twelve minutes to run here."

She leered at me and then let out a quiet laugh. "She's cute Edward."

Alice walked over. "Tanya, this is Bella."

"Nice to finally meet you Bella." She didn't shake my hand. She didn't nod. She looked at me for a fraction of a second and then continued to eyeball Edward.

"So Edward, are you going to come out and play tonight? We are all going hunting."

"Actually, Bella and I just hunted. We should be good for a day or two."

"Hmp... She's a newborn. I am sure she will want to hunt again. You know that little newborns get so thirsty."

GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Jasper worked his magic and I suddenly felt calm. Thank fucking god too, because I don't think Carlisle would have been pleased if I ripped her fucking head off. I blinked a few times and then took a deep breath.

Tanya started laughing. "Feisty little thing isn't she? Your singer huh? She must have been delicious."

"Tanya…" Esme scolded. "I don't think that is appropriate."

"It's OK Esme. Yes, I was delicious; literally mouth watering. The best he has ever had." I smiled. She finally looked at me for more than a second. I put my arm around Edward's waist, making sure to slide my hand over his ass very, very slowly. Her smile disappeared.

Edward put his arm around me and squeezed. He kept his grip tight. I think he is trying to subtly restrain me. I snort. As if…

Tanya turned around and walked over to Rose. She leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"She must have done something right. She broke his cherry… Once this baby love fades, he won't play hard to get anymore."

Did she just say baby love? BABY LOVE? She knows that I can hear her. That fucking whore. It is one thing to call me a newborn; but baby love? Jasper's calming waves weren't doing shit.

"Tanya don't." Rose spit. She grabbed Tanya's arm and led her out of the room.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Come on my little antagonizer, let go for a run and get out of here for a while."

"Antagonizer?" I laughed in his face. "You should be proud of me right now. I could have made her slam her own head against the wall, repeatedly. Don't think I didn't consider it... I could have made her do whatever I wanted. It was a god damned miracle that I managed not to manipulate her in some way." I yanked my hand away and ran straight for the door. I stopped when I noticed I could hear Rose and Tanya conversing. I am way too nosy to ignore this.

"Can you try not to fuck with the volatile newborn?"

Tanya snickered. "Sorry Rose, but I think I'm in shock. Edward had sex with her?" Her scoff was audible.

"Just get over it. Edward is with Bella now. Move on."

"'I'll try."

Rose chuckled. "I am warning you... Don't fuck with her."

"Rose! Is she your best buddy now? What the fuck?"

"Don't be an idiot Tanya. This isn't a pissing contest. We are family. You know I love you, but Bella is now a part of this family whether we like it or not. She is a smart-ass little twerp of a vamp, but she's gifted."

Six seconds of silence.

"What kind of gift?" Her tone now concerned.

"She's a manipulator and a fairly powerful one _and_ let's not forget that she's only a few days in. She doesn't have full control of herself. Just do us all a favor and leave her alone. That goes for Edward too."

I silently thanked Rose and then flew out the door. Running is my crack. My escape, since no one can catch me. It is even more fun in the snow. I use my scathing rage and jealousy to push my legs to run faster. I always thought Forks was beautiful, but Denali is just incredible. The sky is co clear. Clear enough to use my telescope like vision to see galaxies.

Something just tickled my nose. My body is suddenly motionless. My senses are on fire.

Sense of smell? Check. Very good smell. Very, very good. Mouth starting to produce venom.

My ears perk at the beautiful sound of a heart beat. I can hear the precious blood pulsating.

Oh my god...

I just coiled to the ground; like a snake getting ready to strike. Control? What control? I no longer have any. The scent... Oh shit, it smells so good. My muscles tense one last time before I pounce into a sprint. It's getting stronger. I freeze when it comes into my sight.

Oh no. No... A human... Fuck me.

My fucking throat is on fire and this is no quick burn. This is hell all over again.

It was like my brain was tearing itself in half. There are two Bella's battling for control of me.

Snarky human Bella VS Evil sparkly undead Bella

Satan's Bella is plotting. _We won't make him suffer. It will be quick and painless. It will be good. So good..._

The human buried in my brain screams for me to stop._ This is wrong. This is so god damn wrong._

Satan's Bella snickers and walks carelessly toward the juicy mortal. He turns and jumps slightly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I smile wide, flashing my teeth.

He exhales and smiles back. "You caught me off guard. I don't see many people wandering the woods in these parts."

I take a few steps closer. I can't help it. I lick my lips. This dumb creature just looked into my eyes. He looks tasty. He looks strong. I smile at the notion that I could break him easily.

The human voice screams in my head. Flashes of my father's face ring in my memories. _This could_ _be someone's father. _ The voice is getting louder. _ Back the fuck up and run away! Go find __something else to eat. A polar bear or something..._

His heart beat excellerates. This paralyzing confliction rendering me frozen. I know this is wrong, but the urge is so strong and the opportunity couldn't be better. Shit! Shit! Shit!!

Human Bella just slapped devil Bella upside the head.

I stop breathing. I step backwards. "Get away from me."

His expression turned confused. He stepped toward me. "Are you alright?"

What a dumb fucking question. "I said, get away from me."

He steps backwards and trips, landing on his ass. Jesus Christ. What is this? A bad fucking horror movie? Now I really want to eat him.

"Bella!"

Uh oh... It was Edward. He was still quite a distance away. The moron of a human crawled away and was now running. That was my plan too. I ran. The evil vampire inside me is reeling and seething. The human was smirking and smug. This was an insane run. I set my body to auto pilot and tried to calm myself down. Where was Jasper when you needed him? I could use a little something right now.

Then something snapped. Something shifted. I shivered. I've never felt so cold. I'm an ice cold fucking monster. Hello self loathing.

But I did manage to resist. This entire experience has left me entirely too freaked out to take any pleasure in that fact.

I find myself sitting. My knees up against my chest. I don't want to think. If only there wasn't so much happening around me... In this vampire state, I can smell everything, I can see everything, I can hear the fucking wind like an annoying song that never ends. My senses are on overload. Bella is approaching meltdown status.

I didn't move when Edward came up from behind me. He didn't say anything. He just fucking stared at me, again.

I am feeling unhinged. I almost beheaded a succubitch vampire named Tanya. I almost ate a human and I discovered I have multiple personality disorder. What a day...

I jumped up and turned to face him. My body still tense. I can still smell the human. Much lighter, but it's still there. It teases me relentlessly. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on something else. I am going to take one last breathe before I stop breathing.

One overpowering scent fills my nose. It's like honey, thick and sweet and it is all Edward. I can't resist taking in another breath of him. I walk right over to him, stopping so that there is only millimeters between our bodies. I put my nose on his chest and inhale. My hand pushes his chin up and I bury my face into his neck. He smells so good. His arms came around me forcefully. He sighed into my hair and then pulled away giving me the strangest look.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you resist?"

"Edward, there is only one thing that I can not resist right now." His eyes widened and he quickly recovered with an arrogant smirk. I smirked too and then ripped his shirt off with my pinky finger. I pressed my face against his chest and inhaled. I kissed and licked his stomach. I want him to take over my senses. I want to do nothing except, touch him, smell him, taste him and hear his breath catch right before he loses control with me.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "Not here."

"I don't fucking care where we are, just let me touch you. Let me smell you." I dragged my nose up his arm and once again into his neck where I proceeded to lick and bite him gently. "I want to drown myself in your scent. I want to lose myself inside you."

I had never seen Edward move so fast. He scooped me up and ran with me. It seemed like forever, but it was only nine seconds before I was able to fully immerse myself in the only thing that can give me pleasure right now. My lips sealed themselves to Edward's before we came to s stop. We stood there kissing for quite a while. It was a nice departure from our non-stop humping. I was shocked at how slow we were moving. His hands were on my waist. I could tell he wanted more, but he held back. He smothered me with his breath. He moistened me with his tongue. He weekend me with his stare.

His eyes were connected to one thing; me... His hands worked there way up slowly. He dragged his fingertips up to the tiny scar on my neck. He pressed his lips up against it murmuring his love for me. He squeezed me. My skin tingled under his touch.

"Bella?"

I couldn't speak. I was physically unable to do so.

"Do you feel it?"

His question was absurd. I could feel everything, but this was beyond my crappy vocabulary. I simply looked at him and nodded.

"Why can't you say it?" His hands were now on my arms. He pulled me forward and thrust his hips against me. He held me in place. I pulled back, or I tried to, but he held me there; his hands like steel barriers preventing me from moving. I should have been pissed. I should have raged against his hold. I just stood there smelling him; letting him over power me.

Suddenly his grip loosened. His scent changed. He stepped back.

"You don't feel it. You don't love me do you?"

For the first time, I wished he could read my mind. I can't explain why I can't speak. I don't know why I'm silent. I am never silent. There is something about this creature before me; this man... He doesn't realize that behind my need to dominate, there is nothing that he hasn't already broken down. He is the only person that I have ever given myself to, the only person who has managed to take my control away. I fucking gave it to him the day he changed me. I knew he was a vampire. I knew he wanted to kill me, but I couldn't stop myself from being with him.

Should I tell him that I was fucking obsessed with him? Should I tell him that from the moment I saw him, my mind wrapped itself around him?

I fucking love him but I can't say that. Those words are unworthy. They are totally worthless, useless. I had hoped that what we experience together would be enough. I had hoped that he wouldn't want me to trivialize my feelings with understated nouns and adjectives.

My chest aches. He thinks I don't love him… That bastard thinks I can't feel this? I can't feel anything else.

I fall to my knees and start to cry. Here you go Edward. Here is me acting like a fucking newborn.

I want to look up at him, but I am absolutely petrified and embarrassed over my tearless sobs.

He fell to the ground next to me and put his hands on me. His hands are rough on my neck. He is forcing me to look at him.

"Edward..."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say it."

I felt an immense need to say_ something. _ Something epic. I need to make him understand.

"I..."

His fingers moved over my mouth. So much for epic...

Everything about his touch feels right. Everything about his stare, I take in. I lock it away inside my brain for safe keeping. I will never forget this moment.

"Neither will I." He whispered.

What the fuck? Did he just answer my thoughts?

"How did you...."

His mouth grew into the biggest and brightest smile I had ever seen on Edward. "I don't know. But I know that you love me. You love me and I don't care if you say it out loud. I don't fucking care about the words. You're right, words don't mean anything. Right now, I want you; only you. Control me, use me, you can do whatever you want to me, just keep loving me. You shiny, sexy fucking Edward magnet."

He pulled me onto him. He ran his fingers through my hair and then he pulled back a bit and used his hotness hypnosis on me.

"So, you were obsessed with me?" And so returns the cocky Edward.

I am never letting him read my mind again.


	14. douchefaggismus maximus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sorry for the delay in posting. It has been hard to find to find time to write lately, but I digress… Let's get this started!

**Chapter 14:**

"Would you say mildly obsessed or full on stalker?" He looked quite pleased with himself.

I huffed. "_You_ were the stalker."

He laughed quietly. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps my ass. You followed me shopping with Jessica. You were following me the day I crashed the truck. You were there at every stalkertunity."

We walked toward the house slowly. I didn't want to go back there. I dreaded the return of the succubitch. Edward was quiet, laughing to himself every once in a while.

I stopped. "What?"

He turned and put his hand on my waist. "I was inside_ your head_." Damn, that crooked grin is being corrupted by his growing ego. I pulled back a bit and shook my head at him.

"You got lucky." I gave him a serious look.

He took a deep breath. He stared at me, slowly leaning into me. He stopped just short of touching.

"You...

I could feel his breath on my neck.

_Let me_..."

He pushed his hips into mine.

"_Inside_ of your mind."

He pushed our heads together. He looked at me with such intensity. He is definitely concentrating. This isn't his usual drooling over Bella stare. This was much sharper and focused. The wily vamp is trying to get inside my head again.

"Stop that. Stop trying to read me."

"Do it again." He is using that tone that makes me want to lick him.

"I think I've given you enough for one day."

"So, _you will_ do it again?" His silly question coupled with his ego trip leaves me wanting to fuck with him.

"Maybe, maybe not." I looked up at him innocently, trying my best to give him the super sexy face, he so often uses on me. Then I stared at him.

I know what you're thinking. Yes, I fully admit the hypocrisy of standing here doing nothing but stare at Edward. There is just no excuse. My old human eyes could see his utter hotness, but my new and improved vamp-vision can see exactly how deliciously perfect he is.

He cocks an eyebrow. "You're staring at me."

"Mm hmm." How do you like it Cullen? It's making him feel awkward. I can tell, but he doesn't look away.

"Let's do this. I'm not letting you win. It's going to take more than you touching my knee to distract me this time."

"You are so on. Here it is, the real official rematch. You are going down golden boy!" A fucking staring contest....

"Do you want to up the stakes a bit?" His smile is fucking devilish. I should have known he was up to something.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's make a bet on who will win our little contest. I win; I get an entire day inside your head. You win... You could manipulate me in some way? It would be a good opportunity for you to make a fool of me."

"Pssst. I can manipulate you in some way? I could do that anyways. Those are some pretty craptastic stakes. Fuck it. I will just have to kick your ass at this and then I'll think of something worthy for you."

We stood like statues looking at each other. Neither one of us moved an inch. This went on for fifty two minutes before boredom got the bet of me. I moved my hand down and grabbed his leg, right above the knee. We laughed.

"I told you silly girl. That will not work this time."

I kept my hand there. I squeezed him gently before sliding my hand up the inside of this thigh.

He grabbed my wrist before my fingers wandered to his now rather large bulge.

"Wow, a touch to the leg _is_ all it takes to get you all hot and bothered." This deserves a giggle.

He pursed his lips. His free hand ran down my chest, stopping and swirling his finger around my nipple. I inhaled sharply and reached out my other free hand to stroke him over his pants.

Edward brought his hands to my waist. "Take five steps back."

I smiled, and then slowly took five steps back to find my back up against a tree. Never once breaking the stare or the placement of my hand. I take this opportunity to use both hands. Edward is writhing under my hands. I'm breaking him. He grabs both of my wrists and brings my hands up above my head.

"That is not fair." He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't play fair the first time." I pulled on my hands a bit. He really has a tight grip on me. I move my hips up to his and I push and I push a little more His grip loosens just enough for me to slip my hands away. He moves his hands to my shoulders, pushes me up against the tree and gets right in my face.

"Tease"

He is toast. I grabbed the button to his jeans and ripped it off. His eyes are black and absolutely smoldering. He smiles and waits as I push down his jeans down. Before I could touch him, Edward's hands moved down my body and in between my legs. He was rubbing me, hard. My jaw dropped. I squinted for a second. Fuck, I need to concentrate. I can't let him win. He laughs as he removes my pants. His large vampire fingers can move at an alarming speed. I am at the point of climax so fast that I think I might be going into shock. I am tingling all over and I am struggling to keep my eyes open at all. His eyes are darker than I have ever seen on him. I can see his fucking smirk and I grabbed him with both hands and worked him up and down. I am not going down with out a fight. Damn his endurance. Fuck! Oh fuck! I am putting Edward's fingers on my Christmas card list. They are like the energizer bunny. They just keep going and going... I don't know how I am still even standing. Fuck! I just closed my eyes. "Fuck!"

Edward laughed and jumped way from me. That fucker. He is way too happy about this. I grab his shirt and pull him back to me. The forever smirking lips meet mine. His kisses are sloppy.

"Come on Bella, we should get back to the house."

"What? I didn't finish. I..." I put my hand on his chest and moved it slowly down.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was pretty freaked out when Alice saw you coming in contact with a human. We should at least show up and let them know that you're OK. We can finish later." He pulled away and started walking. "Come on."

Oh no he didn't. I am pissed and I want to fucking finish. I am manipulating him anyways. I don't care. "Edward wait."

He turned and looked me. I pushed myself back into the tree. "Come here. Now."

***********************************

When we walked into the house, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room. Alice jumped up and ran toward me. She hugged me, while excitedly squealing and jumping up and down. Esme was sitting in an oversized chair and Carlisle was standing beside her, his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling at me. The ice queen appears to be in a good mood. I gave Alice a curious look.

"Nice job Bella. We are all super happy to see you still have gold eyes."

"I told you." Carlisle whispered to Esme and she smacked him on the arm.

Jasper seemed to be in a foul mood. He wouldn't look at me at all. Alice curled up in his lap. "Come on Jazzy. Don't be this way. This is a good thing."

He grunted and then continued to stare down at his feet.

Edward looked angry. "Wow Jasper, you are a real fucking douche-fag. How could you even think that?"

I poked Edward. "You stole douche-fag from me."

"Yes, you have a wonderful influence on the vocabulary in this house," Esme said snidely. So much for the melting of the ice queen…

Edward was seething. The Emo and the mind reader were having there own little stare down.

Edward huffed. "You selfish emo ass."

"Edward!" Esme scolded him.

Jasper stood and they growled at each other.

"Enough!" Carlisle was now between them. "I have had enough douchfaggery from the both of you."

Carlisle bust out laughing, as did I.

"Jesus Carlisle!" Esme had her face in her hands.

"Nice!" I snorted.

Edward broke a smile first and Jasper walked out of the room with Alice following him out.

"Do I even want to know what he was thinking about?" I couldn't help but ask. Whatever it was, it made Edward growl.

"No." Edward said firmly.

Carlisle came to my side and looked at my eyes very carefully.

"Carlisle, she did not will them gold again." Edward sighed.

"You think I ate the human?" Damn sparkly paranoid vampires!

Carlisle held his hands up. "You must understand Bella. This is really abnormal. It is unheard for a new…"

I gave him the death look. I even growled a little bit. He smiled and rephrased. "A newly turned vampire, to have such control. Please don't blame Jasper for doubting you. None of us could have guessed that you would run away."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm strictly vegetarian." It worked for me when I was alive and it is going to work for me now.

Carlisle smiled and stood beside me. "I'm glad to here that. You've really stunned me. You have no idea what you just did. I must ask, what happened?"

He was a man who loves all the gory details. "I just ran away."

"And... Were you hunting him? Why did you stop?" So freaking curious.

"I started to, but I got distracted."

"What distracted you?"

I looked at Edward. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He and Edward exchanged glances and then they smiled at each other. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Anyways… Make sure you take her hunting soon. I want to make sure that she is as satisfied as possible."

"That will not be a problem." Edward answered. "I will make sure that she is satisfied, thoroughly."

Carlisle high-fived him and they giggled like little bitches. I think Esme and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Get used to this Bella. The men in this house like to brag."

Carlisle whipped his head in her direction.

"Just a little. I mean come on… I think the fact that we have never ending stamina as well as having the speed and dexterity in our fingers to make you women _beg _for more gives us bragging rights." Carlisle looked at Esme, held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

She stood and smiled. "Carlisle you are the douchefaggismus maximus."

She winked at me and walked out. I had to laugh. I almost fell on the floor I was laughing so hard. It is such a relief to see something that resembles of sense of humor coming out of her.

****************************

The hunt was quick and I must say, much needed. I had worked up quite an appetite after the close encounter with the human. I'm standing in the shower, letting the hot water clean the irritating pieces of fur and blood off of me. Hunting was getting easier, but I still despised it.

The thirst was uncomfortable, but not unmanageable. I know that human contact should be avoided from now on. I just can't fucking deal with that shit. As a matter of fact, I am going to stop thinking about this right now.

There were clothes laid out on the bed. A long brown hippie skirt and a long sleeved white blouse, which was really low cut, but kind of nice.

"What do you think?" Alice was suddenly standing in the doorway, all chipper and sweet.

"I like it, but a skirt?" We are in Alaska for Christ's sake.

"It is going to look killer on you and I am sure that Edward would love to see you in a skirt."

I smile. "That walking hard-on would like that wouldn't he?"

"I think most men like chicks in skirts. It an easy access thing." She shrugged and smiled back at me.

"Well, at least this one is not short. I like it. Thanks."

She pulled a laptop off the desk and hopped onto the bed. "Come and sit with me."

I got dressed, being very proud of myself for not ripping anything. Pulling on a skirt is much easier than pants right now. I think I may where skirts more often.

I sat next to Alice who was shopping online. Picking out skirt after skirt for me. "I only bought pants for you before. I wasn't sure if you would actually wear any skirts, but that one looks so good on you, we must order more. I am going to pick out a few shorts ones too."

"I like long. Stick with long."

Alice ignored me and ordered whatever she wanted. "Bella, have you looked at your legs? They are fucking hot. Go short, it will drive Edward crazy."

"I don't need a skirt to drive him crazy. I do that just fine on my own." I winked at her. What? I can't believe I just did that. This winking thing must be contagious.

"We get it from Carlisle. He winks all of the time and I guess it rubs off on us."

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Alice is secretly a mind reader. She must be.

"Are you kidding me? You are like an open book. Your expressions say it all and your body language leaves nothing to the imagination. Not too mention, you usually just say what's on you mind anyways. You don't hide much. Now, what do you think about this one?"

It was a black mini skirt. It was a tiny piece of black material that would barely cover my ass. I wrinkled my nose.

"See? You hate it. I can tell." She laughed. Am I that easy to read?

"It's just so short. I mean, I might as well walk around naked from the waist down. What would be the point in spending the money on it?"

"I know, I just asked to prove a point. You are an easy read. Have you checked out the closet yet?" 

"No, I haven't checked out anything yet." I jumped off the bed and made my way to the closet. I opened the door to see a gigantic walk in closet, filled with clothing. Alice slid past me.

"Sweaters are all hanging here." She pointed at a rack that spanned the length of the closet. "Blouses are hanging there." Holy shit. This bitch has a serious shopping problem. There was every kind of clothing and shoes imaginable in this not so little closet. I don't think I will ever wear half of this garb.

"I know, I know, it seems like a lot, but the way you and Edward have been going through clothes, you are going to need them."

I tried to hide my face.

"Don't be embarrassed. You two are two newly mated vampires. We have all been through it. Let me guess, you feel uncontrollably drawn to him physically. You feel the need to touch him constantly. You are obviously having crazy good sex on a regular basis. You just can't get enough right?"

"And this is normal? I thought maybe Edward turned me into some kind of raging sex machine."

I could hear him laughing from downstairs.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Perfectly normal. It's a vamp thing. Nothing to be ashamed of. Bella, there are no secrets in this house. Don't forget that you are living with a mind reader, a psychic and an empath. Nothing gets past us. You are lucky though… Edward can't read you, which everyone is so jealous of by the way. But I can see your future and Jazz can definitely feel what you are feeling."

"This is your norm? I don't see you humping Jasper constantly."

"Bella, you haven't noticed because you have been too busy rocking Edward's world. If you could get your head off his dick, you would see that everyone in this house in near nympho status."

"Shut is Alice. I like Bella's head on my dick!" Edward yelled from downstairs. Emmett and Carlisle just burst into laughter.

Wow. Surprise, surprise… I live in a house of horny vampires. How in the hell do I find myself in these situations?

"You'll see." She said as she purchased yet another slutty looking short skirt.

"Uh, I don't want to see that shit and will you stop with the short skirts already?"

"I didn't mean that you will actually _see_ it. I meant you will notice us constantly disappearing and you will surely hear it every one in a while."

"Ew Alice."

"Unless you expect everyone to run twenty miles away every time we want to screw than you will hear it. Super hearing remember? Don't complain, you and Edward are going to be the worst. Like I said before, newly mated vampires are insatiable. You'll be doing it all the time and your emotions will be much stronger. It works out well for me because of Jasper."

"Huh?"

"Jasper can feel what you feel Bella. When you are feeling frisky, he can feel it. He has been like a cave man lately; dragging me off to our room because of the crazy lusty vibes coming from you and Edward. Not that I complaining." She smiled and was now ordering some lingerie.

"No shit huh? I didn't think of that… That has to be majority weird."

"You'll get used to it. Besides, we are all pretty honest with each other and the men, well they like to try and top each other."

"Yeah, Esme mentioned that they like to brag."

"That is an understatement. When they get together, they feed off each other. It was bad enough when it was just Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Now that Edward is getting some, he is just like the rest of them. Be ready Bella. I can see some crazy shit brewing." She shook her head and laughed.

"Not that one Alice! The black one. Yes! Order two." Edward must be reading her thoughts and letting her know what to order. I looked over at the screen to see a very Goth black corset with a matching thong and those stockings thingies with the garters.

"We will have to order shoes to match. I'm thinking thigh high boots and maybe a choker." Alice shopped on.

"Edward! That is totally whorish." I knew it! He is a perv.

He laughed. "Oh my god. Definitely go with thigh high Alice."

"Oh fuck, please order a pair in Esme's size." Carlisle was now at the door.

"What do you think Jazz?" She turned around and he was next to Carlisle.

"Ummm… Just order them darling and let's put a rush on the shipping." Both of them stare in wonder at what their girls will soon be wearing. I almost expect them to start drooling venom at any moment.

"Are you actually ordering those? Holy wallet fucker! Those boots are six hundred dollars a pair."

She typed in a credit card number and ordered a pair for every women in the house without the slightest hesitation.

"You're not used to having money are you?"

"Definitely not. I used to shop at Walmart."

Alice scrunched up her face. "Yuck! Generic clothing makes me gag. You are never shopping there again."

"You like shopping. Why don't you just shop for me?"

Her eyes lit up. Her smile was radiating. "Oh, I will."

I needed a break from shopping. I decided to check out this place. I wandered around marveling over the sheer size. There is a kitchen that is every chef's wet dream, a fancy formal dining room and a great room, where everyone seemed to hang out the most. Each couple had there own bedroom and Carlisle has a bat cave of course. There is a four card garage, plus an out building that houses snowmobiles, ATVs and a big ass truck with a plow. The yard is good sized, but most of the surroundings are heavily wooded. I walked to the side to find a greenhouse. Esme is inside, planting something.

She didn't acknowledge me as I walked through the door.

"Hey Ez."

"Hi Bella."

It is really warm in here, much more so than the rest of the house. The smells in hear are incredibly pleasing. There is a long row of herbs. Lavender, chamomile, basil, lemongrass and juniper.

"You have an herb garden?"

"I like the way they smell. I find it therapeutic. Here make yourself useful." She tossed over a few packages of seeds and pointed to the planter box on my left.

"Sunflowers? I love sunflowers." I smiled and planted the seeds

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that there is not a whole lot of sun here. It is shit going to grow?"

She scowled. She hates when I used bad language.

"Look up." There were a series of lamps hanging the length of the greenhouse. "They will grow."

I took that as my cue to leave and I walked back into the yard when I noticed a fire pit, along with a rather large pile of wood. I'm thinking fire.

A window opened on the second floor. Alice poked her head out.

"Good idea Bella. We will be down in ten minutes." Damn psychic pixie.

I picked up the biggest piece of wood and chucked it over to the fire pit. It was bigger than me. Then I grabbed one with each hand and threw them over like they were pine cones. It is effortless. I love how strong I am.

I used the biggest pieces as benches and I had a fire going in no time. Emmett and Rose emerged from the woods and came walking over.

"Yes! Fire!" Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her over.

Edward, Alice and Jasper came out a few minutes later.

"What is the point of this?" Rose asked.

Emmett nudged her. "There is no point. You just sit, enjoy the fire and relax."

Jasper stood up. "I'll be right back." He ran into the house in a flash.

"This is supposed to be fun? We have a fire place. We could do this inside." I guess Rose isn't the outdoorsy type.

"Chill Rose. Hanging out by a fire is always fun. I used to do this all the time when I was alive. Of course, we usually had beer or..."

Emmett is an open book too. Jasper came walking back holding a guitar. Emmett was staring at him with a gigantic tell-all grin.

"What?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to Alice.

"Bro, we are in need of your assistance."

It took a little convincing, but Emmett and I talked Jasper into getting all of us high.

Emmett had been staring at the fire for the last twenty minutes. He had found a big stick, which he used to poke the fire with. He decided that the stick was perfect and that he was keeping it forever. He even named it; fire pokey stick. He professed his love for fire pokey stick and refused to put it down.

Edward was sitting in front of me, his head in my lap. Rose and Alice were rolling in the snow giggling like mad woman. Jasper was quiet.

"What's up J?"

"I wish I could feel it too." He used his whiney emo voice.

It is time for me to work some magic. "Jemo, shut up and be high with us."

He looked at me and I stared into his topaz eyes and focused on him. I could see the tension fading from his body. He was feeling it. His eye lids drooped slightly and he let out a small laugh.

"Now pick up that guitar and play for us."

He smiled and played quietly, making good back ground music.

I put my hands in Edward's hair. Lazily twirling it between my fingers.

"So, we are really going to live forever?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and rolled his head around while I massaged it.

"Time has a different meaning to you now. I... I can't articulate right. My mouth has lost communication to my brain I think..."

Edward was high. Oh my...

Come to find out, this was Edward's first time experiencing the effects of drugs. He was quiet, staring up at the sky and looking at me and smiling.

Emmett and Rose went for 'a walk' in the woods, accompanied by fire pokey stick. Alice slumped onto to Jasper, who wouldn't let go of his guitar.

"Time, time, time

See what's become of me

When I look around

For my possibilities..."

Alice was singing and I recognized it. Hazy Shade of Winter, good song. The tempo picked up and I watched Jasper play. I could hear the notes swirl in the air. I could feel the vibrations every time he strummed or plucked a string. I could smell the guitar smells; the woody acoustic smell. Alice's voice was soft and pretty and she sang in perfect tune.

I rubbed Edward's shoulders until the song ended. I noticed that Alice was touching Jasper's leg. I give them ten seconds before they escape to their room. I was wrong, it was four seconds.

"That made me want to play." I said quietly as I eyeballed Jasper's guitar.

"Me too. You play guitar?"

"A little. A friend taught me a few chords. I was never any good, but I had fun."

"You should try again. He left his guitar. Go get it."

"I could, but that would involve moving and I'm lazy. Plus, I don't trust myself with it. I don't want to break it. Do you play guitar too?"

"A little... I prefer to play the piano."

"Play for me. I saw the piano in the great room."

He rolled his head again. "OK, but that will also involve moving." He smiled up at me. His crooked grin, even more crooked than usual. I laughed and shoved him off of me.

He sprung up and offered me his hand. "I hope I can play like this. I feel silly."

I dragged him inside and he sat at the piano. He took a deep breathe and looked at the keys. He placed his hands down slowly and then looked at me. "What should I play?"

"Play what you feel. Play something silly."

He immediately started play the theme song to the Muppet show. He was only a few bars in before he couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't. I'm too fucked up. My fingers are defying me." He shook his head with laughter.

I sat next to him on the bench and looked at him in his super high gorgeousness. I put my finger on his chin and met his eyes.

"Play for me." I'm making him. I want to hear this. He put his hands down and began _really_ playing for me. The song started out very simple and melodic. He is moving his hands over the keys so fluently, almost ghostly. He didn't look down, he had his eyes closed. This man is a fucking musical genius. The piece he is playing is complex, it is moody and he is playing it from memory. He is radiating an intensity that is freaking sexy as hell. I wanted to jump him that very moment, but I let him continue his song. I opted to slide my legs in his lap and put my head on his shoulder. When the song ended and he sighed and slid his hand up and down my legs.

"Edward, you play beautifully. I loved it. What was that?"

He looked somewhat embarrassed. "Thanks, I wrote it."

My mouth just dropped open. "Wow. You rock. Seriously, I'm impressed. You are very talented. Did you name it?"

"Yes"

Silence.

More silence.

"Well? What did you name it?"

"Bella"

"What?"

He laughed. "Nothing. No.. I mean, the name of the song is Bella. I wrote it the night you agreed to ditch the dance and let me drive you to Seattle."

I could have sworn I just felt my heart beat. He wrote that for me... I am being swallowed by Edward's eyes. I know I am staring at him again, but the more I get to know him, the more I freaking love this sparklepire. He just keeps getting better and better, aside from him being a little too sexy sometimes and breaking my concentration. No more gambling with Edward, without cheating...


	15. Armageddon UPDATED!

OK, So don't kill me, but after re-reading this, I was not at all happy with the ending. So.... I changed it up a a bit. I think what is now on this page works much better and I hope you agree!!!

I own nothing.

Chapter 15: **Arm-ageddon (updated)**

"Just try it on." Alice stood before me with one hand on her hip and in the other hand lay the black lingerie monstrosity. "What's the big deal? I bought lots of things. We could have a little fashion show."

She smiled so brightly and there was a distinct twinkle in her eye. She can't be serious.

"What? No."

"Please Bella. It will be fun. I can see it."

I laugh. "You are such a liar."

She looked offended.

"If you did _see it..._ Than it was just your over active imagination. No way."

She looked disappointed, but hell! I am not parading around in front of Alice in that get-up.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and sought refuge in my closet. Emmett was suddenly at the door.

"Good for you. I thought you would look like Barbie Bella by now. Alice looks sweet, but she is really vicious about fashion. She dresses us all. We don't fight it. We just succumb." He leaned into the door. "Besides, it's easier that way. You don't want to piss off the pixie."

"Damn right." She stepped out of the closet and glared at Emmett. Perhaps she saw what was going to happen next. Perhaps not... Emmett whipped a snow ball, which made contact with Alice's head and then he proceeded to laugh.

Alice is now slapping him on the arm, which is only making him laugh harder. She continued her playful assault on his shoulder and then after a quick slap to his head Emmet grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Now you've done it." He said.

"Put me down Emmett. Just let me go change first." Alice jumped away and ran to her room, emerging a few seconds later and this time she was ready. God knows where Emmett is hiding the snowballs, but she deflected his next attempt with a quick flick of her hand. "Let's go. I'm assuming we are not playing in the house?" She asked Emmett.

"Hell no. Esme would kill us. I know the perfect place. Follow me."

"Wait, where are we going? What are we doing?"

He didn't stay long enough for me to answer. He turned away and ran downstairs. Alice leaned against the wall. "Don't worry. This will be fun and I'm not lying this time."

I could hear Emmett trying to round up Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. I followed Alice downstairs and outside into the yard.

Em turned and smiled at me. "You like football?"

I resisted immediately. Take Bella, add sports and prepare for disaster. That has always been my motto when it comes to physical activity. Emmett and Jazz started to try and form teams and then something strange happened.

"Bella is on my team." Edward said as he slid his arm around my waist. "We will crush them," he whispered.

"No way." Jazz huffed. "That gives your team too much of an advantage. Bella is on my team."

"Me too." Alice said while locking arms with me. I stood there in silence while they argued over me. My whole freaking world just turned upside down. I have always been the slacker in gym class. Always the one to be picked last and now these silly vamps are fighting over me. Should I tell them that I don't even know how to play football?

Edward stood next to me while the others argued back and forth.

"OK Already!" Esme had come out of the greenhouse. "Since you obviously can't work this out among yourselves, I am going to decide."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Girls VS Boys."

"Ha Ha! Yes!" Alice screeched and then she stuck her tongue out at Emmett. Rose finally cracked a smile and walked over after refusing to play like five minutes ago.

Edward kissed the side of my head. "This should be interesting."

Jemo, my brother in manipulation looks miffed. He shook his head and frowned.

Emmett is staring at me. He narrows his eyes, smirks and winks. What have I gotten myself into?

Then we ran. We followed Em through the forest until we came upon the place where the forest ends and you are surrounded by a whole lot of nothing. Wide open ice covered earth as far as thee I could see. The sky is covered by grey clouds and everything is so stark and white.

"Huddle!"

The boys ran off to the other end, which was easily six hundred yards away. Alice shrugged her coat off and handed it to me.

"Put it on."

"Umm…" It is not as if I get cold anymore.

"It's white. It will help you blend in." She raised her eyebrows at me and that was when I noticed what she is wearing. A white sweater and very light off white khakis. Rose was wearing all white too. Ah ha… A strategy.

"Mask your thoughts." Alice said to Rose. I smiled because I didn't have to.

We huddled together and Alice began whispering instructions. "First off, calm down Bella. You are the fastest among us and you aren't clumsy anymore."

She paused for a moment. She could see what is going to happen and she does not look pleased. We crouched down.

"OK, Edward just read my thoughts. The vision was based on only their strategy. We lost."

She paused again and bobbed her head up and down repeatedly.

"I'm blocking Edward with a song. I gotta keep it going. Sorry... Anyways, now we strategize and kick their asses."

"So, we are going to change the future?"

She smiled as she grooved along to something that must be danceable. "Exactly. Those bastards are going to cheat like hell and so are we."

Having Alice as a team mate was a dream come true. Everything she said would happen, did.

"Three, Two, One. Hut!"

Alice threw the ball to me and I ran. I ran until I was at the touch down line. Well, that was easy enough. During the next play, Jasper threw Edward the ball and he ran. I tackled him not three seconds later. As we took our next positions, Edward was in front of me.

"Come on love, let me run a little." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Give me a sporting chance."

Em passed him the ball and I gave him two seconds before I went after him. As I began to run, I felt a tightness in my chest. I started to slow down. The thought of Edward making a touch down was making me... making me want to cry.

Rosalie yelled from behind me. "Run Bella!"

"Fight it! It is just Jasper cheating!" Alice screamed.

That double crossing emo bitch! I sprang forward to see Em out of the corner of my eye. He was getting close and about to tackle me. I remembered the plan and stopped. I whipped my head to the right.

"Holy shit! Did you see the size of that grizzly?"

Em stopped and looked. I can't believe he fell for that!!! I ran as the dumb vamp looked for my nonexistent bear. I sprinted forward and tackled Edward about ten yards from the touch down line.

I couldn't rejoice as I still felt awkward, sad and moments away from breaking down into a sob.

"You alright?" Asked Emmett.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Jasper. "Do we need to call a waaaaambulance?"

They laughed to themselves and then walked away. Alice came to me and put her arm around my shoulder as I sniffled.

"It's OK. Don't get all worked up. I told you they were going to cheat."

And cheat they did. On the next play Jasper made all of us girls super paranoid, down right afraid of the football. We ran in the opposite direction of the ball. Emmett took this opportunity to chase us. We were acting super girly, screaming and running away from the laughing boys who were torturing us with this ridiculous fear of the ball. Needless to say, they scored a touch down easily.

Well, you underhanded fucking assholes. Two can play at this game.

I would no longer hesitate to manipulate any of these boys who would stoop so low as to make me cry just win this stupid game. It, as they say, is on.

Right before Jasper said hut, I made him throw out a wave of lust to all of the boys, but they weren't lusting after us girls. Oh no, they wanted the ball...

"Hut!"

I watched as Jasper paused and loosened his grip. His fingers started moving slowly up and down the on the leather object he now wanted so badly.

"Jazz, what are you doing? Don't touch my ball like that." Emmett is now breathing heavy.

Jasper looked around quickly and then he ran. I didn't bother chasing him, but Em and Edward did. Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, just long enough to reach over his shoulder and get a grip on the ball. But Jemo wouldn't give it up. They were rolling around on the ground. Wresting over the damn thing. Four seconds later, they ripped the ball in half.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked. The look of disappointment on his face was priceless.

"Edward, you fuck!" Cried Jasper as he lay on his back and rubbed the remains of the ball against his neck. Edward stood up and pouted.

The lust was fading. They were all still a bit dazed as we started preparing for our next play. The wonder that is Alice had Emmett bring a few extra balls and so we began. Edward is in front of me. Crouched and ready to tackle. He looks pissed. I haven't seen him look this pissed since biology class.

I chuckle lightly and pass the ball from hand to hand.

This isn't the ball Edward. Emmett is the ball.

"Three, two one. Hut!"

I shot the ball to Rosalie who took off running with Emmett right behind her. I ran slowly after Edward and I watched as he grabbed Emmett from behind and raised him over his head. He turned and dashed toward the other end of the field with a screaming, kicking Emmett thrashing above him. Rose scored a touch down. Edward threw Emmett to the ground and then I made Edward dance. We have all seen those silly football players who do a little victory dance after scoring. That is exactly what Edward is doing.

Emmett jumped up, smacked Edward in the head and then stalked over to me.

"Cut the shit already small fry. What's the matter? Can't win without cheating?"

"Fuck you. You guys cheated first. I was just leveling the playing field." I stepped closer to him. He looked down at me and puffed his chest out.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" I asked and then I put my finger on his chest and pushed him back about ten feet. He lunges for me and I put my arms around his neck and swing myself around landing on his back, squeezing my arms into an unbreakable head lock. He is trying to shake me off and all I can do is laugh. This is like riding one of those mechanical bulls. I let one hand wave in the air while yelling, "Yee haw."

Everyone was laughing now, except for Emmett, who decided to throw himself to the ground, using me as a cushion. I gasped as his weight came down on me. I almost pushed him off, but then I remember what Alice had told me. Emmett is ticklish. I reached my hand under his short and tickled the shit out of his ribs. He screamed like a girl and begged me to stop. I jumped away, but not before kicking him in the ass for good measure.

"You little shit." He said right before he tackled me to the ground so hard that I could feel the earth move beneath us. I tried to jump up, but he grabbed my leg. I looked down.

"Give it up Em. I'm just taking your advice. This newborn strength doesn't last forever right? I have to kick your ass while I can." Then I kicked him.

I've got to give it to Emmett. He can take a beating. No matter how many times I pushed him or punched him, he always came back for more. He is such a glutton for punishment. I decide to run, but he grabs my arm and pulls. I pull back and a fierce growl erupts from Emmett's chest. He pulled once more, really fucking hard. I heard a crunchy ripping sound and then everything stopped.

A serge of energy rips through my body. Feels like adrenaline. It paralyzes and and makes me want to run at the same time.

I heard Rose gasp.

"Oh shit." Alice whispered.

Jasper and Edward were standing with their mouths open. Edward suddenly started to growl ferociously. Then I looked at Emmett who is slowly backing away with my arm in his hands. My arm, just my arm. I froze.

"I didn't... Oh god, I am so sorry." His lips were trembling. I looked down to see my shoulder twitching, but no arm. I couldn't help but try and move my now detached appendage. I looked over then screamed as my fingers wiggled.

He ripped my fucking arm off. That punk ass fuckface. My fucking arm is... GAH! My bodiless arm flew up and punched him in the mouth and then I fell to the ground.

Everything is now a blur. I heard Edward yelling. I felt wind in my hair. My body is numb. My mind is in retreat. I can feel Jasper trying to calm me down. I can hear reassurances from Alice that everything is going to be fine. I can hear Rose slapping Emmett and telling him no sex for a week. I can't take this. I am about to freak out. No, I am about to shut down.

Fade to black.

An undetermined amount of time later...

"Bella?"

I open my eyes to see Carlisle in front of me. "Bella, everything is going to be fine. You are OK."

"My arm..."

"No worries dear. We heal rapidly." He motions toward my arm which is now reattached, but sore as hell. I grab it and rub up and down in disbelief. Thank fucking god.

"Here. Drink this." He hands me a pouch obviously filled with blood and not just any blood, human blood. There is a tiny straw making it look like a bloody caprice sun. My eyes grow wide. "Nothing to be upset about. It's donated blood. No one had to die for this."

"I thought donated blood is off limits."

"Normally yes, but I think this situation called for an exception to the rule. Animal blood will heal you, but that could take about a week. Human blood will have you up and around my the end of the day."

I take the pouch. The scent is light, masked by the plastic. It doesn't matter. I want it. I can't resist. The blood is rich and sweet and I think I may have just moaned. How Carlisle can be around this stuff without going totally ape shit is insane. So fucking good!

Carlisle chuckled and then pushed my arm into my shoulder. It is an absolutely crazy tingling feeling at first. Then I started hearing the muscles stretch and feeling the bones go back into place. This is in my not so fucking humble opinion the strangest thing I have ever experienced.

"Fuck" Was all I could get out.

"It's going to be sore for a few hours at least." He begins to massage my shoulder gently. "Feels good. Everything is where it should be."

He rose from his chair and returned a few things to his medical bag. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you alright? Is it painful?"

"No, not painful. Maybe a little uncomfortable. It's just... My arm was detached from my body not too long ago. It's intensely surreal is all."

He sat back down. "I would imagine so. I have never been injured, so I can't say from experience, but yeah, that must be unnerving."

"I can't believe that I will be totally healed in less than a day."

"Incredible isn't it? With a little blood in the mix, the venom has a crazy amount of healing power. It will heal just about anything."

"Really? So, I could rip Emmett's head off and you could fix it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't."

"Oh come on! He ripped my fucking arm off!! At least let me rip off one of his. It's only fair."

He smiled. "For what it's worth, he didn't intend to rip it off. It was an accident and he really feels like shit. It took all of us to hold back Edward. And I'm glad we did. I have never seen Edward that angry before. Jasper has exhausted himself trying to calm everybody down. Not to mention, Rose has kicked him out of their bedroom for two weeks. Believe me. He is going to suffer."

"Emmett not getting sex for two weeks is not an acceptable punishment as far as I am concerned."

He is laughing at me again! "I sympathize with you. I really do, but you are a very clever girl. I am sure you can plot a meaningful revenge that doesn't involve violence. Please, I dig peace." He winks.

"I'll see what I can do. Fingers must be pretty simple to reattach, no?"

He sighs and gets up once again.

"I'm kidding. I won't rip off any of Emmett's body parts, but I am leaving the door open for some sort of humiliation on his part."

"I can accept those terms. I am going to send Edward in now. I must warn you, Jasper had to be a little creative. Edward wouldn't calm down for anything. You'll see."

As soon as he walked out the door, Edward walked in. I watched as he walked at a human pace to the bed. He looked tired, his eyes slightly drooped and his body without any tension. He sat next to me and he brushed his fingers against mine. He started at my hand and massaged every muscle, while kissing every part of my shoulder. He finally looked me in the eye and his hands cupped my face.

"Are you..."

"I'm OK."

He sighed and laid next to me, pushing his head onto my chest. "Mmmmm, you're soft."

He looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin while moving his chin in between my boobs. I gave him a look.

"They are like …. Like pillows. My pillows."

He pulled my shirt down and buried his face in between them. "I really like your breasts." Then he proceeded to giggle.

Edward is giggling? He is so fucking high right now and judging by the way he is fondling my breasts, I would have to assume that Jasper gave him some lust too.

"That would explain why you constantly stare at them."

"I can't help it. They call to me. They beg me to touch them." He rolls onto his side and hugs my waist. "I was so worried about you."

'Edward, why? You knew I would heal fast."

"Rational thinking goes out the window when you see your mate's arm get ripped off. We may be immortal, but we can still be injured. It killed me to see you like that." The concern in his voice was unexpected.

I pulled him into me and I hugged my weedtard sentimental vampire. I let him continue kneading my breasts. My shirt was torn off moments later.

Edward was on top me me, propping himself up on his elbows. "I need you to lay down and try not to move. You're still healing. You should be taking it easy." He lowered himself and smiled into my stomach. He kissed and licked his way to down and then removed my panties with his teeth. He put his mouth on me and I tensed. He stopped and looked up at me. "Relax Bella."

"I can't relax when you are doing that."

"Jasper!" Edward called. "Bella needs a little something, if you would."

Edward crawled up my body and kissed my lips. I could feel a tingling sensation in my toes. It is spreading to my legs. Oh, I'm relaxed now. Thank you Jemo.

Edward put his finger on my chin. "Now, I am going to continue." He slid his hand down and began circling my clit. I feel like I am sinking into the bed. Tension no longer exists. "Good girl. Just let me take care of you. I will make you forget all about your arm."

Arm? What arm? I am perfectly content to be in this bed with a hungry Edward doing nothing but pleasing me. Are you kidding? I could stay like this forever.

Twelve hours later...

"Edward... Ahhh... Oh my god. I can't take it. It's too much. Too much... Oh!"

My cries were split. Half for unadulterated pleasure and the other half in disgust and wanting to flee this house. Apparently, the lust coming off Edward and I, set off Jasper. Come to find out, Jasper has control issues. Heh. In the throws of passion, he tends to send out of waves of emotions uncontrollably. In this case, lust. He sent every vampire in this house into sex mode, which wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't have to hear it.

Edward has been 'making me feel better' for... I'm not sure how long. The sun went down and then came up again. He only stopped once to kiss his way up to my elbow. He examined my shoulder then brought his mouth right above my collar bone. His tongue followed the barely noticeable scar that circled my shoulder, leaving behind his sticky venom on my skin.

"My venom will help heal you." He whispered and then he lightly kissed the scar on my neck.

Then I was in blissville again. Edward was unstoppable, not that I tried to stop him. Jasper had us in some kind of freaky love spell. I heard another SMACK from Alice's room.

"Edward, we need to get out of here. Oh! Oh my... I am mmm, mmm... fucking Ahhh... serious!" I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up. "They are driving me crazy. I really didn't need to know that Alice likes to be spanked."

"At least you don't have to listen to their thoughts." He attempted to put his head back between my legs.

"No. Edward, let's go."

He rolled off of me and looked a bit confused.

"I think I have lost feeling in my mouth."

I sigh. "It's OK, I think I have lost feeling in my legs."

He crawled over me and his off kilter smile was blazing. "I could carry you."

I refused to be carried. We jumped out the window and ran into the Alaskan wilderness. I certainly can't run as fast while under Jasper's spell. Edward can keep up with me for the time being. Although I think he likes to chase me. The farther from the house we traveled, the more my head started to clear. My thoughts are now consumed by a deep thudding heart beat and oh yes, I am thirsty. I follow the scent to a river. I hold back in the trees and scan the area for my breakfast. There it is. Emmett's favorite. A grizzly. It is big and slightly intimidating. I move in stealth mode quickly and silently, throwing my body into a crouch as I sense someone else near bye. I move closer toward my prey. Mine.

A light growl begins. The bear is moving away from the water, toward the forest. I spring forward. Edward lands right next to me a moment later. He growls. I am not sure if he is growling at me or at the bear. We both freeze and our eyes meet. Edward shutters and shakes his head before moving slowly toward me. It's just Edward... No threat to me.

"Go..." He whispers.

I glance to the huge brown bear as it sits unaware. It is easily four times my size. Edward is now standing in front of me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I want my twenty four hours. Starting now."

He sure did pick a weird moment to spring this on me. I can't back out now. I made a bet. I have no choice. I have to do this. I look at him. I'm not really sure what to do. Here goes nothing.

I want you to hear me.

I try to stare past the topaz pools. Edward, I want you to hear me.

After about ten seconds of us staring at each other, my concentration was broken by the drumming heart that is ringing in my ears. My throat is engulfed in a painful heat. I want to hunt.

Edward let out a powerful growl that startled the bear and it took off running. Before he sprang ahead of me, he said. "Let's hunt."

We darted in and out of trees, each of us jockeying for a better position to kill. He must be able to read me now, because he is countering my every move. CHEATER!

He is smiling. Yep, he can definitely hear me.

I push my self as fast as I can, but Edward has his hands on the bear before me. He snaps it's neck and looks at me. "Feed with me."

I Step closer to him and he motions for me to to drink. I sink my teeth in quickly and begin to relax as my throat is soothed. I open my eyes and look up to see Edward looking down at me. His chest rising and falling. The more I take, the more worked up he becomes. I pull away and he kisses me. This is the epitome of a hungry kiss. His hands are in my hair and he pushes himself closer to me. I pull my face back and look at his black eyes.

Go Edward. I want to see you do it.

He took in a sharp breathe and kept his eyes on me as he pulled up the animal bit down hard. I can't believe this. He looks... He looks fucking hot. I focus on his mouth. His lips fastened themselves out the wound and he is so precise, so meticulous, he never spills a drop. I can't help it... I start thinking about his mouth on me.

Edward pulls away and drags me into the forest. He spins me around me rips my shirt from my body. There is a tangle of clothes. There are grunts and whimpers as we let our demons take over and fuck like animals. It is hard, fast, erotic and bloody. It's liberating. I love it. I love seeing Edward like this. I turn my body to face him. God, he is so raw, so hungry, so sexy... I can't get enough of him.

My thoughts are making him push harder. Yes, it feels so good. So good... More...

He crushed his lips against mine as he came. His body jerked and I pushed myself up against him as hard as I could. I was breathless and heavy as he lifted himself off of me and spooned me. We laid there for a while in silence.

"Edward?"

He squeezed me. "I'm sorry."

I turned around. "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"That was so... frenzied and angry."

"No, not angry. That was aggressive. It was raging passion. Edward, that was incredible."

I am not sure how he could think otherwise. "It was you and me." I pictured his mouth as he drank and I pictured him above me, taking me hard. I could feel myself becoming all worked up again. I put my hands on his face.

You and me Edward. Letting everything else go and taking what we want. My fingers traced his lips. It made me feel so connected to you.

"I have never let anyone see that side of me. That animal, that monster..." He closed his eyes and grimaced.

I almost laughed. A monster indeed, but this is beyond our control. Beyond all control. I would like to think that we are as good as we can be, for vampires... Sustaining life with stinking animal blood, when we could be snacking on super yummy humans. We keep the our evil caged. If what I just saw is your worst side, than so be it. We are what we are Edward.

"I need to know. Are you happy with what you've become? You knew I was a killer. Did you want this?"

"I spent my human life being fairly miserable. Right now, I feel alive."

He laughs quietly.

OK, bad analogy. "How many times did you see me smile as a human?"

He didn't answer me.

"How many times have I smiled in the past few days? Did I want to be a vampire? No, but I don't regret it. I'm not Rose. I know that there is more to me than a blood thirsty leech. I still exist and I still feel." I run my fingers down his jaw. "I love you, you brooding fucking vampire."

He doesn't look convinced. "No, I am convinced. I guess a big part of me feared that you would hate me for turning you into a monster."

I know you are reading my thoughts. You know that I don't hate you. What I feel for you is the farthest thing from hate. I love every part of you, including the monster. I kinda like the monster. He's pretty hot.

He smiles at me. "You amaze me."

I run my fingers through his sex hair and smile. I look him up and down in adoration. Part of me still can't fathom how plain old Bella wound up in the arms of someone so insanely beautiful. I must have smelled _really good._

"Bella." His tone was serious. I shrugged.

"You my dear are super shiny." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, super shiny now, but then... Not so much.

"You really have no idea do you? No one ever thought you were plain. Every fucking male at Forks High thought you were the opposite of plain. Believe me, I had to hear it all day at school."

Who the hell was thinking anything about me? Most just ignored me.

"The weren't ignoring you. They were intimidated by you and if I had to spend one more second listening to what Mike Newton had rolling around in his sick little mind, I would have done more than rip his arm off."

The thought of Sporto having nasty thoughts about me is just wrong. I shudder in response.

Edward laughs. "You'd be surprised at how many people had those types of thoughts about you."

"I think I'd rather not know." Who the hell am I kidding? I am one nosy bitch. OK Edward, who would be the one that surprised _you _the most?"

He leaned back and thought about it. It was almost a minute before he spoke. Jesus Christ! How many can there be?

He donned another devilish smirk. "Lauren. I almost lost it when she first saw you and thought to herself 'Lez B friends."


	16. Concert T’s, neighbors and interventions

Hello everyone! I wanted to start by saying that I updated the ending of Chapter 15. I just wasn't happy with the way out turned out, So.... I am going to start with a recap.

Oh and remember, I own nothing.

He crushed his lips against mine as he came. His body jerked and I pushed myself up against him as hard as I could. I was breathless and heavy as he lifted himself off of me and spooned me. We laid there for a while in silence.

"Edward?"

He squeezed me. "I'm sorry."

I turned around. "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"That was so... frenzied and angry."

"No, not angry. That was aggressive. It was raging passion. Edward, that was incredible."

I am not sure how he could think otherwise. "It was you and me." I pictured his mouth as he drank and I pictured him above me, taking me hard. I could feel myself becoming all worked up again. I put my hands on his face.

You and me Edward. Letting everything else go and taking what we want. My fingers traced his lips. It made me feel so connected to you.

"I have never let anyone see that side of me. That animal, that monster..." He closed his eyes and grimaced.

I almost laughed. A monster indeed, but this is beyond our control. Beyond all control. I would like to think that we are as good as we can be, for vampires... Sustaining life with stinking animal blood, when we could be snacking on super yummy humans. We keep our evil caged. If what I just saw is your worst side, than so be it. We are what we are Edward.

"I need to know. Are you happy with what you've become? You knew I was a killer. Did you want this?"

"I spent my human life being fairly miserable. Right now, I feel alive."

He laughs quietly.

OK, bad analogy. "How many times did you see me smile as a human?"

He didn't answer me.

"How many times have I smiled in the past few days? Did I want to be a vampire? No, but I don't regret it. I'm not Rose. I know that there is more to me than a blood thirsty leech. I still exist and I still feel." I run my fingers down his jaw. "I love you, you brooding fucking vampire."

He doesn't look convinced. "No, I am convinced. I guess a big part of me feared that you would hate me for turning you into a monster."

I know you are reading my thoughts. You know that I don't hate you. What I feel for you is the farthest thing from hate. I love every part of you, including the monster. I kinda like the monster. He's pretty hot.

He smiles at me. "You amaze me."

I run my fingers through his sex hair and smile. I look him up and down in adoration. Part of me still can't fathom how plain old Bella wound up in the arms of someone so insanely beautiful. I must have smelled _really good._

"Bella." His tone was serious. I shrugged.

"You my dear are super shiny." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, super shiny now, but then... Not so much.

"You really have no idea do you? No one ever thought you were plain. Every fucking male at Forks High thought you were the opposite of plain. Believe me; I had to hear it all day at school."

Who the hell was thinking anything about me? Most just ignored me.

"The weren't ignoring you. They were intimidated by you and if I had to spend one more second listening to what Mike Newton had rolling around in his sick little mind, I would have done more than rip his arm off."

The thought of Sporto having nasty thoughts about me is just wrong. I shudder in response.

Edward laughs. "You'd be surprised at how many people had those types of thoughts about you."

"I think I'd rather not know." Who the hell am I kidding? I am one nosy bitch. OK Edward, who would be the one that surprised _you _the most?"

He leaned back and thought about it. It was almost a minute before he spoke. Jesus Christ! How many can there be?

He donned another devilish smirk. "Lauren. I almost lost it when she first saw you and thought to herself 'Lez B friends."

**Chapter 16: Concert T's, neighbors and interventions. Oh My!**

Revenge. Plain and simple. I think I will bide my time. I'll make him wait; make him suffer with nonchalant tiny manipulations here and there while I concoct the perfect payback. And you know what they say about payback... It is going to be a bitch and in Emmett's case, it will be a bitch of epic proportion.

Emmett, you will pay for the little incident involving my arm. I commence obsessive plotting!

"Bella..."

I huff. Don't use that tone with me Edward. "What? If he had ripped your arm off, would you just let it go?"

He backed off. "Probably not."

What the hell was I thinking when I promised Carlisle that I wouldn't remove any of Em's body parts? God, now I'm the sucker. I sigh. Something tells me that Carlisle is always the voice of reason. Edward laughed and then took off running. I beat him home of course. I found Alice on the front porch waiting for us.

"How's the arm?" She asks with a smile.

"Just fine, no thanks to you. You could have warned me." I attempt to shoot imaginary daggers into her eyes.

"Bella! He didn't plan to do it, so it was impossible for me to see it coming and I don't see everything you know, nor do I sit around looking into your future all day." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and by the way, you should check with me first before you make another bet with Edward."

She smirked and then grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. To my dismay, we end up in my closet again. Alice is frantically searching for the perfect outfit for me. The clothes are flying around me like a tornado. Something just landed on my head. Upon further investigation, it turned out to be a red dress.

"It will match your eyes," Alice squeaked.

I sped into the bathroom to curse at the reflection in the mirror. Doh! Red again! The human blood... Donated or not, the affects are clear. So red, yet so bright are my creepy eyes. They almost glow.

"Don't change them Bella."

"Alice, I look like the devil." I do! Just call me Diablo.

"I just think you should wait until morning to change them. They will really freak out Tanya." Alice just wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Tanya?"

"Yes, she and the rest of her family are coming to visit today."

"In that case, screw the red dress. I will need something shorter, much shorter." That blonde vamp better watch herself. I may have promised to keep all of Emmett's limbs attached but the thought of a twitching armless Tanya makes me giggle.

All of the sudden, Edward was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Please tell me why the hell you are thinking about _that_?"

Whoops! I smiled and patted his head. Sorry Edward. I was just... How do I explain this without coming off like a super jealous bitch? I guess there is no point in even trying now, as Edward just heard that.

Edward stared at me with a disapproving look. Alice snatched up the red dress and proceeded to rummage through the endless clothing. "Alice?" He asked.

"I can't find the right shoes," she grumbled. "This won't work. Bella, I need to get you more shoes immediately. Edward, can you go in my closet and grab the Jimmy Choo's? The black one's with the silver straps. They should work."

"Alice!"

"What? Can't you see that I am busy trying to make your women look fabulous?" Did she just throw a boot at him?

"Just take a peek, will you?"

"Calm down. I am sure whatever she was thinking is a lot worse than what will actually happen. Now go and fetch me the shoes."

He scoffed and ducked, barely missing the second boot that Alice winged at his head. Edward ran away and Alice stopped. She stared at the wall for a moment and then looked really mad.

"Carlisle!" She screamed. With our super hearing, the yelling really is so unnecessary. Alice raced out of the closet. I followed her down the hall into the bat cave. She stood in front of Carlisle and started growling. He held in his hands a large cardboard box.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Alice, we talked about this." He replied as he gripped the box protectively.

"Give me the box." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"Never!" He exclaimed, right before he jumped out the window with the mystery box.

I watched from the window as Alice chased him around the yard muttering something about cheap cotton.

"I got the shoes." Edward said as he entered the room. He came over to the window and looked out. "What the... Oh shit."

He followed suit and jumped out the window to join the chase. He grabbed Alice and she kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground and then yelled for Jasper and Emmett. When Jasper appeared beside me, he looked confused.

"What are they doing? What's wrong with Edward?"

"I am not sure exactly. Alice is trying to get that box away from Carlisle."

"What's in the box?"

"Don't know, but Alice just started going crazy. She just kneed Edward in the balls. What the hell could be so important?"

Just then, Edward jumped up and tackled Alice from behind. He is totally struggling to keep her down. "Jasper, a little help here."

Jasper sighed and jumped out the window. He and Edward held her down, but just barely. She is kicking and screaming and begging them to let her go so that she can destroy it all. She may very well be possessed.

Carlisle was in the room once again. The closet door flew open to reveal a rather large safe. His fingers swirled around the combination, the safe opened; the box was placed safely inside. He closed the safe and sat in front of it.

"That was close." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice is still screaming. I looked out to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett all pig piled on top of her. Carlisle was next to me shaking his head.

"Bella, I need to ask a favor."

"OK, but I must know what the hell is in the box."

"Clothes." He replied

"Clothes? Why is she freaking out?"

"She claims that my sense of style is flawed. She insisted that I throw them out, but they're my favorites. I won't do it. I have caught her on several occasions trying to steal them. She came way to close this time. Last time, she tried to burn them. I have gone to great lengths to try and protect them. Please Bella, make her stop."

"They're just clothes? Have you considered buying new ones?" God knows they have the money.

"I can't. They are sentimental and irreplaceable."

"Well, you have them in the safe now. They should be free from harm."

He laughed. "The safe won't hold Alice off for long. She will watch for the future and get the combination from one of her visions. She has done it before. I have resorted to changing the combination on a daily basis. It is just ridiculous! Please Bella, if she gets her hands on them..."

Damn, Alice really is vicious about fashion. She is fighting tooth and nail to gain control of Carlisle's wardrobe. Carlisle is protecting a slew of old concert T's, tie dye shirts, ripped up jeans and converse. They are both insane.

I jumped out the window and walked over to the pile of vampires.

"Can't you calm her down Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm trying." He said as he took a kick to the chin from his wife. "Ow! Dammit woman!"

She looked at me and scowled. "Bella, don't you dare." She started pushing harder and even three vampires were struggling to hold her down. I knelt down next to her and held her head down.

"This is for your own good Alice." I smiled down at her.

"Traitor!" She screamed.

Let it go Alice. Just let it go. Leave Carlisle's clothes alone.

"No!"

"Alice, I'm not asking. I am telling you, leave his old clothes alone."

"But they're horrible." She just whimpered. Poor thing. She has a serious addiction to all things high fashion, but it doesn't end there. She feels the need to bring this affliction to her entire family. Louis Vuitton, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci, Prada... these things are like drugs to her. This is a fashion intervention. She seems genuinely crushed by her loss of control of Carlisle's attire.

Edward is now laughing. "She is crushed, literally. Can we get off of her now?"

After the madness died down, I have a sudden urge to flee this house, again... Carlisle has thanked me countless times and he is smiling at me and winking constantly. I am beginning to wonder if he has developed some sort of weird eye twitching that we have all mistaken for winking. Esme is begging Carlisle to stop hugging his beloved shirts and she suggests that The Ramones T-Shirt really should be destroyed, along with his leather pants. Emmett is M.I.A. Edward says he fears my wrath after the arm fiasco. Rosalie is holed up in the garage, taking out her never ending frustration on a car or two. Alice is either ignoring me or growling at me and she has threatened to never give me fashion advice again. I sincerely hope she follows through with that.

Jasper has curled himself into a ball on the couch in the great room. He hasn't moved an inch in a long time. Edward... Well, he won't stop laughing. I think he may be laughing at me, but he won't stop laughing long enough to answer any of my questions. This entire family is in need of some serious fucking therapy.

To top it all off, we are expecting Tanya and her family to arrive soon. I ask you, what do vampires do when they get together? My recollection of social gatherings consisted of food and alcoholic beverages. We don't eat and we don't drink, which makes me super curious as to what we will spend our time doing. Is this just five more freaking crazy vampires that will continue to help the build up to my new-life crisis? The suspense is killing me.

And there goes Edward on another laughing binge. He is acting as if my inner monologue is comic genius. He really needs to get a grip.

I have escaped to the greenhouse. Actually, I have been sneaking out here every once in a while to water my sunflowers. Esme was right. They are growing. My baby sunflowers are emerging from the soil. I grew something!

Boredom has gotten the best of me and I have begun to rummage through all of the stuff out here. I have assembled more planter boxes after coming across a myriad of seeds. So I planted seeds, lots of seeds.

"They will be here in ten minutes." Alice shouted.

I looked down at my now soiled clothes and my hands are covered in dirt. This will not do. I 'm off to my closet at vampire speed and Alice is no where in sight. Yes!!!

I decide to forego the short skirt and opt for a long one. Fuck Tanya. I am not dressing up on her account. All the while I am contemplating wearing the black lingerie and thigh high boots in hopes that Edward will drag me off caveman style and have his way with me, in order to avoid our guests. His laughter echoes through out the house. I can't wait until his twenty four hours are up. Maybe I should try and manipulate time.

"Please don't. I am enjoying this way too much." He walks into the closet.

Well, at least he is not laughing at me anymore. I can cross off straight jacket on my list of things to buy for Edward. He tries to hide his obvious amusement over that last thought. I make a mental note to add him to my list of people I would like to slowly torture. He will be right up there with Emmett.

And so the Bella show begins. It wasn't really a chance for our vampire neighbors to simply visit. It seems they are all here to meet me. There was a lot of hugging and welcoming me to the family. Eleazar is tall with dark hair and big but not as burly as Emmett. I have caught him staring at me numerous times, but other than that, he seems quiet and very laid back. His wife Carmen is this tiny little Latin woman who loves to talk. I've known her for all of three minutes and we she has managed to invite me on hunting trips and ski trips and she is just way too excited. She talks quicker than anyone I have ever met.

"Don'tyoujustloveAlaska?Wewillhavetogohuntingtogether!?Doyouski?.DoesAlicedressyoutoo?.!Esme!Howisthegreenhousecoming?"

It is amazing to me that I can even understand what she is saying. Esme has now joined us and Carmen has now switched the subject to gardening. I slip away only to be accosted by Kate and Irina. The two blond vamps that are holding hands and smiling at me. They remind me of the evil gossip twins.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Kate is hugging me again. She steps back, looks at Irina and giggles.

Both of them stare at me. Not again! I can't stand the nonstop attention. I don't want to be the shiny new toy.

Listen bitches, stop staring. Now.

Amazing... They both begin to look around. I can tell they are confused. I let out a tiny laugh.

"Sorry." Irina said. "So, you're with Edward?"

"Yeah."

They both giggled again.

"Sorry Bella." Kate repeated. "It's just that women have been throwing themselves at Edward for decades and he never seemed interested in any of them. We suspected he was gay."

More girly laughter ensued. I laughed too. Heck, I suspected the same thing when I first saw him.

Edward shifted in his seat and gave me a look of shock. I shrugged my shoulders. Sorry...

"Good for you. It's about time Edward found someone. He seems more relaxed than usual." Irina said.

"That is only because Tanya isn't here. She drives him up the wall." Kate snickers.

"Where is she anyways?" I ask. "I thought she was coming today."

"She should be here soon. She got held up on her way back from town. She'll show. She never passes up an opportunity to see Eddie."

I try to think happy thoughts, but the only thing that will make me smile is the thought of ripping Tanya to shreds if she touches Edward. I look over to see Edward's crooked smirk in full force.

Enjoy it while you can Edward. Once this is over, I don't think I will let you back in my head for a while. I find telepathy quite the annoyance at the moment.

He pats the space next to him on the chair and motions for me to join him. I reluctantly walk over to him, but I decide to sit on his lap.

"You are incredibly sexy when you're jealous, but you have no need to be." He whispers in my ear. "How long is a while?"

I ignore his question and place a chaste kiss on his lips then rest my head on his shoulder. Edward's body went totally stiff and then Alice ran over.

"Bella, I need to get you out of here before Tanya gets here."

"Alice, I promise I won't do anything. Well, I'll try not to." Really Edward, I am not that ruthless. I swear I won't attack unless I'm provoked. Insert smile here.

It is clear that Edward does not find my comment at all amusing when he grabs my arm and starts walking toward the back door. "What the hell?"

"It's not you Bella. It's Tanya; she's decided to bring a date."

"And?"

"He's human." Edward spat.

Eleazar's head snapped up. He and Edward looked at each other, Edward nodded and then Eleazar was out the door in a flash.

Fuck my luck. "We have to go." The words came from my lips, but I stand frozen. Something is wrong with me. A part of me wants to stay. I can remember the smell and the taste of human blood. It rules me in this moment. The simple thought makes my throat burn with a passion. My hands are fists. My feet stay planted to the floor. Jasper finally rose from the couch looking positively cranky.

"Get her out of hear. She is going to send me over the edge." Jasper clenched his jaw. "Bella, you need to stop focusing on it. Think about something else."

Dry scorching heat, flames, fire. Burn. Burn. Burn. My throat is fucking burning and the said human isn't even here yet.

Oh god, Edward! I need to get the fuck out of here.

He tugs on my arm and gets inpatient when I don't move. He picks me up and runs out the door. First a fashion intervention and now a human intervention. Edward is certainly earning his help-a-junkie merit badge today.

When we finally stopped, I realized that Alice had come with us.

"That bitch!" Alice yelled. "What the hell was she thinking?"

I pitied Edward for the thoughts he was about to hear coming from my mind. What the fuck kind of person is she? She is supposed to be their family, their friend? Somehow, I don't think she gives two shits about bringing a scrumptious mortal to his death. Some vegetarian she is... Tanya officially has my seal of disapproval. As if her blatant flirting with Edward isn't enough, now I reek of hate and vengeful urges towards her. She will not escape my manipulation. She has messed with the wrong newbie.

"Stop. Think about something else." Edward was scowling. Then he started to pace.

Daises. Rainbows. Snow angels. Happy thoughts. Sunflowers. Happy thoughts. Beating Tanya to a pulp. Ah, that is a happy thought too.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We should be able to head back in about ten minutes. Eleazar intercepted her a few miles from the house. We are in the clear." Alice patted me on the back. "I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what would have possessed her to do such a thing."

Back to the house we ran, exactly ten minutes later. Our family is in the great room, everyone looking tense and Carlisle was pacing with his phone to his ear.

"Put her on." He looked at me and then ran to the bat cave. I could still hear him talking and I couldn't help but listen.

"What the fuck were you thinking? How dare you bring a human into my home, knowing full well there is a newborn among us? She could have killed him easily."

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing my ear. I shooed him away and listened intently.

"I think it is about time that you let it go. He has made his choice."

"It won't work. Edward is not one for your games. If he wanted you, he would have taken advantage of your non-stop invitations. Get over your self." Go Carlisle! Go Carlisle!

Carlisle laughed and I was cursing the fact that I couldn't hear her side of the conversation. "No one doubts your area of expertise you damned succubus and I would stop right there if I were you or I will allow _**Esme and Bella**_ to rip you apart and burn the pieces."

I heard his phone close and I looked at Esme. She didn't even try to keep a calm demeanor.

"_I will allow __**Esme and Bella**__ to rip you apart and burn the pieces."_

Oh, I get it. That crazy bitch propositioned Carlisle and Esme is not taking this lightly. She stormed from the room, slamming the door with enough force to send it flying off the hinges.

Rosalie stood. "Has anyone seen Emmett?"

Emmett is going to get it. It has been four hours and he has yet to show his face and apparently he is not answering his cell, not even for Rosalie. With each passing minute, Rosalie's attitude is becoming nastier and nastier. The emo sponge that is Jasper, latched on to Rose's sparkling mood. Alice tried to make him feel better by declaring an impromptu shopping trip, which only made him revert back to his cocoon like state on the couch.

I may have suggested they all go elsewhere.

"Suggested?" Edward says with a laugh.

OK, so I made everyone go away. You are glad I did it; so shut up with your semantics!

The loud crunching noises coming from the garage are becoming more frequent. I fear for Emmett's Jeep.

His Jeep... Hmmm... My vampire mind just processed the possibilities. Upon stomping out, Rose announced that no one is allowed in the garage right now, but with her level of animosity toward her assface husband; this may be the perfect opportunity to harness her help with Project Emma. She undoubtedly has the skills necessary to make some _minor_ modifications to his testosterone mobile.

"Brilliant idea. I would be willing to bet that if you ask her nicely, she just might offer her assistance. She is absolutely livid that he is not answering her calls." Edward stopped and looked down at me. "Project Emma?"

I thought for a moment about what I could do, to totally torture Emmett, starting with his new nickname, Emma. I let the many ideas float around in my head hoping that maybe Edward could help me out with this. What say the peanut gallery? Any thoughts Edward?

"He will fucking hate it. It is perfect, but you better get started. Alice saw that he would be getting home approximately ten hours from now. You'll be cutting it close." He looked down at me. "I think I'll go round up the video camera."

I fly down to the garage and peek my head in the door long enough to narrowly avoid the wrench that Rose just chucked in my direction.

"Get out!"

I opened the door another inch and heard Rose growl. "What the fuck do you want?"

I smile. "I have a proposition for you."


	17. No manipulation needed

Please note: I own nothing.

**Chapter 17: No manipulation needed.**

It is amazing to see the effort and dedication from the entire family, with no manipulation needed mind you. Rosalie dragged Carlisle and Jasper on a quick run to the nearest town. She used her powers of mega-intimidation to make them help her break into a specialty parts store to obtain ammunition for the transformation of Emmett's Jeep. Imagine my pure glee to witness that they weren't above breaking and entering as well as larceny all for the sake of a good prank. Oh, and my assumption that Carlisle is the voice of reason? No wonder Edward laughed at me. Carlisle's vampire brain hacked away on his Macbook Pro getting schematics and figuring out how to disable the security system of the parts store, as well as checking their inventory to ensure they had everything Rose needed before they jaunted off to commit a felony. Alice acted as our look out, but only after we promised to let her dress Emmett for the occasion. As long as she wasn't dressing me, I have no objections.

I happily run up to our bedroom, where Edward is sitting on the bed. He pats the spot next to him and motions for me to join him. I am promptly attacked sparklepire style and my clothes are once again in shreds. Edward is hovering over me, his hair swept across his forehead and a few wisps over his eyes.

"I only have sixteen more hours of inside-Bella's-head time. I am not going to waste another second of that doing anything but you." He tilts his head and lowers it to my breast and lets only his tongue make contact with my body. I lift my hips to meet his.

"Talk to me. Tell me what to do. Tell me what makes you feel good. Please Bella, I want to hear you."

_For the love of god, touch me._

He slides his hand up my leg and works lazy circles on my inner thighs.

_Don't tease me Edward._

His grin is growing and growing. "You're the tease. I'm the perv remember?"

One of his hands goes to straight to my sex and he slides one finger into me. He starts rubbing my clit with is thumb. A second finger... A third finger...

And how deliciously perverted he was. Come to think of it, I have to take some of the perv credit here, or maybe all of it. My little thrust-bucket carried out any thought that came into my head. I didn't hold back. I thought about him inside of me, tasting me, touching me, and his mouth... His beautiful mouth was the object of so many of my thoughts.

I delved into a teeny fantasy which involved Edward being tied up foe me. He chuckled. "Handcuffs? I'd snap them apart in a nanosecond."

_Less talking. More licking._

So he licked.

_Uh, Yes. So good... Do that thing with your tongue... You know... with the little circles? YES! That's it! Uhhhh..._

He is no longer just reading my mind, he is anticipating what I want, and he is so right. Always.

He stops and pushes himself up. He slides over me, looks into my eyes and rubs his raging erection against my stomach.

"Let go. Let me see all those sinful little fantasies in that sexy head of yours." He glides his length down to my sex. He doesn't enter me. He kneads it against me, creating a sweet friction. He brings his mouth close to my ear. "Show me. I'll make every one come true."

He pushed into me hard. I groaned and arched my back. I pictured him taking me on his piano, in the shower, and a few other choice naughty Bella scenes. I am not giving him everything. I want to leave something to his imagination.

"Oh, you have no idea how you inspire my positively active imagination."

I slowly roll my hips up to meet his. He is looking down at me, blatantly raking his eyes down my body. He takes a deep breathe as I run my hands over his hard, muscular chest. I wander to his nipple, rolling it between my fingers. He is perfect. He is everything I have ever fantasized about. Scratch that... He's better, because he is real and here with me, inside me, like we are one person.

I look up at him. The intensity of his stare shakes me.

There are no more words. I have given him lots of words. Faster, slower, harder, yes, more, oohs and ahhs and strangled moans, but there is nothing that can describe the pull between us.

_Closer. _

He leans into me, lifting me gently and pressing our chests together.

_Need. You. Closer. Please._

His kiss is fierce and his grip on me tight as he rocks his hips in a steady rhythm.

_Yes, Yes, More, More,_

_Don't stop_

I snake my arms under his and grip his back.

_Mine._

There it is again. The animal Bella. The insatiable Edward magnet, grasping for any part of him that I can get my greedy little hands on. The sneaky part of my monster that desires I claim what belongs to me. I drag my fingernails down his back and let out a low growl.

_Mine._

He inhales sharply. "Yes, I love that you are so protective of me. I'm yours Bella. Yours."

Our pace now frantic, I want to touch him everywhere. The mix of lust and longing and need is crushing me. He slows and kisses the scar on my neck. I shiver as he lavishes_ his _mark on _my_ body.

"Edward..."

_I love you, love you, love you, love you. love you, love you, love you..._

He came while I chanted I love you's. He murmurs into my neck. "God Bella, that pull, our bond... I love you. I love you so much."

His words tickle me. I adore every syllable. I'm trembling and babbling.

"You..." I take his hand on place it on my breast. We both stare down at his hand, the perfect size around me, warm and strong. "Perfect..."

He brings his hand to my face, brushing it down my cheek and circles his favorite spot on my body.

"That... My mark on you..."

I grin at him. "You love it."

I crane my neck, giving him a better view.

"I do." There he goes kissing it again.

I'm curious. "Does it turn you on?"

He pulls back and shifts to the side. "Yes and no."

_Hhhmmmm. Please explain further._

He chuckles. "When I think about how it happened and what we were doing, yes. Definitely yes, but when I think about what it represents and what_ I _did to you... It holds an entirely different meaning, a much deeper meaning to me."

I can feel it again. The pull... I shift closer to him and I feel... Content.

I slide my hands down his back and onto his arms. Every muscle defined, he is super sculpted. I realize now how much bigger his body is compared to mine and it makes me feel... Safe.

He squeezes me and holds me tight. Reassuring me I think.

He nods and smiles. Damn, this silent communication is growing on me. He is trying to look innocent but the corner of his lips is starting to curl into what I imagine will be a devious little smirk.

Three, two, one... There it is. The Sexward smirk. He laughs and it is a beautiful sight. His smile turns me inside out. I love it, it makes me feel... happy.

_Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you_

**************

We were still in the midst of our post good sex snuggle when I heard the troops returning from the parts store. They made good time.

Edward huffed. "They most certainly did not make good time. I would have been back twenty minutes ago."

"Edward?" Carlisle called from downstairs. "You try running at top speed while carrying four absolutely ghastly pink fucking rims. Had you come with us and helped,_ we would_ have been home twenty minutes ago!"

"And miss out on precious inside-Bella's-head time? Not a chance."

I'm pretty sure that Carlisle whispered the words 'whiny bastard' under his breathe.

"Esme will be home in five minutes. I am no longer involved. If asked if I had prior knowledge to this little stunt, I will deny, deny, deny."

Now it's Jasper who is whispering under his breath. It sounds something like, "Carlisle is totally pussy whipped."

"Like you are one to talk Jemo." Carlisle snapped at him. I mentally high-five Carlisle for his use of my designated nickname for Jasper. It's sticking! I am pleased.

I roll off the bed and Edward grabs my shoulders and pulls me back.

"Where do you thing you are going?"

"Umm… I'm getting up. I want to help."

He laughed. "Rose has the Jeep under control. Stay."

I scoffed at his words. Stay? _I am not a dog Edward. _

He smiles and I scowl at him. He tightens his grip on my shoulders and I shrug him off, easily. I jump toward the door and before I can even blink, he pulls me back to the bed. Damn, either he is getting faster or I am getting slower.

"Don't go." He looks down at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that Rosalie prefers to work alone and I only have fourteen hours, forty two minutes and twelve seconds left of inside-your-head time." His eyes soften slightly, but there is no hiding the darkness taking over the topaz.

_You need to hunt. You're thirsty…_

"It can wait," he whispers.

_Are you sure? I could go with you…_ I roll him over and straddle his lap.

_Hunt with me?_

_I can feel you getting hard underneath me. I'll take that as a yes._

Thirty minutes, four deer and four orgasms later, we laid with our backs on the earth, looking up at the sky. I am now a self proclaimed oral enthusiast as far as Edward is concerned. If I can live forever and experience his renegade tongue on a regular basis, all will be well in the world.

I look over to witness his ego growing by leaps and bounds by my admissions. I really need to stop thinking about his mouth on me.

"Please don't." He pouts his lips and furrows his brow. I sigh and wonder if he is still counting down his precious inside-my-head time.

"Fourteen hours, ten minutes and sixteen seconds." He replies. "May I ask you something?"

_Go ahead, ask._

"You knew... about what I am? How did you know? What gave it away?"

"As soon as I saw you, I knew something about you was off. I noticed your eyes first. Eyes that turn from black to gold and suddenly black again are not normal, not to mention you pose as adopted siblings, but you ALL have gold eyes. Have you considered contacts?"

"Of course, but our venom renders them useless after about two hours. What else?"

"Hhhmmm, let's see… For you personally, the whole superman act with Tyler's van may have tipped me off to your speed and strength. Oh and Edward… You sucked on my bleeding finger."

He winced. "Sorry about that."

I have a feeling I should probably mention my conversation with the wolf-boy.

"Wolf boy? Yes, please elaborate."

"Some family friends of Charlie's… Billy and Jacob Black, they're Quill Indian. They live on the rez, right outside of Forks."

"They told you about us? Those fucks violated the treaty." He mumbled that last part under his breath.

"Wait, they did not just come right out and tell me that you were vampires."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What did they say exactly?"

Rather than explain everything, I tried to remember the night of beer and whiskey induced conversation. The memory is fuzzy in my head from what I am assuming is from the large amount of alcohol imbibed that evening.

"I see." He withdrew from me a bit.

"What?" _What did I do?_

"You didn't do anything Bella. You were just too observant for your own good. Most humans instinctively shy away from us. They never get close enough to notice things like our eyes."

This struck me as odd. Did people really not notice their coloring changing eyes or their inhuman beauty? No one notices that you never eat and that your skin is freezing? All the missed days of school... People notice those things.

He laughed. "You give humans too much credit. I can tell you from experience that most of them are morons."

I snorted in agreement.

_So, what is all this muttering about a treaty? You lived in Forks before didn't you?_

.

He nodded.

My high speed superior to human vampy brain starts to put the puzzle pieces together. Jacob's words are coming back to me. _"They come back, we come back"_

Rather than wait for me to sort it out, Edward told me the tale of their first encounter with The Quills.

It was a fine rainy day in the sleepy little town of Forks. The Cullen family was out foraging for breakfast when they came upon a group of shape shifting genetically bound werewolves. That's right folks... Werewolves. To the shock and dismay of the Cullen family, vampires and werewolves really do not get along. It is said to be a natural enemy thing and supposedly at the sight of vampires, these pissed off Indians could potentially become distressed to the point of FURSPLOSION! Edward made it very clear that once they phased into scathing wolves of unusual size, they stunk to the high heavens. He was gagging as he tried to describe the smell.

Carlisle had stepped up to the chief and they had a... a....

They had a staring contest. I shit you not Edward called it a stare down, but come on...

I know, ironic...

Anyways, the chief of the tribe Ephraim Black, father to Billy Black, grandfather of Jacob Black lost the stare off to Carlisle's golden eyed gaze. I have to say, props to Carlisle. It must have been difficult for him, with his winking condition and all, but I digress... Ephraim fell to his knees and begged Carlisle for his life and begged for the life of his tribe. What did Carlisle do you ask?

He laughed and said, "We are vegetarians you imbecile. You just spent twelve minutes staring into my eyes. Did you not notice that they are gold?"

"Actually, I did notice." Ephraim replied. "And I not an imbecile."

"Do you know nothing of our kind?" Carlisle asked in a huff.

"I know enough." Ephraim replied in a huff.

"Apparently not. My family and I have golden eyes, as our diet consists of animal blood. We respect the lives of humans and live among them. You have no need to fear us. The red eyed immortals are the ones you need to worry about. They wouldn't be kind enough to actually speak to you smelly dogs. They will kill first and ask questions later."

And so, while Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were quietly retching in the bushes from the totally rank wolf pack, Carlisle formed a treaty with Ephraim. Vamps and werewolves in the residing Forks area would not kill each other and would keep each other's existence a secret, but The Cullens were not allowed on the reservation and they are also not allowed to bite any humans. I guess Edward really fucked up that last part.

"Great story Edward. Did Carlisle really call him an imbecile?"

"Yes."

"That was rude."

"Under the circumstances, I think he handled himself rather well." He leaned back and sighed. His hand drifts to my hip, brushing his fingertips across my stomach. "Thirteen hours, thirty two minutes and fifty two seconds. How many times do you think I can make you come in thirteen and a half hours?"

*******************

I think Edward is going for a world record. Either that or he is in some kind of sick competition with one of the other male vampires in this house. What ever the case may be, I am reaping the benefits. Edward Cullen is the gold metal winner of the two hour cunnilingis dash.

"I can keep going." I can't see his mouth, but I know he is smiling.

I grab his shoulders and pull him up to me. I throw my lips to his.

_That was incredible. You are... fuck... uh, so good to me._

I grab on to this throbbing cock.

_It's my turn._

Ninety minutes later...

"Two minutes!" Alice called from downstairs.

I pushed Edward away and started pacing in anxious merriment. When Emmett finally showed up, he came in through the back door and then ran straight to his room where Rosalie was waiting for him. She slapped him around a bit for not answering his cell and then she suggested that he make it up to her by wearing a costume of her choice. Not that I really wanted this information, but I have come to learn that Emmett likes to dress up for his wife and he will wear just about anything to please her, and I mean anything.

Edward and I joined Jasper and Alice outside, where we jumped to the nearest tree with the best view of Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rose had pulled up the blinds earlier and I nearly fell out of the tree when I saw Emmett, doing his best Dr. Frank-N-Furter impersonation. I would have to assume that he is more than familiar with The Rocky Horror Picture Show, as he seems to know every word to 'Sweet Transvestite.'

_Edward! Where is the video camera?_

"No worries love. The camera was strategically placed above the flat screen in their room and it is recording," he whispered.

Jasper snickered. "I'm broadcasting a live feed to Carlisle's cell."

"Kudos on the outfit Alice. Where did you find one in his size?"

She smiled. "I didn't have too. Rose bought that for him years ago."

We have to stay quiet, which is exceeding difficult when Emmett is dancing in lingerie and singing show tunes to boot.

When his little show ended, Rose gave him a very convincing kiss and she informed him that she had a little surprise for him. She asked him to meet her in the garage in two minutes, before she grabbed a few toys from her closet and took her leave. Emmett donned a huge smile and waited patiently.

_What's he thinking?_

"He thinks that he is about to get some really good car sex." Edward replied in a whisper.

We raced to the garage and got a front row seat for the unveiling of what used to be Emmett's jock mobile.

"Thirty Seconds." Alice said while bouncing up and down with elation.

Emmett is singing as he approaches the door. "Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover."

The door swings open. "I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!"

I watched as his eyes widened to an unnatural size. "FUCK-A DUCK! My baby!"

"ROSE?" He bellowed.

"Emma?" She answered innocently as she opened the door and stepped out of the Barbie Emma Jeep.

Emmett froze in place and examined his vehicle. It had been painted hot pink, complete with pale pink glittery hearts and flowers embellished on each door and a cute little tinkerbell on the spare tire. He gasped as he spotted the word 'Emma" which Rose had painstakingly airbrushed in purple and silver on the hood. He fell to his knees and pounded the floor. "Not the rims… NO!!!!!"

Jasper is the first one to crack a smile. "That is the gayest thing I have ever seen."

Rose poked him. "What's the matter? Don't you want to see the interior?"

"No, please don't make me go in there." Still on his knees, Emma begged.

Rose patted his head. "I won't make you, but know this. If you don't get your ass in that Jeep right now, Bella will make you drive down to the gay bar in Anchorage. I'm sure all the sweet patrons of that establishment would love to see your version of Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch me."

He whipped his head in my direction. "You are fucking evil."

Edward stepped forward and held out his cell phone, which was playing the video of Emmett's little show. "Emma? Did you know that with just a push of this little button here, I can send this video off to whomever I choose?"

Emmett growled and Rose smacked him in the head.

"That is a youtube moment right there." I pointed out.

"Wonderful idea Bella." Alice chirped and then she closed her eyes and said, "If we post it now, we would get 70, 000 hits in the next two hours, easily over a million views in the next twenty four hours. Dr. Emma-N-Furter will go video viral without question."

"You wouldn't!" He screamed.

Rose was leaning against the Jeep. "Get off the floor Emma. You'll rip your tights."

He reluctantly stood up and peeked inside the Jeep. He looked like he was going to vomit as he discovered the mass of pink that awaited him. Pink crushed velvet Hello Kitty upholstery, matching pink throw pillows in the back seats, Rose had rewired all of the lights on the dash to absolutely garish neon pink, glitter was added to the window tint, pink fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view and a vanity plate that says… EMMA.

"PowerPuff Girls floor mats? You guys have gone too far." He refused to get in the Jeep.

"Too far? Too far?" Rose asked. Uh oh. She is growling, really loud. "Would you call ripping your sister's arm off going too far?"

He started to back away slowly. "Rosie? Baby… It was an accident."

"Did you ignore my five hundred phone calls by accident too?"

He tried to give her puppy dog eyes. She stepped toward him and smiled. "My darling Emma, listen to me very carefully. You are going to get in your new and improved Jeep, drive to Eleazar's house and show off your new ride. As a matter of fact, you should take them on a drive. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She held up his keys, which are now pink too. That Rosalie sure is thorough. With the biggest scowl I have ever seen on Emmett, he snatched the keys and got into the driver seat. As he turned the key, the engine roared to life and "Barbie Girl" blasted from the stereo. I watched and tried fruitlessly to hold back my laughter as Emma tried and tried to change the song, but Rose had disabled the controls for the play list and volume.

"I hope you like NSync and The Backstreet Boys Emma, because that is all that will play. Don't bother to try and change the volume either. Now go or I will post the video on youtube myself. Don't even think about deceiving me. There is a hidden GPS onboard and I will know if you do not follow my instructions. Please tell Tanya I said hello." Rose leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek and then she waved him away before turning back into the house without another word.

I waved goodbye at a steaming mad Emma. He drove away quickly, as soap bubbles came flying out the exhaust.

"Nice touch, adding the bubble machine." Alice complimented me.

"Thank you. I can't believe we went willingly. I though for sure that I would have to make him."

Jasper laughed. "Intimidation is an art form in which Rosalie is astute and I may have waved over a little extra fear into our dear Emma, but in the words of Carlisle, if anyone asks I am going to deny, deny, deny."

My laughter was cut short by Edward yanking on my hand and trying to drag me into the greenhouse. When I resisted he said, "This is no time for chit chat. I only have 9 hours, twenty nine minutes and six seconds left of inside-Bella's-head time. I will not allow further interruptions."

"Be thankful you can shut him out in nine hours, twenty nine minutes and one second." Alice said with a laugh.

I followed Edward into the greenhouse. He walked slowly along the wall of my creations. I smiled at all of my little babies, my sprouts. The first batches of sunflowers are growing much quicker than I imagined. I walked up behind him.

"You grew all these?" He looks surprised.

"Yep, I find I like making things grow." The growing process fascinates me; perhaps because I no longer will.

Edward turns away from me and crosses his arms over his chest. I feel a sense of sadness, but I know it is not my own. I touch his back.

"You can feel that?" He asks.

"Yes."

_Is it because of what I thought?_

He nods and I wrap my arms around him and then pull my legs up around his waist.

_Run with me?_

He didn't hesitate to fly out the door and into the forest. While we ran, I kept myself plastered to his back.

_Don't be sad Edward. I'm not. There isn't a smidge of doubt in my mind that we belong together. We fit. We fit so fucking beautifully together. I won't lie, there are things I may miss about that life, but I want you to know something. You are worth it, we are worth it. Don't you ever forget that._

My thoughts set Edward off into a supersonic run. He squeezed my legs and sprinted with a force that caused the wind to bend in our wake.

He slowed at the base of a mountain. He released my legs and set me down on my feet. His sadness was still lingering.

_Please Edward. I don't like it when you feel this way._

He took my hand and sat down. "Forgive me. I feel very selfish for taking you away from you family, your life…"

"Will you stop it already? I told you that we are worth it and I meant it."

"I know. When you were thinking about your flowers and how you will no longer grow, it brought back some old memories."

_Would you tell me about them?_

"Esme and Rose… Both of them have a deep resentment because they can never have children."

_Is that all? Edward, I don't want children._

"You say that now, but you could change you mind in a decade or two." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I would give you anything Bella. I have so much money that I could buy you anything, take you anywhere, you will never want for anything, but if you someday change your mind about children… I can't give you that, ever."

"You have been through school a number of times right?"

"Yes."

_College too?_ He nods.

"Ever gone to medical school?"

"Yes, twice."

I need to tell him.

He looks at me curiously.

_Two years ago, my mother forced me to go to the doctor because I never got my period. The exam revealed ovarian cancer._

"How did they treat it?"

_Radical hysterectomy._

He winced. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't ever beat yourself up over not being able to produce mass amounts of tiny Edwards with me. I accepted the fact that I will never have children long before I ever met you."

_Can we change the subject now?_

"Most definitely."

"I have a question for you, about the treaty with The Quills."

"Yes?"

"You broke it."

"Yes, but that is not a question."

"Ha ha. What does that mean?"

He sighed. "Well, I don't know if The Quills are even aware that _I_ broke the treaty, but because I did, we can never go back."

_I suspected that. _

I can feel his twinge of sorrow. I have had just about enough of that shit. I tackle Edward to the ground and assault his neck with my tongue.

_How much time left?_

He finally relents and smiles. "Eight hours, forty six minutes and sixteen seconds."

"How many times do you think I can make you come in eight and a half hours?"

He laughs and I revel in his delight.

I tease him by running my hands over the bulge in his pants. He sucks in a breath.

"Oh god, please…"

I curl up to him and kiss him softly as I take my time removing his clothing without ripping from his body. I sit back for a moment and look at my mate beneath me. I can feel the animal Bella starting to emerge. God, I just want to consume him. I want to shatter any speck of sadness or doubt that dare enter his mind.

_Look at me Edward._

He grabs me by my hair and pulls me down to him. His eyes penetrate me completely.

I reach down and guide him into me. I move torturously slow and moan every time our bodies come together.

_You and me… Look at how we fit together. So right, so fucking right…_

And so began Edward's last eight hours of inside-Bella's-head time. Eight hours of sex, sex and more sex. We didn't waste a second. His scent surrounded me and drove me mad with desire. We stayed in that spot well past the eight hours, we just couldn't stop… Well, I couldn't stop. I let my unyielding need for him take over and over and over… Ah… Bliss…

After this twenty four hour sexathon, I am going to need an Edward detox.


	18. The Sparkly Truth

I'm back! I apologize about the time it is taking to get chapters out, but time seems to escape me as of late. Rest assured that every spare minute I have goes into writing. And thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Reviews are my crack.

A brief recap:

_And so began Edward's last eight hours of inside-Bella's-head time. Eight hours of sex, sex and more sex. We didn't waste a second. His scent surrounded me and drove me mad with desire. We stayed in that spot well past the eight hours, we just couldn't stop… Well, I couldn't stop. I let my unyielding need for him take over and over and over… Ah… Bliss…_

_After this twenty four hour sexathon, I am going to need an Edward detox._

**Remember.... I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: The Sparkly Truth**

Fuck Edward detox. I am no quitter.

I can not in good conscious give up any physical contact with Edward. It's just not possible at the moment with my supermassive endurance and raging libido, fueling my inner horny seventeen year old with runaway hormones driving me toward my vampire boyfriend who happens to share my enthusiasm for sex. A part of me wonders if I need a hobby. Is there such a thing as too much sex? Fuck if I know. I am too easily distracted to give it that much thought. Besides, this behavior is perfectly normal in vampire standards. So says Alice.

"Five more minutes," Edward groaned.

I let out a quiet laugh. He slides his hand in between my legs. "Please?"

Again, I laugh at his meager begging and jump up before he can ask again. "No way! You had your twenty four hours, as promised."

He groaned and scowled and ran his fingers through his messy bronze sex hair.

"Suck it up and get used to this my needy little vamp." I stepped over him and put my hands on my bare hips. I had one leg on each side of his head. He looked up, but not into my eyes. He ran his hands up my calves and took a deep breath.

"I must admit, the quiet is kind of nice." Then he looked up at my face.

I stepped back and sat down, placing my butt on his stomach. "Will you tell me more about the mind reading? I mean... You heard my every thought? You saw everything?"

"I saw everything that came into your mind." He smirked at me. "I want to see more."

He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through my hair and then traced the contour of my face, all the while emitting another wave of hunger, but not for blood, for me... He radiates need and I am drawn to it like an idiot moth to a flame.

"Is this normal?"

He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. "You sitting on me? I suppose it's normal."

I huff and push his head into the ground. "Not that. I am asking if me feeling what you are feeling is the norm?"

He gave me a wry smirk and pulled my head to meet his. He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "Yes, mated couples have been known to share special connections. Each couple is different. I know Alice and Jasper can sense each other's emotions, Carlisle and Esme too, to a lesser extent."

"Can you sense what I feel?"

"I think so." He narrows his eyes and focuses on me.

"You _think_ so? You're not sure are you?" I smile at the notion that I am somewhat of a mystery to him. "Do you want to hear what I think?"

"That is a silly question." He retorts with a wink.

"Touché Edward, but seriously… I think you rely on your telepathy too much."

He scowled again and tried pushing me off of him but I grabbed his hands and pinned him down. My legs squeezed around his torso and I leaned down and kissed his nose.

He rolls his eyes. "Stop being all cute and let me up."

"I'm not finished. You said you wanted to hear me, so shut up and listen golden boy."

He sighed and relaxed under me, but I kept my grip on him tight. I lean in again and lick his ear. "The fact that you hear everything from everyone around you frustrates you to no end, correct?"

"Yes, although it does have its benefits."

My lips move to his neck. "It pisses you off even more than you can't read me."

"You think?" There is no doubt that he is mocking me right now. I give him a little bite in response. He yelps.

"Stop being an ass and just enjoy the silence." I kiss the spot where I bit him. I take my time kissing and licking up and down his neck. I'm going for long and drawn out, languid kisses. I keep my hands to myself and try to focus on him, focus on this moment. My lips roam his collar bones, his jaw, his cheek not making a sound, but just feeling Edward and hoping he feels me, because what we have, what I feel... It feels quite nice. I pull back to look at him.

"Do you feel that?" I put my hand on his chest, where his heart used to beat. I don't have to try to push what I am feeling toward him because I am just radiating a serious need for all things Edward.

His mouth turns to a smile; one if his signature crooked grins that gets me every time. He nods and licks his lips. "I'm consumed by it."

"How do you feel?" My gaze shifts from his chest to his eyes

"I feel you. I breathe in your scent and it drives me wild. It makes me want to ravage you and then worship you. It feels good." He takes my face in his hands and pulls me in for a very sweet short kiss. "I feel like you are the one person who can give me silence and take away my insecurities by showing me how you feel, reassuring me that I don't need to read your mind to know how you feel about me. It's the most incredible sensation."

We kissed slowly while I ran my fingers through his hair before Edward pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"What?"

"I still constantly yearn to know what you're thinking." He shook his head. "I can't help it. I have come accustomed to hearing all of the thoughts... For almost one hundred years. It is still new for me."

I can't help but chuckle. "Welcome to vampire adventures with Bella the snarky newborn. Everything is new for me right now. I'm still star struck by dust motes and I giggle at the sight of my skin in the sun."

I pop my head up and reciprocate his grin.

He sighs. "Now that I have had a little taste of your mind... What can I say? I love how honest you are. For the most part, you say what you feel, no bullshit and you are funny as hell."

I glare at him. "So glad I amuse you."

He pulls me flush against him. "You do so much more than amuse me." He grinds up against me. Horny little bastard. He kisses my lips, my cheek, my neck before he groans then grabs hold of my thighs my pushes them down. He glides his hands around to my ass and pushes our bodies together. "Oh god... I can't get enough of you."

He lavishes my scar with his tongue and pushes his hips into mine. I gladly open my legs for him, put my hands in his hair and give a little tug, urging him to enter me.

He obliges me and set a fast rhythm. "Please Bella, let me in."

I grunt and shake my head no. He stops moving his hips and grabs me roughly. "Fine, then use your mouth and tell me how you want it, tell me how much you like it, say something, moan, scream, I don't fucking care, I just need to hear you."

He starts moving his hips again, sliding in and out of me slowly while sucking on my nipples. I say nothing aside from the occasional gasp prompting him to growl at me.

He pulls out and grabs me by the hair. "Bella, let me inside you head or let me hear you speak or I'm done."

My mouth drops open. What the fuck? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." His mouth closes and he remains motionless. His sudden declaration leaves me stunned. It fills me with rage, coupled with a fine layer of lust, which is clouding my need to punish him for his last statement.

"If that is the way you want it. Hear this." I smack him across the face at vampire speed and then I jump up and grab onto him, rolling him over. "Ever been spanked Fuckward?"

I followed that statement by smacking him on the ass repeatedly. I didn't wait for him to respond. I rolled him over onto his back and I press my hands down on his chest. He is trying so hard to look pissed, but what I sense from him now is pure unadulterated fucking arousal. I love the way his scent takes on a whole new realm when he gets like this. I would compare my reaction to it, as I would smelling fresh blood. It turns my need to hump him on overdrive. He pushes his hips up and snakes his hands around my thighs and squeezes, his fingers digging into my skin. He clutches my legs and pushes them away.

"Get off of me." He seethes, but his eyes are not angry, his body is obviously reaching for me. It's seems oddly familiar to me.

In a moment of brief sanity, I realize what he's doing. Fuckedyhell! It's one of my fantasies. I had pictured him speaking to me this way, handling me roughly. Oh. My. God. This is hot.

I pin him once again and hold back a chuckle as he "tries" to escape my grasp.

"You are in so much trouble."

He licks his lips. "Am I?"

I think Edward enjoyed playing master and slave more than I did, although I won't deny my own twisted thrill in controlling him. What tickles me is that it required no manipulation, just my voice. It was an afternoon of me teasing him relentlessly, bossing him around and relishing in the fact that we are two immensely strong creatures. What is it about being able to take down trees while fucking that fills me with a tremendous sense of empowerment? In any case, our sexcapades seem to wind down after a few hours and we headed home.

We approached the house to see two Cadillac Escalades parked in front bearing many pairs of skis.

"Carmen's here." Edward said with a laugh.

*************

Carmen. She has skies. She is way too excited about this impromptu ski trip. She bought me a new ski outfit. Pink. Complete with a matching knit cap. Ew.

My natural instinct was to protest. I contemplated having Edward rip them off my body just so I wouldn't have to take the blame for shredding this hideous outerwear. The problem is that Carmen is most the most polite person on this planet. Despite her rapid fire speech I can make out all every please, thank you and May I? She gushed fucking happiness and rainbows when she spoke. It is mildly refreshing and yet I feel defeated by being talked into this. She wants to take us to a Mt. McKinley, a semi popular ski destination. I tried to counter her requests with a reminder that human interaction is a big no no for me right now. She smiled and told me not to worry. She then informed me that she and Eleazar own the ski resort in which we are going, which is closed for 'maintenance.' We would be the only ones to grace the side of the mountain today. Darn!

So, with great apprehension I ride shotgun, with Carmen's runaway lips talking nonstop the entire way. She spoke to Alice for quite a while about real estate. Alice can see future property values and they buy and sell accordingly adding to the mass amount of money strewn about various banks, in stocks, bonds, off shore accounts, hidden away in mattresses and it is all controlled by Edward. He and Alice are the monetary masterminds behind the Cullen fortune and no doubt acting as the financial advisors to their cousins here in Alaska. They are at a point where money is something that they simply collect. Living expenses, even with Alice's shopping habits, are nothing more than a few pennies from there expansive piles of cash.

"Ican'tthankyouenoughEdward,

." Carmen would never be able to speak that fast in she actually needed to breath.

He chuckled. "You should have never listened to him."

"Howwerewesupposedtoknow?

.

.

Anyways,welearnedourlesson."

I turned to the back. "Carlisle is horrible with money?"

Everyone in the car laughed.

"He puts my spending habits to shame." Alice said.

Jazz shook his head. "He was always getting involved in some get-rich-quick scheme or some bogus investment and let's not forget about his _charities._" He said that last word with his fingers motioning quotation marks.

"He also has this absurd notion that he some kind of entrepreneur. He likes to start businesses that he has no idea how to run," Edward added.

"HeboughtEsmeanisland, forchristssake!" Carmen exclaimed.

"An Island?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, he used every penny we had and to buy a small island off the coast of Rio. It was a gift for Esme."

Wow, he bought his wife a fucking island? Esme is way spoiled.

I smiled at Edward and batted my lashes. "I want one."

I watched as he swallowed and floundered over what to say.

"Edward, I was kidding."

He breathed a sigh of relief and then leaned forward and whispered. "You know, we can always borrow the island. I don't think Esme would mind. They rarely use it."

I drifted in and out of paying attention to Carmen and daydreaming about a tropical island.

Carmen praised me for going the vegetarian path. Apparently this is a rarity for immortals. Only hands full of covens in the world share our eye color. The majority of the vamp population can't be bothered with things like respect for the living. She tells me that vampires as a species are quick to disconnect from our human selves partly due to the fact that our human memories fade away over time. I whip my head around to Edward. I send him a furious glare and hope he can feel my sheer irritation at yet another thing he has neglected to tell me.

Carmen's words made me flinch and Edward's guilty as fuck facial expression spurs me to turn and face the window. I smile and nod at Carmen's nonstop polite conversation, but my mind is somewhere else completely. My brain pounces and scans through memories, Charlie and Renee mostly. It is strange to say the least. My perfect recall is flawed with fuzzy recollections, curbed flashbacks and discombobulated recapture of events in my life that should be clear as day, but they are not.

To make matters worse, my propensity for drama was swirling in my mind in full force. How is it possible for our all-powerful brains to loose out on seventeen years of memories, yet it is able to retain every microscopic detail from now until whenever the fuck this screwball existence comes to an end? Will it ever end? I will be alive and not breathing two hundred years from now. The term forever just became a web of space and time that I can't begin to wrap my brain around. I shift my thoughts to myself. It is bizarre to think of myself of something other than human. I look down at my hand. It looks like a human hand, not a skull crushing tool of death. My pretty fingernails look like fingernails, not skin slicing razor blades, but they are. I suppose I am not used to being a predator, but what freaks me out is how easily I can go from an out spoken PETA member to tackling grizzly bears and Bambi and using them for lunch. Damn these vampire Instincts! They can not be denied and I can no longer deny what I am. I am a vegetarian vampire who sparkles in the sun. I almost laugh out loud at the oxy moron. Dracula fans would be so pissed to know the sparkly truth.

This is how I find myself about to ski to my death. Unfortunately, my brain still harbors the fear of the klutz that was Bella Swan remaining in this body. Standing by the lift, waiting to embarrass myself for sure, Emmett and Rose are in front of us.

"Is the lift really necessary? I mean... Let's just run up the fucking hill."

Edward puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles. "You are not clumsy anymore. It will come naturally, you'll see."

Just imagine...

Me with pointy objects strapped to my feet while traveling down the side of a snowy, possibly icy mountain at unknown speeds. The thought horrifies me.

I stiffen in place and decide to go the whiny route as a last ditch effort to get out of this.

"The last time I participated in family fun time, I had my arm ripped off." I just made Emmett smack himself in the head. "No. Thank. You."

Rose laughed and then they moved forward and were whisked away by the lift. I sighed.

"Come on." Edward said and then he tapped my arm and we made your way to the lift. I watched nervously as it came around the corner, mocking me in its utter potential for disaster. Edward laughed and put his arm around my waist and stared at me. The three seconds of Edward's gaze distracted me as the lift came underneath us and lifted us into the air, up the mountain.

The lift was not as frightening as I thought it would be. It is actually kind of nice, the mountain is beautiful. I wouldn't mind just riding on the lift all day.

Edward gave me a few tips on the ride up. He promised that my first run would be an easy one. He insisted that vampires have natural grace and balance. I prayed to god that I would not be the first clumsy vampire in existence. It would be my luck...

By some miracle, I made it off the lift and onto my feet without falling. I followed Edward to a green trail and with minimal guidance managed to slide my way down to the bottom, as Edward skied circles around me, literally. Based on his boredom and my performance on the first run, he took us on a blue trail next. The terrain was steeper, but the powdery snow made me descend effortlessly. Emmett passed us in a blur and called Edward a wusspire. I busted out Rosalie's signature move and waved him away to go chase his brother. Carlisle flew by without a word and Esme followed but slowed down and kept at my pace for a bit. After a minute she looked at me and laughed.

"Come on Bella. Move your ass!" And with that she twisted her legs and kicked up enough snow to cover me and then she took off. It was that moment when I snapped out of my fear of klutziness and into my must beat Esme to the bottom of the mountain mode.

Sadly, I finished right behind Esme, but I did catch up. I was gaining on her I swear!

Before long I was whipping down black diamonds and finding it surprising enjoyable.

I only fell once. I blame Edward. I was skiing just behind him, when he stopped suddenly and I gracefully plowed into him. Admittedly, I was staring at his ass, but I am beginning to understand all this talk about newbie's being easily distracted, because his snow pant clad bum turned into a Bella magnet and I couldn't look away. I find that his ass, among various other parts of his body totally divert my attention from whatever the hell I was doing and I won't lie, this happens a lot. Quite frankly, I find it distracting.

So distracting that I made Jazz ride shotgun on the way home and then proceeded to grope Edward until Alice got fed up with our dry humping and threw us out of the car, while it was moving.

The days following our ski adventure took boredom to a whole new meaning.

Time… Somehow time has changed into a crawl. An expanse of seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, and whatever other word can be used to describe what is now an unending existence before me. I am at a severe disadvantage in my current state. My nature, my lust for the forbidden mmm mmm good mortal life force keeps me bound to isolation, with exception of course to my new family. I can not stray far from the house without ample supervision or Edward. I have succumbed to finding new ways to occupy my time.

A new laptop courtesy of Edward moderately hampered the stale passing of moments. Call me silly, but I find myself being highly entertained by harassing my housemates via social networking sites. Emma is moping because I denied his myspace friend request not once, not twice, but three times. I told him that if he changed his screen name to Emma, I would consider accepting a friend request from him, which he quickly dismissed and then Carlisle hacked into his account and changed it anyways. Alice is totally addicted to Twitter and her crackberry, posting her every action for all twelve of her followers to see, seven of which live in this house, from her phone. She even went as far as to sit next to me on the couch, with her crackberry in hand, and sent me a tweet to let me know that I had I something stuck in my teeth.

We essentially stopped speaking to each other. The house was silent except for the clacking of fingers against keyboards and the occasional snicker. Carlisle is the self proclaimed master of anything having to do with technology and he is on the web twenty four hours a day whether it is on his iMac, Macbook or iphone. The man has a Myspace, Facebook, Friendster, Livejournal, Twitter and a slew of other social networking sites that I have never even heard of. He spends gobs of time updating his various profiles, shopping on Ebay and hacking into government databases for kicks. He is also a total Mac snob. His face twisted in disgust when I mentioned the words 'windows.'

"I will not allow a PC in my home." He snorted and kissed the top of his Macbook Pro. "Apple products are far superior to anything Bill Gates has anything to do with, that prick."

Just then, a new email appeared in my inbox from Rose.

To: Sparklysnarkmaster

From: Rosetheblondegoddess

Subject: Bill Gates is the devil

New message: Carlisle has a deep hatred for all things Microsoft, Windows and/or anything related directly or indirectly to Bill Gates. Change the subject and spare us all a Carlisle hissy fit.

Reply from Sparklysnarkmaster: What is his problem with Bill Gates?

From: Rosetheblondegoddess: Bill and Carlisle attended Harvard together in the 70's. I guess you could say that Bill was not the real mastermind behind Microsoft, but he did manage to take all of the credit and not give Carlisle a dime. He also hit on Esme incessantly.

Reply from Sparklysnarkmaster: Sounds like Mr. Gates is a douche.

Reply from: Rosetheblondegoddess: You think?

Even in emails, Rose still manages to come off as a bitch and she doesn't even have to use italics or all caps. Gotta love her!

Jemo and Emma dorked out, in an eight hour session of World of Warcraft, which I pointedly avoided and then repeatedly poked Edward on Facebook and purposely got into multiple Ebay bidding wars with Carlisle. Sadly, even with the obscene number of web sites available to me, if find myself uninterested. I close the laptop and then poked Edward for real.

My formidable fixation of Carlisle's winking got the best of me. I followed him around and counted how many times he winked over a twelve hour period. He winked sixty two times. You don't have to have a vampire super brain to know that anyone who winks sixty two times in a twelve hour period has problems. My prognosis: OWD, Obsessive winking disorder.

"What?" Jasper chuckles. "That is just Carlisle. It's what he does."

"I don't think so. _Sixty two times_ Jazz."

"Why are you so fascinated with this?"

I shrug. "It strikes me as odd."

He gives me a look, an evil kind of look. "If it bothers you that much, why haven't you made him stop?"

"Good question." My attempts at not manipulating for fun are failing miserably. I wander to the bat cave with Jemo in tow. I knock lightly.

"You may enter." Carlisle answers.

As I enter the room, Carlisle is yet again consumed with whatever web site he is visiting. I focus on him.

No winking Carlisle. None.

I walk across the room and sit on the edge of the desk. "Hey Carlisle, looking good." He looks over at me and smiles. He goes for the wink, but instead his face is twitching and squinty causing him to suddenly panic. Carlisle stands up and the look of bemusement and terror on his face makes me shake with laughter. Jemo somehow finds the strength to stop snickering and enters the room.

"What's up Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

Carlisle frowns and turns to me. "Whatever you are doing needs to stop now."

I think not. I let him stew in his squinting and straining the muscles around his eyes, his frustration growing ever more each time he attempted to wink. I had no idea how absolutely fucking hilarious it would be to watch as he contorted his face in unsuccessful attempts as the rest of the family gathered in the bat cave to witness as his rising annoyance caused him to try to manually wink his eye.

"Esme, help me." He said as he reached up and tried his darnedest to pull his eye lid down. She didn't move from her seat, which enraged Carlisle into a complete mantrum. He slammed his fist against the desk causing it to fall to the ground and then he followed up by stomping on it in typical hissy fit fashion. He huffed and looked down at the pile of wood at his feet. "Some one get me a pair of pliers!"

"Pliers? You'll rip your eyelid off." I said using my finest condescending tone. I then sighed as I realized that the fricken thing would probably just grow back or we would reattach it with a good helping of venom.

At that moment Carlisle made a weird retching sound and gasped as he realized what he had done. "Shit, my Mac… Alice, give me your phone." She totally ignored his request.

I took Edward's phone out of my pocket and went straight to the browser and onto Ebay.

"What are doing?" Carlisle peeks over to witness me logging in and he goes for his cell. He pats his pockets and begins looking all around the room.

"I'm out bidding you on the pinball machine and The Werepope first edition comic book."

He scrambled through the remains of the desk and whimpered as he picked up a shard if silver plastic and what looked like a piece of the mangled battery from his cell. "Fuck, my iphone was charging on the desk."

I only gave him back the ability to wink after Esme threatened to destroy my precious sunflowers. I had no choice but to relent, and let Carlisle wink to his hearts content.

From there I watered said sunflowers, showered, read an entire series of books, and then watched TV for a bit with Alice and Jasper.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"True Blood." Alice answered. "It's a show about vampires."

"Is it even remotely accurate?"

Jasper snorted. "No. These vampires have come out of the closet so to speak and they drink synthetic blood out of a bottle and of course, they can not go out in the sun with out being burned to a crisp. I can not deny the human perception of vampire folklore is rather amusing. All the nonsense myths about garlic, sunlight, stakes to the heart, coffins... Funny really, but lets be realistic, we do not want the sparkling thing to get out. We are supposed to be evil. It would ruin our reputation."

Then it went a little something like this...

Hunting with Edward

Sex with Edward.

Shower with Edward.

Sex in the shower with Edward.

Helping Edward replace the now broken tiles and shower head.

I alphabetized Edward's CD's and DVD's, snuck a Wham T-Shirt in with Carlisle's collection of decrepit clothing, caused mayhem in my closet by rearranging everything and possibility pissing off Alice again, played cards with Jasper and Emma with and without cheating, I did laundry, went all ninja and round housed a couple of trees to chop up for fire wood, learned how to speak Japanese, I stole everyone's cell phones and replaced Emmett's name with Emma and Jasper's name to Jemo, taught myself how to knit and purposely made god awful sweaters for everyone in the house and consequently had to MAKE Alice not burn hers, followed Esme around just to make her nervous and had sex with Edward, twice. Fine. Six times.

And now I sit in front of the fire pit, watching the flames die down. Jasper comes out the back door and grabs a few of pieces of wood, pitching them over into the pit. He is dressed in tight blue jeans and a faded flannel shirt and... I snort, a cowboy hat.

"Howdy partner."

He sits across from me. "Shut up. I was born in Texas."

I sigh and let his funny hat lighten my mood.

"Jasper? Can vampires go insane?"

"Sure." He didn't seem at all disturbed by this question. He grabbed the highly coveted fire pokey stick and poked away. I slid down onto the ground and brought my knees to my chest.

"You're not insane." He said dryly.

"But you said it was possible."

"It is, but you are not insane. You're young."

"Tell me J, how long is it going to take until I'm not_ a stinking newb_ anymore?"

He sighed. "Just get used it. It's going to be a while."

"Months?"

He said nothing. He didn't even move. This is not a good sign. "A year?"

He shrugged. "Everyone is different Bella. I don't know it will be for you."

He grabs a few more pieces of wood and throws them in before nudging his hat lower and putting his feet up on a rock.

"I can't believe that Alice is allowing you to where that."

"Emmett isn't the only one who likes costumes. Alice loves her cowboy."

"Why does that not surprise me? Are all vampires obsessed with sex?"

"I do not know every vampire in existence, so I could not say."

"Well OK, but of the vampires you know... Does everyone just hump like bunnies?"

He laughed. "Don't be so naïve Bella. Everyone likes sex. Humans and vampires alike."

"Sorry for going all uneducated on you, but I only had sex once as a human, and well, we all know how that turned out."

He flicked up his hat and looked at me. "Edward was your first?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Let's put it this way, once you have _good _sex, human or otherwise, you want more. We are just prone to having more than what a human would consider to be a normal amount of sex, because we have the capacity to do it over and over again and never tire." He stretched his arms up and crossed them behind his head. With a new smugness he says, "I know that you are enjoying yourself immensely, so just let it go. Have sex with Edward day and night if that is what you want to do. We may tease you, but no one will judge you for it. We have all been there. I thought Alice already explained this to you."

"She did."

"Then why are you questioning it?"

"I'm not. I'm just..." I shook my head. "Obviously, my prevamp sex life was nonexistent and now... I like sex. A lot. I want to have it all of the time. It takes up a good part of my day, every day, all the time... I find it almost impossible to be with Edward and think straight. His mere presence turns my brain into a pornographic pile of mush. We talk, but our conversations are usually cut short if you know what I mean."

He sighed and leaned back. "Listen Bella, I know this is not what you want to hear, but you need to give it time. You are young. Heck, I am still quite young by vampire standards. You are actually pretty lucky; the newly turned are insatiable in one of two ways. The first being blood of course and the second being sex. If you were not having sex, all of that energy would be put in your thirst, and your drive to kill. You personally have a good balance of the two, but if it's too much for you just tell Edward to back off a bit."

I can't help but smile. "I am usually the instigator. I'm the one attacking him, mostly..."

"It's not like he's complaining. Believe me when I tell you the emotions you and Edward have been feeling are one in the same, aside from the bloodlust. The combination of the two of you makes for a severely intense coupling. You being you and Edward having almost one hundred years of sexual repression to deal with. I would say that you are equally matched in terms to your desire for each other."

"You mean Edward was really a virgin before me?"

"Yes, did you think otherwise?"

"Well, I just assumed he had…" I was not going to grace Jemo with any details, but Edward's performance and knowledge of how to make me come in less than a minute made me think he was indeed more experienced than I. A hundred year old virgin? Why am I not buying this?

Jasper shook his head. "I can feel your doubt in him. I know it sounds crazy but you have to remember that Edward was turned in 1918. It was a different time; Back then people saved them selves for marriage and Edward held on to that principle. He refused to have sex with someone for the sake of pleasure alone. He wanted to wait until he found a woman who he loved."

"Do you think he loved me? I mean, really loved me when I was human?"

He nodded. "Did you know that once turned, vampires do not change emotionally?"

"No."

"It's true. It is not just our bodies that stay inanimate, but our psyches as well, with one exception."

"And that exception is?"

"When we find our mate, something changes. It is difficult to explain, but before mating our primary focus is blood. Nothing more, nothing less. When we find who we are destined to be with, we change. I saw that change in Edward the first day he met you. You were his singer Bella. I have never known a vampire to not immediately feed off of and kill their singer. Do you remember that after seeing Edward for the first time, he disappeared for a few days?"

"Yes."

"He left because he thought he would kill you if he stayed."

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in Jasper's words. Edward had already told me this, but somehow it is just now sinking in. My brain make work a hell of a lot quicker now than it once did but I just can not comprehend how he was able to with stand the call of my blood. Even with my very limited exposure to humans, I doubt that the juicy mortal I came across was my singer.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh Edward, Edward, Edward... The poor bastard saw you, fell in love with you and then smelled the most potent blood he has ever smelled. He has never wanted to kill someone the way he wanted to kill you, but he couldn't bare the thought of you dead, so he ran to Alaska."

"He came here?"

"He hid out with Eleazar and Carmen for a few days."

"And Tanya." I said her name with scorn and a touch of jealousy.

He rolled his eyes. "Please Bella, no need to be jealous."

"I can't help it!!! She looks like a goddess and she makes it painfully obvious that she wants my man. The damn skanksquatch makes my fucking skin crawl."

He laughed then, prompting me to give him a quick slap upside of his emo head.

"Hey! Don't hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, I simply five fived your face." I said and then stuck my tongue out at him. Immature I know, but what can I say?

"Christ, don't let Tanya get you so worked up. Carlisle wasn't joking when he called her a succubus. You could say that she has a gift for seduction, but you have nothing to worry about. Edward has made it abundantly clear on several occasions that he is not interested."

"So every keeps saying, but _she _keeps instigating me. Making rude comments and then trying to bring a human here… She is dangerously close to getting a beat down courtesy of moi."

He sighed a lazy sigh. "I am not saying she doesn't deserve that. What she did was a low blow, even for Tanya. The woman has been chasing Edward for literally decades and he is the only man who has ever denied her. She is behaving this way because she is insanely jealous of you Bella. Believe me, when she was here, I could feel it."

"Well, if she keeps this shit up, I will not hesitate to _make_ her stay the hell away and if she thinks about tempting me with another human visitor, a beat down from me will be the least of her worries. No joke."

He laughed. "I wouldn't blame you."

I sit back and looked up at the night sky. The mention of the succubitch has me antsy, itching for a run, maybe a deer or two. I squirm and move around but am unable to find any comfort right now. The fire is not keeping my interest, the house feels too confined, and I don't know what to do with myself. Maybe I'll go wrestle Emma… Nah, too much effort.

"What's up? Why the sudden unease?"

"I feel... I think I miss sleep."

"Yes, the no sleep thing is a bitch." He nodded. "Just try and relax. We may not need the physical rest, but mental exhaustion is still possible. You've been using your gift a lot. It takes energy for you to do what you do. And I am not sure if you realize, but when you let Edward read your mind for twenty four hours, you had to work to keep that manipulation going. Using your gift for twenty four hours non-stop is difficult and exhausting. You're tired."

Jemo took pity on my state and kept the fire going. Edward joined us shortly after. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled my neck sweetly, every once in a while kissing my scar. I ended up lying on him, tangling our limbs together but keeping it chaste. Just when I thought the silence was getting to me, Edward leaned his head close to my ear and began to hum. The melody swept into my ear and I can feel the vibrations on my skin. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep in his arms until Emma emerged from the house and sat next to us with a thud.

"Here Jazz."

I peeked an eye open to see him hand a large box over to Jasper. "I see you added your Rocky Horror DVD."

Emma rolled his eyes. "Might as well destroy it. I will never watch it again."

Jasper stood up. "You ready now?"

"Yep." Emma answered.

"You in Edward?" Jasper asked.

"What are they talking about?" I ask.

"Feel like a run?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure, where are we going?"

He stood and took my hand, guiding me up. "To blow off a little steam. Come on, I think you'll enjoy this."

Edward and I ran ahead and met up with Jemo and Emma thirty miles north of the house. Emma had the box containing his DVD and miscellaneous other items. Jasper emerged with two large brief cases. He put them gingerly on the ground and opened the lock on the first one with a click. He opened the case, reached down and pulled out a good sized revolver. He loaded the weapon while Emma took the items from the box positioning them through the wooded area. Jasper spun his gun over his finger and smiled.

"I like guns."

I watched as the three male vamps took turns shooting the crap Emma had strategically placed, the Rocky Horror DVD being the farthest away. They hooted and hollered every time they shot something. This is the showdown at the Cullen Coral.

It didn't take long before I grew tired of just watching. "I want a turn."

All three of them turned to me, each one bearing a shit eating grin. Jasper walked to me and starting explaining how one shoots a gun. I roll my eyes. Fucking smugpires. I shake my head and hold out my hand; motioning for him to give it to me.

He hesitates.

"It's just a gun. It's not like I can kill you with it."

He's thinking about it. He looks at Edward who shrugs. Little Emma looks a tad uneasy.

Jazz flips the gun in this palm, offering it to me. I take it slowly and marvel at how light it is. This doesn't feel like any of Charlie's guns. Charlie may have had some negligent habits in parenting, but one thing he was adamant about was self defense. I shot my first gun at the age of six, which is partly why my mother promptly divorced him. The separation of our family made Charlie back off on the shooting lessons until I was twelve, untold to my peace loving gun hating mother.

He took me target shooting only. I never hunted. I always had a good eye, but I was stuck with small firearms. Nothing too powerful, as my one hundred ten pound body could only handle so much power without a serious kickback. During lessons, I landed on my ass a few times, and by a few, I mean quite a bit. Pesky shotguns were huge!

This bullet wielding hunk of steel in my hands is delicate. I could crush it, right now with minimal pressure from my fingers, but where is the fun in that? I raise my arm and aim toward the Rocky Horror DVD. I shoot. The DVD is now in many, many pieces.

I step back and look at Jasper. "Got anything bigger?"

Jemo and Emma looked at me in disbelief. Edward laughed reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What's up Alice?"

He stilled and furrowed his brow. "Are you kidding me? When?" He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Two hours? We'll be there shortly."

He turned and with a grin said, "We need to get home."

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked.

Edward sighed. "Uncle Aro is coming to visit."

Stayed tuned for the more vampy shenanigans to come!

For any readers of my other fanfic, (Black Eyed Angel) Chapter 52 is coming along much slower than planned, but I am hoping to have it posted in no less then a week.

Have I mentioned that I adore reviews?


	19. Where there is smoke, there is fire

I'm back! A big mutha fuckin thank you to all that are reading and reviewing. You all rock my world. I apologize about how long this took to get out, but the holidays have been hectic. Being Santa Clause is a tough and time consuming job! :)

Remember, I own nothing.

A brief recap:

_This bullet wielding hunk of steel in my hands is delicate. I could crush it, right now with minimal pressure from my fingers, but where is the fun in that? I raise my arm and aim toward the Rocky Horror DVD. I shoot. The DVD is now in many, many pieces._

_I step back and look at Jasper. "Got anything bigger?"_

_Jemo and Emma looked at me in disbelief. Edward laughed reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What's up Alice?"_

_He stilled and furrowed his brow. "Are you kidding me? When?" He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Two hours? We'll be there shortly."_

_He turned and with a grin said, "We need to get home."_

"_Something wrong?" Jasper asked._

_Edward sighed. "Uncle Aro is coming to visit."_

**Chapter 19: Where there is smoke, there is fire.**

Edward has begun to pace, Emmett looks lost or confused, maybe deep in thought and Jasper is all kinds of jumpy.

"Is he coming alone?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Not again." Emmett groaned. "What are we doing? Are we letting him hide out or are we calling Jane?"

"Don't know. We'll have to discuss with Alice when we get home."

Jasper nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Without a word they all hauled ass and I followed for a minute before beating them all to the house. Not once did they crack a joke at my confused expression and I got death looks from all of them when I stuck my tongue out and chastised them for taking so long. Something is not right here.

"Edward." I tugged on his shirt. "Who is Uncle Aro?"

Per Edward, Uncle Aro is an old friend of Carlisle's who comes to visit every decade or so.

More relatives. Lovely. He is old. Real old. Like three thousand years old. The oldest known vampire in existence. I suspect very powerful. Edward is being vague and trying to brush off the whole thing, but I get the feeling that this is no regularly scheduled visit. Carlisle seems very excited. He is currently rummaging through his T-shirt collection debating between a faded black Iron Maiden or the puke green Frank Zappa T.

"Wham? Who the fuck has been in here?" He grumbled and shredded the strategically placed Wham shirt. Esme has gone into to cleaning mode, insisting that the place be spotless before our company arrives. Emmett and Rose are off having sex somewhere and Jasper has paced all over the house, biting his nails and taking neurotic to a whole new level while Alice follows him around reassuring him that the visit will be peaceful and occasionally offering him oral pleasure to take his mind off everything. Edward and I are in our bedroom. Edward's reading and I am sitting next to him staring off into the light coming in through the window. The dust flying through the air is doing a little dance for me. Yes, you read it correctly, I have been staring at air. With any movement, even slight, the air changes shape and fascinates me endlessly. Talk about easily amused.

"What's up with J? He is awful nervous about this visitor." I raise an eyebrow to Edward.

"Aro makes him uncomfortable."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I was wondering why."

He shrugs and looks to his book. "It's his story to tell."

"That bad?" I leaned on to him, lifting my mouth to his ear, barely whispering, "Is it about his.. uh... Slip ups?"

He turned toward me. "You know about that?"

I nod.

"No, thats not it." He replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around, the expression on his face calm, almost too calm. He's acting. He's... He's nervous, I can feel it. He's not telling me something.

"Are you going to tell me?"

He sighs. "It's not my place. Jasper never told me. I unwillingly saw his memories. He doesn't want anyone to know these things." He smiled at me and then jumped off the bed. "I wouldn't worry about it. Jasper is just being paranoid. He gets like this every time Aro visits."

The nosy bastard wouldn't tell me anymore. So we showered and dressed and wondered down to the great room. The love seat was empty and I sat down and looked over to Jasper. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Bella." Edward whined as he sat next to me.

"What? I want to know. You guys are all acting peculiar, Jasper especially. What's the deal J?"

He rolled his eyes. "There really isn't that much to tell. I used to run with a bad crowd. They did some things that made a few humans aware of what we really are. I got the hell out of there before the Volturri got involved."

I raised and eyebrow. "The Volturri? Whose that?"

"Edward? You didn't tell her about the Volturri? Did you at least tell her the rules?" Rosalie hissed.

Edward opened his mouth, but did not answer.

"You stupid fuck." Rosalie scowled and shook her head. "We trusted you with a few basic tasks, such as telling her the rules and you can't even do that?"

She turned an looked at me with a sigh. "You really need to beat some sense into him. For someone so controlling, you go way to easy on Edward and as a result you are being left in the dark about some really important shit."

She got up from her seat, walked over to Edward, pushing him aside and sitting next to me.

"Rules. There are only two. Number one, you must never reveal what we are to anyone. Our existence must remain a secret. Rule number two is a two part rule. Children must never be turned. Creation of immortal children is strictly forbidden. Also, you are solely responsible for anyone you turn for the first five years of their god forsaken existence as a vampire. Breaking these rules is punishable by death."

Death? What? "So, we can be killed? Stake through the heart?" I shrugged and grinned at Jasper who already told me that a puny stake would not be able to take our lives. True Blood be damned.

"Joke all you want. We can be killed. This isn't some kind bad HBO vampire series. This is the Volturri. They are the vampire equivalent to royalty and law enforcement. These rules are no joke to them. They do not show leniency. You break a rule and you are ripped apart and the pieces burned, making it impossible for us to heal therefore we die." She smiled and stood before turning toward Edward who is now standing behind me. "See Edward? That is how it is done."

Now a brief lesson. Uncle Aro 101 by Carlisle:

At this point, I am sitting on the love seat with one leg draped over Edward while Carlisle gives me his take on our mystery guest. "You see Bella, Aro is a very special friend to me. I spent a few decades living in Italy working with Aro for The Volturri. Good times." He laughs and shakes his head. "Aro is like a brother to me, he is always welcome in my home. But there are a few things you should know about him. Aside from being the leader of The Volturri, he is quite eccentric He shares your sizable sarcasm. I think you'll like him." Right on cue he winks at me.

Interesting... The Volturri sound like gangsters. I can just picture Carlisle running with mobsters wearing a pinstriped suit and fedora.

Esme sighs. "Thank you for sugar coating that Carlisle. The man is vile and he will try to touch you. Try to avoid that if at all possible."

I look at Jasper and he frowns. "Always with the touching! It freaks me out." He pauses for a moment. "Esme's right, he will try and touch you. He always does. Just shake his hand and get it over with. And for all intensive purposes he is a total loon. Insane if you ask me."

Alice huffs. "He is not insane. He is brilliant, cocky and yes, over the top, but not insane."

"Screw you Alice, he is not even allowed to leave the castle unsupervised. Sooner or later Jane is going to come looking for him. Are we ratting him out or what?" Rosalie was now standing and glaring at Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugs. "By Alice's calculations he is already very close by and Jane has already noticed his disappearance... We all know that this will be the first place they will come looking. It will be a few days either way. After he shows up, one of you will discreetly text Jane after introductions and then we are in the clear. So let's be cool and have a good time. Jane and the boys will be by to fetch him on Friday at the latest."

And there you have it. More crazy vampire shenanigans are sure to come of this. I just know it. "Why do you call him Uncle?"

Carlisle laughs. "Nickname. He is like a brother to me and an uncle to my children." He chuckles and looks around the room. There was eye rolling all around and a scoff from Edward.

Carlisle pointed at Edward. "Be good. Seriously Edward, you have never experienced Aro hitting on your girl."

"He's never had a girl to hit on." Emmett said with a snicker.

"Well, he has one now. Just remember Edward, he will only be here a few days. Just try and get through it without ripping his head off." Carlisle was serious about this. He is in Dr. Cullen parent mode.

Emmett chuckled. "This is going to be very interesting. I'm taking bets. Who cracks first and takes a shot at Uncle Aro first? Eddie or Bella? Jemo you in?"

He digs in his pocket. "Bella cracks first."

Emmett is elbowing with Carlisle, who in turn hands him a one hundred dollar Bill. "I can't see Bella taking his shit. She'll crack first."

"Really? I think Edward will crack first. Who the hell knows what Aro will be thinking about, let alone saying." Emmett responded.

Rosalie hands Emmett a bill. "Edward's going down."

"My money is on Bella slapping him upside the head within the first ten minutes of his arrival." Esme said as she leaned over to hand Emmett some cash.

I stand up. "Wait a minute. Why are you betting on wether or not I am going to hit this guy?"

Now everyone is laughing at me. Alice is grinning and Edward is cursing Alice for blocking his mind reading abilities.

"He is crude and otherwise a bit of a pervert. He will no doubt blatantly hit on you on front of Edward. Simply for his own sick form of amusement." Esme said casually and then she gave a wicked smile. "On second thought, this has potential to be quite the challenge for you Edward. I am curious to see your reaction."

"Please, give me a little credit here. I have been around Aro many times and been subjected to his weltering cesspool of a mind. I'll be fine." Edward leaned back and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Really Edward, you must know that this will be different. Do you think you can handle yourself if and when he starts fantasizing about Bella?" Esme asks.

"I seen enough of his fantasies to know that he is not very creative. Besides, that's assuming he can stop picturing you in the naughty nurse costume for more than two seconds."

Esme rolled her eyes and turned away to answer her cell. "Hi Carmen. You'll never guess whose stopping bye today."

And then we waited. I sat laying across Edward again and felt somewhat relieved and cautious at the same time. The idea of another batty relative is irritating to say the least, especially since everyone was making out the guy to be a feisty old pervpire. However, this is all keeping me from sinking into a deep sea of boredom. So, how bad could it be?

I managed to pump out a little more information about Uncle Aro as the hour wore on. I finally understand why he is so touchy feely. He has a gift similar to Edward's but it requires him touching you. He can't read your thoughts as there happening like Edward can. Oh no, he can see your every thought. Every thought you have ever had in a matter of seconds. I'm creeped out by the possibility of some archaic stranger being able to penetrate my mind. As for the accusation that he bonkers, that remains to be seen, but Rosalie had some pretty convincing evidence to prove that point. She said that he is officially the leader of The Volturri due to his age, but his royal guard are the real enforcers of the law, and they seemingly use Aro because of his gift, as no one can hide the truth from him. His mad as a hatter behavior forced them to keep him isolated in the castle. To their dismay, Aro is extremely intelligent and conniving. He manages to escape the castle every eight or nine years and he almost always graces Carlisle with his presence.

Now according to Alice, in three days time the royal babysitters will be here to haul him back to Italy. Jane, Marcus and Caius are the immortals that will be coming to get him. It is their sole duty to keep tabs on Aro. Alice has warned us all that they will be cranky, super cranky, but she batted her perfect eyelashes at Jasper and asked him to keep everyone calm.

Edward has now taken to his favorite past time, staring at me. His cute little brow furrowed in concentration. Esme had swept, swiffered, dusted, polished and otherwise been flitting around at vampire speed cleaning the house to a shiny perfection. Carlisle finally emerged from the bat cave wearing ripped up jeans, crusty old combat boots, the Iron Maiden T and a leather biker jacket. He almost looks badass, almost...

Edward groaned and shifted beneath me.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here I can hear his thoughts."

No one moved from their respective seats. Alice looked particularly bored as she flipped through a fashion magazine. "Come in." She said looking toward the door. The knob turned slowly and the door opened. There stood who I am guessing is Uncle Aro. He is tall, kind of lanky with long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He appears to be in his later twenties, maybe early thirties. He steps slowly through the door and removes his long black trench coat to reveal his black jeans, red converse and a matching Radiohead hoodie. He obviously has good taste in music. He hangs his coat and turned around to greet us.

He smiles and walked into the great room. He went straight to Emmett and extended his hand. Aro grinned slightly as they shook. "So... Emma, I had no idea you were such a big Rocky Horror enthusiast. Nice... "

He turned to address Rosalie. He leaned back and shook his head. "Damn Rosalie, you bangin."

I cocked my head to the side. A three thousand year old vampire just said 'you bangin.' Something about that is so wrong.

Next is Alice. He walked to her slowly and took her hand. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and then stared at her before cracking a smile. "You saw me coming."

"I always do." Alice replied.

"I almost had you this time." He retorted and snapped his fingers. "Someday, I will surprise you."

He kissed her hand again before letting go and turning to Jasper. They shook hands quickly. Jasper was clearly nervous as his eyes darted back and forth, fidgeting too. Uncle Aro put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Down boy, I'm not here for you. Although, I see you have learned to utilize your gift in a new and interesting way. I think I'd like to try that later." He patted Jemo's shoulder and laughed, then walked over to Esme.

"Nice to see you again Aro. What brings you into town?"

"Well, I came to see you Esme. I missed you." He pulled her into a hug and kept her there squeezing her arms and then her shoulders languidly. Carlisle huffed beside her. Aro furrowed his brow. "Problem Carlisle?"

"Not yet." He emitted a low growl as he and Aro stared at each other. Carlisle squinted his eyes together and then busted out laughing. He and Aro embraced each other in a giant hug. They punched each other and bumped fists before Aro turned to Edward who was smiling with his hand extended.

"Nice to see you again Fuckward." He walked past Edward and stood in front of me. "This is her? Your newly turned mate?"

"Uncle Aro, this is my Bella." Edward smiled and removed his arm from around my waist and gave me a gentile push in his direction.

Uncle Aro moved closer to me and put his hand on my chin, pushing my head up gently, making me look at him. He furrowed his brow and looked at Edward.

"I can't read her either." Edward said.

"This is infuckingcredible." Aro said as he ran his hand down my neck. His fingertips drifted over my shoulder and down my arm. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Bella. Your singer Edward?"

He simply nodded and grinned.

"Fascinating. No singer has ever lived, not even as a vampire. It's unheard of. Leave it to a Cullen to make vampire history again!"

He smiled down at me and ran his finger up and down of my arm. I could feel his hand ghosting slowly down to the small of my back. I glanced at Edward who gave me a strange look and then I felt it. Uncle Aro just squeezed my ass.

My mouth dropped open. I stared into his beady red eyes.

Back the fuck up right now you creepy as hell ancient mother fucker.

He immediately removed his hand and took three steps back all the while smiling like a deranged cheshire cat. I focused on him.

That was rude. I demand an apology.

His lips twitched slightly before he spoke a soft I'm sorry.

Louder.

"Forgive me Bella." He said with a smile.

I looked at Edward and Carlisle. "What the fuck is going on?"

"He's testing you." Edward said and then he laughed. Then it hit me. A wave of relaxation, mixed with a bit of fear and if I am not mistaken, a touch of lust. Jasper, you fuck! Lust? He must be trying to distract me. I would have growled if I wasn't busy trying to fight off the urge to drag Edward to our room.

"Wow. I am impressed." Aro said while shaking his head. "Edward, good luck to you sir. She is a force to be reckoned with and sexy as hell. Jesus christ on a cracker, you'll have to beat off the other males with a stick."

He smacks his lips together and looks me up and down. Are all male vampires totally fucking shameless? He extends his hand to me once more. "May I try again?"

I scoffed, but Edward's nervous glare made me reconsider. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand. He took it and stared at me, his total creepy uncle smile twitching in delight. Aro released my hand a moment later and looked at Carlisle. "How do all the hotties end up in you coven?"

In typical Carlisle fashion, he winked and shrugged. "What can I say? The men of the Cullen household have very good taste." He took Esme by the hand and then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck, followed by a little nibble. Aro suddenly raised an eyebrow in a curious nature and turned to Edward. He sauntered over and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. His eyes closed and a strange grin spread across his lips. He choked out a laugh and patted Edward on the back. "Oh to be newly mated again."

He leaned in close to Edward and whispered, "You lucky bastard."

The first hour of Uncle Aro's visit consisted of he and Carlisle holed up in the bat cave. So far, so good. Sort of...

I am now watching more True Blood, laughing at the awesomeness that is Lafayette. Too bad _he_ doesn't sparkle...

Rosalie is actually watching it with us.

"I thought you hated this show?"

"I never said I hated it. I rather enjoy that Jason Stackhouse, even more so when he's shirtless. He is pretty enough for porn." She sighed leaned back into the chair.

Edward groaned. "It's bad enough when you fantasize about Emmett."

Just then the blaring music started. There was crashing sounds coming from upstairs.

"And the torture starts now." Edward said with a tone that can only be described as defeat.

Carlisle buzzed into the room and slid across the floor on his knees and Aro came moments later head banging and wielding his air guitar.

"Run to the hills! Run for your life!" They bellowed. Iron Maiden, let me introduce you to the sparkly dorkpires who claim to be your biggest fans. Everyone else seems to be annoyed by this little outburst but I find it to be quite amusing. They are most certainly taking themselves very seriously. The head banging, the lip syncing, the fierce playing of nonexistent instruments, the epic guitar solos, and the reaching out to their also nonexistent screaming fans. The moshing was a bit much especially when Emmett joined in by pushing Aro and Carlisle a little too hard, thus sending them flying through the air, through the far wall and into the kitchen. All three of them laughed it off and then we heard Esme growl. She really liked that wall apparently.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." Edward answered.

"This is was everybody was so nervous about? Aside from the slight demolition, he seems pretty harmless."

"He has been here only one hour. At this rate, the house will be in shambles by the end of the day." Alice said and I think that sent Esme over the edge. She zipped into the kitchen, grabbed Carlisle with one hand and Aro with the other. She hoisted them up and lifted them into the air.

"Sorry to interrupt your BFF time, but I want to make one thing clear. I like this house. I will not tolerate you two idiots destroying it."

"Sorry Esme." They said in unison, looking appropriately guilty for about two seconds before they smirked at each other. Esme huffed and dropped Aro like sack of potatoes and then put Carlisle in a head lock. "Carlisle, I will not hes-"

Her rant was cut short by Aro who had taken it upon himself to jump on Esme's back and put her in a headlock of his own and then he gave her a noogie for good measure. She screamed and lunged forward taking all three of them crashing over the kitchen table.

Alice sighed and pulled her Macbook into her lap. "Time to shop!" She squealed. "Kitchen table, chairs, new refrigerator. Oh, that is going to hurt."

No sooner did Alice finish speaking them Esme wiggled her way out of Aro's grasp and tried to jump up, but Carlisle had her leg.

"Damn you Carlisle. Let go!" Carlisle winked and pulled at her pant leg, exposing her ass and a very tiny pink thong. "You bastard!" Esme hissed and kicked Carlisle before jumping to her feet and grabbing the fridge. Sadly, he was too far gone in laughter to notice the large appliance before it landed on his head with a thud. Aro took his opportunity to dust himself off and put his arm around Esme's waist. "Nicely done Esmerelda."

Jasper was making some lame attempt to calm her but Esme's fury is too great. I think Jasper is absorbing her relentless irritation. He began twitching and blurting out obscenities, cursing air guitar and swearing that he will make all us go mad if someone doesn't do something.

Rosalie is shaking her head and blaming Emmett for the whole thing. "You had to throw them through the wall didn't you? Idiots, all of you."

Esme had reached her breaking point. She backhanded Aro so hard that he was propelled into the air and through the bay window into the yard. She winced but sighed once she heard Aro cackling outside.

Alice was busy prying the refrigerator off of Carlisle. Once it was off, he shouted, "Hey Aro, think fast!" And there went the refrigerator sailing through the already obliterated window towards Aro. The old vamp deflected the stainless steel shell of an appliance with a flick of his wrist.

"Why do you even own such a thing?"

"To keep up appearances." Esme answered. "And don't ever call me that again."

I looked up at Edward. "She doesn't like being called Esmer-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't... Unless you want a stove or dishwasher thrown at you."

**oooOOOooo**

Three hours and counting. Before the kitchen was turned into a pile of rubble, I decided to intervene. I sent Esme to the greenhouse, Aro and Carlisle have been sequestered in the bat cave where they are currently engaged in a guitar hero marathon, Emmett and Jasper are cleaning up and Alice and Rosalie are off to shop for supplies for the rebuild. Edward stepped behind me, putting his hands on my waist. "Esme is silently thanking you."

I turned to face him putting two fingers on his chest, pushing just enough to make him take a few steps back. His calves touch the love seat and I put my hands on his shoulders and ease him into a sitting position. I sit on his lap, straddling his thighs. His eyes darken and he grins before assaulting my neck with his tongue and grabbing my ass, pushing me into him.

Emmett's laughter reminds us that there is a big fucking hole in the wall.

"Upstairs. Now." Edward grunts and sweeps me off my feet and carries me at vampire speed to our room. He throws me on the bed and takes off his shirt. "Strip."

"What's got you all worked up? Are you going all cave man on me?" I smile and chew on lower lip.

In a flash he is on top of me, his hand fisting my shirt, pulling and slowly ripping it down the middle. He pushes aside the fabric and runs his hand up my stomach and in between my breasts, pulling on my bra and ripping it away.

"It's my turn." He whispers and then gives me a quick grin, before his expression changes into something very intense, slightly cocky and just plain sexy. "Here are my rules. You may not speak unless I give you permission. You may not come until give you permission. You must do as I say or I will punish you. Nod if you understand."

Insert rapid nodding here. Oh my... Last time we played this little game, I was in charge. The idea of having no control is the situation thrills me. It is almost fear, but I trust Edward too much to put any real worry behind what he may do to me. It does nothing but excite me. It's time for my new favorite game, Master and slave. Here we go!

"Good, now close your eyes."

I am going to be good girl Bella. I comply immediately, because god knows, I truly DO NOT want to be spanked. Not in this house...

I feel soft fabric slide across my face and around my head.

"You may open your eyes."

I see nothing. He has blindfolded me. I can hear him move, to the foot of the bed I think.

"Finish undressing."

I shed what is left of my shirt and my pants.

"Come to me."

I may not be able to see him, but I follow his scent. I know exactly where he is. I could be in front of him right now, I could have gone to him immediately, but instead I get on my knees and bring my hands down onto the bed. I crawl to him slowly, swaying my hips each time I shift forward. I finally brush up against what I think is his thigh with my finger. Oh yes, he is standing in front of me.

"Undress me, quickly."

Yes sir. Six seconds later. Done!

"Back on your knees."

Once I am back in position, I hear him move around the room, opening a drawer, and then I hear nothing. Each second of silence is complete torture. My anticipation rising, my need for him throbbing in between my legs and then, a tinge of fear. Where is he? What is he doing? When the hell is he going to stop teasing me??

In what was probably seconds, felt like minutes before I finally heard him behind me on the bed. He takes both of my hands in his and starts wrapping something around my wrists. The realization that he is tying me up is turning me on immensely. I can't help but move back toward him, aching for his touch.

"We both know that you could break these cuffs off very easily. You must control yourself Bella. The cuffs stay on until I say otherwise. Do you understand? You may speak to answer."

"Yes."

He smacks my ass. "Yes what?"

"Yes master."

He is silent once again and I have a feeling that he is grinning ear to ear. I know I am.

Thirty six agonizing seconds later, he runs his finger over my nipple. It's barely a graze, but the lack of any other contact intensifies it, making me inhale sharply. He chuckles and moves away again, leaving me to sit without being able to to see or use my hands, bringing my already heightened senses into a higher state of awareness. He touches my breasts, skims his fingertips across my inner thigh, purposely avoiding the spot I want him to touch the most.

I'm startled as he takes my head in his hands and guides it toward the bed, but stops and then places one finger on my lips.

"Open."

As my lips part he slides his cock into my mouth. His hands become knotted in my hair, guiding my head back and forth, slow at first and then his hips rock to meet my mouth and he moves faster with each thrust. I groan at in frustration, as the urge to use my hands is overwhelming. I hum instead and smile as his breathing becomes eratic. He removes his hands, but I keep bobbing my head with vigor, sucking, licking and raking my teeth down his length.

"Fuck," he sputters and moves himself away from me. I respond by moving forward, my needy mouth searching for him. He chuckles and is suddenly behind me, his hands on my shoulders pulling me up.

"You like that?"

I nod as he has not given me permission to speak, like the good little slave that I am.

"You are quite good at that you know. Have you ever done that to anyone else? Speak when you answer."

"No master."

His fingers dig into the flesh on my hips and he presses his erection against my ass, sliding it up and down to my sex. I moan while he teases me.

"Tell me what you want." He whispers, his voice husky and drenched in lust.

"I want you to touch me."

He runs one finger down my back. "Like this?"

That bastard knows what I want. "No."

He smacks my ass again, a little harder this time. "Answer me properly."

Gah! "No master."

He pulls away, breaking contact. "Be specific when answering me or I am going to go get Alice's paddle. Now tell me what you want."

Arg! "I want you to rub my clit please!"

His fingers work there way in between my thighs and slowly to my clit, lightly brushing over it and then around it. Damn him! Relentlessly teasing me and spanking my ass knowing full well that Aro and Carlisle are right down the hall, no doubt being able to hear what we are doing. Funny enough, what should be awkward is oddly arousing. I gasp as he pushed one finger inside of me and taking said finger and bringing it to my lips.

"Open." He commands and I lean back into him and taste myself on his finger. He quickly took his finger away and grabbed my hips, turning me and pushing me against the headboard. "Tell me what makes you so wet."

I hesitate and he spanks me hard. "Ah! You! I'm wet for you."

He blows cool air beneath my ear and I can feel him smile into my neck. "You know... Aro has been thinking about you. Thinking about bending you over and fucking you. What do you think about that? Answer me honestly."

I wrinkle my nose at the thought. "I don't like it."

"Why is that?"

Edward may not be human, but he is such a man. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. He is playing this little game on purpose. Claiming me and making me claim him in a possessive yet extremely hot show for pervpire extraordinaire to hear.

"I am yours." I whisper.

He spanks me again, three times in a quick succession. I yelp out of surprise and Edward slams me against the headboard again. "Is that how you answer you master?"

He yanks my head back. "Say it Bella. Say it louder."

"I belong to you and only you." I speak with conviction and loud enough for any vampire in this house to hear.

Yet again, he moves away from me, leaving me all hot and bothered and frustrated. He laughs and I feel his weight on the mattress behind me. My bound hands yearn to touch him. I shift back slightly.

"I don't remember telling you to move." The arrogance in his voice makes me shiver and I try to hold still, but I just can't help but do a little teasing myself, wiggling my butt to temp him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... You are going to have to do better than that."

I briefly consider begging, but decide that to go a different route, one that I am sure he will not be able to resist. I am about to play dirty and let him read my thoughts. I bite my lower lip and focus on opening up my mind for him.

I am compelled to close my eyes. I am willing him, pulling him inside of me. Projecting pure desire and letting down my carefully constructed control. Before I can even form my next thought, the scarf is ripped from my eyes and Edward is indeed inside of me, literally and figuratively. The game is over and something else is happening. Cocky master Edward is gone. My plan for bombarding him with smutty fantasies disintegrates and I feel like I am floating. My hands are free to roam his chest, his back and his beautiful face. I am on my back, my legs wrapped around him, our mouths melding into one another. My begging isn't silent. I can not deny him my voice, nor my thoughts. I tell him I need him. I tell him that he is mine, as I am his. I plead for him to hold me tighter, to go deeper and I scream his name just because I can and well... I also want to send Aro a clear message. I am Edward's.

Afterward, we lay in each other's arms, Edward smiling up a storm and reveling in my silly afterthoughts. Alas, our post love making snuggle was interrupted by a round applause and various hoots and hollering courtesy of Aro and Carlisle. I sigh, curse vampire super hearing and roll off the bed in search of clothing. I try to ignore Edward's little pleas for five more minutes of inside-of Bella's head time, while dressing in jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I got fed up and made him shut the hell up. I can only take so much whining...

Then the chants began.

"Fire pit! Fire pit!" The dynamic duo emerged from the bat cave and march down the stairs donning fresh T-shirts. Sonic Youth for Carlisle and Diana Ross for Aro. Interesting choice...

"Fire pit! Fire pit!"

Aro flew down the stairs in a flash and ran toward me, only to run his finger over my cheek and then continue to the back of the room.

"Still nothing." He shakes his head and smiles. "You want to keep me out. Perfectly understandable. Where is Jasper? I can't wait any longer. Logic dictates that I do this. Now. Before boredom sets in."

Having heard his name, Jasper strolled into the room covered in dust and plaster.

"There you are." Aro walked over to Jasper, Carlisle by his side.

"What do you think Jemo? Would you mind indulging us?" Carlisle asked with a wink. So predictable...

Jasper looked down and shuffled his feet. "Let me call Alice first."

Aro dropped to his knees. "Pretty please! Pretty please! This would be something new to experience. Something I have never done or felt in my three thousand years. Please Jasper. Do have any idea what it is like to live stuck in that castle with Jane nonstop for what I believe to be fifteen hundred years, yet I can't really be sure because the utter lack of anything cool made keeping track of time painful. I need this!!!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. He walked to the back door, opened it and motioned for Aro to head out back. Next was Carlisle, Edward and then me. Jasper tugged on my sleeve. "Favor."

"What do you need?"

"I am going to try and make this as mellow as possible but just in case... If he gets out of hand, Promise me you will make him stop. The house must stay in tact, cars too. Nothing that will attract any attention out here."

I smile. "Will do." I step out into the yard and take my spot next to Edward. Emmett has joined us as we all sit back and watch as Jasper sets the mood with a good size bonfire. Once we were all sitting and Aro twitching with anticipation, Jasper sent out a wave of tingly bliss that came on strong. I am currently trying to sit up straight, but I keep wavering and blinking and squeaking out random tee hees at nothing in particular. Ummm, Right-O! You've really done it this time Jemo. This is by far and away the highest I have have ever been. Did someone just say something? Did I just say that or just think it? We're totally fucked.

Edward and Carlisle start giggling uncontrollably. Aro is as still as a statue with a mighty big case of perma-smile and Emmett is wielding the beloved fire pokey stick and tending to the fire and insists that we only speak in movie quotes. He turns to me. "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? Well, who the hell else are you talkin' to? You talkin' to me? Well, I'm the only one here. Who the fuck do you think you're talkin' to?"

  I reply. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

  "Surely you can't be serious?" He retorts.

  "I am serious and don't call me Shirley."

 He laughs and gets up to fetch more wood. Jasper jumps up. "Hey, how come he gets to get up? If he gets up . . . we'll all get up . . . it'll be anarchy!"   Clearly, Jasper has switched to paranoid mode.

"AH hem." I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We're gonna be like six little Fonzies here. And what's Fonzie like? Come on Jasper, what's Fonzie like?"  

"Cool?"  

"What?"   

"He's cool."  

"Correctamundo. And that's what we're gonna be. We're gonna be cool."

Carlisle was now standing on Jasper's other side. "There's no reason to become alarmed, and we hope you'll enjoy the rest of your flight. By the way, is there anyone on board who knows how to fly a plane?"

Carlisle then sat next to Aro, looking slightly concerned that he still hadn't moved, at all… "Aro? How you doing buddy?"

His lips curved into an impossibly bigger smile and he started rocking back and forth. "A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." He stood and tore off his Diana Ross T-shirt. "We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams!"

Jasper sat and brought his knees to his chest. "Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria!"

I smacked him in the arm. "Fuh-get about it!"

I was hoping my silly quote would make him laugh, but I could tell that he was still nervous and only getting worse. I kicked Emmett in the shin and motioned to Jasper. He sighed and faced his emo brother. "I am Jack's complete lack of surprise."

He smiled and said, "If I'm not back in five minutes… wait longer!"

Thankfully he was back within seconds, holding a guitar which he handed to Jasper, who looked at the guitar in his hands in awe. He is completely fascinated by it. Emmett patted him on the back. "May the Force be with you Jemo."

He sat up and held the guitar smiling and closing his eyes as he busted out some Clapton tunes.

I found Edward and Carlisle in the middle of a very deep discussion.

Edward was speaking so seriously, his movements more animated than usual. "_Empire_ had the better ending. I mean, Luke gets his hand cut off, finds out Vader's his father, Han gets frozen and taken away by Boba Fett. It ends on such a down note. I mean, that's what life is, a series of down endings. All _Jedi_ had was a bunch of Muppets."

Carlisle huffed. "No. Not yet. One thing remains. Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will."

They are lying on there backs in the dirt, both looking up at the clear sky. I look down at Edward's smiling face and I sigh. His silly crooked grin makes me feel drunk. Intoxicated somehow by the very sight of him. I slide down by his side, throwing my leg over his and kissing his neck.

"So tell me, Eddie, is that a rabbit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He responded by kissing me sweetly, pulling back with that darn smirk plastered across his face. His fingers trail up and down my arm, my skin tingling in every spot that he touches me. We lay there staring at each other. I feel as though gravity is pulling me closer to him. My lips landed on his jaw and travel to his neck. With each second that passes, the more I sink into him. I crave his touch now. I am having a moment, I think... A moment where there is no mistaking what I want to do now. I don't want to sit by the fire anymore. I want to take a certain hot vampire up to our room and model my black slutty lingerie for him. I even want to wear the thigh boots and choker. Edward Cullen is some type of Bella aphrodisiac, I swear he is.

"You're doing it again." I smiled at him.

"What am I doing?"

"Staring at me."

"I just… You are so… I can't stop. Perhaps you should just get used to it." His gaze flickered to my right where Aro is now sitting.

"Don't mind me. I am just enjoying the view." Eh... This does not please me.

I waved my hand around. "Shoo!"

He frowned and moved around to the other side of the fire. Edward snickered. "That was quite possibly the greatest thing I have ever witnessed."

"What is he thinking about?"

"Why don't you ask _me_?" Aro yelled.

"You don't want to know what he is thinking about right now." Edward whispered. He tightened his grip on me and purred. He furrowed his brow and sat up, taking me into his arms. "He keeps picturing you in some very unbecoming yet interesting positions. He is fascinated with you to a degree that has me drowning in a vexing annoyance."

"How can I not be? I can not read her. You of all people know what that can be like." He winked at Edward. "The fact that she defies her nature by eating shit like dear is odd and just wrong and even in her newborn state, she came face to face with a mortal, yet resisted, which disturbs me. It's not right. Have you considered therapy for her? You people go to medical school don't you? Surely one of you crazy fucks has studied psychology, no?"

I decided to acknowledge him. "You eat humans. How is that any less wrong?"

"It's not wrong for our kind. It is the way it is supposed to be. Besides the fact is that humans are only marginally more advanced than those stinking animals you partake in and let's be honest… Humans taste so much better." He patted his stomach. "You should really try it sometime."

Carlisle suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Don't temp her. She is adapting to our way of life just fine." He pushed Aro's head into the ground and jumped up.

"What a bunch of freaks you are." Aro commented and then looked over to me once more. "Animals will never sate you completely. Don't you want to know what it is like to be satisfied?"

I grab my shiny freakward and kiss him hard, running my hand down his chest and over his crotch. "Oh, I am satisfied."

Edward pulled me close to him and kissed me back, smiling like a goofball. "I love you, so much. I'd love you even more if you could make him stop fantasizing about you."

The proverbial lightbulb just illuminated in my mind. Why didn't I think of this earlier? I look over at Aro and smile.

"Oh come on! You're going to rob an old man of his dreams? This is not fun anymore." He stood up and pouted like a child. I heard Alice and Rosalie getting back from the store and it sounds as though they have a few friends with them. I can hear Carmen and Esme chit chatting, Alice is giggling over a vision and Rosalie is already making her way out back, grabbing the fire pokey stick from Emmett.

Jasper is totally engrossed in his guitar, only barely acknowledging Emmett's whining for him to get Rose high as soon as possible and then retreating to his dialogue of movie quotes.

"I have one simple request. And that is to have sharks with friction' laser beams attached to their heads!" Emmett shouted.

That is when I noticed _her_ voice. Tanya's here. My eyes have no choice but to roll. Here comes my buzz-kill. She hovers outside the back door, before Kate and Irina come running out planting themselves in front of Jasper and jumping up and down. He looks up and sighs before turning them into a pair of twittering stonedpires. They laugh and laugh and laugh some more and then pester Rosalie, asking if they could have a turn with the fire pokey stick.

"We want a turn poking the fire." Kate slurred.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" Rosalie replied. I guess Emmett actually talked her into his incessant quoting.

They turned to each other and then ran to the woods to find there own stick.

Out of nowhere, Edward pushed me down and started tickling me. I turned into a pile of shrieking glee under his silly fingers. I am not sure how long this has been going on. I feel like I have been cracking up forever. Alas, my mirth has been cut short by the Skankily clad Tanya. She turned up her nose and walked past us in her black mini skirt and stilettos. She sat next to Aro and batted her eyelashes while making small talk. Aro sat quietly with his mouth agape, gazing at her legs. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he grabbed Tanya's shoulders and pulled her close, there faces only inches apart before he whispered, " I see dead people."

Then he fell to the ground in laughter and Tanya looked horrified.

Jasper stopped playing. "Tanya?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Would you like to join our little… um… Do you want to get high?"

She scoffed. "No thank you. I have no desire to act like a fool."

"WOO HOO!" Alice screamed and then danced out into the yard and over to Jasper. "Please honey, stop with all the shitty emo ballads and play something we can dance too!"

Jasper scowled. "No one's really gonna to be free until nerd persecution ends."

He opted to put down the guitar and fetched Alice her ipod, portable docking station and speakers. Three seconds later, my ears were graced with Lady Gaga's 'Love Games.'

This choice of music seemed to turn the backyard to dance party central. Kate and Irina ran back at top speed, each ditching their poking sticks. They decided to dirty dance with each other while Aro watched and drooled on himself. I sat with Edward and watched the madness unfold. I guess Jasper determined that everyone is going to be high, whether they want to be or not.

My laughter broke momentarily and I noticed that Carlisle is now sitting next to Aro with the same star-struck look on his face and venom drooling down his chin. Esme and Carmen were now also grinding up against each other. All this girl on girl action has made the lust level shoot to new heights and fucking Jasper isn't doing a damn thing about it.

Emmett stood up, winked at Rose and then said, "On my signal, unleash hell!" He followed up by smacking Rose on the ass.

"Thank you sir! May I have another!"

"What exactly is a disco stick?" Asked Jasper.

This comment infuriated Emmett, as it is not a movie quote. "What we've got here...is failure to communicate. Movie quotes only dipshit."

Tanya stood up looking fiercely determined. "I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to life than being really, really, ridiculously good looking. And I plan on finding out what that is."

Carlisle broke from his drooling session and said, "Moisture is the essence of wetness, and wetness is the essence of beauty." He then picked up the bucket of water meant for putting out the fire and dumped it on Tanya's head. This sent me into a fit of giggles, Edward too. The entire scene was just silly beyond any sane rational, maybe, I think... What the fuck is going on here?

"I know kung Fu!" Carlisle screamed and then went all Neo from the Matrix and is now suddenly convinced that Aro is Agent Smith. Come to find out, he really does know kung fu and so does Aro. Pretty impressive actually. They can do quite a few moves from the film with no help from special effects. That should keep them occupied for a while.

Alice, Kate and Irina are still dancing to whatever god awful song spews from Alice's horrendous playlist. Esme and Carmen got the munchies and took off in search of a quick snack. Jasper took a soaking wet Tanya into the house in search of dry clothes. Emmett and Rose have become a tad rambunctious with fire making and the bonfire is now about ten times its original size. It's fucking blazing!

Uh oh. I am starting to recall Jasper saying something about keeping the house in tact and if I am not mistaken, I think it is on fire. I tap Edward on the shoulder. "Houston, we have a problem."


	20. Twinkies anyone?

A big thank you to Jess who offered to beta for me. She rocks my socks and saves me from my utter lack of grammar skills. Love ya Jess!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20: Twinkies anyone?

It is a sad yet sparkly sight. As dawn approaches the sun on our skin is so fucking pretty, glimmering and sparkling and super distracting. Here we stand, the lot of us slack jawed, dazed in what should be fear, apprehension perhaps, but no... We are all still high. Jasper is frozen, literally. He is keeping the emotion level at a toasty high-as-a-kite level and it's kind of freaking me out. The silence is only making it worse. The sun is coming up and the garage somehow turned into firewood. I am at a loss.

Edward stands beside me, somehow shirtless and soaking wet. Alice stands beside Jasper, poking him repeatedly. Aro is standing tall, also shirtless and snickering. "What a shame. That rug really tied the room together."

Carlisle cracked a smile for a brief moment before scowling. "What the fuck are we waiting for?" He steps forward, turns and throws his hands up. "We have to get the hell out of here before Esme gets home. Look at this place. She will kill us all."

"She'll find us. Running won't do any good." Alice mumbled.

The paranoia level just shot through the roof. Nail biting ensued, everyone fearing the wrath of Esme's return.

"Where do you suppose Esme is?" Aro asked.

"Last I recall, she went out looking for midnight munchies with Carmen. That was hours ago. In the time that she has been gone, we have managed to burn down the garage. We are fucked.

Tanya, Kate and Irina just fled in hopes of makes it far enough away to clear their heads and make some sense of what the hell just happened. Cowards.

"We need a plan." Carlisle muttered. He paced for a moment and then stopped. "Alright, let's tear down the entire garage."

"WHAT?" Was the general consensus.

"Hear me out. With this amount of damage it can't be stable. It needs to come down. We use the lumber in the out building to start erecting a new one, a bigger one with an addition that includes a bigger green house. She'll love it."

We all turned to Alice, who in her current state is no help. She sighed and leaned into Jasper. "There are so many things, so many decisions to be made... The array of outcomes... The tiny variables that will change the paths of fate. We must choose and then the future will offer itself to us. Yeah... Wow. This is all so heavy. You know..."

She babbled on for a good four minutes before we reluctantly followed Carlisle's plan. Twelve minutes later the garage was no more. Forty two minutes after that an infrastructure for the addition was complete. Four hours and two trips to home depot later courtesy of Rose and Emmett, the garage and new and improved greenhouse are in the final stages of completion.

And now, six hours later, Esme has not yet come home. She is also not answering her phone or texts. Carlisle is pissed. He hasn't winked once in the past four hours.

"Alice!" He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "Anything? Anything at all?"

"My husband is a statue." She looks to her somehow petrified emo throbbing mate. He remains absolutely still, befuddled in some sort of status malfunction. The bastard hasn't even batted an eyelash.

Aro now donned a pink Tori Amos shirt. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Carlisle, I am failing to see what all the fuss is about."

"Pfft. My wife has been gone for hours. I don't know where she is. I have no way to communicate with her. I don't know if she is alright."

"And?" Aro spurred. Before Carlisle could answer, Aro held his hands up and shook his head. "Carlisle my friend, I mean no disrespect. Esme is an immortal creature, highly capable of taking care of herself. Stop moping and take this opportunity to have a good time while she is not here to hen peck our... How does she put it? Oh yes, _our crude behavior_."

"Esme doesn't just run off like this. It's not like her." Carlisle added.

Aro sat up. "I will beckon Demetri."

"No!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I do not want Demetri involved. Absolutely not." He stalked off and got in Aro's face. "I am sure the Volturi guard has better things to do than chase after a missing immortal housewife. Right?"

Alice gasps and jumps up. She has the I'm-having-a-vision lack of expression. Her gaze would flicker to Edward every few seconds.

Edward shook his head and shifted closer to me, tightening his hold on my waist.

Alice shook her head right back looking panicked at best.

"What is it? Alice?" Carlisle walked toward her. Her eyes darted around and she pretended to pick at nonexistent hang nail. Carlisle then turns to Edward who is now wincing and swearing under his breath, mumbling about gambling degenerates. He leans over and kisses my forehead and whispers, "I'm sorry."

I look up at him all sorts of confused. He lets go of me and backs away quickly.

"Gotta go!" Was whispered at vampire speed and then Edward was gone.

Where did he go? When is he coming back? Why am I just standing here? Where the hell is Esme? What the fuck is wrong with Jasper? I am stunned, confused and stupefied to the point of not being able to speak.

Alice is now slowly backing away. "Well, if that's all... I am going to go somewhere far away." She picked up Jasper in his stony facade and turned away.

"Don't you dare run away Alice. Tell me where is she. Please." Carlisle looks genuinely desperate.

She threw Jasper over her shoulder and turned. "Slot machines. I see lots and lots of slot machines." And with that Alice and Jasper disappeared in the forest.

oooOOOooo

I am pacing. I don't know what else to do. I believe this is what they call, a bad comedown. Alice graced me with a quick text containing a brief explanation. Esme and Carmen are in Vegas losing extraordinary amounts of money. Oh and Esme has a serious gambling problem. That explains why Emmett and Rose have been online with cell phones glued to their ears as they check various bank accounts. Three cell phones had been destroyed as they found several accounts had already been drained dry.

I haven't heard from Edward who is evidently headed to Vegas to get Esme the hell out of there and hopefully winning some money back.

My phone just beeped. Another text from Alice letting me know that Edward will be home in two days.

Two days... Forty eight hours... Two thousand eight hundred eight minutes... One hundred seventy two thousand eight hundred seconds with no Edward. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'm surprised that this news is having this kind of effect on me. I feel angry. I feel cheated, but mostly I feel lonely.

I shake my head, take a deep breathe and head into the new and improved greenhouse on a mission to keep myself busy. I water my sunflowers and smile at their progress. The buds atop the stalks are all wrapped up like little bundles of sun. Soon they will be ready to open up and fill the green house with some much needed color. I organize all of Esme's herbs along the wall closest to the house and then decide to replant some of them into pots and bring them into the house. Two hours later there are plants, flowers and herbs all over the house spreading their calming scents everywhere except the bat cave because Carlisle remains steeped in the foulest of moods. Only Aro dare approach him.

In happier news, with the absence of Jasper, all drug induced feelings have vanished and thank God for that. The last thing we need right now is more stoned vampires.

Rose, Emmett and I spent a few hours hunting. They both fed on moose, but I held back, for once not feeling an intense need for blood. They teased me and accused me of sulking and I was… I miss hunting with Edward. It just isn't as fun with out the sex.

"Can you believe it Rose? Small fry isn't hungry!"

She sighed. "Poor little Swan is having Fuckward withdrawals." She snickered. "And it's only been a few hours."

"Are you two finished?" I asked and looked away as they looked longingly at each other. They can deny it all they want, but they would have been screwing like rabbits had I not come along.

Rose came up beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Come, Bella, I will introduce you to the greatest invention ever."

"OH! Which one are you giving her? The rabbit or the walrus?" Emmett asked and winked at me. I frowned. Rabbit? Too small to eat... Walruses? We aren't even remotely close to the coast.

Rose sighed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Sweetie... Shut it." Then she smacked him on the arm and took off toward home.

Once at the house, Rose told Emmett that he could take the pink rims off the Jeep and burn the Powerpuff Girl floor mats if he gave us a few hours alone. He danced a jig and then drove away laughing. I followed Rose to her bedroom where she opened her closet and pulled out two brand new vibrators. I hid my face in my hands and turned to leave, but Rose blocked the door.

"Oh please, you fuck Edward all over the house and then some. Surely a sex toy isn't embarrassing you. This is my friend Mr. Rabbit." She tossed over the pink monstrosity and I looked it over. Curiosity forced me to turn the knob on the end that made the bunny ears shake at various speeds. "Those ears are magic," Rose purred. "But this one is my personal fave. I call him Wally." This one was a pale blue and was considerably longer and thicker than Mr. Rabbit. It has tusks and whiskers that sent my imagination into overdrive. My eyes widen in shock as Rose turned the knob at the bottom. It has eight speeds and it doesn't just vibrate. Its tusks spin, both clockwise and counter clockwise or alternating between the two. The whiskers shake and move in circular motions while the shaft is filled with beads that pulsate in speeds ranging from calming waves of bliss to earth shattering tsunamis.

I have certainly heard of vibrators, but Wally is the most advance form of self pleasure devices I have ever seen. It's has more functions than my blackberry. I'm impressed and scared of it at the same time.

"I know..." She breathed. She walked over to the door and motioned for me to exit. "You may want to start with Mr. Rabbit first and work your way up to Wally. Have fun!" She said while shoving me out the door. I zipped into my room and sat staring at these crazy contraptions.

I jump up as I hear a car approaching. My nose twitches as a very appetizing scent fills it. I hear a ruckus coming from the bat cave.

"What the fuck did you do?'' Carlisle yells.

"I was hungry. I ordered a little lunch." Aro replies.

Lunch? Uh oh...

My curiosity coupled with the stronger growing scent sends me flying down stairs. I hear the knock. I open the door to find a short fat man who is holding a package and smiling at me. "I'm looking for Aro Volturi."

His skin is a weird color, a result of a tanning bed I'm guessing. His round girth shoved into a tightly fitting khaki uniform. He reminds me of a twinkie with his yellow spongy outside and sweet creamy filling. Mmmmmmmm... I want to eat him.

His heart rate spikes as his eyes stare at my legs and work their way up my body. The yummy fucker is checking me out. I step toward him.

In a flash, the door slams and there are three sets of hands on me. Grabbing and pulling me away from my delectable snack. I am hungry and fighting back. Pushing away, snarling and clawing.

"MY twinkie! Give me back my twinkie!" I scream while I kick my legs out making contact with what I think is Carlisle's head. Rosalie has secured my hands and feet. Carlisle now has his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I must kick him harder next time.

Emmett is standing in front of me, his hands holding my face. "Stop Bella. You don't want that."

The venom that had been pooling in my mouth is dripping down my chin. My thoughts are vats of blood. My throat has become a scalding, boiling inferno. The thirst... The fucking thirst is demanding to be sated by that tasty chap on the porch.

Human Bella has been bound and gagged, while the devil Bella is sitting on my shoulder, kicking her legs out like a very happy schoolgirl on a swing. She giggles and taps her finger against her temple.

I know what I have to do.

I stop struggling. I stop breathing. I create the illusion of resistance until Rose and Carlisle release me from their hold. Emmett stays in position, his grip on my jaw tightening. He is not buying this. Smart guy.

I smile as I lean forward and say, "Let me go."

I give a quick glance at Carlisle and Rosalie. "Don't move." See that. Now Jasper isn't the only statue.

Emmett growls as he removes his hands, his eyes pleading with me. "You do this and you will regret it."

I hear the muffled screams of human Bella. She struggles and gets a hand free only to shake a disappointed finger at me. I look past Emmett at the door and I hear my finger-lickin-good delivery boy walking away.

Human Bella is now free from her bindings and she is pulling devil Bella's hair. There is a will power throw down taking place in my mind. My multiple personalities are back with a vengeance.

"Bella, look at me." My eyes move to Rosalie. "Stop focusing on what is outside the door and start focusing on controlling yourself."

"Fuck you!" I spit venom at her.

She smiles. "Come on... We both know you can manipulate yourself."

Human Bella pushes her nemesis off my shoulder and prances over to my ear to whisper, "The bitch is right. Stop trying to eat the human. Make yourself walk away. Besides, you don't even like twinkies."

I do not like twinkies.

I do not like twinkies.

I do not like twinkies.

I do not like twinkies.

It's not working! I internally scream at human Bella. I must try something else.

Humans are friends, not food?

Fuck... My inner monologue has been reduced to a line from Finding Nemo. This is my mantra? I'm doomed.

Human Bella shrugs. "I like it. Fish to sharks, humans to vampires. The same principle applies. I say we go with it." She gives me a thumbs up and waves me away.

Humans are friends, not food.

Humans are friends, not food.

Humans are friends, not food.

Humans are friends, not food.

My cream filled pastry is in his car, driving away. Human Bella does a victory dance while the devil Bella begs me to chase him and I hate myself because I want to....

Human Bella starts to look bored. She shakes and head and says "You asked for it."

I can see my mother's face in my head. Her cheeks lined with tears, her expression bleak. My father... My grandma Swan, Jake, Edward... Anyone who has ever meant anything to me is looking at me in horror and fear.

But my growl does not subside. Human Bella is stamping her foot and screaming at me to get a grip. Her influence is not enough. Something is missing... This damned urge to feed is not going away. It is only getting stronger. I want my fucking twinkie and I want it now.

I suddenly feel a tightness in my chest and a churning in my stomach that makes me want to double over. There is an insane amount of guilt wracking my psyche and it is manifesting into some kind of physical torture.

Shame... Buckets and buckets of shame for what I want to do. Mammoth humiliation for my behavior. Colossal anger at Aro for causing this. Immense contempt for Alice not seeing this. Jumbo rage with a heaping side of frustration. Gargantuan disgust because I feel helpless and unable to stop myself. Behemoth disappointment that I am acting like a newborn.

I am on my knees, crazy intense emotions rolling over me in waves, drowning me. My arms shoot out to fruitlessly search for my compassion, my humanity, anything that will ground me. I'm grasping at the hollow space that Edward isn't here to fill. I call his name but he doesn't answer. He isn't here. He can't help me. I close my eyes and repeat my cheesy fucking mantra over and over and over.

I haven't taken a breath in thirty seven minutes. My inner commentary continues to mock my natural instincts. My eyes are still closed for I don't want to see anyone.

The weight slowly lifts off my shoulders and I take in a breath. I can feel arms around me and I realize that I am being held. I recognize the scent.

"Jasper?"

He pulls some stray hairs away from my face. "I'm here."

I can feel his calming influence, yet the shame is still there. I shudder and fall into him, crying tearless cries. He doesn't say anything. He silently holds me while I sob.

"Bella?"

I look up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I don't know," I whisper.

He shifts me off his lap and faces me.

"I'm sorry for throwing all of those emotions at you. It was the only way to stop you."

I almost laugh. I should have known those horrid emotions I was being bombarded with were from him. The nerve...

Who am I kidding? I am mentally worn out and way too thankful for his abilities to be annoyed with him.

He takes my hand. "I have been there. I couldn't let you do that." He pauses for a moment. "I've killed people Bella. The guilt and shame I threw at you is nothing compared to what you feel when you take someone's life. It eats away at you... Drives you crazy. You do not want that. Trust me."

"You're right. I don't want that. I just feel so horrible... You sure you're not still radiating a little shame onto me?"

He smirks. "That is all you Bella. I am done dishing it out, but it's a good thing you know?"

I shoot him a questioning look.

"What you are feeling right now... It is a good thing. The moment you no longer have remorse for killing or wanting to kill, that is the moment where your humanity is lost. Hold on to what you feel right now. Keep it with you always, because you will live forever and your thirst for blood will be unending. Control will come to you with time, but even those with the best control can lose sight of why we strain to control ourselves in the first place."

I nod and wipe my nose out of habit and Jasper laughs at me. "You still act very human sometimes."

He stands up and offers me his hand. I roll my eyes and rise to my feet with out his help. He sighs. "Why don't I call Edward? I am sure if he knew... He would come home."

"No Jazz. Please don't. He has been gone for less than a day... "

"Are you sure?"

I nod, but if I am being truthful to myself, I want him to get his ass back here ASAP, but I can't tell Jazz that. It's bad enough that I feel empty without Edward here. I can't stand the fact that I need him so much. It makes me feel week.

"It gets easier." He reassures me. "It's difficult to be away from your mate, especially so soon after coming together. And just so you know, he feels it too."

I huffed. "Yeah, sure. He hasn't even called me."

"He hasn't called because Alice advised him against it."

"What? Why?" She did what? I'll kill her.

He put his hands up. "She had a vision and-"

"I said don't wink at me!" Carlisle yelled, his voice coming from outside. Jasper and I ran to the window to see Carlisle and Aro staring at each other.

"Carlisle! Relax! No blood, no foul, eh?" Aro laughed. Carlisle pounced and tackling him to the ground with a force that made the house shake.

"How could you? Stop laughing you old bastard. There is nothing even remotely funny about this." Carlisle proceeded to punch him in the gut a few times and then stopped suddenly, He rose and stepped back warily. "I have never judged you for your choice of diet and I have never pressured you to live the way I do. I would appreciate the same respect."

"I said I was sorry." Aro said as he stood up and dusted himself off. His arm was twisted in an unnatural shape. He shook it out and winced as it popped back in place. "I was just having a little fun. Come on... A delivery man... Tell me you didn't find that to be a tad amusing."

Carlisle did not answer. Aro smiled. "There is one thing that eludes me however... What the devil is a twinkie?"

I am filled with a deep seated hatred for Uncle Aro. I want to make him pay. I want to start soon. I grab Jasper's arm and pull him into my bedroom. I didn't want Aro to hear, So I text Jasper.

To: Jazz

From: Bella

Subject: The sweetest revenge

I need dirt on Aro. I need to know what he hates, his pet peeves, anything you can tell me that will drive him to the brink of insanity and beyond.

He giggles before replying.

To: Bella

From: Jazz

Subject: I pity the fool who messes with you

I have a few suggestions.

Aro despises country music.

I applied a fine layer of super glue to my ear buds and slipped them into Aro's ears, having loaded 300 of the the finest in country music today onto his ipod. He fell to his knees and shrieked. While he was incapacitated, Carlisle swiped his cell and removed all his ringtones and replaced them with Garth Brook's greatest hits. I watched in triumph as Aro ripped half of his own ear off trying to remove one of the earbuds and I relished my own elation in his total breakdown. I had no idea vampires could vomit. Bella one. Aro zip.

Second, Aro can not stand modern day vampire television shows. I MADE him sit in the great room, where I gathered every television in the house on one wall and played True Blood, Moonlight, Blood Ties, Forever Knight and Aro's personal worst, The Vampire Diaries. He wretched as though he were going to vomit again, but alas I think there was nothing left after the Billy Ray Cyrus I subjected him too. Then the crazy prick tried to close his eyes to escape the images. "Open you eyes!" I commanded and he did. "Come on Uncle Aro, I know you have a thing for Stephan. Why don't I just pause it for you."

I left the image on the screens and enjoyed every second of that twisted fuck's disapproval. "OK, who's ready for season two?"

He cried, begged and wailed with every ounce of energy he could muster. I did not relent.

"OMG! UOK?"

Oh, did I forget to mention that Uncle Aro has an irrational fear of acronyms?

"LOL"

"ROFL"

"K"

"LMFOA"

"TRDMC"

"SOL"

"FU MOFO"

"TTFN"

"BRB"

"SICS"

"WTF U FUBARD BFF?"

"BTW WB"

I think you get the idea.

For eight hours we subjected Aro to scenes from The Vampire Diaries, while blasting ear piercing volume country music, while spouting every known and unknown stupid acronym that we could think of.

He winced, cringed, recoiled and begged me to stop. He begged for forgiveness. He promised to never dangle a twinkie in front of me again.

I stood in front of him feeling not an pinch of remorse, even if he is a few french fries short of a happy meal. This McDouchebag aint going nowhere. I put the ear buds back in his ears, minus the superglue. "You will leave these in."

I sighed out of boredom. "I'm not through with you yet, you pervy hobbit fancier. You shall stay here until I say otherwise. That is all."

"Bella!!!!!! Please don't do this to me!!!!"

"I said good day! Carlisle, come with me." I dragged him out of the room and up into the bat cave.

"I'm bored." I stated.

He sat at his desk and put on Monty Python's Flying Circus. "Edward has been texting me with updates. He has made tremendous progress at the Bellagio. At this rate, he will make up for all of Esme's losses and then some."

I pouted. "He texted you?"

Carlisle quickly changed the subject. "All those movie quotes the other night and I didn't hear a single Monty Python quote from you. I was very disappointed," he said with a wink and then proceeded to log on to Ebay. He rubbed his hands together and giggled, ignoring the movie. He paced, checking his laptop every five seconds or so. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Without a word, he took one out, lit it up and proceeded to smoke it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said while waving away the stinky ass smoke he blew at me.

"I'm nervous." He replied. "Got the Ebay Jeebies."

"The what? Why are you smoking? It is not as if the nicotine can give you any sort of relief." I shot a questioning eyebrow up and watched as he smoked away. At least he can't get cancer...

"You know what they say... Old habits. Now shush! I'm currently bidding on twenty six auctions, all which end in the next two minutes. The anticipation is marvelous." He smoked and paced and hovered over the laptop refreshing and scanning his auctions. Ready to outbid anyone who dare bid against him.

I shook my head and pulled out my blackberry.

To: Edward

From: Bella

Subject: Fire hazards

Carlisle is smoking.

I hit send and waited for his reply while Carlisle typed away at vampire speed, upping his bid on the vintage David Bowie T-Shirt. And my phone just beeped.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Subject: Re: Fire hazards

Smoking? How did he catch fire? I assume you put him out. You should if you haven't already.

To: Deadward

From: Bella

Subject: cigarettes you asshole!

Yes, Uncle Aro and I have destroyed Carlisle and he is now a smoking pile of ash. Oops.

P.S. Carlisle is smoking cigarettes.

Carlisle is now threatening bodily harm to his Mac book. Telling it he will rip it apart if it doesn't go faster. Beep.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Subject: What???

Vampires don't smoke.

I huff before replying.

To: SofuckingDeadward

From: Bella

Subject: Right now I am rolling my eyes at you

Apparently they do or at least Carlisle does. So there. Smugpire.

He replies almost immediately.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Subject: Don't roll your eyes at me!

That's new. And you're telling me this because....

I stop texting and close the phone. Why am I telling him? To be honest, I really don't know. What I do know is that I am angry and sad and I think it's because I miss Edward. Which I will freely admit sounds pathetic seeing as though I have only been away from him for less than twenty four hours. Carlisle is so wrapped up in his auctions, that he doesn't even notice when I get up and head into my bedroom.

I plop onto the bed, curl myself into a ball and pretend to sleep while wallowing in my own self loathing and misery, not to mention cursing Edward for leaving me sexless for 2 days. Damn... he really did turn me into a nymphomaniac. I swear he did! I am suffering in my wretched addiction to Edward. I bury my head in his pillow and gulp down his scent like an alcoholic on a drinking binge. I pray for his return. I wonder what would happen if I tried to make him come home now? Could I manipulate via phone or email? Probably not... I scream into the pillow for lack of anything better to do.

Carlisle walks in and cocks his head to the side. "Bella, apathy isn't going to help your boredom problem."

I lay on my side and face him and decide to indulge him in a question that I have been thinking about ever since Aro's ripped half of his ear off.

"I have a question. Let's say I ripped someone's leg off, but said leg made a mysterious disappearance. If we don't have the leg then we can't glue it back on with venom. What happens then?"

His jaw drops open. His nostrils flare. There was not a wink to be seen. "Whose leg did you rip off?"

I laugh. "I didn't rip anyone's leg off. I'm just obnoxiously curious."

"You swear? I better not find Emmett with one leg."

"I swear that all vampires in a fifty mile radius have two legs. Are you going to answer my question?"

He glares at me. "It would grow back."

"Really? How long would it take?"

"Growing back a limb takes a substantial amount of time. Months, maybe more depending the size of the body part and of course our choice of diet would slow down the healing process."

"Another question. The diet thing... You gave me human blood when my arm was torn off. Wouldn't you do the same if I ripped Emmett's leg off and somehow managed to destroy it?"

"I would try but that type of healing it much more intense. It would require much more blood than I could get from a blood bank. Even if I were working in a hospital, there is no way I could take that much without arousing suspicion."

"So, aside from shredding and torching, is there any other way to cause our death?"

He smirked. "As you know, limbs can be reattached or grow back if need be. Our skin can only be penetrated by the teeth or fingernails of another immortal or werewolves unfortunately. Bullets will literally bounce off of us. Our bones can break, but the venom reattaches them in seconds, so that is really more of a small bother if anything and it happens quite often, so don't be alarmed when it does. We don't need oxygen therefore we can not drown. We can not starve to death. As Rosalie explained, the only thing that can do us in is to be completely dismembered and all the pieces must be burned to ash."

"Another question. Let's say I tore Rosalie apart, into many many pieces and then I proceeded to burn her, but I forgot a toe on the lawn."

He looked amused and disgusted at the same time as he glared at me. "What is wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up and answer my question."

"I can't shut up _and _answer your question. Which one is it going to be?" He smirked.

"Answer please."

"In order for us to actually be killed, all viable body parts must be completely destroyed."

"So, what happens to the toe?"

He leans back and folds his arms across his chest. "Emmett would find the toe, soak it in a mixture of blood and venom and about a year later Rosalie would kill you and mark my words, she wouldn't make the mistake of forgetting any toes."

oooOOOooo

Stay tuned for adventures with Bella and Wally! More to come and this time I promise it won't take three months! Pinky swear!


	21. Good Golly! It's Wally!

I know, I know... I am a dirty, dirty liar. This took much longer than anticipated and I am sorry.

Remember, I don't own Edward or Bella, Stephanie Meyer does, but Wally is mine. All mine.

Chapter 21: Good golly! It's Wally!

Carlisle smirked as he gazed to my left. The fact that next to me on the bed lay two crazy sex toys had completely escaped me.

"Is that Wally?" He asked.

This probably shouldn't have surprised me. "You two know each other?"

"Mmm... We have been introduced, but truth be told... Wally and I really don't get along."

I sat up and grabbed the walrus shaped contraption. "What has he ever done to you?" I could barely keep a straight face.

"Let's just say that gambling isn't the only thing that Esme is addicted to."

I laughed. Hard. A real laugh, not a giggle or chuckle but a full out guffaw that made my whole body shake. Carlisle laughed too, but his was short lived. He shook his head and sighed.

"Fucking Wally... I don't know what you girls see in him." He took it from my hand and pressed a button causing Wally to do a little dance for us. "Pfft. I have more dexterity in my pinky finger and this thing is battery operated. It's got nothing on me in the stamina department."

I cringed and then I laughed again while Carlisle continued on in his mission to make himself look better than a high class vibrator.

"I would say I have about a good inch on him in terms of length and as far as girth..."

"Say no more. _That_ is an order." I raised my eyebrow and shook a finger at him.

He smiled and opened his mouth but did not speak. It was if he couldn't... Oops.

"Oh, um, you can speak, just not about sex ok?"

He laughed and tossed Wally back on the bed. "Here. I'll leave you two alone and perhaps you'll be in a better mood afterward." Of course, he winked at me.

I chucked a pillow at his head which exploded as it made contact with his body. I laughed again as he began brushing the feathers off his shoulders and picking them out from his hair. "I'm glad to have amused you. The laughing is much more appealing than the sulking," he said as he stood up to leave the room and I suddenly realized that I had no desire to play with Wally; and once he left the room I would be bored again and would probably quickly sink back into Edward withdrawals.

"Wait! Um... Want to watch a movie or something?"

He looked confused for a moment and then gave a wide grin. "Sure."

So I cleaned up the feathers and put on a movie which Carlisle ignored, instead checking his Facebook on his new iphone. "Yes! One hundred and seventy five Facebook friends." He gave a little fist pump and then looked at me. "All immortal." He added.

"All of them? Wow..."

"I had wished to have more by now but many of the old ones reject technology. OH! I just got a message from Esme." He paused, closed his eyes and licked his lips. Then he started nervously tapping his foot on the floor and bouncing up and down. "I can't wait until she gets home. God!"

He sighed and looked at me. "This must be quite difficult for you. Being away from him..."

And my laughter is gone, replaced by another psychotic sniffing session with Edward's pillow.

I shake my head at the realization that I can not stand this much space between us and it has only been one day. One day... I am immortal for Christ's sake. A day should feel like nothing, twenty four hours passing in a rush of words and actions. But no... time is practically at a stand still. Forty eight more hours of feeling like this will be absolute torture. I nod at Carlisle, not wanting to speak the words out loud.

"I understand. It's hard for me too. I miss her so much right now and we've been married for decades." He chuckles and puts his phone in his pocket. "It must be harder for you, being as young as are."

I scowl at him. "Fuck you, grampa."

He waved his hand. "You're just cranky. You don't like being separated from Edward. I can sympathize. The whole 'mate thing' can take some getting used to. In the beginning your mate sort of becomes this crazy addiction. Without them you go mad. You do crazy things like smoke cigarettes and fuck with the most powerful immortal in existence."

He raises an eyebrow to me. "I am not exaggerating either. They are only a select few crazy bastards with enough balls to fuck with him. He's kind of royalty..."

I shrug. Carlisle laughs. "You're lucky he likes you."

I roll my eyes. I couldn't care less if he likes me and if he decides he doesn't, I'll just _make _him go the hell away. "So... This mate thing... This need... It's normal?"

"Pretty much." He nods and sighs again. "I was never away from Esme in the beginning. I couldn't... Hell, I couldn't be more than a few feet from her without freaking out and I was like two hundred years old. I was used to intense emotions and all that other vampire stuff and still it fucking killed me to be away from her." He looked into my eyes. "Both your body and mind will crave him and I'm not just talking about sex, I mean you will crave _him_."

I understood perfectly. "Being so far away from him just feels wrong, empty..."

The space between my stone heart and rib cage feels like it is expanding, not with air, but with a void. It's hollow yet deep, the exact opposite of the way it feels when Edward puts his hands there and trails his fingers over my skin. There is a clenching sensation in my chest and it hurts. It really fucking hurts.

"You OK over there Bella?"

"Um... Sorry." I crack a faux smile and wave Wally around. "Will you excuse us?"

He doesn't answer. He zips out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him and I am left alone with my new friend. I swallow down any pride I posses and crawl across the bed, slipping under the covers, inhaling deeply, relishing the fact that this blanket is drenched in Edward's scent, in our scents mingled together. I remove my panties, hike up my skirt, turn Wally's knob to the lowest setting and drag it across my breasts, slowly down my stomach and in between my legs. A small gasp escapes my lips as his twirling tusk grazes my clit.

Wow... This feels pretty darn good.

The sound of my phone ringing causes me to jump, Wally slips from my hand and onto the floor. I grab the phone. It's Edward.

I push the button and listen. All words escape me at the moment. I don't know whether to relax into his sweet voice or give him a massive tongue lashing for not calling me sooner. I settle for a short awkward silence.

"Bella..." His voice low and shaky.

"Bella? Are you there? What's that buzzing noise?"

GAH! Wally is thrashing around, his tusks spinning wildly against the hard wood floor. Damn his vampire hearing! "Hold on." I respond breathlessly while grabbing Wally and turning the knob with such force it breaks off in my hand and sends him into what I can only describe as spastic convulsions. Shit! Into my top drawer he goes, and I put the phone to my ear. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. Everything OK there?"

How do I answer this question? _Well honey, I'm torturing your crazy uncle, suffering from pastry delusions, multiple personalities, separation anxiety and having I'm an affair with a_ _piece of plastic named Wally_. _And you?_ Nah. "Everyone is fine here. How's Vegas?" My tone may have gone a touch sarcastic.

"Bella... Please don't be mad. I hate it here. Vegas is full of drunken, money grubbing, _filthy_ humans." He paused and shuddered. "I just put put Carmen and Esme on a plane. Which, by the way, was more difficult than it sounds. Esme wouldn't let go of the damn slot machine. Seriously, she grabbed onto it wouldn't let go. She threatened to scream if I touched her. I had to wait until she ran out of money before Carmen and I could pry her hands from the handle of the machine. It was a god damned miracle no one called security."

"She put up a fight?" I snicker and picture her baring her teeth and clutching onto a quarter filled machine.

His sigh registered loud and clear over the phone. "No, after the money was gone she surrendered willingly." He paused for a few seconds. "I have to stay for a bit... Try and win back what she lost."

I felt my chest constrict. A brief moment of loss clutched me. When the fuck did I become so... so... needy, so completely entrenched in my Edward addiction that it consumes me? I sighed back at him and decided that I'm letting my Edsession flag fly.

"When are you coming back?" The words came out all rushed and slightly paranoid sounding.

"As soon as possible. Vegas is horrid. I miss you. I am so sorry for leaving like that..."

I am not sure how to reply. A surge of emotions courses through me. I want to hit him for leaving so abruptly. I want to go all Rosalie and smack him around and make him beg for forgiveness. I want him here. Now.

"I miss you too," I whisper.

I am such a coward. Why can't I just tell him that I'm going crazy without him? Why?

"I will be home as soon as I can. I promise."

"Mr. Cullen, we're ready for you." A soft female voice interrupts. My inner predator hisses at the thought of a female next to what's_ mine._ Let the growling begin.

"I'll be right there." He replies.

"Who is that?"

"The casino host. I'm joining a private high stakes poker game. If all goes well, I could be on a plane tomorrow morning."

"Can I get you anything Mr. Cullen? A drink? Perhaps I could arrange a massage for you... I'm a licensed massage therapist you know." It's the female again, her voice all soft and seductive, offering him a massage no less. Oh. My. God. If she touches him, I will run to Vegas and kill every massage therapist I can find.

"No cell phones allowed at the table. I love you. I've-gotta-go,I'll-call-you-soonkaybye."

Did he just hang up on me? What the fuck? He is in Vegas surrounded by hot sounding massage therapists and I am stuck here. Kill. Kill. Kill. My blackberry is now a crumbling pile of dust.

"What the hell is that noise?" I hear Emmett say from his room. I am sure he is referring to Wally, who is vibrating away in my underwear drawer. I rip open the drawer, grab him, open the door and chuck it down the hall, through the wall and into Emmett's bedroom.

Emmett began cackling. "It's still going!"

Did Rosalie just purr?

"That is quality craftsmanship." She breathed and rushed to pick him up off the floor. She was apologizing to Wally for my odd behavior.

I throw myself on the bed and resume my sniffing of all things that smell like Edward. The bed... His smell is all over it therefore I must lay in it and huff the sheets repeatedly.

There is a soft knock on the door. I take a quick sniff and scowl as I recognize Aro's scent.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly and Aro stepped half way into the room and leaned against the door frame, sliding his hands into his pockets.

I looked up at the ceiling, not bothering to acknowledge him. He said nothing and stared at me for longer than my patience allowed.

I rolled my eyes. "You should know... It displeases me to be gawked at. Shall I fire up the True Blood DVD?"

This comment was supposed to make him cringe but instead he smiled and closed his eyes. He laughed then and shot a quick glance in my direction before sighing.

"You... You are so evil Bella and I mean that in the best way possible." He strode casually over to the bed and sat down on the corner. I sat up quickly and eyed him with caution.

"Have you ever been to Italy, Isabella?" His calm facade never wavered, unlike mine which was now twisted in confusion.

"No."

He hummed. "That is a shame. You must visit Volterra. I would be honored to have you as my guest."

"Tempting, but no."

He scoffed. "So quick to dismiss my invitation? I'm utterly insulted." He leaned toward me. "I see... You are content with being secluded to the stark cold glory of Alaska? You don't have the slightest inkling to see the world? Explore new places? To escape the vile boredom that surrounds you?"

I huff. "I can't travel without being around humans. I can't."

He laughed again and leaned away from me. "Tsk Tsk. You underestimate me. I can get you there with absolutely no human contact. Private jets, limousines, immortal pilots and drivers, we can work this out. No humans? No problem."

I said nothing.

"I am a man of my word. I promised that I would not tempt you with twinkies and I meant it." He winked. "I just love food analogies!"

"No." I repeated.

"Come on! I know Carlisle told you." He tensed, narrowing his eyes at me. "Volterra is mine. I rule it and I mean that quite literally. Being the oldest immortal in existence does have its perks." He laughed. "I have many very loyal subjects who will do what ever I ask. My every desire is brought to me without question."

He smirked. "As my guest, anything you want would be yours. The finest clothing, jewelry, art..." He got this far away look in his eyes. "Prostitutes, jugglers, strippers, clowns... There is this one women, Vicky... She can juggle and strip at the same time! It is truly a sight to behold. I should call her soon." He stared off into space and his eyes glassed over. Ew.

I decided to speak because he looked as if he would start drooling at any moment.

"Go." I pointed to the door. "Now."

He stood up and bowed to me before looking up. "As if I had a choice," he said before turning away and striding out of the room.

I buried my face in the pillow and took a big sniff, smiling at Edward's lingering scent and I continued to do that for a while and finally got up in hopes of heading off the doom that is the everlasting boredom that is my life. I rearranged the furniture in our bedroom three times, made Emmett give me his credit card and proceeded to spend an obscene amount on itunes, and had to fight off Alice as I attempted to shop for my own clothing. I did all of the laundry, crocheted six afghans, laughed when Carlisle suggested scrap- booking and came really close to slapping Rosalie when she suggested masturbation again. I escaped to the greenhouse where I watered, pruned, weeded, picked and planted. I placed vases of sunflowers randomly throughout the house. I read every book I could find and even stooped as low as reading Alice's fashion magazines. I cleaned the entire house to a spiffy shine, waging war on dust mites and lint particles.

Jasper and Emmett both looked up at me as I zipped past them on the couch in the living room. I stopped in my tracks when Emmett said, "She's turning into Esme."

I froze and turned to glare at him. "Take it back!"

This made Jasper bust out laughing and Emmett shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"He is fucking terrified right now." Jasper cackled out and pointed at a very nervous looking Emmett who was now protectively rubbing his arms.

He panicked and ran away into the forest where I followed.

He did eventually take it back. Perhaps I made him bash his own head against a tree a time or two. Or twelve...

Just then, Alice appeared shaking her head. "I missed it. Damn!"

She batted her eyelashes and pouted. "One more time? Please, for me?"

With a wave of my hand, Emmett ran head first into the nearest tree while Alice captured it on video. She thanked me and then took my hand, leading me away.

We ran north, and I took this opportunity to break trees, rocks and any other inanimate object in my path. Running around acting like Jasper can be a very good outlet. Sprinting into the distance before me, I took down an elk, a moose, and a wolf, glutting myself on the blood of any living creature that dared enter my field of vision, except those nasty tasting squirrels. They may live. Bleh!

I finally stopped and took a deep breath, cursing Esme and her freaking addiction. I contemplate ripping off a few of her limbs when she gets home.

Alice is coming from behind laughing as she slows to a stop. "Seriously? Ripping off her head?"

I turn towards her at lightening speed. "You." I point a finger and lightly press it into her chest. "Why did you tell Edward not to call me?"

She stood up straighter, squaring her shoulders looking super feisty. "Because I knew you would act like this."

I scoffed but instantly saw her point. Sighing, I took a step back and dropped my hands. "What's the difference? I'm miserable either way."

"I suppose you're right, but take a piece of advice- when he comes home, just let it go." She sounded much too smug for my liking. She sat indian style on a nearby rock and waited for me to say something. I refused to speak.

She shook her head at me. "What you say is true... You are bound to be depressed in his absence, that is still crystal clear. When Edward followed my advice, I saw a very intense reunion for the two of you, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. "It would have been reunion sex and make-up sex all rolled into one."

I cringe. "And now?"

She shook her head at me. "That phone call made you jealous and that's a hard emotion to shake. Now I see lots of tension, silent treatments and sexual frustration. You'll both be pissy at best."

Oh no, this is not good news. I frowned at the entire situation.

Alice huffed. "Don't mope. You are being jealous over nothing. Edward would never! Christ, he was an hundred and eight year old virgin before you came along _because_ of his principles regarding love and physical relationships. You have nothing to worry about. Just let it go and everything will work out. I promise you that."

"Can you see when?" I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

"Not yet. It all depends on the next few hours. He may have to play at few casinos to avoid suspicion. I'll keep you posted." She winked at me like the whack job Cullen that she is.

We ran back to the house in silence and slowed right before the forest broke onto our property. We stared out at the darkening sky and the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

"Remember what I said. You have nothing to be jealous over. When he comes home, just be with him."

"Yes, yes I'll go easy on him." I grumbled.

She smiled. "If all goes well, he may be home sooner than planned and then you can have your wicked way with him and you'll probably drive us all out of the house. Sound good?"

"Most definitely," I breathed.

"Oh and Bella... They're coming soon, within the next two to three hours I think."

"Who?"

"Aro's guard. Marcus, Caius, and Jane. You know..." She looked at me and smiled. "His babysitters."

oooOOOooo


	22. Jesus tap dancing Christ

I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Sadly, I do not.

This chapter contains Jesus jokes. If you are offended by people busting on Jesus Christ. STOP READING NOW!

On with the show.

**Chapter 22: Jesus tap dancing Christ.**

How I ended up on this topic of conversation confounds me. But somehow it seems to pop into the idle chit chat around the house. Everyone tells me that I am morose and twisted, but I can't stop myself from asking questions and contrary to their opinions, I do not feel I am acting like a bothersome child. Besides, I have sworn an oath to the entire family. All of their limbs will remain in contact with their bodies at all times. For me it is a matter of extreme fascination of how quickly we vampires heal.

I am staring at Emmett with my mouth agape after hearing his secondary tale of reattaching a limb.

"Carlisle says our limbs are animated even when not attached. You've seen it for yourself. Your lone arm punched me in the mouth... Remember?"

I nod with a grin. Of course I remember, not the sort of thing one could easily forget.

"The point is, had we not actively taken your arm and stuck it back in its socket, it would have made its way back to your body on its own."

"That is just creepy!" I exclaim.

"No, what's creepy is your morbid obsession with dismemberment." He casts me a cautious glance.

A door slams. A blue streak I barely recognize as Esme flies through the living room and up the stairs and is now dragging Carlisle out of the bat cave and into their bedroom.

Aro then saunters downstairs scowling over the loss of his BFF. He plops down on the couch next to Jasper who is watching the history channel. He yawns, pretending to snore and says, "Been there, done that."

I don't have any interest in television either. I take out my new Blackberry and amuse myself for as long as I can before I decide to text Edward. Alice shoots me a warning look, reminding me to play nice.

"What would Jesus text?" I mumble.

"He wouldn't" Aro waves his hand. "He's old school, anti-technology. Won't even create himself a Facebook page."

Jasper snickers. "Carlisle's been trying to convince him for years to at least get a cell."

I sat up. "Jesus?"

"Yeah, you know of Jesus Christ don't you?" Aro asks. I roll my eyes and nod. "He's kind of a hippie martyr type. No fun at parties."

"Wait.. What? You know him?"

"He's immortal. Duh." He rolls his eyes back at me. "He was bitten... sort of publicly. The whole crucifixion, resurrection scenario was a cover story. A cover story that worked far better than we could have possibly imagined. He's a nomad now, a vegetarian too thanks to Carlisle."

"Jesus is a fucking vampire?"

"Sure is."

"And he ate people?"

"Only those he considered bad. The ultimate God complex." He sighs dramatically.

"But he's a vegetarian now?"

"Yes. After meeting Carlisle he was inspired to change his eating habits. Mother fucking hippies, both of them."

oooOOOooo

As we wait Rose and Emmett take this opportunity to hunt. I suspect a quickie as well. Alice gave me a quick run down of the Royal Babysitters. There would be three, Caius, Marcus and Jane. All had been 'guarding' Aro for centuries. Keeping tabs on him, chasing him down whenever he escaped the castle and basically catering to his every whim. She describes Caius as a flaming gay super happy kind of guy who is pretty harmless aside from his notorious hatred of werewolves and Walmart.

She didn't say much about Marcus except that he is eternally pissed off. No one, not even Aro, has seen him crack a smile, ever.

She is quiet before telling me about Jane. She tells me that Jane was young when she was turned. Not a child, but not far from it. She warns me not to stare and assures me that as long as we are cooperative, that all will go well and that Uncle Aro will soon be gone. I promise to be on my best behavior.

Alice breathes a heavy sigh and then counts down from ten aloud.

"One."

The front door opens and Caius blows in.

In his fabulous immortal glory, Caius prances forth with an arrogant swagger. He walks the distance to Aro as if it were a runway, tossing his head back and throwing his cape aside. He puts his hand on Aro's forearm and then smirks before turning to face us.

The next to enter is Marcus. He is monstrous in size, making Emmett look small, stalking across the room with a murderous glare directed at Aro. His lips twist into a scowl that spans most of his face. He's wearing a perfectly tailored black pin stripe suit and a fedora. I am secretly pleased that he looks like a mobster, but he is also exceedingly more intimidating than I had imagined.

He pays absolutely no attention to anyone but Aro. They stare at each other and shake hands quickly. Marcus immediately falls to Aro's right side and then Jane comes in.

Her tiny figure is consumed by a dark wool cape, with a large hood that makes her resemble a hobbit. She approaches Aro slowly, and then brings her hood down and shakes out her short black hair. They share a quick embrace and then she turns. My eyes go wide as I realize how young she looks. My guess would be she was turned at thirteen, fourteen maybe... Her dark hair and raccoon-like eye makeup, along with blood red lipstick are an obvious attempt at making her look older, but there is no mistaking her youthful appearance. She glares at me and I looked to the floor, remembering Alice's warning.

She steps forward and opens her mouth to speak, but before she can say anything, a fourth immortal waltzes through the front door. He is barefoot and wearing nothing but ripped up jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alice screeches. I'm guessing she didn't see him coming.

He steps toward her and Jasper goes into caveman mode, jumping in front of her and looking menacing.

The stranger steps back and smiles. "Is Carlisle home?"

"He's busy," Jasper replies quickly. It is true. None of expected to see Carlisle or Esme in the immediate future. They were indeed busy upstairs.

"What about Jemo?" He asks.

Alice puts her hand over her mouth and then falls to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Everyone stares at Jasper who keeps looking back and forth between mystery guest number four and Alice who remains in a ball at Jasper's feet snorting to herself.

"Who the fuck is this?" Marcus barked.

"Who indeed..." Caius purrs as he approaches the stranger, looking him up and down and licking his lips. "What's your name beautiful?"

"James." He eyes Caius carefully.

"What do you want?" Jasper asks.

"Are you Jemo?"

"What do you want?" Jasper repeats, showing just a little teeth.

James takes another step back and raises his hands slightly. "I'm a friend of Carlisle's. He has told some pretty wild tales of an empath named Jemo who can replicate the feeling a drugged state. He raved about the results." James puts his hands together in front of himself as if he were praying. "I want to experience that. I will pay whatever you want."

I can't believe this. I start giggling to myself. For a price, you too can feel Jemo's stonedpire wrath, complete with body high, perma-smile and hours of amusement otherwise. He could make some serious money. He could corner the market. Oh my fucking god, we could sell him.

Jasper's eyes go wide then look down at Alice. "This is not funny!"

I disagree and join Alice in a fit of laughter.

Aro chuckles as he steps to Jasper's side. "You have quite the opportunity here. Think of the money you could make. I would be willing to bet that many will want to try this. Think of the parties you could have! Fuck, Jasper, throw a little lust in the mix and you could have the orgy of all orgies. Do you guys have orgies? Now Jesus... That man knew how to throw an orgy..." His eyes light up and he leans over and whispers. "After you're done with James… Marcus the miserable would greatly benefit don't you think? The bastard hasn't smiled in centuries."

Jasper looks down at Alice again, who shrugs and hugs his leg, "I can't see anything _bad_ happening."

"I don't know. Last time we almost burned the house down and you did not see that happening."

"I don't see everything! Until the moment our siblings decided to become pyros, there was no way I could have seen that." Alice huffs and comes to stand next to me.

Caius starts tapping his foot impatiently and folds his arms across his chest. "What exactly are we talking about here? Aro?"

Aro waves his hand in response. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, my darling."

Caius shakes a finger at Aro. "Don't darling me! What in the H-E-double hockey sticks is going on?"

Marcus nods. "An explanation is in order."

Jane hisses and grabs the sleeve of Aro's shirt. "I want to go home... Now.''

Aro throws his hands up in the air. "QUIET!" He rubs Caius' shoulder. "You want an explanation? Fine. Jasper's a drug dealer."

"Am not!" Jasper promptly starts pacing.

"Drugs?" Jane asks, looking confused.

"Drugs?" Caius drawls, looking curiously at Jasper. "You can't be serious."

"He's not serious. I'm not a drug dealer. I'm an empath." Jasper responds dryly.

"My husband is an emo pusher. That is so bad-ass," Alice breathes and licks Jasper's ear.

"I agree." James says with a smile.

"Let's just back up a second." Jasper says, stepping toward James. "How do you know Carlisle?"

"Facebook." He replies simply.

Jasper balks. "Facebook? Carlisle's bragging about my… ability… on Facebook?"

"I was high!" Carlisle yells from his room. "You can't hold me responsible. It was your fault I felt so inclined to share that information. I never would have done it otherwise. Fuck! Yes! Esme... Yes!"

Abruptly Carlisle and Esme jump out their bedroom window and take off running into the forest. Just then Rosalie and Emmett walk into the living room looking like they just had sex somewhere muddy, their clothes shredded and barely hanging on. She points at James. "Who is that?"

And then everyone starts talking at once. Fingers are pointed, questions are asked, Jane whines, Alice compliments Caius' shoes, Marcus looks confused, Emmett tries desperately to hide behind Rose, Jasper bites his nails and I just stand there watching the chaos ensue.

Caius shrieks and runs in Emmett's direction. "Hi, Emmett! How is my big man? Oh... You're all dirty... That's hot."

Rose and Caius looked at each other and wink. Emmett cringes.

"Don't be rude Em. Say hello." Rose pushes him into Caius' waiting arms.

"So, is he a drug dealer or an empath?" Marcus asks.

"Both I hope." James answers.

"Caius! Grab my ass again and Rose might start to get jealous."

Rose chuckles. "I won't. Continue." She really does love to torture him.

"We don't have time for this, Master Aro. We need to return to Volterra. There are matters to attend to." Jane tugs on his sleeve again.

James leans over to Jasper. "Are we doing this?"

I feel a light tension in my shoulders and an unease start taking over. Jasper is quickly spiraling into panic mode and it is starting to spread. I touch his shoulder and motion for him to join me in the kitchen.

Once in the other room, I turn to face him. "Please keep it together Jazz. I am already freaking out because of the whole Edward in Vegas thing."

"I've noticed. I'm a fucking empath remember?" He seethes.

"Sorry! But your panic is not making this situation any better. Go think happy thoughts and spread that shit around. Please?"

He shakes his head and looks like he is going to break down and cry at any moment. "I'm think I'm in shock."

"Is that even possible?"

"I told you vampires can go insane, didn't I?" He runs his hands through his hair, bites his nails, paces and is otherwise as emo as ever. "Maybe that's it for me. It's happening... Right now... Fuck!"

Fucking drama queen. "Jasper, calm down. This is no big deal. So you throw some emotions around? So what? You're a pro at that."

His jaw drops. "It's not just throwing around emotions. The desired effect is a complex mix of feelings. It's taken me decades to figure it out to this point, but I'm having trouble controlling the level of intensity. It's always the intensity..." He rubs his head and looks at me. "What should I do? Calm everybody down? Get everybody high? Just get James high? Should I even be considering this at all? I'm not sure that I am comfortable being considered a drug dealer. This is so fucked. Alice!"

Alice bolts through the door and hugs him. "You're not a drug dealer. We all know that," she whispers. "Bella's right. This is not a crisis situation. Think of it as a little party. It'll be fun!"

"I'm anti-social," he mumbles. "I hate parties."

Alice is getting nowhere with her efforts at consoling him. Meanwhile, Aro has been preaching the gospel of Jemo. Talking up the whole thing as if it were a religious experience. They are all quiet, yet intrigued. Rose and Emmett then back him up, regaling them with tales of bonfires and good times and then they started talking price.

Wow. They certainly didn't waste any time with this money maker.

Disbelief fills me when Caius offers Jasper a quarter of a million dollars in exchange for six hours of being high, all of us being high. Jasper stops pacing and looks up. He grins from ear to ear and is the picture of calm. "Let's do this."

Apparently Jasper is all about the money. One wire transfer into Jasper's personal off-shore account later, and he is putting us all in a silly haze.

It comes on quick, but slowly. Sort of... We are all sitting around nervously waiting, staring at each other when the wave hits. It starts as one tiny giggle that somehow morphs into ten FUBAR'ed vampires laughing hysterically at nothing.

Even Marcus.

He is on his back on the floor, his hat long since fallen off, his head thrown back in elation. Cauis jumps on Emmett's back and gives what sounds like a battle cry. Aro is giving fist pumps like they were going out of style and everyone else applauds Marcus, except for Jane who smirks and takes a picture of him on her cell.

When the laughter dies down, Alice swoops in and saves us from awkwardness. She starts up a conversation about music, each one of us spouting off our favorite artists of all time, of course.

Alice smiles. "Etta James. Such a powerful, beautiful voice. Love her."

"The Cure." Jane whispers.

"Lady Gaga." Aro says. A few others laugh. "What?"

"Pffffff." Cauis sways and slowly wiggles his fingers in front of his face. "Over three thousand years of music and you choose that?"

"I have many favorites and she is indeed one of them."

Marcus coughs. "Your favorite musician or your favorite pet? Hhmmm?..."

Aro smiles. "Well played, my brother. We finally get you to speak freely and you bust me. Yes, Gaga is a peach, my muse... We really were great together."

"You're kidding right?" James doesn't look at all convinced.

"Oh, I am serious. We had a thing, but her career grew too much. I couldn't risk all the press."

"No shit..." James shakes his head and giggles.

Aro lays back and sighs heavily. "She wrote a song about me."

Jane snorts and Caius harumphs, "Forever immortalized in Lady Gaga's 'Love Games.' How classy!"

Jasper stands and gasps, his hands covering his mouth. He slowly takes his hand away and points at Aro's crotch. "Oh my God. Your... thing... is a disco stick?"

Aro shrugs. "Yeah, I sparkled for her. Totally worth it."

oooOOOooo

Jemo is fantastic.

He is maintaining a wonderful level of mind numbing goodness. Alice becomes compelled to talk non-stop, but it works. She keeps the conversation going and prevents any weirdness. Truth be told whatever Jasper is doing has made her a bit hyper. Her movements are very animated and she is just plain funny to watch. She is a ball of light and energy and I find myself fascinated by her.

"Bella?" Alice appears in front of me, snapping her fingers in my face.

She decides formal introductions are in order. She starts with Marcus.

He is sprawled out on the floor with his eyes closed. His smile small, but still there. He sits up suddenly as we approach.

"I want to become a nomad." He speaks softly and smiles. Poor fucker is bored I think. He continues to blurt out random fun facts. He hates wearing suits, he considers the blood of a young diabetic a delicacy and he worships the Jonas Brothers. Yes, he is a member of their fan club.

I quickly come to the conclusion that being high has made him honest. Honest to the extreme of having no filter. Whether it be inappropriate or out of place, he says it and he means it.

Jane is too busy listening to Joy Division and scrawling emo poetry in her journal to really acknowledge me aside from a subtle nod.

Caius oohs and ahhs at me, patting my head and pinching my cheek. "You are just adorable!"

He puts his arm around Marcus' shoulder and beams with pride. "I told you Edward wasn't gay."

Cauis turns slowly and looks at me. "Where is Edward?"

I sink into the chair. My happy bubble of ignorance is deflating.

"He'll be back soon." Alice answers and then instructs us that we are now going to put on the 'Wizard of Oz,' while listening to 'Dark Side of the Moon.'

I decide to space out instead.

I close my eyes and take a breath, the Pink Floyd creeping into my ears. Relaxation does not come easy to this vampire brain of mine. The thought processes happen without thought, well... without conscious thought. No effort, just a venom bath for my brain, opening it up to its full potential. I think about that dust mite I spied on the stairs. It has to go. I think about Edward, imagining him walking through the door and tackling me in a embrace. I fight the urge to run into our room and sniff something that smells like him. I make a mental note of Aro's Tina Turner belt buckle. I notice Alice stops talking. Everyone is engrossed in this ridiculous cliché of a coincidence.

"This is stupid," Marcus states.

"I agree." Aro stands up. "Not to worry. Relief is here."

No sooner do the words leave his mouth than the front door opens and none other than Jesus steps inside. His long white robe flows down to his bare feet and he wears a crown of thorns on his head. I gawk at him. And then I gawk at the woman on his arm. She is a tall red head, dressed in a halter top and my-ass-is hanging-out-the-bottom-shorts shorts. Oh... and she wearing roller skates.

"Jesus!" Aro calls and opens his arms in welcome. "Long time no see."

Jesus says nothing and motions for his girl to enter. She rolls on over and squeals, "Aro... My darling, so good to see you."

"Ah... Vicky, how I've missed you." He kisses her softly on the lips, twice.

Meanwhile, Jesus is looking around and waving to everyone before frowning. "No orgy?"

Aro chuckles. "Unfortunately not. I tried but this crowd is kind of lame."

"Vicky!" James shouts and runs over to greet her, picking her up and spinning her around. "New skates?"

She nods and giggles and rolls circles around him at vampire speed. "So good to see you, James. Have you met Jesus?"

The mingling begins. The constant chatter floats around along with snickers and snorts. Some of them know each other, some are meeting for the first time. I am quiet, half sprawled on the couch, my leg slung over the side watching, observing a gathering of supernatural creatures. I shake my head at Vicky. She is juggling two Wii remotes, four cell phones, three books, eight pencils, a banana, ten kitchen knives, a coffee table and Alice curled up into a ball.

I'm impressed.

Where the hell did that banana come from?

Anyway, while I am watching this display I hear every word of every conversation happening in this house. Processing every syllable and every change of tone. It's kind of strange. It takes no effort, it just happens and it keeps happening. I wonder what it's like for Edward, not only being able hear every spoken word and surrounding sounds, but their thoughts too. It must be so weird for him.

And overwhelming too.

He's in Vegas. In casinos full to the brim with humans. I don't know how he does it. All those humans... All that blood... and all those thoughts... I shiver. No wonder he was always such a dick at school.

I lean back and focus on a tiny crack in the plaster on the ceiling, letting myself sink deep into thought. Trying desperately not to notice that Jesus is high and is engaged in some kind of flailing motion which I believe may be a dance of some kind. I'm really not sure. He's playing The Grateful Dead. Wait... That was air guitar. Yes, he's dancing. Badly.

I'm closing my eyes now.

I am not paying any attention but I know Alice and Cauis are talking fashion, Aro is bragging about his belt buckle, Vicky is giving Jane a lap dance in the corner while Marcus and James watch Jesus dance.

"Jesus Tap Dancing Christ." Marcus mutters.

He stops dancing and looks at his feet. "No. Not tap dancing. It's freestyle movement."

"Jesus on a cripple after Sunday Mass." James replies.

"It's not Sunday. Is it?" Jesus asks, concern taking over his features. "I have yoga on Sunday and my vegetarian support group."

"Jesus Christ in a cardigan," Alice chirps.

Caius hums. "No, he doesn't wear anything but that ill fitting robe, except for crotchless panties." He winks at Jesus. "Don't worry, today is Friday."

Jesus smiles, nods and continues.

I fetch Edward's pillow then resume my position on the couch.

I laugh because these people are funny. Not just the Cullen Clan, but everyone. Aro is his usual nut job self, rubbing his belt buckle, telling tall tales and every so often dropping hints that he wants me to visit Volterra which I pretend not to hear. Marcus is still smiling and speaking his twisted mind with nothing but blatant honesty. Caius is just awesome. He is zipping around groping every male in the house, shrieking with glee with every feel he cops. Jane is going back and forth between quietly scowling and writing poetry, and bouts of perma-smile while Vicky gives her lap dances. Carlisle and Esme are still in the woods somewhere in the depths of their reunion coupling. Alice and Jasper are wandering around like super-duper party hosts, making conversation and generally keeping the peace. Rose is cackling at Emmett who is currently latched on to her back like a spider monkey trying to avoid Cauis' overly excited hands and Jesus Christ is under Jasper's influence and loving it. He is dancing around, talking to himself and occasionally suggesting that we have an orgy. Thankfully, we are all too high to take him seriously. James is chilling by the fire place, staring into the flames with vast interest while Vicky is rolling from person to person dancing seductively and juggling anything she can find.

I am still sitting on the couch, silently observing and sniffing this pillow. Letting my mind process what is going on around me and wondering why everyone is so worked up about the Royal Babysitters. They don't seem so bad to me...

I become lost in my thoughts. My body is ultra-relaxed with brief moments of tense ache for Edward. My mind becomes a never ending plain of thoughts. I remember Charlie and Renee, their faces fuzzy and far away. Phoenix is a blur, Jake is a passing flash of tan skin and whiskey. I see another dust mite and plan to take it out later. I pray for Edward's speedy return. I picture his long fingers against piano keys, his beautiful smile, well... his mouth in general, his eyes, his hair, his thighs. I take a mental inventory of his body and what I plan to do to it. I simultaneously plot his punishments for leaving me here with out him. I am swallowed by the couch, totally lost in the abyss of my vampire mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella? Yoo Hoo?" Alice's smiling face is inches from mine. In a flash, she is sitting next to me, patting my leg. "You OK?"

I blink. Three times. I look at her and nod.

Jasper jumps over the back of the couch, landing in back of Alice. He wraps his arms around her and buries his nose in her hair. "What do we have here?"

"Bella's having a moment." she says as she leans back into her husband.

'Oh." Jasper chuckles. "Those pesky moments... They sneak up on you."

I pull my leg close to me and curl up with my pillow, the scent of Edward making me calm and driving me insane with need for him. The love birds are eyeing me, whispering to each other in a language that I don't understand, looking sympathetic.

"You fuckers! What is that? Russian?"

Jasper rolls his eyes. "Do you know how long you have been sitting here? Unmoving, not breathing, acting totally oblivious to what's going on around you?"

How long had I been sitting here?

I do not know.

I furrow my brow and smoosh the pillow into my face. After a few deep breaths, I ask, "How long?"

"A little over four hours."

This surprises me, making Jasper laugh and Alice sigh. She leans forward, "It's alright. It happens to us all."

Four hours? My brain scans, computes and is officially confused. "Wow... I..." Ah shit, I can hardly even speak.

Jasper nods solemnly. "Alice calls it having a moment."

"I do. It's difficult to describe but sometimes we can get lost in our own minds. Our capacity for processing information is something that takes getting used to; and even when you are used to it, it can be overwhelming. I remember the first time I created my own fashion line... I was relishing the urgency and the joy of designing my own clothing, but there was so much to do. I sat down and started thinking about my color palette which led me to think about shoes and accessories, fabrics, hair, make-up and blah fashion blah. I got absorbed in my own thought process. I sat there for twelve hours just thinking."

"That was a long one for you," Jasper says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Rosalie has them quite often. Edward, well, he used to." Her smile widens and she gives my leg one last pat. They both sigh and hold each other. I find myself jealous of their sickly sweet love vibes and slightly embarrassed at my grip on this pillow.

"What's wrong?" Rose joins us on the couch.

"She's having a moment," Alice whispers.

"Oh." Rose gets quiet and fidgety and then out of nowhere... she hugs me. She hugs me tightly, smoothes my hair and rocks me ever so slowly. It should have been strange. It was Rosalie... Practically spooning me.

But it isn't. It's nice. It's comforting. Someone holding me in a way that is consoling and loving. It isn't Edward but it's making me feel better. It makes my ache for him subside a bit.

"Thank you," I whisper, hugging her back in appreciation.

She releases her hold and pulls away, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "This is just another piece to this life, a part of what we are. It wouldn't be so bad if Edward was here."

I'm sucking Edward's scent off this pillow in deep huffs.

She laughs. "Do me a favor and give him hell for this."

I groan because I want to... but I want the happy-sex-filled reunion more.

"I know..." She huffs. "Alice told me. Fine. Have your sexy-time when he gets back, but there is always time for making him pay later. You have nothing but time now."

She arches an eyebrow and sighs. "Sorry to cut this short, but Cauis is dry humping Emmett again."

As she walks away, Vicky turns away from Jane and towards me.

She rolls on over and looks me up and down, smiling and biting her lower lip before spinning away from me. She bends over pushing her ass in the air. She puts her hands through her legs and proceeds to juggle six balls with each hand. All the while rolling her feet back and forth and wiggling her butt. It is like a train wreck. I can't look away.

Where the hell did her shorts just go? Oh my... Oh no. I can't... This is wrong. Right?

A twinge of arousal sparks in my belly and Jasper is cracking up laughing across the room.

He... He is pointing and laughing at me.

And upping the lust level up a notch or two.

I glare at him. "Stop."

He pouts and looks down for a moment, shaking his head. A curious look overtakes his face and then he looks up and smiles at me.

Another wave of arousal shoots through me, causing me to shift and rub my legs together.

I try again. "Stop." My voice more forceful this time.

Vicky is still juggling away, random items of clothing disappearing as she rolls closer, rubbing her thighs against mine.

And dammit, it's turning me on. A lot. Jasper is going to die. Or get a limb ripped off, I can't decide. Gah! Why is she trying to straddle me?

I lean back away from her, as far as the couch will allow.

I growl and give Jasper a death look, trying to push past this wavy haze and make him stop.

He doesn't.

What the...

What the hell is going on?

I can't...

Somehow, this whole manipulation thing isn't working.

I focus harder, shouting at him and crying out in frustration.

And Vicky... She mistakes my cry for a cry of pleasure, spurring her to giggle and turn to me.

Facing me, she swishes and sways her hips. Jesus Christ and Aro are hooting and hollering for her to keep going, all the while I plot revenge on Jasper. I'm surprised Alice hasn't come over and tried to convince me not to rip his head off.

The laughing, the shouting, my mellow body, my confused mind, my want, my need, Jane throwing a fit and asking why her gift isn't working on me, Alice's snorting, Emmett's constant wide eyed glare... It is all too much for me. I think I'm getting The Fear...

As Vicky leans closer, I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to ignore the raging arousal that Jasper has forced upon me, but I can't deny that she smells kinda nice. No! No!

I'm confused, perplexed, slightly disoriented and hankering for some sexual healing, but not like this. No, not from some red-headed master juggler. When did this whole scene go upside down?

She fingers the hem of her shirt and pulls it up. "Uh... No. I... Stop that. Can you please put your shirt back on?"

"Relax Bella. Relax and enjoy this." When she licks my neck, I think I whimper a bit.

I hear a gasp or ten and a fierce growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

An absolute silence takes the room. I take a breath.

Oh god... Oh no. No No No No No No No No No!

Aro chuckles. "Welcome home Edward."

oooOOOooo

A special thanks to Jess and Guy, who both helped beta. They rock!


	23. Scentastic and Sniffalicious Edsession

Where were we... Oh yes, "Welcome home Edward."

Chapter 23: Scentastic and Sniffalicious Edsession

I had tunnel vision. No, I had Edward-vision. He was all I could see. His eyes... they were on fire, a deep gold disappearing under flames of dark lust and hunger. He looked plain livid, growling and on the verge either throwing a fit or throwing me down on the floor and fucking me just to prove a point.

I didn 't give him a chance to decide.

I tossed Vicky aside and jumped the distance between us, tackling him with enough force to send us both tumbling backward out the door, off the porch and into the yard. I hardly noticed the grass beneath me. I hardly noticed anything except him. His hands on me incited body wide epiphanies. Every piece of me was involuntarily rejoicing. My hands celebrated in his hair, over his jaw, up and down his back under his shirt, everywhere I could touch. My eyes were moving over his form, locked with his for brief moments and otherwise compelled to just look at him. My thighs around his hips, feet across his ass squeezing and making us closer. My mind swam in Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Indisputable Bella magnet.

Touching him had never been so wildly charged and we weren't even having sex. We were just touching each other, both of us holding on for dear life even though we're both obsessively willing.

I wanted to laugh and cry, scream and whisper, my breathes coming in pants, embarrassingly excited and breathless over him. Our mouths met in a sloppy kiss, lips and tongues dancing against each others. Pulling at each other, our hands in each others hair, pulling and yanking. Everything so frenzied and with an intensity that made my hands shake.

And then I smelled him. I mean _really_ smelled him. A crazy mix of desperation and euphoria surged within me.

His scent... It drove me wild.

I couldn't let go of him.

I couldn't stop kissing him.

I couldn't stop sniffing him up like cocaine.

I ignored the applause from the front porch and frantically tore open his shirt, placing my palm on his chest. The feel of his bare skin against my hand simply wrecked me. I broke our kiss ands shoved my face into his neck where his scent is the strongest. After one deep inhale my entire body shook and then I bit him.

I can not tell you what compelled me to do it. I just had to.

It was some kind of crazy vampy instinct I couldn't control. Nothing could have stopped me. I sank my teeth into his neck hard enough to draw venom. And I fucking liked it.

I started sucking on the wound and he pushed his hips into mine, grinding up against me. I came right there. I moaned and shuddered and shamelessly rubbed myself up against him wanting more. I licked the bite mark, spreading my cool thick venom over the ragged skin I pierced with my teeth.

"She is fucking hard core." I heard Aro say from the porch.

"Is an orgy absolutely out of the question?" Jesus asked.

Then we were running. Well... Edward was running and carrying me as my hands refused to break their hold on his back, my legs wrapped around his waist. He didn't run far, just out of vampire ear-shot of the house before he stopped.

He held me, his hands around my ass gently kneading while I took a few more huffs of his scent. When I looked up at him, he placed me down on my feet and took my head in his hands. He spent several minutes staring at me. His eyes roaming over my face, taking his own mental inventory of me. It was oddly comforting.

He smirked before running his fingers over the bite mark on his neck. "You marked me."

I didn't know how to respond. I look at the deep gash on his neck and can't believe I did that, yet I find myself smiling at the sight of it, proud of it. Watching him touch it is making me breathe hard. I am going to attack him again I think. I want to touch, grasp, lick, suck and savor his taste on my tongue. I want to fucking consume him.

But it's Edward who attacks first. I'm on my knees with him behind me ripping away clothing and rubbing himself against my backside. He slides his upper body over mine and leans in toward my ear. "I feel it too," he whispers. "That need to claim you."

He brought one hand around my neck and traced my scar with the tip of his finger.

"I came so hard the moment my teeth sliced into your neck," he whispered as he pushed into me. We both stilled, relishing the feeling of being this close together. Him inside me felt immensely good on so many levels. Physically my body tingled and squirmed when his hands glided down my back and over my ass. His fingers ghosted over the tight opening there, sliding back and forth and teasing me. My eyes popped open in anticipation. Is he going to put his finger _in_ _there_...? Oh my. We had never done that before...

It was kind of frightening yet exhilarating. Edward started rocking his hips slowly as his finger continued it's teasing dance peeking my curiosity of what it would feel like to have my bum penetrated. God! I can't believe I'm thinking this but I kind of want him to...

"Yeah..." I panted out. "Do it. I want you to."

I leaned forward a bit then pushed back and felt his cock go deep inside me and his finger too. I hissed and moaned and took my upper body lower, wanting him to go deeper. It was total and complete ecstasy yet not enough. It wasn't nearly enough. I started moving into him fast and hard. He put his other hand on my hip and guided my body to his, letting me do all the work. I didn't mind at all.

I looked back to see his lips parted. He was looking down watching me move around him and staring at his finger as he slid it in and out of my ass. It only spurred me to move faster, push harder. I want to make him cum so hard. I want to make him to feel like he's exploding. I want to do everything, touch him everywhere and make him feel good, as good as he makes me feel. This fucking man has made we me the luckiest woman alive, Er... Or dead or whatever. His oral attentiveness knows no bounds. It's a beautiful thing.

I want to watch his face when he comes, the look of peace that crosses his features. It's Edward at his most vulnerable, his most beautiful, blissed out and perfect. I _want_ him to know how much I love him, how much I need him. Does he have any idea how much I need him? How much I crave him? How much my body ached for him while he was gone?

He started moving with me, "Yes, God yes... I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Leaning over me, he dragged his teeth across my shoulder, licking and sucking, slowing his movements except for his fingers which he had relocated to between my legs and his other hand palming my breast. He took his time with gentle caresses but my ravenous instincts weren't finished just yet.

"More." I demanded turning around and pushing him onto his back as I crawl up his body.

"More?" He asks, his lips slightly parted with just a hint of grin. His hair all over the place, a few wisps fallen over his eyes. His eyes... So dark. Pitch black and sexy as hell.

I purred for the first time ever.

I straddled him and ran my hands over his chest. All of my energy shifts into my fingers as they touch him. It was like my first day as a vampire all over again. I couldn't control the speed of my movements. My hands were blurs of color moving over him.

Words began leaving my mouth rushed, wanton and involuntary. "More. Now. In. In. In. In. I need you. Now."

I reached down and took his cock in my hand, guiding him into me and I rode him hard. This was no time for sweet love making. This is a baser form of me taking control in a primal way that is so... animal. So... not human. So... _vampire. _

I embrace it. I fucking revel in it.

I purred again.

Edward really liked that. He pushed up his hips, his hands gripping my thighs, pulling me down onto him. "Yeah... give me the animal. Let me see you dark and possessive." He looked me in the eye as I growled and raked my nails down his chest. He growled back and said, "Take me."

I look at the mark I left on his neck and it becomes crystal clear to me why I did it. He is mine. I had to claim him, mark him as my own. Call me jealous, young, naive, whatever. It doesn't matter. I like seeing my mark on him, knowing that it will scar. An eternal reminder of who he belongs to.

I grip his shoulders. _Mine_

He groaned, "I love seeing you like this. So hungry for me."

Mine to take, mine to touch and taste. For Bella's use only.

I didn't care that he was hearing my inner confessions of obsession and wild possessiveness of him. I wanted him to know I plotted the demise of a massage therapist or two.

I used his body as an object for_ my_ pleasure. I beat on his chest and arms when I thought about our time apart. Our hard fucking acting as an outlet for me to take out some of my pent up rage on him. The rougher I got, the more frantic he became.

Edward rolled us over so that he was hovering above me. He squeezed my breasts, sucked on my nipples and worked my clit with his renegade fingers taking me right to the edge of orgasm and then slowing down. Of course, I got frustrated and he in turn pinned me down. I struggled under his hold until he growled and put both of his hands on my head and lunged for my neck, putting his teeth against my scar. Not biting, just scraping his teeth against my skin, reminding _me_ that I was _his_.

And I stopped moving because he is absolutely right. He totally owns me.

My body stilled in an act of submission. He let go of my neck and looked at me with an almost stunned expression. His hand now on his own erection, stroking himself a few times before he put his hands on the back of my thighs and pushed them up as he pulled him self down, his head between my legs.

I mentally begged for it.

I wanted to feel his mouth on me so- at vampire speed my telepathic cunnilingus master took over and had me unabashedly pushing my pussy into his face in mere seconds, but like the tease he is, as soon as I was on the verge of coming he would change speeds or technique, drawing it out as long as he could over and over. He finally slipped two fingers inside me and curled them up, causing all kinds of unintelligible words to leave my mouth as I came. I decided I like to be teased because that was the single most intense orgasm I have ever had. All that anticipation only heightened it, making my entire body shake before it really even started and it lasted soooooooooooooo long.

Then he did it again. And again. And again.

He loves me.

Or he's trying to make up for something. Probably both.

He laughed and pushed himself up beside me, his arms and legs draped over me, occasionally squeezing as he whispered that he missed me. This is way better than spooning with Rosalie.

"Um..." Edward looked perplexed. "Rose? Seriously?" He paused. "Did you... _Make _her?"

I slapped his arm and shifted slightly away from him, letting him know I'm kinda offended. I don't have to _make_ people hug me.

That's was it. I slammed to door to my head shut and locked it too. No more mind reading for Assward.

Hmp! Yeah, she hugged me. I bet she would hug me again if I took this opportunity to kick him in the balls.

We both heard his cell phone vibrating in the bushes. He jumped up and grabbed the phone only to open it and then promptly close it.

"Come," he said holding out his hand to me.

"Home?' I don't want to go home. Too many people.

"No, someplace private."

"Ok" I whispered and slid my hand up his forearm. My fingers brushed over his ribs and down hips and I became totally distracted. I wanted to run, but I was too busy hugging and grinding on him.

So he carried me, again.

He stopped and set me down facing him, his hands on my shoulders. He grinned and leaned in to kiss my forehead then turned me around. We faced a small cottage made of stone.

"Are we breaking and entering?"

He pursed his lips. "We're are still on our property. I had this built this for you. Well... For us."

I looked up at him. "For us?"

Was I just thinking about kicking him in the balls? Scratch that. Perhaps a blow job instead.

He ran his hands through my hair. "I wanted us to have a place that is ours, just ours."

I was stunned silent as he led me inside. It is one large room, a fire place in the far wall, a giant claw foot tub in the corner. The furniture was minimal, a sofa, a chaise and cases filled with books lined the walls. I wiggled my toes on the incredibly soft carpet under my feet.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you. This is... I love it."

He beamed a brilliant smile and took my hand, seating me on the couch while he filled the tub and built a fire. We bathed together, the tub the perfect size for both of us with enough wiggle room for other activities like sex, which we had immediately as neither one of us was even close to being satisfied. The tub was refilled with scalding hot water and we talked. Well... Edward talked and I did nothing buy enjoy the feel of his wet bare skin slippery under my fingers as I explored him. He told me of Vegas and how much he detested the city. Too many people, too many voices filled with greed and entirely to much distance between us. He hadn't done so well there. He started off strong and then became too distracted to be of any good on the money making front. I smiled in spite of the fact that everyone would be pissed that he hadn't won much. I didn't care about the money. I was just glad that he was here with me in our little love shack.

"You were all I could think about." He repeated that sentence a few times, each time kissing my face.

He told me the entire family helped build this place for us while I thought they were out hunting. They all knew we needed a place to escape, a place to enjoy each other without prying eyes or ears.

He washes my back. "So... Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"You don't know?" I shot him a questioning glance. "I thought Carlisle had been texting you."

"Yes, only to ask about Esme and the money..." His hands glided over my shoulders and he squeezed, massaging me. "I see the babysitters arrived."

"Yes." I smirk.

"Did they give you any trouble?"

"I wouldn't say trouble." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Out with it." His fingers slipped between my arms and torso and he tickled me. Sneaky bastard dunked me too! "You were all high. _That_ I could tell. I want details."

The water had gone cold again. He slipped out from behind me and handed me a huge fluffy towel. We dried off and laid in front of the fire. He looked at me expectantly and I started talking.

"Ok, well..."

I decided to give him an abridged version of what transpired, minus my near dietary indiscretion.

I sighed. "Fucking Carlisle..." I told him of Carlisle's stupid Facebooking practices and how a strange immortal showed up at our doorstep.

I growled a little bit. "Fucking Jasper!" I told him of Jemo's growing off-shore account, sketchy new cliental and the roller coaster ride he brought me on. The wacky hijinks of the Royal Babysitters, my moment and how I have vowed to take revenge of Jasper for fucking with me when my super powers were on the fritz.

I started babbling, admitting to molesting his poor pillow for smelling like him and then was oddly pleased when Edward told me snatched a pair of my panties before running to Vegas, which he kept in his pocket the entire time, sniffing whenever the opportunity arose.

"And fucking Jesus Christ..." I paused, unsure of how to describe him. "Wow... That is one horny mother fucker... And his girlfriend can juggle like the devil. She-"

"Vicky?" He asked, interrupting me. "The woman who was giving you a lap dance?"

I winced. "I'm sorry about that."

I slowly brought my head up to look at him. He looked pissed again and I cringed. His eyes were dark, his expression and body language stiff and serious. He sits up and grabs my arm, tugging lightly for me to join him. His fingers pushed into my hips and lifted me up so that I am sitting on my knees. He leaned forward putting his lips to my ear and whispers, "You've been naughty."

He smiled at me then, pulling back and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Do you know what happens to naughty little girls?"

I remain silent as he runs one finger from my chin in between my breasts and onto my stomach. His fingers lingered around my belly button until they moved lower. I arched by back and his hand stopped, right above where I wanted it to be.

"They get punished." His tone is firm, harsh as he smacks lightly in between my legs. I just drenched my panties as he towered over me, looking down at me, reminding me that he is bigger than me. I watched him take a deep breathe through his nose knowing the scent of my arousal is heavy in the air.

He slipped from my arms and reached behind the couch, turning with his hands behind his back. He walked back to me causally, stopping in front me and lifting my chin. "Since you got a lap dance, I think it's only fair that I get one as well. Don't you agree?" Dangling from his hand is the black lingerie I have been avoiding, the boots too.

Ah shit.

I froze staring at the lingerie totally mortified at what he is suggesting. Wearing that slutty get up? Sure, no problem. Dancing? Seductively? Not so sure about that.

I have vague recollections of a torturous high school drunken party where pure grain alcohol robbed me of inhibition long enough for me to embarrass myself by dancing. I was described as looking like a flailing duck. Some bastard got it all on video. It was awful, horrific actually.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Me?"

He laughed. "Of course you. I wouldn't want one from anyone else." He pursed his lips and pretended to look mad as he tossed the clothes onto the chaise.

"That was not my-" He clamped his hand around my mouth.

"Doesn't matter." His fingers strayed from my mouth and slid up and down my jaw. "Dance for me Bella." He's doing that low sultry thing with his voice that makes me shiver.

I groaned, trying to plead with my eyes My hands started wandered up and down his chest in a blatant attempt to distract him.

He grabbed my hands and smirked at me. He's not backing down.

I pout.

He grins. "I'll offer you a choice. You can give me a lap dance right here and now or you can let me spank your ass 50 times in _that_ outfit back at the house, in the kitchen."

I sigh in resignation and mutter, "You evil bastard."

He chuckled and ran his hands down my stomach, letting his fingers wander lower dipping one finger between my legs, slipping into the wetness there. He pulled them away quickly and sucked them into his mouth. He smirked and promptly kissed me, letting me taste myself on him. I groaned and put my arms around his neck and then kissed the hell out of him, hoping that he would forget all about the silly dancing and just take me here and now. Alas cocky Edward returned and he pulled away giggling.

"I'm going out for more fire wood. I'll be back in three minutes. You are to be dressed and ready when I get back."

In a flash he was gone, leaving behind a slutty goth outfit that was porn worthy. I went back and forth between contemplating _making_ him forget all about the lap dance and swallowing my pride and admitting that I was clamoring for a little '_punishment_' Sexward style even if it did involve dancing.

I was dressed in forty five seconds and then I paced and told myself I could do this. Both human and devil Bella agreed. Dressed in matching goth cheerleading outfits they shook their pom poms cheering me on.

Devil Bella snorted. "It's not really dancing. It's just grinding up against him. I think you can manage that." Is it just me or is she starting to sound like Rosalie?

Human Bella nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the ipod on the shelf, suggesting I put on some music.

Music. Right. I zipped over and scrolled through the music selection.

When I heard him approach I was feeling slightly panicked. My hands shook as I searched for a strippable song. I stiffened when the door opened and Edward stepped inside. Without turning or looking at him I said, "Sit on the chaise."

I can do this. I can be fucking sexy. I have natural vampy grace now right?

I picked something slow, but with a good beat that would hopefully guide my body to move with some sex appeal. I put down the ipod and tell myself that it is now or never. I scanned my memory for anything that could help me through this, trying to remember some of Vicky's moves.

As the song began, I was facing away from him. I inhaled. Edward's scent swirled through the air and it calmed me, it soothed me in a way that made me feel like I was melting. I made me want him. It made me want to be sexy for him. I can totally do this.

I flipped my hair back and ran my hands down my torso and around my hips. I turned to face him very slowly and stepped toward him, each step in time with the music, my hips swaying effortlessly to the beat.

He sucked in a breathe. "Fuck..." He sputtered as I closed the distance between us, leaning toward him, but not touching him. I toyed with the fabric covering my breasts, fondling myself and squeezing them together while bending my knees and giving him a great view of my cleavage. I parted my legs and straddled his thigh and smacked his hand away as it reached for me.

"Look but don't touch." I chided, wagging a finger at him. Said finger grabbed his chin and made him look into my eyes, but his eyes only met mine for a only second as they were too busy roaming my body. I scooted away a little and continued to roll my hips and arch my back, looking down to see his erection throbbing under his pants. I smiled as I turned away from him, bending over and using my own hands to cup my ass as I stretched forward then slowly rocked back, my ass brushing up against his crotch.

He moaned, squirmed and panted beneath me and cursed under his breath. I looked back at him in surprise. "Did you just come?"

He nodded. "You look so good. So fucking sexy. I felt like I was going to come the moment I saw you in _that_... Can I rip it off you now?"

oooOOOooo

I'm buying more lingerie. Immediately.

As we lay in silence I realized that I'm still on edge, fidgeting and not able to keep still. Edward put his hand on my chin and pulled my face up. "Look at me. Are you thirsty? Do you need to hunt?"

"Maybe." I bite my lower lip and shrug.

I did need to hunt. My throat was on fire but I didn't want to move from his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, inhaling his scent and trying to calm myself down.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You're shaking."

"I almost ate a human." I blurt out.

"Almost?" He arched an eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

I looked away and took the easy way out, letting him read my mind. I don't want to say anything, but I want him to know everything. I closed my eyes and focused, recalling my twinkie encounter. Every moment sharp and clear in my perfect recall. The memory of the luscious smell of his blood making my throat burn with an intensity. Edward shifted, moving over me and pressing his forehead against mine.

It's working. He knows.

He saw me lose all control and try to suck that delivery man dry. He saw me manipulate Rose, Carlisle and Emmett into letting me. He saw my sorry state when Jasper dumped those revolting emotions on me. He saw me at my weakest point, out of control and pathetic.

"No." He growled. "There is nothing weak about you. You are so strong, so powerful." His fingers danced across my collar bone. "You have managed to resist the ultimate temptation not once, but twice. That is unheard of for someone your age." He spoke the last words softly, affectionally. For once it didn't bother to be reminded of my newborn status.

I scowl in protest. "I wanted to kill him. I _really_ wanted to. I pictured it, I wanted it so bad." My hands balled into fists, my eyes closed. I was a fucking mess!

"I know. But you didn't. You have more control than you think you do. You could have killed him so easily... but you resisted. That is not pathetic. That is incredible."

That did it. I mashed my face into his neck and inhaled. I pulled him down to kiss me, the taste of his lips danced on my tongue and his sounds... Uh... breathing heavy, gasps and whispering my name, his voice desperate but reverent, softly begging me to make love to him. I couldn't deny him.

If ever perfect love was made, it was this. Edward lit candles and added more wood to the fire, casting a warm glow into the room. He spread pillows on the floor and pulled me down beside him. He took his time kissing trails up and down my arms and legs, whispering sweet words of his love for me, his awe in my abilities and his pure elation of our private time together.

I lost myself in him, again. I was unable to form coherent words, I just held him tightly, unable to accept even the tiniest distance between us. When he shifted back, I shifted forward. When he kissed me, I kissed him back ten fold. My possessive nature coming out in full force as I refuse to let go of him, even for a second. Everything from these past few days came back at me with a vengeance. My body still in the throws of ache for him, even though he is right here in my arms. I held him so tight, my body shook and a sob tore through me.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here," he whispers and scoops me up bridal style and carries me to the sofa. I look at my teeth marks on his neck and I whimper. "Fuck Edward, I'm so sorry."

His perfect neck... I marred him in a selfish desire to claim him.

"No love, don't apologize." He ran his finger over the scar on his neck. "I love that you marked me, I do. I'm the one who needs to apologize." He gently cups my face and looks at me. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight before I left. I... I fucked up or I was fucked up at the time." He smirks, reminding me that he was under Jasper's influence. "Bella, I had no idea how being away from you would effect me. I missed you so much."

"Don't leave me again." I whispered in desperation. He needed to know that I couldn't live without him. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Never." He promised before he attacked me with his mouth. Any hope for giving him hell for leaving me was lost. I had to remember what Alice said. To let everything else go and just be with him.

My decision has been made. If sacrificing a little irritation at Edward means we can have our marathon sex, then so be it.

I can always fight with him later.

oooOOOooo

Edward's phone beeped and we ignored it again. That was the sixteenth text he'd gotten over the last forty minutes.

"Should you check that?"

He shrugged then buried his face in my hair. "It can wait."

He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around me. Then his head popped up. "Or maybe not." He groaned. "Alice is coming."

oooOOOooo

"I need you to come home. We have a situation I think..." Alice looked disheveled, her hair out of place, her clothes rumpled and wrinkled.

Edward was clearly annoyed as he huffed and then motioned for her to come inside.

I couldn't resist. "You look like shit."

She scowled and started talking a vampire speed, her racing lips putting Carmen's to shame.

The short version is that the vampires of Facebook are buzzing over Jemo and her most recent visions include hordes of dope starved immortals descending upon Alaska looking for a fix.

Alice didn't just come right out and say that, she gave a twelve minute play by play of visions, theories and otherwise babbled nonsense that eventually ended in her screaming,"The junkies are coming!"

"Jesus Alice. You're still high!" Edward yelled then pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Alice looked embarrassed while shaking her head yes. "Don't dismiss me, there's more..."

It turns out that among the bored immortals coming our way, there is many a member of the Volturi guard, almost the entire guard in fact.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Aro is up to something." Alice replied.

"They all have Facebook accounts, they could be coming to simply get stoned." Edward sounded nonchalant.

"The entire guard Edward? I don't think so. I can't see the outcome for any of them, which means no decisions have been made. None of them! It's too convenient, this has Aro written all over it."

"What do you think he's trying to do?" I ask.

"He's planning something, I just know it! Aro knows my gift well and he loves to try and beat me at my own game. He is not making any serious decisions nor is a single guard member. He's trying to catch us off guard."

Edward went stiff. "You think..." He growled low in his chest. "Who?"

"I don't know! I can't see anything." She gave me a quick glance and sighed. "Edward, come home and read his mind. We need more information before we act."

I frowned and looked at Edward. "What?"

"We should go," he said softly.

Alice started wringing her hands together. "Oh and Jane is gone."

"What?" I repeated.

"She and Vicky kind of hit it off and well... They ran away together."

We dressed and ran toward home all the while Alice filling is in on Jasper's new business plan. Guided by Alice's visions, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Caius are heading off incoming immortals before they enter Alaska, breaking the news that any time with Jemo is by appointment only. They worked together booking out Jasper for the highest bidder. In six hours time, they had him booked solid for the next year. If you could not pay an exorbitant amount of money, then you were put on a waiting list for Jemo's services.

Mid-run, Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me, nodding at Alice who ran home without us. He needed to tell me something before we got there, the story of the Volturi Guard and how they came to be. I already knew that being the oldest vampire in existence gave Aro some kind of leading rights but what I didn't know was that his little jaunts away from his castle weren't just to party with Carlisle. He was scouting out new talent. Almost every guard member was gained this way. Aro is a collector, he travels all over the world looking for powerful immortals that could provide him with protection courtesy of their gifts. He also told me that most vamps were nomads, secretive and territorial. Large covens were frowned upon and watched closely. The Cullen clan was no exception. We had a telepath, a psychic, a empath and now a manipulator, all very sought after by none other than the Volturi. Alice thought the guard was coming not to get high but to procure a new member. Edward feared that member was me.

I started shaking again in fear and anger.

"Please Bella, don't freak out," he said while gathering me in his arms. "We don't know what his intentions are. Let's just go home and let me see what I can glean from his mind OK?"

I nodded but couldn't stop myself from snarling. I just got Edward back and I will be damned if anyone or anything would take me away from him. I would kill anyone who dared to try.

"Breath." Edward took my head in his hands and guided it into the crook of his neck. He held it there while I huffed and puffed and slowly calmed myself with his scent. Then we ran home.

We entered through the front door to see Aro lying on the floor with Marcus patting his head and another strange immortal standing beside them. Jesus was lounging on the couch watching porn, bad 70's style porn.

"I want her back here." Aro cried. "Where is she Demetri?"

This must be Demetri. A tracker as I recall. "She's not far sir."

"Go get her."

Marcus rubbed his back. "No Aro! Vicky is her mate. I could see the bond. You can not interfere, it would be cruel to separate them."

"Marcus's power. He can see the bonds between people," Edward whispered to me.

"Jane belongs with me. She's mine..." Aro sniffed and wailed like a three year old.

Marcus embraced him and rocked him gently. "You have to let her go. Bringing her back by force would not end well, you know that. She would fight you, strike you down with her mind if necessary, and she would hate you for it."

Aro pouted and shook his head in defiance. Behind us the door flew off it's hinges and a small blond immortal came barreling through. He looked very much like Jane, his appearance also very young. He flew over to Aro and kicked him in the shin. "What have you done to my sister?"

I opened my mind to Edward. _Sister?_

"Biological sister. Twin. Aro changed them both."

"Alec!" Aro hugged him tightly. "Alec you have to help us. Jane is... um... well..."

Alec growled. "Spit it out old man!"

Marcus sighed. "She's found her mate, that's all."

Alec looked stunned. His legs seemed to give out and he fell to the floor shaking his head. "Oh... That's good I guess. Right?"

Aro slapped his arm and scowled. "No. No mating for Jane. She's just a little girl."

Alec rolled his eyes. "She's not a little girl. She's over six hundred years old for Christ's sake and may I remind you that in the past six hundred years she has been in a foul mood. Finding her mate might actually make her happy. I for one will not interfere with that."

Aro looked flabbergasted. "But... but... She may leave us. What if she wants to stay with Vicky?"

Alec's mouthed popped open. "Vicky?" He doubled over and started laughing hysterically.

I looked up at Edward. _ Gleaning anything useful?_

He shook his head no. His concentration was intense, focusing on Aro's mind as he stood behind me with his arms around my waste.

Aro crossed his arms over his chest. "Get off the floor and help me get her back."

"No way, she'd kill me if I tried." Alec stood and dusted himself off.

Aro growled. "We can't just let her go."

"Yes you can Aro." Jesus sighed and rose to his feet. "Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity. Completely pointless."

He patted Aro on the back and turned toward us. "So good to meet you Bella and if you ever change your mind about that orgy..."

I narrowed my eyes and pointed toward the door. "Go!"

He smiled at me and then winked at Edward before breezing out the door. He winks too? Figures.

Demetri looked bored. "I have to agree with Marcus. Just let her go and let's get down to business. Chelsea and Felix are right outside and more are on the way. Let's do this shall we?"

Edward growled low in his chest. He must have heard something. I was growing impatient and starting to shake again. I tore away from Edward and grabbed Aro by the shoulder. Demetri, Alec and Marcus crouched low and hissed at me. Edward stood close to me. "Careful Bella. Don't do anything rash."

I exhaled a shaky breath and spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm not going anywhere."

He laughed softly. "Ah Bella, you've got it all wrong. As much as I want you to visit my humble home, I will not take you by force. "

I eye him wearily. "Fine, then what is this all about?"

The fucker winked at me.

I focused and looked him in the eye. "Tell me."

He pursed his lips and smiled. "I want the empath."

A/N: A big thanks to Guy for his beta services. You rock baby!


	24. Ding Dong the Disco Stick is

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**

**Chapter 24: Ding Dong the Disco Stick is...**

"I want the empath."

My mouth dropped open.

Edward pulled on my arm and I released Aro's shoulder making Marcus, Demetri and Alec raise slightly from their crouches.

Aro laughed an evil laugh. "Volterra needs this. It is everything I want in a home. It is vast, beautiful, timeless, filled with my brethren, the most powerful beings to walk this sorry excuse for a planet and the place is a piece of history that brings thousands of tourists year round." He licked his lips and patted his tummy. "I have two problems with it though. Number one is lack of entertainment, and number two is... Though I enjoy the company of the guard, most are... How should I put this?" He rubbed his chin while contemplating. "They are all a bunch of uptight pricks."

He smiled and stood between Marcus and Demetri. "Vicky will take care of the lack of entertainment and Jemo will pull all the sticks out of there asses with his gift. It will be wonderful."

As he stared off into the distance dreaming of high times in Italy, Edward looked pissed and somewhat defeated. I thought about everything that I have learned about Aro and The Volturi. How he's acted immature and unpredictable, as well as Rosalie's theories that he is totally bonkers. There has never been any secret about Aro's friendship with Carlisle, though there have been things that I didn't take very seriously. The Rules, the fact that Aro and his bunch of merry men are royalty and law enforcement of the immortal world. They obviously hold great power and they outnumber us. Seeing Edward next to me looking particularly nervous made me realize that I may have underestimated them. He has an army of gifted vampires at his beck and call. I never considered that he would go from Yahtzee to Nazi over Jasper of all things. We might be totally fucked.

Not to mention, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett are gone, off gallivanting god knows where in hopes of selling emo intoxication. Hence, they are not here to back us up. I have no idea where Alice and Jasper are. I can't smell them in the house. I can only hope that Alice saw something, anything to give her the good sense to stay the hell away.

As the wind picked up, I caught the scent of immortals in the air. I can smell six, no seven. Shit, make that fourteen.

"Take him." Aro waved his hand and Edward disappeared from beside me shouting, "Run Bella!"

I turned to see Edward being thrown against the wall and pounced upon by three vamps I don't recognize.

I crouched and hissed and Aro chuckled, bending over and glaring at me. "Don't even think about it." He reached down and clasped his hand on my shoulder. "All you need to do is give me Jasper and Edward will be just fine."

My eyes focused on Edward who was helpless against the three fuckers that had him pinned against the wall. The two males held his arms and torso and a female had his legs immobilized.

Aro touched my cheek. "If you dare manipulate me, I will order them to tear him limb from limb."

The female laughed and brought her hand to Edward's crotch. She looked at me and smiled. "I'll start right here." She squeezed and groped his dick before moaning and licking him over his jeans. I caught the stench of her arousal.

That was when I freaked the fuck out.

I growled so loud the house shook. My field of vision turned red with fury and I suddenly had no control over my actions. In my crazed state I took full advantage of my newborn speed and strength coupled with pure unadulterated rage pumping up my need to destroy something.

I tore those fuckers apart.

Each and every one of them, in three seconds flat.

It was exhilarating. It was fucking awe inspiring. It was a sick display of what I am capable.

My brain entered a state of slow motion ass kicking.

00.00.00:

I started with _her._ Her tongue to be more specific, yanking it off and stomping on it repeatedly.

00.00.02:

Her smile had to go. Her lips were gone before she even had a chance to scream.

00.00.12:

Her hands had touched Edward's man parts. Outside of his jeans or not, they were no longer allowed to be attached to her body.

I may have even chewed up her fingers and spit them into the fire place, whooping in triumph as they burned and evaporated into purple smoke. "Have fun growing those back you bitch!"

00.00.32:

Demetri had the nerve to smile. He was far to smug for my liking. I simply started with his head and worked my way down his body breaking him into little pieces and haphazardly tossing them aside.

00.00.84:

Alec finally noticed what I had done and the silly boy tried to run from me. I'll give him credit. He was quick but not quick enough to escape my hand as it latched on to his ear as dragged him back like a petulant child. His head popped off in a way that was disappointingly easy.

00.00.98:

The two unknown males attempted to gang up on me. They both lunged and I ducked. It was the oldest trick in the book they totally fell for it, crashing into each other with a deafening crack.

00:01:00:

I jumped in between them, grabbing them both by the scruff of the neck and swinging them around, knocking down Marcus in the process.

00:01:03:

From there it was divide and conquer, quite literally. Torn off arms and gnawed off feet surrounded me. It was venom covered gore and wiggly vampire bits strewn about the great room. Had I been rational, I may have spared Marcus as he did amuse me marginally.

00:01:35:

Aro growled. For a moment I thought I would have the pleasure of giving him a good beating and that the he would be idiotic enough to fight back, making it all the more sweet when I shredded the bastard. The fucking coward turned and ran. I sprang forward but he was out of my reach. I grabbed the closest thing to me. Marcus. Err... Most of Marcus. His torso and one arm to be exact. Anyway, I swung the venom gushing torso as hard as I could and it smacked Aro in the back of the head, sending him into a delightful face plant.

00:01:49:

I snickered. Fine. I had a short lived fit of exuberant giggles. I dropped Marcus and focused on Aro.

00:01:55:

Sweltering rage welled inside me sending me into a murderous ripping frenzy. Each finger and toe was happily jerked away and carelessly thrown over my shoulder, a few through the window and a few in the fire for good measure.

00:02:00:

"Ha! He barked. "Tis a scratch."

00:02:01:

Arm and legs? No longer attached and utterly unrecognizable as I used my finger nails to slice and dice them and threw them up in the air like confetti.

00:02:02:

He somehow found the strength to wink at me. "It's just a flesh wound."

00:02:03:

I scoffed. I could not tolerate him quoting Monty Python.

00.03.00:

I sat on the floor twitching and giddy, expressing amusement in fractured laughter and snarls, surrounded by random squirming body parts as I bounced Aro's head back and forth against the wall while he was still talking or shall I say screaming in agony?

Edward's gasp brought me out of my raving dismemberment session. "Oh god... What did you do?"

It was that moment that the fourteen vampires I smelled earlier came rushing through the door, some gasping in horror, some frozen in shock. I tossed Aro's head to the nearest one who shrieked once he realized what he held in his hands.

Aro rolled his eyes. "Stop gawking you sissy. Find my body pronto and put it back together, like now."

The immortal promptly shuddered and handed Aro's head to the guy next to him. I took a step back, shaking my head in half awe, half disgust at what I had just done while some distant part of my brain attempted to formulate a plan.

I took a breath and looked up, my entire body buzzing with a crazy anxious energy. I needed to do something and it needed to happen fast. "Back the fuck up. All of you, do it now."

No sooner did I speak the words than every vampire in the house took three steps backward, all of them stared at me and the pile of limbs writhing around on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to think of what to do.

"Whoa! Is that... Aro?" I turned to see Jane and Vicky standing in the doorway. I kicked away Desert's hand away as it tried to crawl up my leg.

Jane rushed toward me, getting in my face and narrowing her eyes at me. "You..." She poked her finger into my chest. "You did this. Didn't you?"

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't... err... mean to..." I shut up then.

"Jane!" Aro shouted. "Thank god!" He cried out and then clenched his teeth. "Get Bella. Get her! Kill that manipulating little shit!"

Jane stomped over, grabbed his head and used her hand to cover his mouth. She walked over to the door and removed her hand only to grab his pony tail. Sighing, she raised his head up and looked him in the eyes. "I have been waiting six hundred years to do this."

Without another word she poked him in the eye and then kicked his head with every ounce of energy she could muster, sending it catapulting through the air, over the trees and into a large body of water.

Then she ran to me, wrapping her arms around me and thanked me profusely.

Then all hell broke loose. In a surprisingly good way.

I expected chaos and mayhem. I thought I would have to manipulate my ass off to escape this situation unscathed. Instead I was surrounded by cheers of joyous rapture. It reminded me of the scene in the Wizard of Oz where the Wicked Witch of the West was melted by Dorothy. I was yanked upward and placed on someone's shoulders and hauled all over the house in some kind of impromptu party conga line. Gobs of immortals broke out into song. There were high fives and fist pumps aplenty, music, dancing and juggling courtesy of Vicky. Jesus Christ came flying through the door, kissed me full on the lips and then sang out, "Hallelujah!"

Carlisle flew through the door and looked right at me. "Dammit Bella! You promised!" He threw his hands up and stomped his foot.

"I promised not to dismember anyone in _our_ family. They don't count." Pfft. They threatened Edward. They are lucky that only a few fingers ended up in the fire.

"You have no idea what... What the fuck?" He finally noticed the multitude of people laughing and embracing each other. Edward was cracking up laughing in the corner, Vicky was engaged in her first pole dance of the evening and Carlisle looked so very confused. "Huh... They're celebrating?"

"I suppose so. I'm just as surprised as you are and _no,_ I did not make them."

He shook his head and visibly relaxed. "Well... We've got all the body parts right?"

I shuffled my feet. "Sort of."

"Not so fast, Carlisle." Jane approached with Vicky in tow. "Yes, we have all the body parts, but it's high time, no pun intended, that Aro be taught a lesson. His abuse of power has to be stopped. He needs to be punished for his indiscretions and this is just the way to do it. Thank you again, Bella. Much appreciated." She winked and squeezed Vicky's hand. " At any rate, I figure a decade or two disassembled will give him some much needed time to reflect on his bad behavior. The entire guard agrees. So be it."

Emmett bounded up onto the porch and strode through the door cackling. "Bella, Bella, Bella... And here I thought you were all talk with the dismemberment shit. Remind me to stay on your good side. Oh gross!" He pointed to Jane's hand.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

Jane gave a devilish grin and held up her hand. It was that moment that the sun decided to shine, causing beams of light to come through the door, illuminating and sparkling off the small squirming body part dangling from her hand. It was so shiny, I couldn't identify it. I was guessing it was a finger.

Vicky grimaced. "Jesus Christ!"

"Yes?" Jesus appeared next to her.

"Oh... Not you. That..."

Jane's face contorted into a mega-scowl. "I hate Lady Gaga!"

What the... Oh my fucking god! I turned toward Edward and buried my head in his chest, recoiling in horror as Jane chucked the famous disco stick into the fire place.

I could have sworn I heard Aro screaming in the distance.

And with that, she gathered up Alec, took Vicky by the hand and sped out the door.

"That solves that problem," Edward said as rubbed my back.

Carlisle huffed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to put Marcus back together." He started gathering pieces and tossing them to the couch.

Alice came rushing through the door and I thought she was headed right for me, her arms open wide, her eyes focused on me, but she flew right past me and plowed into the wall. Jasper scrambled in behind her, scooped her up off the floor and dusted some stray plaster off her head while she giggled and mumbled, "A little less confusion, baby."

He kissed her head and set her on her feet before he looked at me. "Bella…" He paused and smiled. "Good looking out."

Alice put her head on my shoulder. "Good is quite the understatement. She was fucking stellar. Who else who would rip apart Aro and six other guard members to save your sorry, emo-slinging ass?" She snorted and slumped against me. "You're my hero, Belly. Oh! You should see the lingerie I bought for you. If you though that black outfit was slutty, just wait until you see what's coming your way. Oh!" She blinked. "Overnight shipping. I highly recommend that you hide out at the cottage to avoid the delivery man. No twinkies for you!"

She stood up straight and poked Jasper in the shoulder. "More Euphoria I think…"

Jasper took a deep breath with his eyes closed. "How about now?"

She shivered and licked her lips. "Oh yeah… that is nice."

Then she threw herself at Jasper, rubbing her face against his upper arm mumbling something about how soft he feels.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Edward asked Jasper who shrugged and rubbed her back.

"She volunteered and her feedback is proving to be very helpful."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Jasper is testing out new products on Alice." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"And right now she's..." I cocked an eyebrow at Alice who is now running her hands over her own breasts and moaning a little bit.

"Ecstasy," she breathed and grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt. "Take me upstairs right now. I need you."

"Yes Ma'am!" He said and carried her away at vampire speed.

There was high pitched squealing coming from outside.

"It's true!"

"This is awesome. The best ever!" Sounded like Kate and Irina were outside.

"I wish I could have been here. I would have loved to see that." And Tanya too.

"He had it coming." And Eleazar.

"_CrazyBastard! He should have known better! To fuck with a newborn as powerful as Bella? Pfft!"_

Ah Carmen, still talking at mega vampire speed and complimenting me too. She rocks.

Our golden eyed neighbors walked in and came straight over to hug, kiss and thank me. Even Tanya.

It was once again party central at the Cullen house. I stood next to Edward and nervously glanced around at the horde of vampires that were hanging out socializing.

"Bella?" Edward took my head in his hands. "Are you OK?"

I hugged him and breathed a gigantic sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just can't believe this."

He laughed quietly and hugged me back. "You did good my love. You were absolutely brilliant. I am so proud of you."

I turned around and noticed a line had formed behind me. Apparently everyone wanted to meet me. I shrugged decided to get this over with. I had to admit that I was curious to meet all these so called royal guards.

There was Stefan who preferred to be called Stevo. He had the gift of being able to read objects. Upon touching things he could tell who owned then, when they were used and how often. It was kind of like Aro's gift only with inanimate objects. He used this for tracking mostly.

Next were Carl and Penelope. They were a married couple who had been together four days shy of a century. Carl was an empath, but not quite as powerful as Jasper. He could only amplify emotions. His wife had the gift of being able to drive someone crazy and I mean that very literally. She could cause you to become severely disoriented and display signs of dementia. Put them together and they could make you shake with fear while you went bat shit crazy. I liked them.

Then there was Mark who was wearing nothing but plaid pajama bottoms and carrying a pillow. He had the capacity to sort of hypnotize both humans and vampires and when he did it, that person would appear to be sleeping.

I gasped. "No way!"

He smiled. "Yes way. Watch this." With a wave of his hand, Edward slumped down on the floor and proceeded to snore softly.

After a quick nap, I was introduced to Thomas, who could cause paralysis; Tia, the fire starter; Garret, who could control natural elements; Winston who could vaporize objects; Allistair, who had the gift of telekinesis; Bruno, the memory thief; Eric, the vampire equivalent of a lie detector; Zafrina, who could create visual illusions; and Vlad the ugly. And believe me when I say, he was truly hideous. I briefly questioned whether or not he was actually a vampire. Which was silly really, seeing that I had no desire to eat him. He told me that he was in fact the only unattractive vampire to walk the earth, and that humans did not shy away from him. His repulsive exterior was the ultimate cloaking mechanism.

At the end of the line were two vampires that I recognized immediately. The first was Bruce Lee who, not surprisingly, had the gift of super speed. I challenged him to a foot race and he ran circles around me as I sprinted as fast as I could go.

And lastly was James Dean, who shook my hand, and then took one look at Edward and sneered before saying, "Nice hair."

Carlisle was trying to feed Marcus caribou blood, which he immediately spit out to demand human blood.

"You know I can't do that. Just drink the caribou. I know it's not your preference, but it will start the healing process."

"Bleh! That is abysmal. Do you have anything else? Something less bitter?"

Carlisle rubbed the back of his head. "Emmett! What else did you round up?"

Emmett opened a cooler and started rummaging through bagged blood. "OK, we've got elk, dall sheep, mountain goat, reindeer and hoary marmot."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Hoary marmot? What the fuck is that?"

Emmett shrugged. "It's kind of like a woodchuck."

Marcus groaned. "Fucking omnivores! You want to feed me pussy leaf eaters? No. I'll starve thank you."

He attempted to move which resulted in his left leg falling off. Carlisle grabbed a bag of elk blood, stomped over and placed it in my hand. "You ripped it off, you help me get in back on. Make him drink this."

In a show of his annoyance, Carlisle put his hand on his hip and tapped his foot impatiently. I decided to make quick work of it. I stared Marcus down, demanded that he drink it quickly and then I tossed him the bag which he caught with his one good arm and drank like a good boy. I patted his head and then suggested he try out the reindeer and the hoary marmot too.

I plopped on the couch and exhaled. Guard members were gathering up the pieces of those I had torn apart and packing them up in sacks and suitcases. As they started to leave Marcus groaned and pouted. "I can't go back to Italy like this. Would it be too much to ask that I stay here until I've healed?"

"Fine by me." Carlisle answered and then retreated to the bat cave.

I took a moment to think about Volterra. What would it be like without Aro there? "You're going back?"

"Of course I am." He scoffed and rolled his head around, stretching.

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you'd try the nomad thing."

His brow furrowed. "I can't."

"Why not? You could shred all your suits and run around in jeans and t-shirts. You could follow the Jonas Brothers or something!"

He laughed. "Follow the Jonas Brothers? I can't do that either."

"Why not?"

"They're not touring right now." He smiled softly looking slightly embarrassed. "Besides, I'm needed in Volterra."

I rolled my eyes and handed him another bag of blood which he drank willingly this time, although he did gag a few times getting it down. He coughed a little and rubbed his head. "It's not so bad you know. Volterra... And whether or not you realize it, the law must be kept. I have a responsibility to keep our existence a secret and to punish anyone who threatens to expose us."

He sat up slowly and wiggled his toes. "Sorry I ripped you apart."

He smiled weakly. "It could have been worse." He glanced quickly over to the fire place. "I have to admit, I am mildly looking forward to returning to Italy now that Aro won't be my main priority."

I chuckled.

He huffed. "Yes, I know. Laugh at the Royal Babysitter. But that's just it! I don't have to chase him around anymore. I can actually do some good."

"Are there truly that many threats to us?"

He looked at me as if I had three heads. "You obviously haven't spent much time around normal vampires."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever been in the presence of another as young as yourself?"

"No."

"That's what I thought." He hesitated rubbing his hands together. "Most of the newly turned are utterly uncontrollable and consumed by bloodlust. They want nothing more than to drink and think nothing of the consequences, which is why we have the five year rule. Sadly, some makers shun our rules and their ravenous newborns feed on anything they can get their hands on, in public, not exercising any caution at all. That can't be tolerated." He groaned and grabbed another bag of blood, dall sheep I think. Drinking it down, he grimaced. "Have you ever stopped to think about what would happen if humans knew we really existed?"

"A little, but we are at the top of the food chain. They would be idiots to challenge us."

"Exactly. Humans are arrogant and foolish and would most likely attempt to annihilate our race."

"You don't think... Could they?" I leaned closer, pondering the likelihood of that.

He bust out laughing. "Of course not, but they would try and it would inevitably start a war. Vampires are greedy, power hungry bastards. If threatened, they wouldn't think twice about killing off the human race, but destroying our food source isn't such a great idea, is it?"

I shrugged. "There's always animals."

He laughed even louder. "Bella... Your way of life is extremely rare for our kind. Most wouldn't even consider drinking from an animal."

I sat down and frowned, struggling with my own experiences. I could talk shit on other vampires' lack of tolerance for our lifestyle, yet I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that had I not been brought into this life with the Cullens, I would probably be sucking down humans like a fat kid gobbling up candy on Halloween. Oh the lack of humanity!

"I know..." He whispered. "You are young enough to remember what it is like to be alive and to feel guilt over taking a life, but the majority of immortals have accepted that they are not human, and that they have no soul. Especially the older ones. Their human memories are gone, making it that much easier to let go of their humanity entirely. All they have is bloodlust, and in case you haven't noticed, we are all ruled by our instinct to kill. Your little tantrum earlier proved my point quite nicely."

Dammit! He had a point. Once Edward was threatened, I never once thought about the consequences of my actions. I just let my stupid instincts take over. I refused to dwell on it. I am a happy vegetarian. It keeps me satisfied just fine.

"Whatever. I still think you should take some time off to see The Jonas Brothers. They have to tour again sometime. Travel first, then stalk them or follow them. Whatever you prefer."

He grinned and winked at me.

"You're not going to eat them are you?"

"Nah, too famous, and besides, I'm really looking forward to their next album."

Edward strolled back into the room and looked concerned. He turned and looked at Marcus. "How long has she been doing that?"

"A few minutes," Marcus sighed and layed back, putting his feet up.

"What?"

Edward zipped over and touched my hand. Funny, I hadn't noticed that I had been clutching my throat.

"I'm taking you hunting."

And we were off, sprinting away from the house in search of sustenance. With everything happening, I had forgotten to eat and was awfully thirsty. I drained five helpless deer and a moose before the burn subsided. I disposed of the bodies quickly and stood up straight, inhaling and stretching my arms over my head. My mind felt renewed, refreshed and clear. Until I got a whiff of something else that I considered very appetizing. I whipped my head around and spotted Edward casually leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, that silly crooked grin blazing. "Feeling better?"

I ran to him and jumped on his back before shouting, "To the love shack!"

oooOOOooo

Thank you to Jess for her rockin beta skills!


	25. This is your Brain on Jemo

First and foremost, a big THANK YOU to Jess for her awesome beta services, she rocks.

**A/N: **Please note that there is some pretty graphic lemons happening in this chapter, of the back-door variety. You've been warned. :)

It's been a while... Sorry about that. Here, have a recap!

So, where were we? Oh yes, Aro in all his sparkling madness decides he is taking Jasper back to Italy due to his gift *coughs* err... for entertainment purposes. His posse has arrived under the guise that they just want to get high. A plausible excuse right? Anyway... They threaten Edward and Bella goes ballistic.

Yep, she rips them Italian vamps apart and kicks some serious ass newborn-style and she didn't even try to manipulate them! She's a feisty one, my Bella.

Jane has mated with Vicky and taken action against her hatred of Lady Gaga by destroying the ever elusive disco stick. Oh, and Jasper is testing out new products on Alice.

And here we are...

**Chapter 25: Insert stupendous title here**

To the love shack we went, frantic and giddy with excitement for more alone time- and I needed it! One afternoon at the house had left me feeling completely worn out. Tearing a group of unruly vampires apart will do that I suppose...

Of course, I wasn't _really_ tired. My body knows no fatigue. But mentally... Gah! I needed an Edward escape; just him, alone, miles from civilization.

We ended up on the floor in front of the fireplace, him leaning toward me, soft music flowing in the background, as we took turns touching each other. Fingertips running over bare skin that started when his middle finger slid across my bottom lip. I traced the shell of his ear, he kissed my temple and I caressed his jaw. It was quiet moments of intimate touching, innocent but meaningful; playful, a little silly and totally relaxing.

"You're so quiet." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You ok?"

I sighed. "I feel tired, sort of. All that shredding was exhausting."

He chuckled, his fingers sweeping across my collar bone. "I still can't believe you ripped them apart."

"It was..." I paused, not wanting to admit that I couldn't control my own actions. "They threatened you and that whore touched you. You did notice she was the first to go, didn't you?"

He laughed at me. "I did. Thank you, she was vile." He kissed my shoulder, his fingers wandering aimlessly down my arm.

After kissing my lips, he pulled back. "You didn't manipulate them. You could have made them do whatever you wanted."

My brow furrowed. "Aro said he would tear you apart if I did. I wasn't sure if I could manipulate them all at the same time and..." I grunted. Bastard. He was going to make me say it.

"Bella? What is it?"

"I couldn't control myself ok? I went on a newborn rampage that under different circumstances could have gotten us all killed. There. Happy now?" I laid back and crossed my arms over my chest.

He rolled to his side. "I don't think your reaction had anything to do with you being newly turned."

I narrowed my eyes at him, willing him to tell me the truth. "Then why?"

He smiled wryly and pursed his lips. "We are mated, bonded together for all time, and mates don't react well to their other half being threatened. Ever."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I didn't realize. I thought I just threw a temper tantrum of epic proportions, worse than Carlisle. And you were freaking out, don't deny it. I could feel it."

He ran his finger down the outside of my thigh, "Yeah, I was an absolutely pussy back there but who knew that Aro was so hated by his own guard? Their thoughts often proved their annoyance but this?" He paused to shake his head. "I was petrified by what Aro was thinking and I hesitated to act. I'm sorry."

His head dropped to my shoulder and I ran my hand through his hair

I rolled my eyes. "This from the man who took my virginity in the cab of an old, dirty truck and I didn't see you hesitating then."

He laughed and I squeezed my arms around him. "Well... That's because I was totally powerless to you, even as a scrawny little human."

I shook my head. "Oh, really? Was it my awesome smelling blood or my tremendous conversational skills that made you so powerless? Hmmmmm?"

He snickered. "Both, always both."

~O~

For three days, we isolated ourselves to the cottage. I had Edward all to myself without any whining from the rest of the family about keeping our sexcapades quiet. I successfully avoided the twinkie, err... the delivery man that Alice warned me about. I did however send her a tweet requesting she bring over that lingerie she'd ordered.

The little druggie refused me. Apparently she was too busy rubbing herself on Jasper to be bothered. I texted Carlisle and asked him to do my bidding; but alas, not only had Esme just returned home, but it seems that Jasper's little experiment had run amok. He was broadcasting his emotions at vampire speed and strength, spreading his euphoric magic dust over anyone or anything in a three mile radius. Even Marcus had seemingly attacked aforementioned delivery man, not in_ that_ way, but in a very Brokeback Mountain sort of way. I should have seen that coming, with his obsession for the Jonas Brothers and all, but I digress.

"I'll go." Edward was headed toward the door, but I stopped him.

"You are so not going anywhere near that house. Not unless I'm with you."

"Fine then. Come on." He grabbed my hand, dragging me as I didn't expect him to be in such a hurry.

"What's the rush?" I asked, but then took a good look at him. He was smiling and oh... he was aroused. "You're _this_ excited over lingerie?" Then it dawned on me. "You want to try it, don't you?"

Looking a tad sheepish, he shrugged and then smiled. "I want to try it _with you_."

He stepped closer and smirked. "I know you want privacy. We'll just run close enough to get a taste. We don't have to go to the house." He was bouncing up and down and motioning toward the door. "Please!"

I sighed. The things I do for this man.

I had no pressing urge to experience Jemo's latest concoction, but Edward was very anxious to try it out. Vampires... They just can't say no to drugs.

We ran until we felt a rush of... I don't even know how to describe it. I felt so relaxed that running seemed like too much work. Lazy but giddy, my limbs heavy but not really... It was so weird but I liked it. I found myself rolling my shoulders back, groaning while I stretched my muscles and got distracted by pollen. So pretty!

Edward linked his pinky finger with mine and I stopped walking to stare down at our hands together. I slowly looked up at him, his grin matching mine. I giggled. He did too. We walked with pinky in pinky aimlessly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're bound and obligated to babysit me for the next five years?"

He flinched, recovering with a quick kiss to the scar on my neck. "A technicality," he whispered kissing from my neck to my lips. "I would be with you rule or no rule. It's irrelevant."

His lips on my skin felt so good, a tingling path lingered where he ran his tongue over my collar bone.

I groaned, taking his head in my hands. "True. Any other vampire rules or hierarchies I should know about? More batty relatives lurking in the shadows or powerful Sparklepire societies coming to steal our drug supply?"

All out cackling ensued, Edward was cracking up so hard he doubled over; howling at the thought of the all mighty Volturi seeking to procure Jasper for the sole purpose of getting high.

Edward took my hand in his and stroked the pad of my thumb. "I think we've covered all the important things." His fingertips stroked the inside of my arm. "Please know I wasn't deliberately keeping secrets from you. I just... You're distracting." He grinned and brought his hand over my breast, rubbing circles around my nipple.

I rolled my eyes. "Perv."

"Tease."

I batted his hand away and rubbed his inner thigh. "You love it when I tease you."

"I do." He put his hand over mine, guiding it over his erection.

"You started it." I moved my hand right above his knee, to the first place I ever touched him. "You touched my hand in Biology." His fingers brushed over mine. "You saved my life too. The Mystery Machine should have crushed me."

He ran his finger over my hip and took a very deep breath. "I knew what I was doing that day you crashed your truck."

His entire body went stiff as he waited for me to respond. I smiled, knowing he was nervously awaiting my reaction. His words didn't surprise me; I distinctly remembered thinking that he was going to fuck me, then kill me, and I'd had a hunch that he had been stalking me, and knowing what I know now about how good human blood smells, and especially since I was his singer... I tried to imagine what it had to be like for him to even be in the same room with me... I shivered. I felt like I should have been thanking him for not killing me upon first scent.

"You knew did you?" My hand groped. He groaned and closed his eyes. Nodding, he threw his head back.

"Alice?" I asked.

"She kept having visions of me killing you. No matter what I decided it always ended up the same way. You... dead by my hand."

Looking down at me, he took my hands in his, "Never had I felt what I felt for _you_. I couldn't let anyone take that away from me, not even myself. Your blood... God..." He looked up, his expression pained. "It called to me, it truly _sang_ to me. I was not strong enough to resist it, but I couldn't lose you."

I didn't like the sudden tension coming from him. I curled my body up against his, trying to reassure him that I was OK with it. "Edward..."

He took hold of both my wrists, twisting them behind me and pulling gently, making me arch my back. "I had to have you." He ran his nose between my breasts. "You were adorable; not showing an ounce of fear of the big bad vampire, such a feisty little thing." He chuckled; it was low and dark, dangerous even. "Told me I didn't have to control myself, invited me in. It made me want you even more."

We stared at each other, his expression a bit too serious. "I wanted you not just as a meal or a lover, but forever."

"I know," I whispered, staring up at him and biting my lip. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I... I'm happy that you chose changing me over killing me. Really..."

I was desperate to lighten the mood, so I winked at him.

He smiled at me, one of those crooked smiles that made me melt, and I could feel the exuberant hope radiating from him.

I kissed his nose, and then dragged him forward. With each step, my inhibitions slipping further and further away. I finally turned, lust leaking out every pore, and wrapped my arms around him, groping, fondling, taking; compelled to reassure and comfort him, to make him feel good in every way possible. I whispered, "I was your singer. I was made for _you_. _You_ are the strong one. You stood next to me, teased me, annoyed me and you drank my blood without draining me." I paused to kiss him. "So strong," Kiss kiss kiss. "So good to me."

In a flash I was on my back in the dirt with him hovering over me, his eyes dilated from lust or Jasper's influence, I couldn't tell which. I didn't care. I moved my hand over Edward's chest, staring into his eyes, wanting to make him see that he was in fact strong and good and _mine_.

Growling, he moved his hips against mine. "Oh, Bella... I love you. So much. So. Much."

It was intense, our bodies charged, energy surging between us. He slowed his movements and looked down at my hand on his chest as he slid his fingers over mine. I watched his eyes take me in piece by piece, studying, memorizing, appreciating, making me feel so loved.

We touched and worshipped each other until the sun went down. We talked and laughed and I let him into my mind. It was funny to me... The urges I had to let him read me. Most often it was a freaking blessing that I'm the only one who could have privacy around him, and other times I was compelled to let him see me for all that I was- every thought, no holding back, just me... just my crazy-ass musings, my immature inner monologue. I did it to comfort him, to feed my own insecurities, and to make sure he still loved me after he heard the mind of his newborn lover. Some very crazy things ran through my mind, silly ruminations, smack talking obscenity-filled rants, and indulgent fantasies. God, I loved showing him my fantasies and then watching as he made them come true.

But I couldn't help but wonder...

What the hell did he think of _me_? Of the things that ran through my mind? I wish I knew, I wish I knew what he was thinking as he stared at me.

And then I heard his voice and I watched as his lips never moved.

_So good. Everything about her is so good. So right. Beautiful. Made for me, just for me. Sexy and she loves me. She fucking loves me so much I can feel it in my bones, in my hands shaking as they touch her. Please God, let her love me forever. I've waited so long. I need her so much. Need her, want her like I've wanted no one else, ever. She makes me feel alive, makes me feel everything. Emotions so raw and primal yet innocent and all consuming. Fuck! So much love. There is so much love in her. So much acceptance. She knew... She knew my true nature and she loved me still._

I gasped, my eyes wide. I could hear him, his thoughts. I could see myself through his eyes. I pulled him to me, held him so tight. "Oh god, Edward..."

I leaned my head into his chest and smelled him up and down, kissing, soft and needy.

_Her lips, warm and soft and on me. So good. I want her lips everywhere, my lips all over her. I want to do everything all at once. Take her. Give to her. I want to give her everything._

"You do." I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and then shook his head.

"Did you just?..." He had figured that out rather quickly.

I nodded shyly, pulling back my arms but he held me even closer.

"When did you learn that little trick?" he asked, smirking.

"Just now." I ran a finger down his jaw. "I was wishing I knew what goes through your mind when you stare at me."

He laughed. "And now you know."

"I love you." I stared into his eyes, his mind a pool of words describing me, telling me he loved me, memories of me; human Bella smelling so sweet, vampire Bella snarky and bad ass and all _his_, made just for him and totally worth the wait.

Oh yes, he made me feel loved.

Whether it was Jasper's ecstasy or our never ending stamina, we rolled around on the ground for most of the day, not a care in the world besides each other. We made declarations of love and devotion. He read my mind, I read his, and it was fucking intimate and glorious, I was an Edward addict just as much as he was a Bella junkie.

Reading his mind was indescribable. I found myself enamored and intrigued with his thoughts. He wanted me, needed me, felt proud of me and was possessive all at the same time.

_Mine, mine, mine__**. **_ Those words raged inside him stronger and louder than any other, his tone dark and scary, and it made me want to submit myself as an offering. I wanted to wipe out those tiny flashes of insecurity that plagued him. I turned my body on all fours, my head down and legs spread wide, peeking over my shoulder and not making a sound but silently begging him to take me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, picturing him towering over me, thrusting hard, claiming and biting me.

He moved over me like I had pictured, his head next to mine, his erection teasing my backside. I groaned and shifted back, wanting friction, wanting more.

"Tell me," he whispered, his hands running softly over my breasts. I groaned again, wanton and impatient.

My head titled back, he kissed my temple, his hips grinding up against me.

"I'm yours," I whispered. "Take me."

I pushed back again, desperate for him, picturing him fucking my ass, curious as to what it would feel like. We had never done that before... His fingers had explored me there and I was surprised at how much I liked it, at how much I wanted to feel all of him inside me like that.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleasepleaseplease." I whispered rocking backwards, his cock sliding over it, wet from rubbing himself on me. He used one hand to stroke my clit and the other to penetrate me with a single finger. It wasn't enough.

"Please, more!" I couldn't believe my own voice; all needy and begging.

"Slow down, Bella, this has to be slow." His mind was racing, and in the forefront he was recalling a conversation with Carlisle about anal sex. Ew. _Never fast, always slow. Start with a finger, then two, lots of lubrication, preparation. _ He leaned forward pressing himself against me. _Let me make it good. Let me love you. Let me savor it, draw it out, make you scream. _He wanted it too, wanted to feel me so tight, but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting me. "Tell me if it hurts, if it's too much."

I only writhed harder when he used a second finger. I tried not to beg but I couldn't help the little whimpers that escaped my mouth.

_Yes, Edward yes. Feels good, so good. Keep going._

His fingers were magic, sliding in and out and opening inside me, stretching me. I begged again, unabashedly letting him know that it was good, that I could take more, that I wanted it, so bad. I whimpered again as his fingers left me, the head of his cock swirling around my opening. I tensed in anticipation.

He grunted and stopped, his fingers toying with my clit again, circling and pinching until I relaxed.

He slipped just the head inside and stilled, waiting for me to react. I gasped but not out of pain, it didn't hurt, it was... good but different. It was a delicious sensation I couldn't describe in words. I could feel Edward's trepidation, he didn't know if he should keep going.

I brought my hands between my legs and touched myself, hissing and giving the tiniest shift back, making him ease deeper into me. I growled, loud, uncontrollably and out of sheer pleasure and desperation.

_Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! More!_

Deepening fractionally, he was going so slowly, getting me used to it. "Feel good?" His teeth were clenched, concentrating so hard on easing me into it.

"Yes! Yes! Let go baby, let me feel all of you, oh please!" God, I sounded like a little slut, but I didn't care. I could be a slut for him, only ever for him. He made me feel sexy, wanted, and by god I wanted him so badly right now. My Edward, my man, my mate, my forever.

He pushed into me then, sliding slippery all the way in. I cried out and urged him for more. He was being so gentle, so caring, and I let him do it his way until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, damn it!"

He hissed, leaning down and grabbing me by the hair. He pulled my head back and thrust hard. "More?" _Thrust!_ "Harder?" _ Thrust!_

"Yes harder, please, please, please, please." I groaned as he slammed into me.

"Is that hard enough for my little slut? Huh? Is this hard enough for you?"

I panted and squirmed beneath him, "No, harder. Stop holding back."

He took my hands and pinned them behind my back, pushing my head and upper body to the ground and pushing into me harder like I wanted. He cursed, and thrust, and made me feel like I was going to explode.

As soon as I had that thought, he slowed down.

"You bastard! No, don't stop." I rocked back toward him and he snickered.

"Shut up and let me tease you. You know you like it." He started slow and I struggled against him. I really struggled, my newborn strength no longer enough to overpower him, so I begged, again. After a few minutes, he obliged me and took me hard. We were reading each other's minds, both of us paying close attention to his cock as it slid in and out of my ass. I could see it through his eyes, and it looked so hot, I wanted to come at the very sight. Just when I was at the verge of coming, Edward bit me.

Holy-mother-fucking-super-intense-orgasm. I shook and writhed, unable to speak or form a coherent thought. I felt Edward come inside me, his lips at the junction of my neck and shoulder, his teeth under my skin, his lithe tongue pulsating, he was drinking me.

Nothing before could compare to this intensity, the rush, the intimacy. Wow...

He pulled back, fingering my skin that now bore the new mark of his teeth. His eyes danced back and forth between my eyes and the bite before he took himself in his hand and started pumping. I watched as the glands in his throat moved, producing venom before he leaned down and drooled on me. His venom stung on my wound, I winced out of surprise.

Edward's head snapped up, concern taking over his features. "I'm s-"

I covered his mouth. "No, no apologies. The sting was just unexpected." I slid my hand down and touched _his_ scar, remembering biting him. "You drank me?"

"Yes," he whispered.

I slipped my hand down between us and took over stroking him. "I liked it." I whispered back. "Now finish licking me." With that I rolled my head back letting Edward slobber all over and heal me, leaving a tiny scar that was barely noticeable even to the vampire eye.

~O~

I was content to never leave the love shack, except to hunt. Unending Edward time was bliss.

Until we were officially summoned to the house; Rosalie was standing in front of me looking rather annoyed, her usual uber-bitch flag flying. She was concerned about Alice and Jasper; they may have stopped wreaking intoxicated havoc on the masses, but they had been locked in their room for weeks now. Why? Because they were still high. Rose claimed an intervention was in order, meaning she wanted me to make them stop.

"She hasn't gone shopping in a weeks, not even online." Rosalie explained, busting out credit card statements and pie charts. "Last month." The statement was forty eight pages long pages long. "This month." One page.

I shrugged. "There_ is_ some activity. She must be buying something."

"Didn't you look at my Powerpoint? Clothes shopping is down 92 percent. She only comes out of her room to hunt and she plays that horrid techno music all the time." Rose waved her hand around in frustration. "I _need_ those shoes from Alex McQueen's new line and only Alice can make that happen. Her procrastination is simply unacceptable. Oh, and last time she came out she was wearing sweat pants and Converse." I snorted at the pure look of concern on her face.

"And? Pfft. I wear Converse all the time." I didn't even own sweat pants, but still. I vowed to tease Alice relentlessly over the simple fact that she even owned a pair of sweat pants. "Did you get a picture of her in the sweat pants? Pure blackmail material right there."

She scoffed. "Oh please. Alice doesn't stoop that low. She has stupendous fashion standards, and of course I took a picture."

I gaped at her and compelled her to wear Converse every day for the following week. That would teach her to bust on my shoe of choice. Then I had her show me the picture. We giggled. Yes, Rosalie and I were bonding over Alice's current wardrobe; will wonders never cease.

I sighed and admitted that Alice was going overboard. The non-stop getting high shit was not healthy for humans or vampires either. An intervention was in order and not just for her, but Jasper too.

We went to the house, and I zipped up to their bedroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, Alice is not available right now. She's vacationing on Planet Jasper. Please leave a message after the tone. BEEP!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Message to Alice. I'm coming in to talk. You have ten seconds to put some clothes on, starting now."

The door opened two seconds later to a robe clad Alice, pied eyed and silly. She shook her finger at me. "I saw this coming."

"Oh? How did it turn out?" I arched an eyebrow and decided that I would use my powers of manipulation to make her come back to earth for a while, and I would probably smack Jasper around for letting this situation tumble wildly out of control.

She sighed and mumbled, "Cockblocker."

~O~

True addiction has plagued my faux siblings.

Alice and Jasper were idiots, plain and simple. Ridiculous sparkly druggiepires. I could only do so much manipulating... Every time I wasn't paying attention those two were sneaking off and getting themselves high. Jasper's little business venture was failing miserably because he was too stoned to care about his appointments. Alice lounged around wearing comfortable, ugly clothing and begging her emo husband for more.

Carlisle called a secret family meeting and we met in the bat cave to converse. He pulled out his trusty cigarettes and proceeded to smoke and pace. "Something must be done. This has gotten way out of hand."

Esme sighed, "Sadly, you're correct, my dear. Those two need to be taken down a notch."

"Bella, what's up? I thought you could make them stop." Emmett leaned forward in his chair, smirking at me.

"Hey now, I have been making them stop. I guess my manip's are only short term." I shrugged. "I just can't keep it up full time. Just last week Jasper thwarted my attempts by blasting me with some kind of new concoction that the little shit came up with that is just... It calmed me, beguiled me into sheer distraction, and then they took off." I put my hands up. "Sorry, I can't manipulate from any real distance -you have to be pretty close to feel my wrath."

"They must be stopped," Carlisle mused. "This calls for a plan." He looked really focused. I was jealous; all I could think of was Edward naked in the love shack. I sighed and tried to regroup.

"They're coming." Edward added quickly. "Do we have a plan?" He eyed Carlisle in particular.

"Yes," Carlisle muttered. "Leave them to me."

Edward snorted. It was not a good sign.

He took my hand and led me to his old room, where he checked emails and did some online stock trading. I listened intently as Alice and Jemo emerged through the front door. Carlisle did not approach until moments before they made an attempt at going into their room.

His offer was sound and Alice fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

He promised that for every day sober she could dress him however she saw fit, and after six months time, if he felt she was fully rehabilitated, he would relinquish one of his beloved, decrepit concert tee's to Alice. She jumped at the chance and started counting down the days until she got her hands on one of those tee-shirts. She vowed to destroy it in a gruesome fashion.

We stayed at the house for while, showering and gathering some things to take back to the cottage. When we made our exit, Rose and Emmett had started getting loud. I was almost out the door when Rose shouted, "OH Wally!" but I digress.

Fuck that. I refuse to digress. Emmett will never hear the end of this. Outshined by a vibrator? Oh, Emma... Prepare to be teased mercilessly.

~O~

We were hunting again, for the second time that day, and I had just finished draining a deer. Only this time, it was just me feeding, although Edward's hands never left my body, his fingers still digging into my hips as I pulled away.

I attempted to wipe blood off my chin, but let Edward's tongue do it for me. "None for you?"

"No, I'm not thirsty," he replied pulling his jeans up.

I followed suit, redressing and pulling my hair back. "How often do you _really need_ to hunt?"

"Once a week, sometimes every other week, depending on what I eat."

As the days went on, we had to start traveling farther and farther away to hunt. Carlisle complained that my appetite was desecrating the local wild life population and he suggested that I go on a diet. I rendered him unable to wink for six hours after that comment.

To my utter dismay, I could not deny that he had a point. My over-active newbie thirst was rampant. Going a day without some blood turned me into a raging alcoholic with no beer in sight.

My new goal was to hunt every three days, but this brought out a rather pissy side of me. I put Carlisle's temper tantrums to shame, accidentally manipulating just about everyone.

Then Carlisle announced we were no longer allowed to use Blackberries. He'd had us all gather in the bat cave while he acted like Santa Claus, and was consequently dressed like him thanks to Alice. He was handing out iPhones to everyone.

I scowled at him. "I like my Crackberry. I want to keep it."

He marched over to me, making his best attempt to look threatening while wearing a fake white bread and Santa suit. "You will have an iPhone and you will like it!"

To everyone's amusement, I narrowed my eyes and said, "Screw your iPhone."

So he tried to...

We all watched in fascination as he rubbed the phone over his crotch, before stuffing it down his pants. I stopped him before he went any further and left the room iPhone free. There was no way I was using that thing after it had come in contact with Carlisle's man parts. Gross!

After a two day dry spell, Edward suggested we just hunt ahead of schedule and I became enraged, looking him in the eye and telling him to fuck off. He promptly dropped his pants, whipped out his dick and jerked off. Oops. Not that I minded all that much, it was actually was quite a turn on, and a learning experience for me; I just sat there, gobsmacked, and watched him pleasure himself; taking notice of the way he was moving his hand and the subtle rubbing of his thumb over the head.

Later that day, I gave him what he called the best hand job ever. Thank you perfect vampy recall! I decided I liked watching him do that and suggested he watch me get myself off- for learning purposes of course.

Edward most certainly kept his reputation for being a good student. "Now now, Miss Swan, you're not finished. Get back to work or you'll have to stay after class."

I snorted. "You're supposed to be the student, not the teacher."

He smiled devilishly. "I want extra credit," he said, pulling my hand between my legs.

~O~

Cabin Fever. Boredom. Oh the boredom. I want out of the love shack, out of the house, off this property. Just yesterday everyone except for Edward and I went out to see a movie. I was fucking jealous. Stupid bloodlust!

"This will pass." His voice was low, almost a whisper. "I know it's hard and I won't sugar coat it, getting you acclimated to being around humans is going to be tricky. We're going to need to be extra cautious because of your gift."

Stupid erratic super power! "I know, god forbid I wish I could eat them and manipulate them right into my mouth!"

"We're just going to have to start slow." He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I want to train. I want to start. I want to do _something_!"

He stopped rubbing. "It's still very early, Bella. I'm not sure..."

I turned and grabbed his shirt. "Please! There has to be something I can do to... prepare myself? Please Edward."

He nodded, "Yes, there are a few things we can try."

~O~

Carlisle held in his hands a bad of grade-A super-yummy human blood. He tossed it carelessly from hand to hand like it was a play thing, and I was drooling at the sight of it.

The flimsy plastic barely contained the scent. Devil Bella was chanting, "Feed me. Feed me!"

It had been twelve seconds and I was maintaining, barely. Edward was behind me, annoying me by coming closer, prepared to restrain me if need be. Carlisle held the bag up to his nose and took a whiff, exhaling an unnecessarily big breath and smirking at me.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" He flicked the bag and it sailed over my head into Edward's hands. I started shaking a little, my left eye twitching uncontrollably. I idly wondered if this was where all the winking came from.

The bag was suddenly tossed back to Carlisle who sighed and shook his head. "Is this bothering you? It's not even warm." The bastard snorted and I stepped towards him feeling an immense need to smack him for teasing me, or perhaps rip off a limb or two.

He shrugged and then threw the bag back to Edward.

I huffed. "Keep away? Is that really necessary?"

Edward tossed the bag back to Carlisle who dangled it in front of me. I muttered through gritted teeth, _"Stop fucking around or I will drink the blood over your shattered corpses."_

"Let's take a break." Edward said, and I turned to glare at him.

"Already? It hasn't even been one minute." Carlisle shook the bag and then winked at me, three times in quick succession. "Weak."

I took in a breath, the scent stirring up an inferno in my throat and making me cranky as hell. The bag once again got thrown towards Edward, but this time I reached up and grabbed it.

I jumped up in triumphant glee, caressing the bag, cradling it to my chest, lovingly rocking it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Devil Bella was whooping victoriously and dancing a jig. I looked down at my awesome smelling treat and smiled wide. Mine! All mine!

That is, until Edward plucked it from my bosom and zipped out of the room. Bastard! I briefly contemplated chasing him.

My arms were now empty, my lips quivering at the loss.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Not bad. I thought for sure you wouldn't last more than ten seconds."

I grunted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole."


	26. Plaid, feathers & fabric fuckeries

A sparkly amen to Jess for her beta skills!

A special shout out to jmolly for letting me borrow Dr. Teeth. *winks*

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 26: Plaid, feathers and assorted fabric fuckeries**

Three days without hunting? Pfft. I could go three days without hunting. I could even go four. Mostly.

I'd taken on busybeepire status. I needed a distraction to keep my mind off bl- No! Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

Fuck me! I couldn't stop thinking about it! Guh... Stupid tasty blood.

"Stop thinking about it," Jasper huffed as he typed away on his iPhone trying to get in contact with more clients. When I growled at him, he waved his hand and gave me a nice helping of relief and contentment. I smiled and patted his head. Good Jemo.

"Any luck?"

He smiled. "Oh yes. Thank god vampires are such lushes. I'm only ten minutes in and I have three appointments. I'll probably be gone for a few weeks after tomorrow."

I leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Is Alice going?" I would hate to see her back on drugs and dammit if she didn't come up with the best outfits for Carlisle. I couldn't have her getting high and ruining my fun.

"No, she's staying home and being straight edge."

"Good. I'm looking forward to Village People week."

"Is that why Carlisle's dressed like an Indian today?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's the construction worker. Too bad you'll miss cowboy day."

He rolled his eyes and continued texting and facebooking.

"So... I'm curious."

He snorted. "About?"

"How can you deal with being away from her?"

"We're past the obsessive stage."

"Past the obsessive stage? We just had an intervention for both of you like a week ago, you fucking druggie!"

He simply laughed and shook his head.

"So, you won't go crazy like I did when Edward was gone?"

"I will miss her terribly and her I, but it won't be as intense as what you went through. You're newly mated..." He paused to chuckle. "I'll only be gone two weeks, three tops and I'm going to make a fucking ton of money." He fist pumped and I shook my head at him.

"How much?" I asked, fairly curious to know what he considered _a fucking ton of money_ to be.

He shrugged. "More than I have ever made."

After a brief silence, he asked, "Has Edward ever discussed finances with you?"

"He hasn't." I looked up at him. "Why? Something I should know? Are we broke?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, we're not broke. It's just... I've never actually contributed before. Edward and Alice take care of all that."

"Is that why you're not as extravagant as the others? No flashy car or clothes, although I'd love to know how Alice let's you get away with dressing like that." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Eh." He shrugged again. "Flashy just isn't my style. That and I know how to persuade Alice." He wiggled his eyebrows and a tiny bit of lust filled the air. "My girl lets me dress as I like as long as I keep her satisfied." I nodded, not bothering to question why everything came back to sex with vampires, strengthening my suspicion that nymphomania was another inherently vampire trait. It had to be!

Esme zipped into the living room and threw an envelope at me before zipping back out to the greenhouse. I looked at the envelope curiously, running my fingers over the paper and tearing it open to find a fancy black Amex Centurian card. My eyebrows shoot up at the name **Isabella Cullen** embellished in silver font.

_Cullen? _Isabella_ Cullen? _ Weird...

"What's up, Bella? Do credit cards frighten you?"

"No." I kept running my finger over the words, half freaked out, half bewildered at how much I liked it.

"What is it?" He asked, putting down his phone.

"Duh. I think we've already established that it's a credit card."

"I got that. I meant, why are you so... nervous? Excited?" He leaned back. "Are you getting turned on right now?"

"What? No." I'm not sure why I bothered lying.

"The money is exciting you?" He asked, looking thoroughly confused,

"It's not the money." I replied, rolling my eyes. I stared down at it again, seeing my name mixed with Edward's, loving the way our names looked together. Jasper snatched the card from my hand and took a look.

"Ohhhhh..." He snickered. "You like that huh? Ms. Cullen? Would it excite you more if it was _Mrs. _Cullen?"

I gasped and tried to staunch down my raging possessiveness and sheer embarrassment over how much the thought being married to Edward was turning me on. "Give that back and go away. Shoo!" I waved my hand and he zipped backward out of the room.

Then I made my first purchase. I uploaded the picture of Alice in sweat pants, had it blown up poster size, and ordered ten of them, ahem, maybe I ordered sixty-two of them.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Alice screeched from upstairs.

~O~

Alice destroyed my shiny black card in a fit of sweat pants hating rage. I responded by making her stay put while I savagely ripped the heels off every pair of shoes she owned.

"No! Not the Manolo's." She actually sobbed.

As soon as I let up on manipulating her into staying still, she declared war on my hooded sweatshirts.

"Alice! Edward bought me those!" I retaliated by shredding all of her sweaters, taking the remnants and forming them into a ball that spanned half of her closet.

Emmett attempted to intervene and got caught in the cross fire. I may have told him to sit down and shut the fuck up. He was now silently sitting in the hallway, his head swinging back and forth watching us bring haute couture to its death. He was covered in fabric shrapnel, shards of my beloved Converse, tufts of cashmere and the occasional strip of silk. It was all very juvenile and stupid, but ultimately too fun to stop until I heard Alice cackle and mumble something like, "Such a shame to destroy such beautiful lingerie."

Before I could protest, Alice had already annihilated a good portion of my corsets and thigh high stockings. I flew into the closet and watched as she grabbed the dark blue number I hadn't worn yet. "Not that one! Blue is Edward's favorite color!"

She narrowed her eyes and grinned. "You can't sabotage all my shoes and get away with it."

And then she ripped it down the middle. I growled and took the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it off completely. "This is Versace. Have you no shame?"

"Versace smache, I don't give a rat's ass." I decided to take out my raving irritation by attacking every piece of clothing in her closet. Alice did the same to mine. It took all of four seconds for us to eradicate each other's wardrobes, leaving Alice pissed off and stomping her foot at me while I gathered tattered wool from what had once been her collection of pea coats and tossing them at her. She then grabbed the leg of my jeans and yanked the denim off my leg. I ripped her other sleeve off and we continued like that until we were left wearing nothing but underwear.

Alice launched into a hissy fit after I offered her half of my bra. I may have insinuated that her chest was so small, that half of mine should cover her tiny breasts just fine.

"Those jackets were vintage!" She charged me and I jumped to avoid her, turning and trying to push her away only to have her grab my shoulders and pull me toward her. Her foot slipped on a stray piece of silk causing her to fall backwards- still clutching on to me. We crashed to the floor, me landing top of her. I didn't know whether to hiss at the crazy bitch, or laugh my fucking ass off at the situation.

There I was, almost naked, straddling Alice, batting her hands away as she attempted to slap me.

Of course Carlisle chose that moment to waltz in. "Oh my god... Um... I... What the hell are you two doing?" I turned my head only to snort at his outfit of tanned leather pants, matching fringed vest, moccasins and billowing headdress. He wasted no time busting out his iphone and getting it all on video.

Alice was not pleased. "JASPER!" She let out a blood curdling scream and Jasper busted into the room in such a haste, he knocked Carlisle over, his head landing dangerously close to my butt, a few feathers from his headdress floating around.

Then several things happened at once.

My manipulation of Emmett broke and he ran into the room where he sat on the bed, faced us, and proceeded to crack up laughing.

Carlisle lifted his head, only to cry over the fact that he had just smooshed his new iphone and then put his head back down, sobbing like a baby robbed of its bottle.

Jasper scratched his head, clearly confused at the sight before him.

Rosalie appeared in the doorway only to point one finger at Emmett and say, "You. Out. Now."

Esme stood beside her, shaking her head. "Carlisle! Get your head off of Bella's ass!"

Alice decided that this would be a good time to pull my hair.

Emmett squealed. "Girl fight! Girl fight!"

Rosalie snorted and mumbled, "This is ridiculous and neither one of you bitches are borrowing my clothes." She smirked and turned to leave. "Edward's back."

And there was Edward. Hands balled into fists, wind-blow hair, looking all kinds of angry.

"I left for fifteen minutes. For fuck's sake!" He zipped over and in seconds had ripped off Carlisle's head dress, covered me in it, and swooped me into his arms. "Jasper, what the fuck? Did you not consider breaking this up? Emmett, get the fuck out. Carlisle! It's not like you don't have twelve extra phones in your office, you fucking tool! Stop crying."

"But... The video..." He sniffed, cradling his mangled device.

"Give it here." Emmett held out his hand. "I'll pull the memory cards and chips, with any luck, we'll be able to recover the video."

Edward snatched up the phone and crushed into a fine powder.

~O~

And there I was, Alice beside me like a zombie. She didn't seem lucid, but she did make an occasional grunt or sigh. She was wearing black leather chaps, cowboy boots and hat. Oh- and plaid, one of her arch enemies. I hated to say it but I thought the plaid was winning. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you please stop laughing? You and your little construction worker outfit. Lame." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed even louder at the irony of Alice and I wearing what should have been Carlisle's next two costumes because we'd destroyed each other's clothes. Yep, all of them... Oops.

We sent Edward out, and were currently waiting for him to return with new attire and I might have told him to take his time because this was fucking hilarious.

You would think that after wearing sweat pants, plaid wouldn't be so bad... But not for Alice. Her hatred ran deep. She hadn't worn plaid in forty years. Her face was in a perpetual grimace like the fabric smelled bad, but it was just plaid... She was so funny. That was why I loved Alice.

"I hate you right now." She hissed. "You will pay for making me wear this."

Carlisle couldn't stay away, not when he could get a picture of that shit. "Say cheese!"

We both gave him the finger.

Sadly, Edward returned soon after, bags of clothes in each hand. He tossed most of them at Alice and took my hand, leading me out of the house to the love shack. Once inside, he wasted no time giving me a stern look. "Take that shit off," he barked motioning toward my clothes and handing me a small bag. "Put this on."

I wanted to protest, but a bigger part of me loved seeing Edward like this. Aggressive and demanding, he was making me wet. I peeked in the bag and pulled out a black thong. At vampire speed, I shed my outfit and put the thong on slowly.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He put a finger against my lips. "Don't speak." He turned me roughly and smacked my ass, hard. "I come home to find you parading around naked in front of the entire family. You've been a bad girl, Bella, haven't you? Answer me."

Holy shit. I exhaled.

"I'm sorry."

And I was. Alice and I shouldn't have torn each other's clothes off. Although amusing, I could understand his anger, the possessiveness he was feeling at that moment. He still looked pissed, his eyes commanding and it put me in a trance. I moved closer, I had to be closer. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't stop myself, I got on my knees.

We were staring at each other until he became distracted, glancing frequently at my lips. He ran his finger across my bottom lip and I tried not to smile, letting him have the moment. Giving myself to him, letting him do whatever he wanted to me. As a matter of fact, I was very much looking forward to it. Bad girl Bella wanted her punishment. I took his finger gently between my teeth, watching him stare at my mouth as I sucked on his finger. He pulled his finger away, shaking his head at me and smiling quickly before going all stern again. "Stop acting all cute and suck my cock."

Despite his words, his dominant demeanor faded, and he was smiling again, his posture much too relaxed. He thought I was acting cute? I'd give him cute. Batting my eyelashes I bit my lower lip and smiled back at him while I scooted closer, ridding him of his pants and caressing his thighs. I took my time working him, always looking at him, making him forget everything except my mouth. I was eager, using my hands too, looking up at him, watching as he succumbed to my oral skills.

And he did, in less than one minute. I gave myself a mental fist pump. I was getting good at this.

**~0~**

**FashionAliciesta at: BellaSparkles:** Come home. We have an emergency!

I sighed at my phone.

**BellaSparkles at: FashionAliciesta: ** What's the situation? Who changed my screen name?

**FashionAlicesta at: BellaSparkles:** Carlisle is refusing to wear this outfit and I'm totally sober. :)

**PradaKiller at: AliceLovesPlaid:** That's not an emergency. Like YOUR new screen name?

Carlisle had taught me how to hack and change screen names too. So there!

**Dr Teeth at: PradaKiller: ** The deal was I would wear whatever clothes Alice picks out. I never agreed to Make-up.

**FashionAliciesta at: PradaKillerSparkles:** It's KISS! KISS with no make-up is lame and I don't do lame. Make him wear it!

**Dr Teeth at: PradaKillerSparkles:** I don't do make-up. No deal.

**Dr Teeth at: PradaKillerSparkles: ** What's up with the screen-name?

**PradaKillerSparkles at: Dr Teeth: ** What's up with YOUR screen-name? Dr. Teeth?

**FashionAliciesta at: PradaKillerSparkles:** Esme's pet name for him. They have this weird dentist fetish...

** at: FashionAliciesta:** It's a doctor fetish, not a dentist. Pfft. Pervert.

**FashionAlicistest at: Dr. Teeth: ** Whatev. Wear the make-up or give me The Doors shirt.

** at: FashionAlicesta: ** Never! Jim Morrison vomited on that.

** at: FashionAliciesta: ** I've never washed it btw. ;)

**FashionAliciesta at: Dr. Teeth:** All the more reason to destroy it!

I tossed my phone aside and shook my head. I was not in the mood to deal with their shenanigans. I'd deal with it later.

Four hours later, I was laying in Edward's embrace feeling gloriously sated. He had his phone in hand, texting away before tossing it to the other side of the room onto a chair. Then he was all over me again, his lips once again roaming my body.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer me, kissing and licking away.

I tugged on his hair and raised his head, looking him in the eyes. "I need to go to the house. My sunflowers need to be watered and pruned."

"I'll have Esme do it," he responded quickly, attempting to start licking me again.

"No, I want to go. It's one of the few things that I really enjoy doing. I miss my sprouts."

He sighed and smiled at me. "You'd rather be in the greenhouse than this?" He promptly snaked his body downward, parting my thighs and rubbing his face against my pussy.

I shuddered and groaned. "Make it quick."

I guess I compelled him to be quick, because he made me come in forty five seconds. I rolled away and put on a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Edward rasped.

"I'm putting on clothes. I didn't think you want me to go to the house naked." I threw on some jeans.

"You're going to leave me hanging?" He scoffed and pointed to his dick which was hard and leaking at the tip.

"I'll take care of that as soon as we get back." I winked at him.

He pouted and walked to me. "Please, Bella, I need you. Now."

He took my hand in his and guided it over his erection, making me stroke him slowly. When I started to pick up the pace he grabbed my hand and made me go oh-so-slowly again. I heard his phone beeping away, alerting him to new texts and voicemails. It must have beeped at least thirty times but he didn't acknowledge it at all, which was odd. He always felt compelled to check his messages immediately. Then he grabbed my hand again, asking me to go slower. He never wanted slower hand jobs. Something was up.

"Let me get the lube," I whispered and he smiled and bit his bottom lip. I let go of him and zipped to the other side of the room but not for the lube, for his phone.

He gasped as soon as he realized what I was doing. He muttered words like, fuck and shit and pinched the bridge of his nose as I looked down at the texts. He had multiple texts from Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie- all of them telling Edward to keep me away from the house for at least the next few hours.

"What's going on?"

"Human guest." He grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it to me.

Just then, a new text came in from Rose letting Edward know that all of them were gone.

"All gone." I smiled and closed his phone. "OK, let's get you taken care of so I can tend to my flowers."

As much as he pleaded, I refused to go slow. For some reason, I was just itching to run a little.

"Please... Just wait." Edward started to pace a little.

I turned and looked him in the eye. "What is going on? Why don't you want me to go to the house?"

He hesitated and I grew impatient. "Rose's text said that they are all gone. What's the problem?"

He didn't answer me, so I used my power and willed him to tell me the truth. He sighed. "She was referring to something else."

"What the fuck is going on, Edward? Is there a human at the house? Yes or no?"

"No."

I was suddenly sick and tired of his evasive words. I turned and sprinted out the door and ran to the house with Edward running behind me and begging me to come back.

I ignored him and made it to the house in minutes.

The glass of the greenhouse was gone.

I looked in tentatively and gasped at the sight. The greenhouse was in shambles, every flower desecrated, the scent of rotting petals and earth permeating the air. I stood as still as a statue, a myriad of emotions assaulting me.

I thought about Rose's text to Edward. There had been no human here- I would have been able to smell it. When she said they were all gone, she meant my flowers.

I could hear whispers from inside, everyone terrified at what my reaction would be, everyone asking Alice what I would do.

"This is all your fault," Alice hissed.

"No, this is your fault," Carlisle replied.

I listened to them bicker and argue about that stupid fucking Doors shirt. Apparently Alice and Carlisle got into a rather large scuffle over the stupid piece of cotton and they somehow managed to destroy the greenhouse in the process. Esme and Rose were out shopping for replacements that they had hoped would hide the damage.

I looked over the scene, every flower uprooted, yellow petals littering the ground. I dropped to my knees and picked up one of my sprouts. It was mangled and limp in my hand.

My sprout... My baby...

I cried. I sobbed at the loss. Edward was suddenly behind me, his hands running softly over my shoulders as he whispered apologies.

I stiffened, "This is why you didn't want me to come?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"So... Rose and Esme were just going to replace everything? And you thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Get out!" I pointed toward the door and he walked toward it. "Go away! All of you!"

I started to feel a strange calm come over me and I growled. "Jasper! Stop it!"

And the calm was no more.

I raced around trying to replant and repair but it was too late. My flowers were fucking dead, every last one of them. I wailed like a baby. I stomped on every flower box until it was nothing but dust.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the doorway. "Can I come out?"

"No," I spit. "I want to be alone."

I sat down in the dirt and proceeded to wallow in misery. I willed everyone to stay the fuck away and be quiet. I couldn't deal with anyone, couldn't deal with anything. I sat and cried, bawling, acting like the emo newborn that I was. I wanted quiet but couldn't have it. Even with everyone silent, the sounds of the world rang out. Stupid birds chirping, irritating wind blowing, I couldn't escape it. Silence was a thing of the past. Even bound in isolation in the middle of fucking Alaska, I couldn't have quiet.

Rage boiled and subsided, I pouted and sighed and got so pissed off that I wanted to explode. I contemplated having Jasper calm me down but I was sickened by the thought that I couldn't control myself. I couldn't calm down, couldn't be rational. Or could I?

I stopped breathing and focused, bringing myself into a state of numb.

_Be calm._

_Be still._

_Be in control._

And suddenly... I was.

I successfully managed to control my emotions.

Fuck me. That was awesome.

I stood and dusted myself off. I looked around again and started feeling the sadness creeping back.

No!

_Be calm._

_Calm._

_Calm._

_Calm._

It worked! Ha-mother-fucking-ha ha ha!

I kept all emotions at bay while looking over the carnage that surrounded me. I felt more in control than... Well, since Edward turned me into a blood-thirsty sparklepire.

I felt fucking good, powerful, strong and totally in control. I was itching to run but wanted space, wanted to be alone. I wanted out of this house, away from the love shack; to do something all by myself. I wanted to rebuild this greenhouse and make it better. I wanted to shop for supplies like a normal person.

I knew... I wasn't a normal person. Fuck! I wasn't even a person at all. I refused to get bent over it.

I didn't let myself get emotional again. I maintained control and decided I would stay in control. Determination coursed through me and I stood up straight, breathing in deep.

Then I decided that it was now or never. I would no longer be some uncontrollable fucking noob. I would no longer be bound to this fucking house or this fucking family.

Then I took off running.


	27. Twinkie Gone Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A Super Massive THANK YOU to Jess for her rockin beta skills.**

**Chapter 27: Twinkie Gone Bad**

I ran, fast and with purpose.

What was my purpose you ask? I needed seeds, lots and lots of seeds. Sunflower seeds to be exact. I needed to start over. Planting, then growing, and watching as life coiled and sprang up from dirt. That was what I wanted, what I had a tremendous pounding _need_ for.

I wanted it like I wanted blood, like I wanted Edward. I wanted independence. I wanted to walk into a store and simply buy something! That was my plan.

So I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I was happy, flying through dense forest in a blur, steadfast in my determination. Until I hit civilization. That was when my entire plan went to shit.

I froze as soon as I smelled them.

What the fuck was I thinking? I clutched my throat as it burned me from the inside out. I stood rooted to the ground, a road within my sight. My mind swung back and forth between bouts of threadbare control and all consuming lust for blood.

No! No! No!

I was in control. Right?

Fuck me.

The scent around me was like the biggest itch ever demanding to be scratched.

I took my hands down and breathed in deep, groaning, almost choking on the venom pooling in my mouth.

I will fucking control myself!

I will!

Growling, I ran some more, parallel to the road, out of sight from any prying eyes. I grunted as I past cars, willing the drivers to drive in the opposite fucking direction. I pushed forward, possessed and snarling. South bound and sure footed, I stopped when I realized I had no fucking idea where I was. Shit!

I had left in such haste that I'd left my phone at home. I had nothing to guide me, no map, no GPS. Fuck! I almost started crying again before I slapped myself and got a hold of my rampant emotions. I could fucking do this!

I kept running until I saw a sign for Talkeetna through the trees. I walked up to a rest stop of some sort. No one was around. I raised my head and walked proudly out of the woods. The scent of human was faint, lingering, as if someone had been around there not long ago. Bracing myself, I walked down the street. The first five minutes were uneventful, meandering roadside, wandering closer and closer to the abso-fucking-lutely mouth watering smells emerging from the south. I strolled past a few houses where I could hear people inside, refusing to even look in that direction. I focused on moving forward, making myself ignore them and I may have made everyone within a half mile radius stay away from me, for good measure. I was scowling so hard, my face started to cramp. Making an attempt to appear somewhat normal, I tried smiling, closed mouth of course. I tried to walk faster, but didn't want to walk too fast or attract any kind of attention to myself. All the while, my inner monologue went a little something like…

Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Don't breath. Need seeds. Have to find seeds. I am in total control. Seeds! I need seeds! God, please let me find seeds! SOON!

I came really close to bursting into non-existent tears when I saw the True Value up ahead. I almost ran there at vampire speed- almost. That was when I saw them. I counted eight humans in the parking lot, a group of teenagers loitering.

There was bound to be more inside. I could hear heartbeats and smell that sweet fucking scent so strongly.

Human Bella screeched, "Stop breathing!"

Devil Bella snickered. "I think you should breathe more. Better yet, go have a taste."

I had a moment.

I stood there, my left eye twitching while all hell broke loose inside my mind. Outwardly, I did not move, but inside… Holy fucking hell, I was a mess of epic proportions. Ultimately, I decided that someone had to die.

And that person was Devil Bella. She was getting on my nerves something fierce. The bitch had to go. I may have screamed something like, "I am a fucking vegetarian you asshole! And for Christ's sake, put some clothes on. Pfft." Who wears lingerie at a time like this? Really? I stood by and watched as Human Bella happily strangled the life out of her. Devil Bella turned out to be a total wuss, she didn't even fight back! Human Bella took her down with little effort, her lifeless imaginary body winking out of existence, and when it was done, my control was back.

Human Bella pointed to the store and told me to go forth and buy seeds. Then she suggested that I get home ASAP- reminding me that Edward was most likely freaking the fuck out in my absence.

I had better make this quick.

"Hey!"

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. One of the loitering boys smiled and waved. I stared for a beat, at his throbbing jugular, damn was it pretty. Snarling, I turned my gaze toward the door, ignored the boy and kept walking.

I heard him say, "Wait up."

I started walking faster trying in vain to ignore the sound of his hurried footsteps. The idiot was trying to approach me. He said something else, but all I could hear was his heart thundering in my ears.

I needed to make him go away before I ended up eating him in front of his friends. I stopped and turned my head in his direction and accidentally breathed in. Christ! He smelled good, and in a weird twist of fate he also smelled sort of revolting. On top of the awesome smelling blood was the scent of cigarettes, beer, pork rinds and a noxious body odor. Ugh. I grimaced. Shower much?

"Hey," he repeated smiling. Good god, his breath was foul. What the hell had he been eating with those pork rinds? His own feces? Never mind. I didn't want to know. He held out his hand. "I'm Riley."

I decided that Riley had a serious fucking hygiene problem. The vile scents emanating from him were totally swaying my need to drain the hooligan. I did not touch his grubby hand and tried not to focus on the dandruff-ridden, greasy hair that was slicked back with a crazy amount of hair gel.

"Wanna hang out?" He smiled again, his tartar caked teeth making me want to attack him a tooth brush. Fuck, this guy was disgusting!

I turned my gaze back to the front door of True Value and started walking again.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

At his words, I growled and stopped walking. The fucking asshat had no idea what his insult could do. I could drain that little prick in a second and his stinky friends too. My teetering emotions were dangerously close to taking over.

"Riley!" I hissed and he narrowed his beady eyes at me. His expression turned cocky and he ran his hands down his chest, slowly onto his stomach and into his pockets where he lackadaisically adjusted what I guessed was his tiny penis.

I had the urge to vomit.

Instead I closed the distance between us and grabbed the collar of his Dave Matthews Band shirt and said, "Go home, brush your teeth, take a long soap filled shower, and fuck! Haven't you ever heard of deodorant? Get away from me you sorry excuse for a twinkie. Ew."

Looking slightly dazed he swayed on his feet and said, "You just rocked my world."

I turned away from the rankest human ever, made my way to the store, and walked through the door. The scent was all around me trying to burrow its way inside of my senses. I refused to breathe, steeling myself and proceeding forward, smiling in a vain attempt to hide the agony that was my throat. It burned! It burned!

Alas, I did not get far. The urge to rip some poor defenseless human was great. I stood at the front of the store, hands balled into fists, twitching and trying desperately to just not kill anyone. Man was it hard!

I closed my eyes.

_Calm_

_Calm_

_In Control._

_Calm_

_In Control mother fucker!_

_Seeds. Find the seeds and get the fuck out. Now!_

"Can I help you?"

"SEEDS!" I nearly screamed. The poor woman before me took a step back, her smock a god awful puke green.

"Ok…" She eyed me warily. "What kind of seeds do you need?"

I wanted to speak but I had expelled all of my breath the last time I spoke. I would need to inhale again. FUCK! I took the tiniest breath ever and squeaked out, "Sunflo…"

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Damn her and her questions! Can't she see that I'm struggling here? Fucking human! My eye twitched rapidly and my hands shook as I breathed in again.

"Sunflower seeds." I spoke through gritted teeth, refusing to open my mouth any more than necessary.

"To eat?" Oh my god! I laughed out loud at her question. If only she knew what I wanted to eat.

I wanted to respond but pesky venom was flooding my mouth. I swallowed a few times and tried to regroup.

_Calm_

_Calm_

_Calm._

_I am in total control right now._

_Dammit eye! Stop twitching!_

I may have snorted at myself, I'm not sure. She looked at me as if I were crazy and then asked, "Are you alright, dear? Do you need some help?"

With every ounce of control I could muster, I looked into her eyes and said, "Bring me every mother fucking sunflower seed you have in this store. Now!"

She abruptly turned and walked away. I was really hoping she would come back soon.

Three agonizing minutes later she appeared at the register with a large box in hand and waved me over. I made my best effort to walk at a human's pace and tried to smile as I approached.

"Here you are. This is every mother fucking sunflower seed in the store. That will be One hundred ten dollars and fifteen cents." She was clearly annoyed with me.

I just stared at her, both my lips and my eye twitching now. I internally cursed myself for not bringing any money. I thought about my shiny black card and how Alice had destroyed it. My bottom lip quivered as I remembered how awesome the name Isabella Cullen had looked on it, the font had even been a little sparkly. I missed that fucking card so much. I was on the verge of sobbing.

I had come this far and not killed anyone. Not a single one! I was a fucking rock star newborn! I needed these seeds! Needed them so bad!

"Listen, sweetie," the scrumptious mortal said. "If you don't intend on buying anything, I'm going to ask that you leave."

I gasped. "No… please!"

I grabbed my hair and pulled. I couldn't take this anymore! This bitch had not one idea of how much I wanted to eat her and then take the seeds out from under her dead exsanguinated body. Seriously!

Human Bella shook a finger at me and said, "Make her give them to you. Duh!"

Oh yes. Right. I could totally do that.

I looked her in the eyes again. "Give me the seeds now, then smile and thank me."

She handed over the box, smiled and said, "Thank you for coming!"

I took the box, danced a jig at vampire speed and hauled ass out of the store. I was barely out the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?"

I stopped walking and looked up. As if this day could get any worse.

"Tanya." I put every ounce of effort into maintaining my appearance. My scowl was tucked away behind an indifferent expression as I faced her.

She looked at me quizzically. "Where's Edward?"

"Uh… Home?"

"Whose with you?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "No one."

Her eyes went wide and she pulled her cell out of her purse and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked trying to peek at her cell.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, of course."

"Oh no, you're not. Stop now."

She sighed and ceased dialing. "Bella… You shouldn't be here by yourself."

My resolve was quickly dwindling. I wasn't sure any amount of restraint could keep me from tearing her head off if she dared call me a newborn. "I'm fine, just had to pick up a few things at the store."

Before I could stop her, she fired off a quick text. Apparently I should have been specific. I had prevented her from calling Edward and she had found a fucking loophole in my manipulation and texted him instead.

"I told you I was fine." I seethed.

She sighed again and smiled gently. "Please understand… I just want to help. Why don't I give you ride home?"

Her phone beeped, twice.

"Give that to me." She handed me the phone.

New text from Edward: Where are you?

Next text from Edward: Is she OK?

I replied to his first question with: Tahiti.

I replied to his second text with: She is just fine, no thanks to you. Liar!

Then I dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

"My phone!" Tanya shouted.

I glared at her, taking a moment to ponder what I should do next. A part of me just wanted to get home and start planting my seeds, but I was livid with Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. I wanted to cry again. Clutching the box of seeds to my chest, I just stood there.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tanya asked, a hint of sincerity in her voice. "You look upset."

I scoffed and shook my head. I really didn't want to have this conversation with Tanya of all people.

"Look…" She paused for a beat. "You're obviously in control of yourself. I can see that. My intentions are good. I swear. I just want to make sure you'll be ok."

"I'm fine." I repeated lowering my eyes. "I got into a little disagreement with Edward is all."

"You're fighting with Edward?" She tried to keep her face impassive but I didn't miss the hint of a smile and a gleam in her eye.

"It's nothing. I just needed a little space." I waved my hand as nonchalantly as I could manage.

For the briefest of moments she smirked before trying to look sincere. I looked her in the eyes and willed her to tell me the truth. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She hesitated before whispering, "I'm hoping he'll give me the opportunity to comfort him."

Reigning in my hankering to shred the bitch I asked, "Comfort him how?"

"The only way I know how." She answered. "With sex."

**~O~**

I was impressed with myself. I didn't tear Tanya apart. Instead I took her up on her offer for a ride. Sort of.

I made sure no one was looking before I dragged her to her car, stuffed her ass in the trunk, made her stay there quietly, and drove away smirking.

After silently debating with myself and driving around aimlessly for about ten minutes, I decided to go home. There really was no other option. As mad as I was, I couldn't risk any more human exposure, and as much as hated the very idea, I would have to stop manipulating Tanya at some point.

I was tempted to run as driving took longer, but it was nice to have a little time to myself.

Alas, twenty minutes later I heard Edward yelling, "Pull Over!"

I reluctantly pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park and getting out to face him. He rushed to me, his hands suddenly on my face, his eyes searching mine.

He grabbed me then and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Thank god," he whispered. "Fuck, Bella, I was so worried."

Pulling back, he looked over to the car and said, "Uh… Where's Tanya?"

Where's Tanya? That's all he had to say? I was sure he must have heard her thoughts! No, I love you? No, I missed you? No, I'm sorry? His question sent my level of anger to uncharted territory. Without thinking I slapped him across the face immediately recoiling as I heard a loud crack. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open in a really odd way. I suddenly realized that I had broken his jaw.

Anger? Gone.

Oh, hello, guilt.

I felt my awesome control slip through my fingers and I made some kind of weird choking noise as I fell to my knees. I'd hurt him. I'd really fucking hurt him.

"Edward! Get me out of here!" Tanya shrieked from the trunk.

"Bella…" Edward had rushed forward and knelt down in front me, bringing his arms around me and shushing me sweetly. "It's ok."

I sniffed. "No, it's not. I broke your jaw."

He put his hands on my face and made me look at him. "I deserved it."

My breath was coming out in jerky pants, my fingers running up and down his beautiful jaw. "I hurt you," I whispered.

"I'm fine, really." He smiled sadly. "I hurt you too by lying, and I am so sorry, Bella. Please…"

His bottom lip quivered, "Please don't leave me."

I gasped. "Never!"

Pulling him into me, I could feel his regret and fear. My arms wrapped tight around him, I squeezed and breathed him in. He nuzzled my neck and smelled me too, his nose trailing up and down my throat.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and I kissed up and down his jaw.

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And we kissed, taking occasional breaks to whisper apologies and 'I love you's.' His voice hoarse and desperate, I realized he'd thought I left him… He'd thought I wasn't coming back? Silly vampire. I just needed a break from Cullentown.

"Will you come home, please?" He looked shaken, nervous. "We'll go to the cottage, just us."

Tanya knocked from the trunk. "Is someone going to let me out or what?"

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He smirked and took my hand, helping me to my feet. He motioned for us to leave and I laughed, grabbing my box of seeds and ran home with him.

**~O~**

We hunted before zipping off to the love shack. Edward drew a bath as soon as he walked in the door. As the tub filled he came to me, lifting my shirt over my head.

He lifted my hand to his nose and sniffed; his expression apprehensive. "You touched a human?"

"Just his shirt," I conceded, shrugging. I hadn't wanted to make contact to that smelly fucker's skin. No way!

He stepped into the tub and I followed, leaning on him, my back to his chest. He washed me slowly with lots of sandalwood scented soap. Taking his time, he scrubbed away any lingering scents of the outside world, silent the entire time.

"Ask me," I said trying to break the silence, the tension.

He sighed and spoke quietly. "Where did you go?"

I took the sponge from him and turned around, lathering it up and running it across his chest. "I went to the store and bought seeds."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I had done something all by myself and killed no one. Edward nodded and I tugged his arm forward a bit, motioning for him to scoot up. I slid behind him and washed his back and shoulders, noting the tension there. "I controlled myself. I didn't do anything bad, I swear."

"I know," he replied quickly and closed his eyes. I continued to wash and rinse him, troubled by his silence. I may have made him tell me what was bothering him. "Who was he?"

"The human?" I asked incredulously. That's what he wants to know about? Oh shit… What does he think happened?

I nudged his shoulder and guided his body as he turned to face me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed gently, letting him lean back as I climbed over to straddle him. "He approached me in the parking lot. He called me a bitch after I ignored him, and I grabbed his shirt and told him to go home."

Edward shook his head and laughed, "You were that close?"

"I didn't want to be. He was fucking rank!" I wrinkled my nose at the memory. "My desire to drink from him was stunted by his positively non-existent hygiene. He was nasty."

"Wow… I don't know what to say." He smiled at me. "I'm really proud of you right now. To be around so many humans… I never could have handled that when I was newborn."

"Really? You're not exaggerating?"

He snorted. "I couldn't even make it ten seconds with the blood bag Carlisle had me practice with. You're doing exceedingly well with your control."

I scooped up water with my hands and poured it over shoulders, washing away some soap bubbles. "You were upset because I smelled like a human?" I asked curious about how silent he had been earlier.

"It wasn't because it was a human, it was because it was a male."

"You were jealous?" I blurted out, surprised and stupidified. The thought of doing anything with Riley made my stomach turn. Ew.

"Yes," he replied. "Imagine smelling a female on me."

I growled at the thought and Edward snorted. "See what I mean?"

I snuggled against him and relaxed as his arms came around me. "I want you to know that I would never…"

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "I feel the same way."

We finished our bath and dressed. I notice my skin, glistening and moist from the scented oil used in the bath. I slipped on one of Edward's t-shirts and he was in nothing but a pair of comfy pajama pants low slung and revealing his v. Yum! We lay in front of the fireplace, listening to The xx.

I tried to relax, but it was hard. I felt twitchy.

I wasn't thirsty; my throat didn't hurt, well, not really. I felt a little anxious.

I looked over at Edward. I tackled Edward. I kissed Edward. I kissed Edward a lot. The connection between my brain and lips had been severed I think, they just had a mind of their own.

After a forty two minute make out session, I was staring at Edward's lips, thinking of all the different ways he used them on me, of his varied methods of kissing me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked an eyebrow quirked.

"How you kiss me, all your styles."

"My styles?" He asked, trying to feign ignorance.

He was playing dumb. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh yes, all the ways you use your mouth to show me you love me." I pulled him closer, tracing one finger over his bottom lip. He kissed my finger of course, he always did. "Now that was a very sweet kiss, a little short on length but high in the affection level."

He smirked and leaned forward, running his nose up my cheek. He moved back slowly, drawing out the anticipation before lightly brushing his lips over mine. A ghost of a kiss before he brushed our cheeks together again, making sure to breathe in my ear before beginning another slow decent to my mouth. Still soft, this kiss became more forceful with each pass- a shift of his hips, a slip of his tongue, just a tiny slip before he pulled away completely.

"Tease!" I groaned and he threw his head back in laughter.

He recovered quickly, just a hint of smile as he proceeded to stare at me a little, his eyes sparkling with mischief. It started playful and sweet, a smattering of kisses up and down my neck, a lick of my ear, a nibble on my jaw. When his lips found my face, they slowed, dragging from temple to temple. With an intense stare, he kissed me full on, our mouths mashed together in desperation but somehow we kept the pace at a crawl.

Gah... That kiss... It was my favorite. I was melting, melting...

I would shamelessly cry out his name if I could free my mouth. Game over, Edward wins.

He knew I was putty in his hands, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I pulled him closer and he took my jaw in his hands and angled my head just so he could put his tongue deeper in my mouth. Oh my...

My toes curled. He'd better not stop.

Sweet victory! He didn't. He kissed the hell out of me until I begged him to take me, but insist that we kiss the entire time. He looked at me curiously, his expression almost shy, vulnerable.

"I love kissing you," he whispered, pulling me up, my breasts pressed hard into his chest. "Love your lips; love it when they're on me, anywhere."

I leaned in, my lips all over his neck. My mouth hovering over the scar I gave him; my lips descended slowly, kissing as I ground into him. My tongue lapped venom over his skin and I knew that the healing process was over, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt Edward's hand on my neck, his fingers tracing patterns on my scar.

A rush of indescribable sensation washed over me: a heady mix of awe, longing and lust. Frenzied and bubbling, there was a crazy, surging energy between us. I looked at him, my hand on his neck. We touched each other's scars and I could feel our bond grow and pulse in the air around us.

"Can you feel that?" He asked, breathless.

I nodded, keeping our stare. "Yes," I whispered, also breathless.

And we kissed, and kissed, and kissed. My lips wandered his body; I explored some of my favorite parts of Edward, the ones that didn't get much attention; like the inside of his elbow, the back of his calves and thighs. I kissed him all over, paying close attention to his reactions. Slow trails of my tongue up his rib cage, circling his nipples, wandering… Licking, sucking, and savoring.

I teased him. Relentlessly.

My lips pressed to his chest and dragged slowly over his collar bone to his neck. A very sensitive spot for Edward, I spend lots of time there; teasing until he was whimpering and softly begging for my body.

I quickly straddled him, bringing my lips to his. Giving him a kiss I knew he liked. An intense pace, dripping with need as pressed my body up against his. I could feel the head of his cock so close to slipping inside me. I move down an inch, just enough to get barely the head inside. I retracted.

"More," Edward whispered and I gave him a little, just a tad more before I pulled back again.

He was groaning and pushing up his hips, trying to push inside me but I rose. "Come on, Bella, give it to me."

Another jerk of his hips and I was steadying them with my hands, keeping him in place.

Looking down at him, I was fucking stunned. He was beautiful, as always. His hair wild, eyes clamped shut and squirming beneath me. God, he looked desperate for me, like he was on the verge of coming. Absolutely wanton and so sexy. I purred.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, stared at me; his finger sliding down my neck between my breasts, my skin still slick from the bath oil. I had to keep a strong hold on his hips as he fought against my hands.

Tilting his chin up, I leaned down to kiss him. I hovered, my lips so close to his.

"Please…" He begged in a whisper, his nose brushing against mine, our eyes still staring.

One chaste kiss and I hovered again, just for a few moments before the need in his eyes burned me. Then our lips were together, searing me, melting me into him. His hands on my back rubbing hard, massaging me all over, ridding me of all tension or anxiousness. It felt so good, I felt wonderful, free, relaxed. I let my body go slack against his and I just felt him. Our kiss broke and I wrapped myself around him, squeezing and loving him.

His lips were still working, giving slow close-mouthed kisses to the side of my face. I felt… content, loved and so close to him, yet I wanted closer. I wanted him inside of me but not for sexual pleasure. I brought my hands down onto his hips again and held tight.

"Yes," he breathed, and it came out in a hiss. He captured my lips with his once more and gave me my favorite kiss again. God, I loved this man.

Easing so slowly on to him, I bobbed up and down in short strokes and watched as he gasped and struggled. "Oh fuck… Slower, please. I don't want to come yet."

I bobbed up and down a few more times and then sank down onto him, all the way. I pressed our bodies together and rolled my hips. Moaning into his mouth I ground harder, my hands releasing him. I rolled us over, wanting him on top, wanting the weight of his body on mine. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist, I brought him down, into me. We built a slow rhythm, an ongoing kiss that eventually I broke to lean into his ear and whisper, "I love you, so much, always."

And he came, clutching onto me and shaking. It was beautiful, he was breath-taking.

"Always," he breathed still inside me, still so close. Smiling into his neck I breathed, sated, and I was finally blissfully at ease.


	28. The pirate, the wizard & the disco ball

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of sparkly shoes. I do not own Twilight.**

**A special thanks to Vintagejgc for her rocking Beta skills and sparkly high five to Jmolly for letting me borrow .**

**Please beware! This chapter contains Jesus Jokes. If you are offended by this, you may want to skip the last few pages... Just sayin.**

**My Shiny Freak**

**Chapter 28: The pirate, the wizard and the disco ball.**

I stood in the greenhouse, my eyes taking in the newly placed glass. It was larger, Carlisle and Alice's apology for destroying the last one. Fuckers. I idly wondered how Alice would look with no legs. No, scratch that, one leg and a peg leg. I decided she would wear a pirate costume the next day, with some plaid worked into it as her punishment for fucking with my sunflowers.

My sunflowers... I looked around again, the dead sprouts gone and thrown away, nothing but a memory now. I shook off the sadness and began.

I didn't plant all the seeds for they would take over the entire space and I begrudgingly needed to leave room for Esme. This was her greenhouse after all. Speaking of the ice queen, she peeked her head in and I nodded, letting her know it was ok to come in. I'd been out there by myself for a while, and the company was somewhat welcome.

"All done?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm done. I built another shelf." I shrugged. "For your herbs."

I grinned because the damn things really did smell good. I liked having them around.

She scanned the area and raised an eyebrow. "You left space for me?"

"Yeah..." I paused and sighed, feeling a little guilty over the fact that I had taken it over with sunflowers before. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

She waved her hand. "This isn't just my space anymore. You enjoy it as much as I do. It's _ours_." She lifts up a small plastic bag and handed it to me. "More seeds, all different varieties. I just thought it would be good to mix it up a little. Try something new."

She winked at me, prompting me to laugh before we proceeded to plant things. We stood back and admired our handi-work which was pretty unimpressive- most of it being newly planted seeds. Anti-climactic as all hell.

"Do you have any other favorites aside from sunflowers?" She asked.

I took a moment to think. I wasn't sure I'd ever had an interest in flowers, had I? I attempted to think back but I was having a hard time trying to recall.

"Bella?" Esme asked after about 2 minutes of me scanning memories, and focusing _really _hard.

I blurted out, "I can't remember."

Esme's expression shifted from casual to sympathetic.

"I... I have a feeling that I have a favorite." I shook my head. "But I just can't remember it, at all." I whispered the last words. Usually my memories were hazy but this...

Ug.

I was compelled to try again. There was something nagging at the back of my brain and I pulled at it, trying to draw out the simple memory.

_My mother, spring time, a gentle breeze bringing in wonderful scents._

I remembered myself saying, _"I love the way these smell."_

Sadly I could not remember the flower, what it looked like or how it smelled. I just couldn't.

I even attempted to _make_ myself remember. I demanded that my brain fucking cooperate!

No such luck.

I frowned. Carmen told me this would happen; I guess I didn't realize it would start so soon. I felt slightly detached, definitely having a moment. Like I'd lost something and I was searching my vast brain to find it.

I have no idea how long I stood there fruitlessly searching my mind. I don't know how long Edward had been in the room until he slipped his hand around my waist; his touch soft and reassuring, I fell back into him, letting myself deeply inhale his scent- it was a balm to my raw senses, a roofie that intoxicated my body. I turned toward him, nose to neck and huffed the hell out of him.

He held me tightly as I sniffed away, relaxing more with each pull. His hands lingered on my hips before trailing over my ass. He lifted me, pressing me up against him eye to eye, our usual staring contest began and we gazed at each other.

I had another moment, we had a moment together. As I looked at him, I saw beyond his drool-worthy physical beauty. I felt myself shift and connect with him on a completely different level.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered.

I did, and once I felt him in between my thighs I couldn't help but kiss him. So slowly I ran my lips over his, my hands over his face. It felt so good to be that close to him and somehow, it was deeper than physical contact. It... It was... I didn't know but it was just right. It was him, he was all I needed, my other half, my everything. With my eyes closed, I felt, reveling in the moment where I was absolutely fulfilled and euphoric. The bond between us almost glowed, the both of us radiating some kind of brilliant unseen energy. His and mine, shifting together and blinding me into utter peace. I knew we were mates, I knew I loved him but... it was something more, like my brain had learned a new trick. A new ability, a sight...

I could swear I saw his very soul and I watched fascinated as it intertwined with mine.

Yeah, like soul mates.

Mmmmmmmm... I did some serious spiritual ogling and decided that Edward had a fucking beautiful soul. A soulless creature he was not. I vowed to convince him of that, no matter how long it took.

He leaned into me, rubbing his nose against mine. "What are you thinking about? What makes you smile so radiantly?"

Yes, I was grinning like an idiot, my soul epiphany rendering me giddy with perma-smile. I hugged him, squeezing and relishing the simple feel of him so close. "I'm thinking about you, us."

Edward held me so tight, like he was holding on for dear life. He kissed the spot below my ear and worked his way to my mouth, his tongue sliding over my bottom lip. "You are so fucking beautiful when you smile."

I smiled bigger and whispered, "Let's go."

And we were off to the cottage at vampire speed where I all but tackled Edward to the floor. Kissing him softly, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over him. My fingertips wandered up and down his chest, grazing his nipples. When I attempted to unzip his pants, he stopped for a moment and looked a little smug.

"I have something for you." He reached around and his took his wallet out, my smile went as wide as a cheshire cat's when he pulled out a shiny new Amex for none other than Isabella Cullen.

I snatched it up and kissed it four times, my uber-grin still blazing. I placed the card aside then leaned down to kiss him while helping to remove his pants. My clothes were no longer, I shredded them off as soon as I was in the door.

"Thank you," I rasped in between kisses. He was smirking at me, which lead me to believe that Jasper told him or he _heard _it. Either way, he knew why I liked it so much.

"So..." He paused arching his hips a little, rubbing himself up against me. I moved with him, the friction feeling incredible. I spread my legs wider and ground back and forth slowly. He was staring up at me. "You want to marry me someday?"

For a brief moment I couldn't speak, but I smiled for him and a freakishly-girly giggle escaped me. Then I started talking and the words poured out. "I love you. Love you so much. _You _are it for me, stuck with me forever. Yeah, I want to marry you. I'd marry you right now."

He gripped my hips forcefully, growling and purring, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing. I rose and looked down at him; he looked shocked yet excited-his hands shaking on my skin. I ran my hand over his jaw and poured love into my stare. "The thought of being your wife..." He teased my nipple, rolling it through his fingers. "Makes me so wet."

Reaching down, I guided him into me, sinking down as he thrust up.

"Yes, yes," he groaned and arched his back, tilting his hips bringing him deeper inside me. I was gasping, breathless and looking down at him in pure awe. He made me feel so good. Just... Uh...

He quickly rolled us and positively buried himself in me over and over in long, slow thrusts.

"Fuck, yes." I breathed, head thrown back, rolling my hips when he was all the way in. He stayed there and let me get a taste of friction before he pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock over my clit. Oh! He moved it all round, up, down, up down and worked me until I was on the verge of coming.

"Touch yourself," he growled, grabbing my hand and putting it between my legs. I didn't hesitate but moved my fingers slowly, wanting him inside me when I come. Then he was, slow then fast, he matched the speed of my fingers. I rubbed faster and faster until I came, whimpering and clutching on to him as he kept thrusting in and out. He came too, grunting and pounding into me with abandon. He was just starting to slow when I felt another climax coming on. Edward stared down at my hand which was rubbing franticly, his dick still inside me; I wiggled my hips and clenched my muscles around him.

Smirking, he pulled out. I whined at the loss but didn't stop touching myself. He sat back on his heels and watched, stroking himself. "God, look at you..." He was pulling and pushing his hand so hard and fast. Damn he looked good doing that! "You are the sexiest creature I have ever laid eyes on. Make yourself come for me. Do it."

I watched his hand, watched his mouth as it parted, I wanted to play with him. "No." I start rubbing a little slower. "You do it." I challenged.

His grip loosened and he pursed his lips, slightly grinning. We were both still touching ourselves, our pace a bit more leisurely. He took his free hand and grabbed my ankle, pulling me closer to him. Pushing on my inner thigh he spread me wide. Kneeling, he leaned forward and took a long lick up my slit. Oh yes! I writhed beneath his mouth, looking up only once to make sure he was still touching himself.

He was.

Now licking and sucking, his tongue was simply magical. I grabbed on to his hair and guided him, pushed him, felt him. I came and rubbed my pussy all over his mouth, and damn if he wasn't using that tongue of his even faster, stopping to suck on the most sensitive part. He grunted and pulled my hand back down and I slowly rubbed myself, riding out the aftershocks as he sat up and came all over my stomach.

He leaned down and kissed me once, and as always stared at me. I smiled and took his face in my hands giving him one more chaste kiss before pulling away to look right back at him. That staring issue of his must be contagious because I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I want to marry you," he whispered, running the tip of his finger over the ring finger of my left hand.

I smirked but did not hesitate in my response. "You will."

~O~

As it turned out, Alice made a wonderful looking pirate. I admit I might have gotten a bit carried away with my mission to make her look like Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, that's right, she wore a long, dreaded wig with a bandana over the top, a frilly pirate shirt, swashbuckling boots, teeth painted to look dirty and I may have insisted that the vest be plaid for good measure. Oh- and a fake mustache and goatee as well.

"Captain Jack Sparrow did not have a peg leg," she hissed.

"What do you think, Carlisle? Shall we make her wear the eye patch too?" I mused, also contemplating a parrot for her shoulder, Capt'n Jack be damned.

When he didn't answer I turned around to see Esme beside him, beaming a toothy grin and Carlisle with a ball gag firmly placed in his mouth. I wasn't sure how the ball gag fit into his naughty nurse costume but I didn't question it. It was the happiest I had ever seen Esme. I decided to let her have her fun and make him keep it on, much to his chagrin. I may have winked at him before saying, "I like it. Good call." Then I gave Esme a high five and waltzed out of the room while ordering a live parrot on my phone.

~O~

"What the fuck?" Carlisle shouted. He came zipping into the living room in a tizzy. He pointed at me and shook his finger. "You are not keeping the parrot!"

"Yes mistress," the parrot croaked as it flew into the living room and landed atop Carlisle's head. "Dr. Teeth wants to come, please, master, please!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the parrot, it was obviously highly intelligent. "We're keeping it."

The fucking parrot winked at me, I swear.

~O~

Inspired by the new season of True Blood, Alice donned a blond wig and Merlotte's uniform. "You should have made Edward dress like Sookie. He's the telepath." She didn't like this costume either.

Carlisle didn't put up too much of a fuss in tight black jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt, although, he wasn't pleased when I super-glued the faux-fangs onto his teeth.

"Fangths!" Carlisle shook his head in disgust. "Fucking Fangths."

Heh. They made him lisp. I made sure he wouldn't be taking those out anytime soon.

I may have imagined what Edward would look like with fangs… and decided that it was a good look for him. I declared it time to take a break and took the Merlotte's uniform for myself. Then I dragged Edward to the cottage where he stared me down, puffing his chest out and looking all fierce. His lips parted, his _fangs _out, fake or not, I wanted to lick them.

When I tried to lean up to kiss him he put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down. His voice low and husky he said, "As your maker," He paused trying not to smile. "I command you to bend over."

I gave him a quick smirk before turning around and bending over the arm of the sofa. In a flash my shorts were gone along with my panties, and a pair of pointy fangs were poking my ass.

It was a very light poke, not anywhere close to being strong enough to break my skin, the fangs were too weak. Edward was being very careful not to break them as he dragged them down to the back of my thighs. I wiggled my ass, his fangs scraping so lightly on my skin that I wanted more. His tongue joined the party and down he moved until he reached the back of my knee. He gently bit and sucked, the tip of his tongue working little circles just like the ones he used on my clit. And fuck, it was turning me on!

"Edward... Pl-"

"Silence!" He interrupted, giving me a sound smack on the ass. "Your master did not give you permission to speak."

I groaned instead, knowing that I was about to be teased, wanting it, and cursing it all at once. Of course he took his sweet time, dragging those fangs all over my body, turning me over, kissing and licking, and oh! The biting. Damn! I found it incredibly hot; I pictured him _really _biting me, drinking me. Fuck! I want him to do that again.

His lips at my breast, he looked up at me, pushing the fangs into my nipple. I shuddered, arching my back as he slipped a finger or two inside me. His thumb ran over my clit and his tongue... Oh his tongue... Flicking, sucking, flicking, sucking. Tongue, fangs, fingers, I fucking loved it. I writhed and grabbed his hair, pushing his face into my breasts. I looked down and his eyes met mine as he bit down hard enough to break the fangs. His eyes were suddenly pleading, his fingers working fast, he wanted me to come. There was a silent question, desperation in his stare, his teeth around my nipple giving the tiniest scrape and I gasped.

He wanted it too, wanted to bite me.

"Yes," I rasped. "Fuck, yes, please."

His thumb moved in an unheard of speed and I came. I barely felt the sting of Edward's teeth as they sliced, just a whisper of a sting as his venom sealed the cut he'd just made. I was too overcome by my orgasm, euphoric and shaking, I was sort of oblivious and undeniably fucking spent.

Afterward he started a fire and we lay side by side, gazing into the flames. I rolled and propped myself up on my elbow. "I really liked that."

"The fangs?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I liked the fangs too, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, you mean..." His finger wandered to my nipple tracing his bite mark.

I shuddered and pushed out my chest and he leaned down to place a kiss on the barely visible scar.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I _really_ liked that."

I thought back and shivered as I recalled his teeth breaking my skin. God that was hot! I sat up abruptly as I remembered myself thinking, _I want him to do that again._

Edward sat up too, his expression concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did I make you do that?" I scowled at the possibility that I couldn't control my awesome super power.

His eyes widened. "You wanted me to do that?"

"Yes," I whispered looking back at the fire, avoiding his stare.

"Bella..." He trailed off and started snickering.

I turned to glare at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

He saw my expression and stopped laughing. Smiling sweetly he started again. "It is an instinctual act for our kind. Certain... actions incite a very base reaction and we want to bite."

"Feeding and fucking?" I asked, feeling like an idiot because I was somehow just now figuring this out.

He nodded and continued explaining. "Lust, Bella, in all its forms makes us want to bite. Whether it is good old fashion lust for sex, or lust for blood, it makes our very basic nature take hold."

He kissed my forehead, his fingers trailing lightly around my nipple. "I wanted to mark you, taste you, _I wanted_ to bite you."

"How can you be sure that I didn't _make _you?"

"The minds of those you manipulate become... empty as your will takes over. Now that I've witnessed and felt it for myself, I can tell." He looked so proud of himself. "You did not make me do it. That was all me, and I have to be honest and tell you how relieved I am that you liked it as much as you did. I was afraid you'd think I was some sort of deviant."

"Oh, you are a deviant." I teased. "But I like you that way. My little perv."

"Little?" He scoffed, grabbing my hand putting it in on his suddenly hard not-at-all little erection.

~O~

As I was watering my seeds, I noticed that the house became eerily quiet except for the occasional ping or vibration from what were likely cell phones. Seconds later the engine of Carlisle's Mercedes roared to life and pulled out of the garage, followed moments later by the Barbie Jeep. I zipped into the garage to find Alice and Jasper approaching Edward's Volvo.

I couldn't help but ask. "Where is everyone going?"

They eyed each other suspiciously and finally Alice sighed. "We're going to see a movie."

"Oh." I pouted, jealous at their ability to be in a room full of humans without trying to eat them. Lucky bastards!

They both smiled sadly at me as they slipped into the car. Jasper glanced back and winked at me before they drove away. What was that wink fo… Um... What was I thinking about?

Fucking Jemo.

My jealousy? Gone.

His signature 'mellow high' came over me in a mild wave and I sighed and giggled and snorted at nothing in particular.

I wandered into the living room and found Edward typing away on his laptop his feet up on the coffee table. I plopped down next to him and cuddled into his side, high, yet still slightly miffed at my current newborn exile from anything human.

"Everyone went to the movies." I may have pushed my face into his neck and huffed a little.

"I know. They are all quite excited to see the new Harry Potter film."

I removed my nose from his neck and slumped into the couch thinking about Harry Potter.

~O~

"Were you high when you came up with this?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I answered, handing him his cane and stepping back. I nodded in approval; he made a stellar Lucius Malfoy complete with long blonde wig and black dress robes.

"This is all your fault," Rose pointed her finger at him and sneered. "Malfoy..."

He looked at her and laughed before saying. "Why, Snape, what's the matter? Has the Dark Lord got your panties in a twist?"

She scrunched her nose, the greasy black hair falling into her eyes. Raising her wand she shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Severus, please..." Carlisle, err, I mean Dumbledore said, scratching at his beard. "At least you don't have to wear this ridiculous hat."

The silly pointed wizard's hat was a bright turquoise, matching his long flowing robe.

"I wanted to be Dumbledore," Emmett grumbled from the corner, adjusting his belt.

"I think you make a fine Hagrid," Carlisle replied winking at him.

"Ah shut up, yeh great prune," Emmett replied, quoting a passage where Hagrid spoke to Mr. Dursley in the book. I decided not to correct him, pleased that he was playing along at all. As a matter of fact I thought they were all taking this quite well. Since I didn't get to see the movie in the theater, I decided to bring Harry Potter here, making everyone dress like my favorite HP characters. I had come to learn that this family was a wee bit taken with J.K. Rowling's creation and no one was throwing a fit over this. And I suspect that everyone is under Jemo's stoner thrall, except for Alice.

"I think this is a good look for me," Esme mused. I whole-heartedly agreed. The Bellatrix Lestrange get-up was actually pretty hot… I may have ordered one for myself. The dress was black of course with a long skirt and tight leather corset top with long arm warmers that laced up the inside leaving just a hint of her shoulder bare.

She stepped away from the mirror she had been admiring herself in and suddenly she cackled wickedly, drawing her wand. "I killed Sirius Black!"

Carlisle hummed and adjusted his glasses "Dear, Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it..."

The parrot flew into the room and said, "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter!"

"The fucking parrot gets to be Voldemort?" Carlisle huffed.

"Bloody Hell!" Alice screamed and charged into the room. Everyone bust out into laughter and Alice stomped her foot, three times. "A Weasley? You have got to be kidding me! I do not make a good red-head!"

"Ron Weasley? A Male? You've turned me into a badly dressed man! An ugly one at that. I can't believe you!" She turned toward me and pointed her wand in a menacing nature. "I thought you said this was a family affair." She gave me a pointed look.

I shrugged. "It is."

"Then who the hell is Edward supposed to be?" She shrieked.

"Cedric Diggory, of course."

She looked at Edward who had his hand over his mouth trying in vain to conceal his amusement. He composed himself and said, "At least she didn't make you wear any plaid. Right?"

Before she could respond, Jasper jumped in front of Edward and pointed his wand at his livid mate and cried, "Stupify!"

The emo-psuedo-Lucius blasted his mate with his version of a calming curse, which turned out to be a very mild high.

Carlisle grabbed his robe and curtsied before dancing a jig.

Alice's mouth hung open, her eyes a bit droopy. She sucked in a breath and growled ferociously. "No... Damn you. I was so close! That Doors shirt was mine! And now..."

She fell to her knees and began to sob.

All Jasper could say was, "Oops."

~O~

"Wha..." I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"We're having a dinner party," Esme repeated nonchalantly, and I smiled at the notion of humans coming to this house for a meal. She went on to explain that she was on the Board of Directors for an organization that developed technology capable of harnessing power from natural resources like sun, wind, and water. The party being held here was for the sole purpose of getting donations, and my eating them would no doubt hamper their ability to write checks. She politely asked that I reside at the cottage while she played hostess to twenty-four human guests.

Twenty four twinkies... I drooled a little, imagining them all lined up like a buffet.

"Maybe you should take her somewhere... further away?" Carlisle asked looking over to Edward, whose eyes lit up.

"How would we get there?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his head before he turned to Jasper. "You think he'd do it?"

'Yes I do, he owes me a favor."

Edward took my hand and asked, "How would you feel about getting out of Alaska for a little while?"

That was how I found myself aboard a small jet, piloted by none other than George Carlin, and yes, he was a vampire.

When I asked how he became immortal he answered, "Fucking Jesus Christ, that pussy."

He growled and started speaking in a tone clearly meant to mock Jesus. "You're so talented George; it would be such a tragedy for the world to be without your raunchy jokes. Pfft. Selfish, perverted, mother-fucker. I was finally going to die! To be rid of this cock-sucking world that any idiot could tell that I completely despise, but nooooooo. Jesus just had to bite me. What an asshole."

He turned and shook a finger at me. "This just proves that he doesn't get my sense of humor at all. We're here, get out." he motioned toward the door.

I gave Edward a quizzical look, as we were flying about 10,000 above the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Brazil. "We're not going to land?"

He laughed. "No, we're going to jump."

He took my hand, thanked George who flipped us off, and then lead me to the door.

I look through the window at the water below in sheer shock that we are about to jump out the fucking plane without a parachute I might add.

"Jump or I'll push your pansy asses out! Oh and tell Jasper to call me SOON." George mumbled something about getting high being the best thing to happen to him since finding Jesus.

At vampire speed, Edward grabbed me, opened the door and jumped. I screamed, I flailed around and when I heard Edward laugh from behind me, I turned my body mid-air and launched myself at him. I caught hold of his leg and pulled him to me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I realized that we were barreling toward the ocean below us. Yeah, I started to panic, shrieking once before Edward put his hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. His lips descended upon mine hard and I clutched onto him, relaxing into our embrace and enjoyed the free fall.

That lasted about two seconds.

We plunged into the water and sank like two heavy ass vampires. My first reaction was to pull away and swim like hell but Edward held on tight. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his lopsided grin mocking me under the water. He pulled me closer and pushed the hair away from my face. In a delayed reaction I laughed at myself. What the hell had I been panicking about? We're vampires! We can't drown! We could totally make-out under the water right now!

So we did and it was awesome.

~O~

We swam to Isle Esme.

I liked Isle Esme. I liked it a lot.

A fucking exquisite beach, a house on said beach that has all the luxuries of home and gobs of alone time with Edward, naked and wet.

Paradise.

"How long can we stay here?" I stretched out, the soft sand beneath me conforming to the shape of my body. I inhale; everything smells so good here, the sun's heat intensifying the scents all around me. Edward smells especially good here, I have no desire to ever leave.

Running a finger around my belly button he replies, "As long as our food source allows."

Ug. Hunting. There were only so many wild animals on this island.

"At this rate, we've got about another three weeks here." Those naughty little fingers of his traveled down my stomach and between my legs, dipping his finger to find me wet. His head dropped to my chest, lips and tongue teasing my nipple.

"I want more," I whined and wiggled my bottom, arched my back and generally writhed around like a shameless hussy.

"Do you now?" He chuckled and slipped two fingers inside me while using the palm of his hand to put pressure of my clit. "I want more too. I want more time here with you, doing this."

He sucked on my nipples while his hand worked me with an intensity. "We might be able to stretch it out to six weeks..."

"Yeah? Oh! Oh... Please, yes. That sounds so good." I licked my lips and watched as he lavished my breasts with attention.

Trailing licks and gentle bites up my neck, Edward hummed against my skin and pulled back to look at me, his hands slowing against my sex. "All you have to do is hunt just a little less. Can you do that for me Bella?"

He applied more pressure with his hand, lazy circles of his palm on and around my clit. I knew he had asked me a question but I was too close to coming to really think about that. All I knew was that if I agreed to what he was saying that we could stay on this island longer and he might move his hand faster.

"Yes. Done. Faster, please."

He laughed loudly against my skin and his head appeared between my thighs. I screamed when his tongue took to my clit at an insane speed that spurred a sudden intense orgasm. He gripped my thighs and pinned me into the sand while he licked and sucked on my overly sensitive flesh.

With one last long lick he started kissing my inner thigh, working his way up my body until he kissed my lips.

"I love you," he whispered putting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I said watching him intently as he props himself up on his elbows and looks down at me. I loved watching him when he is above me like this. His eyes focused on me, his pure contentment and happiness radiating, the watering glistening on his skin that sparkled in the sunlight. Rays of sunshine beamed down on us, two shiny freaks, like disco balls on the beach.

I studied him, looked upon this sparkly creature in my arms and sighed. So beautiful... So _Mine._

Inhale. _He smells so good._ Sweet and salty, totally lickible. His underlying scent was warm and thick in my senses. I purred.

Eyes closed, I revel in the feeling of hopeful delight in the here and now. There is a freedom here that feels new to me, where we can lay on a beach naked, all glimmering in our inhuman glory. God, this feels so good. So fucking good.

I wonder what would have happened if we had stayed in Alaska... Part of me wanted to stay, just to prove to everyone that I could control myself. I'm pretty sure I would have been fine. I think... Everything said and done, I decided not to push my luck and hell; I couldn't refuse an opportunity to get the hell away from the rest of the family and have alone time with Edward. Did I mention that he's naked?

Alice had clothes delivered before we arrived and I decided that we did not need them. Why bother? We would just rip them off each other anyway...

At the bottom of the box of clothes I found a journal from Esme. It was filled with blank pages, thick expensive paper and leather bound. I haven't used it yet but I think I will today.

Although my memories are starting to fade, I remember my life before Edward. I haven't forgotten my mother and all her flighty madness. The woman was crazy in ways both good and bad. I have no doubt that she loved me and I acknowledge that I used to hold resentment when it seemed that her priority was Phil. Now I can look at the situation from a completely different perspective, now that I have Edward in my life.

With my mother, we moved a lot, never stayed in one place long enough for me to form relationships and have friends. I was lonely. And then there was Charlie, my dad, a quiet man who showed his affection with shoulder nudges and gentile smiles. I was happy with Charlie to a certain degree, but I was never, ever as happy as I am now.

I look up at Edward who is smirking down at me.

"Are you having a moment?" He asked running a finger down my jaw, my neck and over my shoulder.

"No, just thinking." I sighed and touched his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. He scrunched up his eyes in concentration and nodded, pouting a little as he tries unsuccessfully to read me.

I laughed at him and he in turn picked me up and launched me into the water. That little shit.

I didn't surface, staying below the water, I swam away from shore, pretty sure that he would chase me.

He did.

When he finally caught up me, we were well out of sight of the island. We circled each other, a mischievous gleam in his eye. The bastard was faster than me, catching my foot as I tried to swim away. Before I could blink, he had his arms secured around me, his lips upon my neck. "Will you tell me? What you were thinking about?"

I smooshed my face into his neck, licking the water off his skin. I nibbled a path to his lips and kissed him softly, twice before opening my mind to him. We were silent, me in my mental musings and memories, he in telepathy heaven. His arms tightened around me, his smile the widest I've ever seen.

I winked at him and he burst into laughter, snorting even. "You know... That is the sixth time you winked at me today."

I was about to argue but couldn't. He was right. Damn you Carlisle! Damn you to eye twitching hell! I gave a dramatic sigh and mock distress over my horrible eye lid affliction. I decided to embrace this and made my best attempt at winking at Edward seductively.

"You are such a tease," he leaned in and licked my eye. The fact that he got hard over that did not escape me.

"And you are such a perv." I leaned up, rubbing my closed eyes against his cheek. "And a freak too. My Shiny Freak."

**~O~O~O~O~**

**And that my Twi fic travelers, is the last chapter of My Shiny Freak. There will be an epilogue. I would like to thank each and every person who took the time to read, add, fav or review. I hope I made you laugh. *wink***


	29. A Sparkly Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ** I own a sparkly red pen. I do not own Twilight.

**A super massive THANK YOU to Vintagejgc for beta'ing. **

**My Shiny Freak- The Sparkly Epilogue **

It took two years; two long-ass, fucking years before I could live like a normal vegetarian vampire, if there is such a thing.

I gave Alaska the finger and ran screaming, literally. We had put it to a vote, and the entire family had a say in whether or not I was ready, and when they said yes… I kissed every one of them, grabbed Edward's hand and ran like hell. I skipped away at vampire speed and had bouts of sudden high pitched giggles come over me. We ran south, no particular destination in mind, occasionally stopping when we came across a human just so I could point and laugh at them. What? At least I didn't eat them.

Carlisle theorized that my blood lust heightened my sense of smell, which was a blessing in disguise because humans stink. Seriously! Yes, their blood was super appetizing, but there was almost always something nasty smelling that swayed my natural urge to drain them dry. Did you know that human hair emits the weirdest oily smell? And don't even get me started on all the other mortal funk-tastic shenanigans. There's sweat, foul body odor, snot, ear wax, toe cheese, badly wiped asses, the list goes on and on. To top that off, the living imbibe all sorts chemicals, drugs, and crazy, rotten smelling food that makes their breath take on a horrendous fume, putting my sense of smell into utter turmoil. Ug! Then there is human illness and disease. Infection is most likely the most hideous stench I have ever encountered. I may have yacked up blood after smelling that. Disgusting!

There was only one time that I came dangerously close to killing someone. Edward and I had traveled to Seattle on a cloudy day and were chilling at the Washington Park Arboretum when I smelled the fucking rankest thing ever. There was a man sitting on a bench nearby, his blood absent of anything that would get my venom flowing, it was sour and completely putrid.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Cancer," Edward answered.

That word made me cringe. Although I couldn't conjure the memory, I knew from my journal that I had suffered ovarian cancer as a human. Edward leaned down and put his arm around my shoulder, whispering to me. He had gleaned that the man's life would be over soon, he had weeks at the most. He looked void of life, gaunt, pale and miserable. And he smelled like… Death.

I wanted to kill him.

Not drink his blood, just put him out of his very apparent misery.

I stood up and prepared to walk to him, Edward grabbing my hand. "What are you doing?"

I squeezed his hand and _made_ him stay put. Letting go of his hand, I approached the man. He looked up from where he sat with red rimmed eyes. He stared at me for several long moments, neither one on us saying anything.

I decided not to kill him. Instead I manipulated him into a peaceful oblivion. His labored breathing calmed and he smiled up at me before saying, "I'm dying, you know."

I shrugged. "I'm already dead, it's not so bad."

He laughed, leaned back, and then the smelly man winked at me. I took that as our cue to leave.

**~O~**

**And The Two Sparkles Become One**

**Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen**

**Request the honor of your presence**

**to share in the joy of the marriage of**

**Edward and Isabella**

**April 24th 2013**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Reception to follow**

**Entertainment provided by Jemo, available upon request**

**~O~**

My wedding... It somehow became a huge production. To my utter surprise, Emmett transformed into wedding planner extraordinaire, complete with high pitched squeals at dresses, constant rifling through bridal magazines, and insistence that no expense be spared since Carlisle and Esme offered to pay for the whole thing. Suckers! Yeah, I was all for a wedding but I never imagined it would end up being this _big_ or extravagant, and I hadn't really done much of anything besides claim veto power.

I saw a whole different side of Emmett, a very girly side. Who knew?

With a drill-Sergeant-like demeanor, Emmett's bridezilla tendencies knew no bounds. Clearly this did not bode well with Alice. They were constantly trying to best each other, bigger, better, more, more, more.

My wedding... was happening the next day, in the grand hall of Volterra with close to one hundred immortal guests.

Esme was on a mission to find my long lost favorite flower. She gathered hordes of flowers to try and jog my memory. "Calla Lily?"

I sighed, remembering nothing. "No."

"Orchid?" She shoved the beautiful orange orchid in my face.

"No." I plopped down on the couch. "Maybe we should just give up."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't be such a negative Nelly. I have a feeling we'll find it. Gerber daisy?"

I looked at the pretty daisy and felt no hint of recognition. "No."

She continued to bombard me with flowers, steadfast in her mission.

"I heard Carlisle talking about possibly going to New York. Are we moving?"

She smiled. "Well, Carlisle and I are headed to upstate New York, we have a cabin on Lake Ontario. You and Edward will be on the island, Rose and Emmett are headed to the house in Wisconsin and Alice and Jasper haven't decided where they are going yet."

"Oh," I frowned. "So... Everyone is separating?"

"We do that every once in a while. It's nice to have a break, you know? Gardenia?"

I sniffed. "Nope."

I felt oddly sad. Living with seven vampires could be a major pain in the ass, but it had its great moments too. I would miss everyone. I sniffed again, but not at the flower.

"The time apart is good for us, and I, for one, am enjoying not having to play the mother hen to six teenagers. It may have been cute the first time..." She trailed off, waving her hand. "Freesia?"

It was pretty and smelled good too, but I shook my sadly, remembering naught.

Rose breezed into the room and sat down on the couch, mega-scowl blazing. "My husband is looking at wedding cakes. I think he's finally lost it."

"Cake? Why? It's not like we'll eat it." I scowled too.

"It's tradition!" He yelled from the great hall where he was currently planning the seating arrangement and grumbling about who to sit at George Carlin's table.

"Tulip?"

Sniff, look, "No."

Rose sighed, curling up and put her head on the arm of the sofa. "How are you feeling, Bella? Excited?"

I smiled, looking forward to the day to come. "Hell yes." I closed my eyes and imagined walking down the aisle and legally binding myself to Edward.

She snorted. "I remember my first wedding. Emmett and I eloped in Vegas. Married by a man who looked like Elvis, white sequined jump-suit and the whole shebang."

"No way!" I was shocked, I would have pegged her as a big elaborate wedding kind of gal and Emmett... Well, his recent behavior suggested wedding perfection.

"Way." She got this dreamy, far-away look in her eyes. "We've been married six times. Vegas, twice, traditional church, on the beach, simple courthouse ceremony and the last one was in India and I wore the most exquisite sari."

"Hydrangea?" Esme was waving a bushel of delightful blue flowers which I didn't connect with.

"Damn!" She shook her head and pulled out another. "Iris?"

"Sorry, no."

Jesus chose this moment to burst into the room. Hands on his hips, he narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Carlisle? You're letting Carlisle marry you? Is this some kind of joke?"

I chuckled. Edward had asked Carlisle to marry us and yes, he was actually an ordained minister, sort-of legally. Jesus had offered his services and I had politely declined. Then I found out what a whiny bitch Jesus could be. He had been writing me letters asking me to reconsider, and then he'd bought a cell phone and called me incessantly until I got fed up and changed my number.

He scoffed. "You're turning down _me_ for Carlisle? I'm Jesus for Christ's sake!"

He was about to protest when Kate and Irina strode into the room wearing matching school girls outfits.

"Hey, Jesus," they said in unison.

He smiled widely as he checked them out. "Hello, ladies. How are my darling little veggie eaters doing today?"

Irina giggled and asked, "Is that a new robe?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and walked to them, his robe swinging with each step. Irina took his right arm while Kate took his left. She looked back and winked at me. I winked back greatly appreciating the fact that they had just saved me from Jesus. Hallelujah!

As they were approaching the door, Jesus stopped. "Jemo is going to be at the reception, yes?"

I snorted. Fucking druggie. Seriously, he was Jemo's most frequent client.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good, I'll be back."

**~O~**

"Will you stop crying?" Marcus rolled his eyes and Caius held a white silk handkerchief to his eyes.

"It's just... Oh!" Caius faux blew his nose and heaved a great sigh. "I just love weddings."

"Bella! No!" Alice was standing before me, a scowl taking over her face. "How can you do this to me?"

I sighed. "Alice... Please just let this go. I let you pick the dress."

I tapped my foot, clad in a plaid Converse All Star.

Emmett snickered then glared at Alice. "You picked the dress, I picked the shoes. Bitch."

Alice growled, Emmett did too.

"Enough!" Carmen hissed and smacked both of them in the back of their heads. "Get out!"

She shooed them away before smoothing out my dress and fluffing my hair. "You look beautiful, Bella. Come, it's time."

I walked down the hall, Carmen on one arm, Esme on the other. When we turned the corner and saw Edward I then paused to drool on myself.

He was perfection. He was waiting for me. The aisle suddenly seemed way too long.

His hair was a little wild, just the way I liked it. He eyes were light and shining. We had fed together last night, tradition be damned. We had hunted well, and thoroughly enjoyed each other afterward. The memory was making me wet.

He smiled then, flashed me his cocky, fuck hot grin. I smiled back at him.

My eyes traveled down above the low collar of his tux, where his scar was visible and I got wetter at the sight of it. Then I saw what he was holding.

Lilacs.

And I remembered.

Suddenly I was standing in front of him, my hand in his, bringing the flowers to my nose inhaling deeply; reveling in the memory of standing in my mom's kitchen at the open window savoring the smell of lilacs in spring.

I looked up at Edward, his free hand cupping my jaw. My emotions ran wild with love and appreciation while I let him read my mind and share this precious memory. I smooshed my face into his neck and a lilac petal went up my nose. I snorted and inhaled the damn thing. I coughed it up and laughed my ass off as it landed on Carlisle's forehead.

He left it there, winked at me, and then married me to Edward.

**~O~**

"Mrs. Cullen?" With a smirk, Edward took my hand and led me into the great hall of Volterra. There was thunderous applause as we made our way under an arbor of lilacs and into a room the likes of which I had never seen.

Volterra made the Playboy mansion look like a dive. Everything was decadent and blatantly ostentatious. There were twenty four gigantic crystal chandeliers, and dark blue draperies hung from every wall bearing the Cullen crest. A platform had been set up with what looked like two gold thrones and behind it was another drapery upon which was the Cullen crest as well as a silver swan.

There were lilacs everywhere.

There were gobs of immortals milling about, most of which I had met and a few friends of the family which I hadn't. Caius was strutting his stuff by the in-ground pool, chatting up James Dean who wore nothing but a gold thong. There were several servers handing out jewel encrusted goblets.

I leaned into Edward. "Is that..."

He nodded. "Blood."

I raised an eyebrow and Eleazar zipped over and handed me one. "Mountain lion," he said as he handed one to Edward.

"Congratulations to both of you." He raised his goblet and we followed suit; clinked them together then drank.

Mountain lion indeed, and it was warm. It was a little strange, drinking from a cup. I had come to associate drinking blood with sex and I found myself wanting to flee the room to have my way with my husband.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of goblets clinking together along with various hoots and hollers urging us to kiss. So we did. It started as one sweet kiss, and then another. The taste of blood sent us quickly into a series of long wet kisses that made everyone one around whoop and cheer.

Jesus shouted, "Orgy! Orgy!"

Thankfully, everyone ignored him.

Marcus approached us then, goblet in hand. "Edward! Bella! So good to see you two again." He shook Edward's hand and then leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Is that human?" I asked motioning to his cup.

He giggled. "Yes, donated of course. It's Joe Jonas!" He bounced up and down pointing to one of the boys on his Jonas Brothers T-Shirt. "They were touring in Italy last week and participated in a blood drive!" He happily skipped away clutching the goblet to his chest.

More clinking. More kissing.

A live band played and we danced. Jemo was traipsing around getting everyone high. Emmett was trying to hide behind Rose from a very frisky Caius. George Carlin and Bruce Lee were chilling by the enormous fireplace, both high and cackling at nothing. James Dean and Tanya had disappeared into the grotto. Jesus, Kate, and Irina were hanging from one of the chandeliers. Carlisle had changed out of his tux and into his leather pants and a Ramones T-shirt, much to Esme's dismay. Alice had made quite a spectacle of burning Carlisle's beloved Doors shirt which he had given her willingly after she successfully remained sober for six months. Jane was sporting a non-stop grin as Vicky rolled around on brand new ruby encrusted roller skates. She rolled on over and bowed before us. Then she started juggling six objects, one of which was Aro's head.

"Watch it, Vicky! You just poked me in the eye!" He grumbled and winced when she did it again.

It was all very amusing, but there was only one thing that really held my interest.

My husband. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. Yeah, I sniffed him. I always do.

Edward took my hand and led me up a flight of stairs and through a set of heavy drapes onto a balcony over-looking the courtyard below. The night air was cool and refreshing, the scent of lilacs swirling in the air outside

Taking my hand, Edward kissed the finger that held my wedding ring and looked deep into my eyes.

"Look," he whispered and pointed to a couple that was sitting on a bench at the far end of the court. A man sat with his arm around the shoulder of woman who looked so very familiar.

I stepped forward and put my hand on the stone rail. My other hand flew to my mouth as I gasped and crumpled as I recognized my mother.

She was alive, smiling and thriving, and damn did she smell good, but I digress.

I looked up at Edward with what I hoped was adoration in its most basic form.

"I love you," I told him. "I love you so much that words cannot describe…" I trailed off, too emo to continue.

I wrapped my arms around him in a crushing hug and thanked him over and over again. He held me and kissed me softly before my mother and her husband walked away. We sat out there a while just holding each other.

"I can't wait until we get to the island," Edward murmured, kissing the spot below my ear.

I groaned in agreement which made him chuckle. Leaning down, he kissed the scar on my neck. He looked at me then, his expression a mix of hope and longing.

"Are you happy?"

I stared back at him, unable to smile any wider. "Fuck yes."

**~O~**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you did... You could always leave me review saying so... * hint hint ***

Stayed Tuned. There might just be a out-take in the works. In Edward's POV. *smirks *


	30. Edward's Outtake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I just like to toy with SM's characters and make them a tad more amusing and smutty too.

**A/N:** Thank you to Vintagejgc for beta'ing this for me!

**Also: **Voting is now open for The Tomato Soup Awards. My Shiny Freak has been nominated for three awards. The Snickers Award for funniest story, The Dr. Pepper Award for best Carlisle and The Corn Cob Award for the best anal sex scene. The link is on my profile. If you have a few spare minutes, you should check it out and vote for your favorites! Voting is open until September 20th. Thank you!

**My Shiny Freak out-take.** Edward's POV. _**Enjoy!**_

Fucking Bella Swan.

Upon first sight she was a stubborn little girl, an odd human that I could not read. I didn't like her.

Upon her scent I came so very close to killing her _and_ a class full of witnesses. Yeah, she smelled that good.

I was determined to ignore her, even tried to be rude, but I was drawn to her, fascinated by her silence. I found myself suddenly wanting to touch her, hoping to capture her scent on my skin. The call of her blood moved to the back of the line after the first time I stared at her. I was shameless in my ogling, often focusing my studies on the curve of her breasts or her backside. She aroused me. A lot. Especially with her sassy mouth. Her audacity shocked and excited me, she wasn't afraid of _me_. The puny human had no fear of a fucking vampire? She was crazy! Crazy-good-smelling and I wanted her, in every way imaginable.

I wanted to court her, shower her with gifts and affection. I even asked her on a date! Damn her and her clumsiness. I couldn't resist sucking on her bleeding finger and I wanted to take her then, suck all her sweet life force away and make her mine at that very moment. Stupid witnesses! Ruined my plans!

I went through a bit of a stalker phase. In my defense, she was my mate. Alice told me so! I was only making sure that she was safe when I crawled into her bedroom window while she was sleeping. What? Have you ever seen her sleep? Well... Let me tell you that she is adorable when the talking starts, and sometimes, she said my name. Totally justified.

My girl was a danger magnet, crashing her truck and spilling fresh blood once again. So I bit her.

I can't believe everyone in the family was so surprised. I know they think I have some kind of obscene control over my blood lust, but come on! Did they all forget about my eight year human-eating bender? And Bella... She was my singer. I'm not sure why everyone was so shocked that I hauled off and bit her. My singer! The yummiest thing ever!

And while she was changing, I was fucking petrified.

She kept screaming obscenities and threatening to kill me, violently. But she also called out my name, called _to_ me, begged _for _me. Every time she screamed in pain it broke my heart. I was prepared to have her hate me forever for what I had done.

Bella Swan as a vampire was unbelievable in all ways. The first thing she did was laugh. The second thing she did was order Carlisle and Alice out of the room so that she could fuck me. How awesome is that?

She was powerful, unbreakable, absolutely beautiful- No, scratch that, she was the most stunning thing I had ever seen and she loved me.

She loved me! I may have fist pumped repeatedly at vampire speed upon that realization.

She embraced being a vampire like no one else I had ever encountered. Did I mention she was beautiful? And sex personified? I couldn't keep my eyes, hands, or dick off her and somehow... she felt the same.

She would stare right back, get wet at the sight of me, and she was absolutely fucking insatiable. I was the luckiest vampire ever!

I was totally correct in calling her a tease. She was, without even trying to be. Her simple presence made me rock hard and she was correct in calling me a pervert because for her, I am.

I made it my unspoken mission to make her come at every available opportunity. There was nothing more satisfying than watching her come undone under my hands, lips, tongue or cock, and doing so would only spur her to return the favor. Every. Single. Time.

She brought out something so primal in me, I had never felt so possessive of anyone before but with Bella... She was mine. Mine.

Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine!

Her body... Guh...

Creamy soft skin stretched across her entire form. Her curves were simply sinful, inviting, just begging to be touched. And touch her I did, as often as possible because it turned her on. I could tell. I would run my finger over her shoulder or even her pinky finger and I would smell her arousal, I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me. Bella was never shy about that, except for the first time she wore that goth lingerie. God! Bella, all shy looking in a tight black corset and thigh high boots was a stellar sight and when she danced for me... Fuck if I didn't come the moment she brushed up against me. I remember her biting her lip and staring at me, realizing that she was, in fact, _that sexy._ It boosted her confidence and I reaped the benefits. My girl was no longer shy sexually. She was right all along. I turned her into a raging sex machine. Go me!

We may have been stuck in bum-fuck Alaska, but Bella kept us entertained. My Bella was an exceedingly powerful manipulator and she used that to her advantage when she needed to. And sometimes she just got bored and fucked with Carlisle and Emmett mostly, but I think it's safe to say we all got a taste of her gift at some point.

Some of my favorite moments were her face-offs. It all started when Alice started dressing Carlisle in whatever she wished. Bella would plant the seed of ridiculous outfit ideas and themes, but having just Carlisle dress in costume wasn't enough for Bella.

First there was the Elvis face-off. I most definitely pointed and laughed at Carlisle dressed as an old fat Elvis with white bedazzled jumpsuit and ridiculous glued-on sideburns. And Alice of course was the young Elvis. With her Jailhouse Rock ensemble, hair styled in a pompadour, and lip sneer, she ran around saying, "Thank you, thank you very much." for the entire day.

Sometimes she would get the whole family involved, like Harry Potter day, although I still don't see the resemblance between me and Cedric Diggory but whatever, it made her smile. I would have dressed up as Hermoine if it would have made her happy.

There was Sonny and Cher with Carlisle as Sonny and Emmett as Cher. Yes, I have pictures to prove_ that._

My favorite was the Star Wars face-off. Carlisle was quite happy with the Darth Vadar costume he wore, but the light saber jokes got real old, real fast. What made that face-off well worth it was Alice, as Yoda. Bella is a fucking genius!

Damn, I love that woman.

And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bella loves me. The girl is possessive of me. She ripped apart several members of the Volturi guard when they threatened me. Who does that?

My fucking wife, that's who.

That's right, fuck with me and I'll sic my wife on you. For real.

What I discovered in Bella was my soul mate. It may have taken her some time to convince me that I had a soul at all, but in the end... I believe that Bella and I are connected at the basest level, something beyond physical or even emotional love. Something that can't be rationalized or explained, it just _is._ And it is glorious.

She married me yesterday. It was surreal but so, so good. It was better than I ever hoped for.

I could feel the raw emotion radiating from her. Love. Hope. Pure, unadulterated happiness.

Jasper didn't need to get me high, I was high already. There was nothing I'd rather feel than Bella.

And here we sit, on Isle Esme, as Bella says, sparkling like god damn freaks in the sun.

I watch her as she takes it all in, the clean scent of the air, and the salt of the ocean. She stands before me, eyes closed, lips parted in a few scraps of fabric that she calls a bikini that I can't wait to rip off of her, but I don't. Not yet. I want her to have this moment; she looks so serene as the wind blows her hair around. I'm ogling her boobs, watching her chest rise with a deep inhale. She opens her eyes, licks her lips and grins. Before I can even blink, I'm on the ground, Bella above me, and we stare for a moment or two before she giggles and leans down to kiss me.

Soft, so soft are her lips as they brush against mine with just a hint of her tongue across my bottom lip. That's all it takes to get me hard. She smirks of course, and grinds against me and I can feel how wet she is.

I groan, the friction between us maddening. I want to take her, right here; ravage her body and make her come until she can't take anymore.

I groan again and scowl hard when she suddenly stands. I may even be pouting a little. Pfft. Told you she was a tease.

Her smile is sweet as she holds out her hand. Getting all impatient, she pulls me up and throws me over her shoulder. I laugh as she zips us off to the house where she throws me down on the bed and sheds her bikini before crawling over me, ripping my shorts off as she goes. Her lips meet my thigh and I fist the sheets, wanting more than these little kisses she's peppering up my leg. Her tongue slides up to the base of my cock then down over my balls before she laves my perineum and sucks on it, biting gently too.

She spoils me with her luscious mouth, soft lips kissing, and talented tongue teasing the hell out of my dick. Up, down, over the head before she takes me into her mouth all the way and hums, swallows, hums swallows. She takes me even further down her throat as she massages my balls gently, one finger dipping lower, circling.

"Uh, mffg, ah, oh, guh..." She renders me utterly incoherent. I pull back my hips but hold her head, taking her with me. Grinding and rocking, fucking her mouth, watching her work me with an intensity in her eyes that says, _I want to make you come hard._

She uses her hand to pump me, sucking on me, swirling her tongue around the head. I come with a hiss as her hands secure themselves to my ass, holding me in place as I shake. She keeps me there while she swallows and continues sliding her lips up and down, so, so slowly. I groan and growl, making all kinds of unrestrained noises as she gently rakes her teeth up my length. Fuck! Ah! So sensitive! And she is still sucking, licking, making me writhe, clearly forcing me to rip that pillow I have grasped in half, feathers flying around everywhere.

She pulls away gently, kissing the tip of my dick and chuckling while she palms my balls and strokes them. She bites her lower lip, looking proud of herself. Kissing her way up my body, her hand stays low, touching me.

"Feel good?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. I can't speak, reduced to whimpers under her touch. She laughs and kisses me, wet and long. I grind against her, tasting myself on her tongue. Grabbing her wrists, I flip us and hold her arms down as I lick my way down her neck, biting MY scar. I cup her sex shuddering at how wet she is, my fingers slipping through her folds. Wiggling just the tips of my fingers against her clit, she lets out a giant breath and flexes her hips up.

"Feel good?" I ask in a slightly mocking tone. I take one of her nipples in my mouth before she can reply. I let my tongue swirl around until it is glistening with venom then pull back to blow on it. She fists my hair, pushing me against her breasts and I happily suck on her, switching back and forth in between her breasts while moving my fingers at a languid pace, slowly widening them in a circle not on but around her swollen clit, completely empowered as she writhes under me, begging me.

Releasing her hands I move quickly down her body, and she spreads for legs wide her me. I continue working her with my fingers while gently kissing her inner thigh, just as she had done to me. I thoroughly enjoy teasing my girl, _my wife_. I don't tease too long, just enough to make her vocal.

"Please," she moans, taking my hair between her fingers and trying to push my mouth towards her center. Her newborn strength was no longer, I stayed in place, resisting her.

"Please what?" I want her to say it, out loud. I love hearing her talk dirty. I speed my fingers a little then go even slower.

"Taste me," she breathes and I take one long lick up her slit and stop, waiting for more.

She wiggles her ass and growls low, "Lick. My. Pussy."

Smirking, I look up at her, watching as she plays with her own nipples. Her mouth parted, hips flexed up under my grasp, she looks absolutely wanton, so fucking sexy. "Please," she whimpers and I feast on her. Latching onto her with my mouth and licking, sucking, slapping her clit with my tongue until her thighs are like a vice, squeezing as she bucks up against me, her head thrown back, she comes so hard she screams.

Fuck. Yes.

I back off, kissing a path to her belly button, swirling my tongue around. My lips make their way up past her breasts to her neck where I inhale, our mingling scents making my cock twitch.

"Come here," she says, her voice almost hoarse, she sounds like a woman who has just been ravaged. I position myself above her and close my eyes as she leans up to kiss me. Sucking my lower lip into her mouth, she wraps herself around me, her hips lifting, my dick taking notice and sliding inside her.

It is slow, gentle, beautiful. It feels so good, I feel whole, complete.

"Yes," she hisses. "I love that, love _this, _God... This feels so good. Love you."

She holds me close to her, skin to skin everywhere possible. Slow rocking motions over and over again; I savor the feel of her, wet, warm and tight. She smells of sunshine and salt and _me_... I push into her hard and stay buried, my lips tripping over her skin, mumbling how much I love her. She moves, her hips forcing the mattress down, a short thrust making me pull up, then down, grinding down on her just how she likes.

She tries to quicken the pace but I thrust down, restraining her arms, circling my hips. Growling, I pin her, the bed breaking underneath us. I want her to come again. I pull out all the stops, rocking, keeping our bodies connected, fisting her breasts, rolling her nipples through my fingers with a steady pressure. I rake my teeth against the scar on her neck and she purrs for me, snarling at the intensity, I can feel her all around me, pulsating.

"That's it," I coo, "Let go, Bella, give it to me."

She meets me thrust for thrust, shaking, crying out "Fuck! Uh, Yes! Uhmfftt..."

At vampire speed I move, her pussy so wet, dripping, I come undone. Both of us clutching onto to each other and panting; coming down and just holding each other. There is nowhere I'd rather be.

We lay in the broken bed, surrounded by errant feathers, some of which are still floating around. Bella giggles and winks at me before asking, "Wanna go again?"

This is going to the best honeymoon ever.


	31. FutureSmut Take

**Disclaimer****: ****No ****copyright ****infringement ****is ****intended****. ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Twilight****. **

Gotta thank my team of pervs, er... I mean my pre-readers **NKubie ****and ****kikki****7 **and my beta **Vintagejgc****. **Ladies, thank you for helping me write top notch smut. *winks*

**My ****Shiny ****Freak****: ****Future****/****Smut****-****take****. ****Please ****enjoy****!**

Loud music.

Colored lights and dark corners.

Humans everywhere. Dancing, drinking and sweating.

_Disgusting__._

We're at a club in London celebrating Alice's birthday. It's packed with mortals, most of whom are drunk. I'm standing off to the side, with Edward standing in front of me like a shield. He's gone caveman on me. You would think after eight years he would be used to this, but no... He'll spend the entire night growling at every man that looks and or thinks about me. I sigh and wrap my arms around his torso, letting my hands slide slowly over his chest. I pull him close, press my face into his shoulder and inhale deeply.

Mmm... He smells soooooooooo good, as always. It puts me at ease, makes me smile. I'm feeling...playful. I think I'll surprise him.

I snake my way around and stand in front of him, unable to keep the smirk off my lips. Leaning forward I whisper, "Dance with me."

His eyes widen and he smiles, a real, beautiful smile. "Yeah?"

I nod and Edward pulls me into a hug, squeezing and lifting me off the ground. He kisses me, tells me he loves me, and mouths the words _thank__you_. He knows how I feel about dancing, even with this supposed immortal grace, it's just not my thing. But Edward loves to dance and tonight I want to distract him, spoil him a little, and most importantly, get him so worked up on the dance floor that he drags me home.

He slides his hand across the small of my back and leads me to the crowd where the men part for me and Edward is shooting terrifying glares like they are going out of style. I tug on his arm and drag him deep into the crowd, the music slow, my body absorbing the vibration of the bass so deeply. I turn and pull him close, his knee parting my thighs.

When I look in his eyes, I can't look away, he's pulled me in, fucking dazzled me... Dressed in black, eyes dark, wild, sex hair and smug little grin. I'm wet for him already and he knows it too. I give him a chaste kiss on the lips and drape my arm around his neck, the other around his hip dipping lower to cup his ass. His hands guide my hips, our bodies swaying; I can feel how hard he is and I roll my hips side to side, teasing him.

I bite my lip and peer up at him through my lashes as me runs his hand down the back of my thigh then up, his finger toying with the hem of my skirt. I hitch my leg up, sliding my foot up the back of his leg.

I hiss as his fingers dig into the skin of my ass, pushing me into him, letting me feel his length beneath his jeans. He does it again and again, each time harder than the last.

I pull my head away from his neck and groan, trying to pull away a bit. If he keeps doing that... _Oh__God__. __That__is__just__... __Guh__..._

Slowly he drags his hand up the side of my body, to my neck and stops at my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. Again, he pulls me close, grinding, grinding, and grinding some more.

His eyes...Dark, intense, and so very, very sexy. I hold my breath, then pant to shake off my oncoming orgasm because we are in a club full of people and- my thoughts are interrupted when he leans in and bites my neck.

_Fffuuuck__. __My __husband __is __evil__._

He's rocking against me, hands groping, teasing. I'm not sure I can hold off.

"Oh god... I think you need to stop," I rasp, pulling on his shirt. I want to get the fuck out of here and have my way with him.

He kisses me again, smirking at my needy touch. His hips don't stop and my skirt is riding up all over, my drenched panties rubbing on Edward's crotch. He cups my ass again, pushing himself in time with the music which is getting faster, the friction making me throw my head back.

He leans in any sends his tongue up my neck in one long lick and I shudder. "Do it." he breathes in my ear, his chest against mine, my nipples so sensitive as I push my breasts into him. "Come for me, right here."

I kiss him hard, my hands fisting the hair at the nape of his neck. His hips are relentless, rolling, shifting up and down. The pounding music drowns out my moans and Edward chuckles in my ear.

"We're being watched you know. There are two men here who know exactly what I'm doing to you."

Fuck. Me. That is... Kinky. Naughty.

_I __think __I __like __it__..._

My eyes pop open and I look around nervously. I lick my lips, and then look into his eyes. His smirk is devilish, his stare fucking intense, and I can't deny the thought of coming undone in a club full of people is incredibly arousing. I want it.

I gasp then whimper as he starts moving his hips in a delicious circular motion. I know I'll come soon, I can already feel a tightening in my stomach.

"Don't be shy, love. Show them how good _I _make you feel. Let them see what _only __I _will ever fucking give you."

_Yeah__, __I__'__m __done__._ Pleasure shoots down my spine and I clutch onto Edward, shivering, falling into him and holding on tight as he continues to rock his hips oh-so-slowly.

And still we dance. I lay against his chest, just following his body, coming down, and breathing deeply. His hands continue to guide my hips, his lips on my neck, breath in my ear as he asks, "You ok?"

I nod and realize my eyes are still closed, the pleasure still coursing through me. His body is so close, his thigh in between mine maintaining a subtle friction. I shudder and look up, opening my eyes to Edward's smug grin.

I smile and hold him while we dance and we do... for three more songs until I can see the impatience in his eyes, feel it when he grips my ass and kisses me roughly. I think he's done dancing.

"I want you," he mumbles in between kisses. He shifts his thigh forward and up, pressing up against me hard. "We are leaving, now."

_Sweet __victory__! __We __can __leave __this __wretched __place__!_

I step back and nod, fixing my skirt, making sure my ass isn't showing.

When we get outside, we find Carlisle and Esme making out behind the bushes, including some heavy petting too. They stop when they see us then smile and wave before letting us know that they are headed home.

_Shit__! __I __thought __the __house __would __be __empty __tonight__! _

Edward takes my hand and wishes Carlisle and Esme a fun night, telling them we'll see them tomorrow, _maybe__._

I raise an eyebrow at him as he leads us to the car and helps me in. We drive for a few minutes before he slides his hand over my thigh and cups my sex. I part my legs and thrust my hips a little. I'm still sensitive from before and when he starts circling his fingers over my clit. _Oh __my__... _ I'm writhing a little, whimpering before he chuckles and takes his hand away before pulling into a hotel that has valet parking.

I huff and readjust my skirt, again. The valet opens my door and I step out, immediately making eye contact with him.

_Don__'__t __look __at __me__, __don__'__t __speak __to __me__, __and _do not _think __about __me__._

He turned away as if I wasn't even there.

Edward steps out and comes around the car, offering his hand. "Are you ready, my pet?"

I'm silently squeeing. _My __Pet_ is Edward's endearment when he wants to indulge in a little role playing in the bedroom. I smile and nod, trying to feel out his mood. I wonder if he's going to tie me up tonight and punish me, as it's his habit to get possessive after a night out in a city. All those thoughts floating around get to him and I sympathize. All females see Edward as attractive, and though I may not be a mind reader, I can see the stares, hear the whispers. I can also _make_ them gouge their own eyes out. Not that I ever have, but still...

My point is proven as we check into the room. The girl at the front desk practically goes limp when Edward approaches. She's stuttering and sweating, all nervous and gross, and the bitch _winks_ at him. I try not to let in bother me, as it's all part of being a vampire. We are beautiful and ridiculously alluring, humans flock to us like idiot moths to a flame.

She rambles on about the amenities and room service menu, while batting her eyelashes at my husband. In a show of utter impatience, I snatch the room key from her hand. She turns her head to look at me.

"Thank you," I look down at her name tag, "_Jess__._ We'll be going now."

Her eyes go glassy. "Whatever you want," she says, dazedly. I notice she's drooling and not looking at my face anymore. She's... looking at my boobs.

Edward cracks up laughing.

We giggle and snort all the way to the room but once inside my cave man is back. From behind me, he takes my hands and pins them to my back, pulls them a little, making me arch for him. His hand comes around yanking the top of my wrap dress down and my bra along with it. He cups my right breast, squeezing it and then pinching my nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

He shushes me when I whimper and pulls hard on my hands making me arch even more, pushing my boobs out before he pinches my nipple again. I hiss and writhe before Edward spins me around, his hands on my shoulders, pushing down. I sink to my knees, arms down by my side.

He puts a finger to my chin. "My naughty pet can't seem to keep quiet tonight."

His finger moves up, sliding across my lower lip. I look up to see his grin, and I hear his other hand working his pants down as I suck his finger into my mouth.

He pulls it away swiftly, tsking and shaking his head. "No, I think we need something bigger between your lips."

He steps forward, now naked from the waist down, his beautiful cock just out of reach of my lips.

"Don't move," he says, his hand on my shoulder, bracing me. "Use _only_ your tongue."

He shifts forward just a bit and my tongue darts out, swirling around his head. I lick him everywhere I can reach, teasing his slit. He gives a slight thrust and places himself against my lips. I don't move my body but keep my tongue working, doing exactly as he said.

He's panting above me, his hand drifting from my shoulder to the back of my head where he grips my hair roughly. "Open that pretty little mouth of yours and keep still."

I obey him and keep my body stock still as he slides his cock into my mouth. I let my tongue caress his shaft while he moves in and out at a languid pace. I grab his thighs, encouraging him to go deeper, go faster.

He chuckles at my eagerness and I curse myself for touching him when he did not tell me to. "Ah uh, hands down." He pauses to thrust deeper into my mouth then halts. "Put them behind your back."

As soon as I do, he starts moving, fucking my mouth with abandon. His grip on my hair becomes tighter, guiding my head forward and back until his legs start to shake.

"Suck me," he commands, and I do. I take him as deep as I can, humming and swallowing when he hits the back of my throat. His hands fall from my hair and I take control, setting a fast pace that I know will make him come very soon.

Sixteen seconds later...

He grabs my hair once again and wrenches my head back and to the side. I watch as he takes himself in his hand stroking quickly, coming all over the scar on my neck, grunting and growling at the sight of it.

He moves then, so fast he's a blur of color. His hands run through the juices on my neck then all over me, rubbing his cum on my breasts, ripping off my panties to rub it between my legs.

He stops just once to look me in the eyes and I knew... He is feral, my animal Edward is coming out to play and it arouses me to see him lose himself like this. To see his eyes black and wild, his instincts taking over, his raw need for _his_ scent all over me.

I bring my hands around slowly, trailing them up past my bunched up dress to my breasts. My hands covered in his come, all wet and slippery under my fingertips. We stare at each other while I touch myself all over, making sure my entire body is saturated in his scent. He purrs deeply when I lick my fingers one by one, tasting him.

In a flash he is before me, taking my hand and bringing it to his mouth wrapping his lips around the one finger I haven't licked yet. He sucks it into his mouth and growls, a deep carnal sound. His hand slips between my legs, his fingers circling my inner thigh.

He lets out a dark chuckle. "Oh, my pet, my dirty little girl is fucking dripping wet. You like me fucking your mouth, don't you?"

I nod eagerly, licking my lips and savoring his taste that remains there. Before I even have the chance to blink, Edward is nose to nose with me, taking my bottom lip in between his teeth and biting it hard enough to cause a sting.

"This is _my_ lip," he hisses, "you don't lick it without my permission." He gives my pussy a quick smack and it is my turn to hiss as a sharp jolt of pleasure shoots right through me. I want more. It takes every ounce of control I have to not _make_ him do it again.

I was squirming now, unable to keep still; so fucking aroused and wanton, panting because I can't stop myself from breathing in the scent of him. Edward hums and rubs my sex, avoiding my clit, _the__bastard_. He's teasing every erogenous zone on my body relentlessly. Below my ear, my neck, collar bone, the inside of my elbow, behind my knee and of course, my nipples.

He finally rids me of all my dress, tearing it off my torso and tosses me on the bed. I'm on my back, legs spread, waiting impatiently for him. He saunters on over and crawls to me, his finger starting at the bottom of my foot, running up the inside of my leg until he comes to my sex.

"You have been so good for me tonight," he whispers, placing a soft kiss on my clit and fuck! I want to arch up, push my pussy into his face, but I maintain my submissive demeanor.

He kisses it again and looks up at me. "I think it's time for your reward. What do you want, my Bella?"

He said _Bella_... Role playing is over.

"Your mouth, I want your mouth on me, please." My voice pleading, the epitome of needy.

He licks up my slit, groaning at my taste. "What else?"

"Anything, everything," I breath and he chuckles before going right where I want him. He sucks on my clit for a few wonderful seconds before repeatedly flicking his tongue at vampire speed.

Fuck. Yes!

I arch up off the bed, gasping, pushing myself into him, my thighs around his head like a vice.

I moan out his name, shaking, succumbing to the powers of his magical tongue. After my orgasm he slows his pace, continuing his oral assault with a few fingers, which he pumps in and out of me with a practiced slowness, coaxing another orgasm from me just a few minutes later.

Now he's kissing me, our tongues dancing together. His arms come around me, pulling me close, my legs wrapping around his hips, his erection pressing into my stomach.

My Domward is gone; it's just us, Edward and Bella, kissing each other passionately, a new softness in our embrace.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispers, his lips brushing over my neck, kissing my scar. "I want you."

I take his face in my hands and place one chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm yours, you know."

I may have winked at him. "And I love you too, I always will, _always__._"

A breathtaking smile lights up his face and we kiss again. I slip my hand between us and find him hard and needy, pushing his cock into my hand. I stroke him slowly, easing him lower, wanting him inside me.

"Yes," I gasp, lifting my hips to meet his thrust. He moves at an agonizingly slow pace, grinding his pelvis against me while buried so deep.

We rock against each other, drawing out every movement, every touch. He gropes my ass, his fingers wandering, rubbing, teasing.

"Yes, touch me there." I don't have to tell him where, he knows. He flips us over so that he's sitting up, me on top of him. I sink down on him, kissing him, amazed at the rush I feel once he's inside me again. I move up and down on him, setting a slow pace. Letting us feel each other and enjoy every fucking second of it.

He slides his fingers across my other entrance, circling, rubbing, making sure I'm ready. I nod and touch his face, pulling him into a kiss as he penetrates my ass with a single finger. He's moving so slowly, so guarded, easing me into it, and I'm making involuntary mewling noises, encouraging him to move with me.

He looks into my eyes, gauging my reaction as he speeds his movements. "Fuck," he rasps, his finger moving in opposite time of his cock. "I can feel myself inside you. Feel you squeezing me."

I throw my head back and arch, gasping when he starts sucking on my nipple. I feel the tell-tale coil in my belly as his finger tap my g- spot. "More. Edward more, please. Feels so good."

He presses his finger deep and hits that spot again and again until I'm a quivering, pulsating mess. I look into his eyes as I'm on the precipice of what I could tell would be an extremely intense orgasm and I can't stop myself from manipulating him. "I want you to come with me."

He comes with a stuttered groan and I follow, pushing him down on the bed and falling into him.

We lay motionless, spent, absolutely fucking sated.

"Love you," he whispers hugging me tightly.

"Love you too," I answer, smiling into his neck. Eventually, I roll onto my back and sigh, feeling so content and loved. Edward curls into my side, his arms pulling me closer, his lips meeting any part of my body he can reach in between whispered words of how much he loves me, how good I make him feel and silly insecure questions like, _Did __I __make __you __feel __good__?_

He kisses my lower lip, worried that he had broken the skin where he bit me earlier. "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head no and smile, "You could never hurt me."

I reassure him that he made me feel good, that he _always_made me feel good, that I adore being his _pet__. _ I hold him tightly, stroking his hair, his neck, his back, sending him love through our bond and every once in a while opening my mind to him, letting him see how utterly happy I am with him.

I love this part. Every time we have rough sex, every time he becomes my master, he always follows by worshipping me, loving me like only he can.

We simply hold each other, staring into each other's eyes and getting lost there. We have a moment together, a shared fascination of the love between us. The pull is severe, my fingers like little Edward addicts, never leaving his body.

"I don't want to stop touching you," he mumbles, smiling into my neck.

I grin, knowing he feels the pull too, reveling in the feeling of me. "Then don't."

**~O~**

_**Two **__**days **__**later**__**...**_

It's Halloween in London. The family and I have a little traditional for this holiday, taking turns picking out themes and this year, it's my turn. What have I chosen?

The Wizard of Oz.

So here we sit, myself as Dorothy of course in a villa owned by Jane. Apparently, she's never celebrated Halloween before, so she is all kinds of excited.

Rose is cackling, her fake witch nose wobbling from side to side. She sure does make a convincing Wicked Witch but she's not just cackling to get in character. She's laughing at Emmett who is dressed as her flying monkey.

"Please don't make me go out like this," he whispered to his wife who snorted. She was obviously still a little pissed at him for crashing her car last week.

She pointed a finger at him. "Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too!"

Then she smacked him upside his head and cackled some more.

Jasper, err, I mean the Cowardly Lion burst through the door roaring and beating on his chest. He stands tall in his mighty lion costume complete with long swishing tail. He struts in all confident and looks around. "Put 'em up, put 'em up! Which one of you first?"

"Me first! _I __am_ the great and powerful Wizard of Oz." George Carlin steps forward, wearing his green waistcoat and ascot. He taps his foot impatiently and Jasper sighs then promptly gets George Carlin high.

He smiles at me, winks and then he gets everybody else high. It was a mix and giggles and guffaws, a silly night of poking fun at each other's costumes, except for Alice.

I poked Jasper in the shoulder. "Where is she?"

He scoffs. "She's not coming down in that munchkin costume."

"Go up there and get her. Get her really high then promise her new shoes. Like real ruby slippers or something!"

"No way, last time I went up there she threatened to remove one of my favorite appendices." He shuddered, covered his manly parts and then said, "I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks. I do. I do. I do!"

My laughter is cut short by Esme aka The Tin Man shouting, "Oil can! Oil can! Yes! Lube me up!"

I roll my eyes and briefly regret letting Carlisle getting away with this. Oil can my ass. I should have made him dress up as Glinda the Good Witch instead. At least they have the decency to stay in their room, vampire hearing be damned.

And hear comes Glinda now, her roller skates covered in pink sequins that match her dress and tiara perfectly.

"Bella!" Vicky rolls on over greeting me with a kiss on each cheek. "You are just perfect as Dorothy and Edward as the scarecrow?" She snorts and taps him on the head with her wand. "Perhaps the wizard will give him a brain."

"Not fucking likely," George mutters. I giggle for no reason or maybe I'm giggling because George is forever cranky. Then I remember that I'm high and giggle some more.

"Oh!" Vicky starts rolling in circles. "Janes's coming!"

My jaw drops as Jane enters. She is wearing an elaborate jeweled pink leotard with a short tutu and a really funny horn-shaped pink hat atop her head, just like one of the Lullaby League. She proceeds to dance her way in, feet en pointe, pirouetting her way right in front of me.

With an evil grin she bows and sings, "We wish to welcome you to munchkin land." Then she hands me a basket.

"A prop," she continues. "No Dorothy can be without her Toto."

I raise an eyebrow and gently open the lid and staring back at me with a wicked smile is Aro, his head that is.

"Ruff!" He just barked at me, winked too. I close the basket and blink several times, not sure whether I should be laughing or totally grossed out.

"Whoa," I say, kind of dazed. "Um...thanks?"

And the night lingers on, emo-induced silly conversations ensue and we were all highly entertained when Vicky decided to juggle for us. She rolled in a figure eight while juggling six cell phones, two ipads, eight butcher knives, twelve lit sparklers, Aro's head and George Carlin.

Good times.

Edward steps behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste, the straw coming out of his sleeve crinkling and itchy against my skin. I turn to face him and take his hand, pulling bits of straw out and tossing it about.

He's smiling with the cutest lopsided grin, eyes glassy and heavy lidded.

"Take a walk with me?" He asks.

I'm smirking. "Will you take me to Oz?"

He puts his hand on his chin and thinks about it before jumping up, coming down all wille-nilly and stumbling, very scarecrow-like. He holds out his arm to me. "To Oz?"

"To Oz." I link arms with him and nod. "Do you suppose, we'll meet any wild animals?"

He licks his lips. "Mm, we might."

Aannnnnnnd I'm ready to get the hell out of here; the thought of feeding and fucking suddenly at the top of my priority list.

We make our way to the far side of the room to say a quick goodbye. Everyone is gathered around, Vicky just finishing up another stellar juggling masterpiece. She rolls on in for a hug and Jane follows, holding up the basket so Aro can wink at me one last time.

Everyone waves and wishes us well, except for George who glares at us, sighs and points a finger at Esme. "This one wants a heart "

He steps to Edward and shakes his head. "And this one wants a brain." He flicks Edward's forehead then points at Jasper. "This one wants some courage." He may have snorted a time or two before pointing at me. "And this one wants to go home."

He puts his hands on his hips and scowls. "Well, as the great and powerful Wizard of Oz, I say, Fuck you and you and you and you. What a bunch of greedy motherfuckers."

**~O~**

Thank you for reading. I hope I made you snort, or pant, or fan yourself or any combination of those three.

I got some fic recs for ya!

_**Bella**__**Swan**__**: **__**Zombie**__**Killer**__**by**__**Kristen**__**Nicole**__**. **_I think the title says it all.

_**Immortal **__**Beloved **__**by **__**All **__**About **__**Eric**__**. **_This one is for all you Eric/Sookie fans out there. A story of when vampires rule the earth. Great fic.

_**FAP **__**by**__** 107**__**yearoldvirgin**__**. **_A dirty talking Edward extravaganza! fap fap fap fap fap fap fap


End file.
